The Rogue Nation
by joohyoeun01
Summary: Brooklyn's shadow hunters' are given a case that is very questioning. A secret organization that hasn't been heard of until recently, and the recent mysterious killings in Brooklyn, have led up to this one organization. The Rogue Nation, an organization of assassins, well trained soldiers, going out hunting, killing, for reasons unknown. FIRST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

"MAGNUS," Clary, with her orange haired, petite figure, and natural beauty, but if you look closely you can see the small bags underneath her eyes. She walked into Magnus's apartment, interrupting Magnus's usual quiet morning. But of course ever since he's been helping Clary and the other nephilims it's been outrageously noisy in his house, "we need you to come to the institute."

"Is there a reason why this couldn't have been informed through text?" Magnus asked with a calm demeanor.

"Maryse didn't appreciate your grand entrance with your last visit, so it's been told, I've chosen to pick you up." Clary said with her usual chipper smile.

"Of course that woman would never appreciate," Magnus used his left hand to do hand motions for his words while slowly drinking his morning coffee, "a warm welcome."

"She's a Lightwood. Plus you have to give her credit you nearly blew up the half of the building."

"Nearly. It wasn't completely, it's just a hole in the wall." Magnus said and with a snap of his fingers, he changes into his casual attire, which some would consider the most fashionable choice of clothes needed for any fashionable occasion. "Dear, let me finish my make up and I'll be right behind you."

Clary smiled at him, "I'll be here"

It wasn't until about a year ago Clary was dragged into this shadow hunter business and found her soul mate, Jace Wayland. If you couldn't tell, Magnus was jealous of her. The quick learning of the world, and the quick finding of her mate. It's been over four hundred years since his searching for his soul mate, but he gave up along the way. Thinking if one who was not my soul mate couldn't love me what makes you think the real deal will ever be the one. Magnus was jealous of her quick finding of a soul mate who would never hurt her and protect her and love her for as long as they live. But Magnus can't help but to love her as family.

Magnus went in his room to put his eyeliner, and foundation, and let's not forget that amazing amounts of glitter. After admiring himself in the mirror he walks out of his room and sees Clary eyeing with him awe like everyone else always does. "My my, someone's looking at some eye candy." Magnus winks at her, "And it's not cheap."

Clary blushed, "uh, sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine, I live for the attention." Magnus smiled.

Clary chuckled, "Alright Magnus, the others are waiting. We shall be headed there now."

"Oh no, sweetie, not in this weather with this marvelous makeup and glamorous attire." Magnus sounded half heartedly offended, "we shall take my portal." He snapped his fingers and there he walks through it without even looking back to see if clary was following.

/

Magnus walks out of the portal to be met up by the usual crew, Jace, Isabelle, and Simon. And from a distance you can see Maryse walking over. "Couldn't even wait for me?" Clary asked behind Magnus and ran straight over to Jace and hugged him tight. And you can hear all the cuddly sweet nothings they tell each other. It's sweet, but at times it can get annoying.

"Magnus." Izzy walked over to hug Magnus, as always.

"Morning dear." Magnus greeted.

"Magnus, morning." Simon said waving at him, and yawning in the process.

"Rough night last night?" Magnus asked with a wink. Simon blushed, "Raphael made big plans." Magnus hummed, and Simon blushed even harder.

"Look at us singles, when are we going to find ours?" Izzy asked herself and Magnus. Magnus sighed, he isn't lying when he gave up looking.

"I hope your making yourself comfortable." Maryse said walking up to the group. Everyone's chipper mood flew out the door. "We, have a debriefing to get to." She said and walked away while the rest followed behind her and started to give the debriefing when everyone huddled around her by the high tech computers.

"There better be a reason as to your early group huddle, because you have interrupted my morning routine." Magnus spoke up, filing his nails out of nowhere.

"Magnus," Maryse eyed him casually, "always a pleasure." She said without showing a hint of sarcasm but if you pay attention closely it's hidden in there somewhere. "Anyway let's start the debriefing." Maryse said flipping through paper and files and screens. "As you know, there have been mysterious murders around town, and that includes in other countries, states, and cities. Two nights ago this werewolf was caught messing with mundanes as well as other downworlder business and killing them off after whatever he does. He was brought in for questioning and has not answered any single question we have asked and does not respond, at all, to whatever torture method Robert has used." Isabelle glared at her mother, because she knows she's agreed to that method, and most probably suggested. But chose not to speak up her complaint. "And he has been taken to the silent brothers last night and it looks as though he is, well we don't know if it's a cult by definition, but he is part of something outstandingly a large organization. Which as well explains the strange murder cases in the areas."

"Silent Brothers?" Clary repeated surprised by the outcome.

"Clary don't question our methods, as of the moment. You've put us through lots of trouble last year, I don't need anymore. And I would like this to get over with, I'm getting tired of these downworlder complaints. " Maryse spoke up, obvious that she's tired of whatever's been bothering her.

Clary was embarressed and looked away from her, "Mom, that's a bit much." Isabelle defended.

Maryse sighed, "After, taking him to the silent brothers, we were heading over to get locked up, but, before we noticed anything, his last words, The Rogue Nation, and he grabbed a knife that was hiding in one of the shadow hunter's and killed himself before we could ask anymore questions." Maryse answered.

"A Martyr?" Simon asked, the others looked at him questioningly, "What, just a suggestion?"

"Magnus, do you know anything about this?" Jace asked.

"I've only heard of it about twice throughout my lifetime." Magnus replied.

"So, you wouldn't know much about it." Simon said to himself.

"You may be an expert on Raphael, but you sure don't know me. Just because I've only heard of it a couple of times does not mean I don't know anything about it." Simon blushed again and hid behind Isabelle, "The Rogue Nation is a deep deep deep secret organization that hasn't exactly been found over a hundred years. It was not until about fifty years ago people started to hear about it. It's an highly trained organization for whatever business it attends to for their own benefit. They used to kidnap their soldiers, but from what I've heard now whoever wants to join needs to go through a series of tests first and pass then they can join, but the latter choice of kidnapping still occurs but less frequently."

"Exactly, and you will be going undercover for this mission, we need explanations their next plans and operations, and then you can some home." Maryse announced, "Your mission starts now." And with that she strolled off and left the others to do their work.

"Well, if it's deeply secretive, and the four hundred year old warlock doesn't know much about it, where do we start?" Jace asked, obviously tired.

"Well excuse my amount of knowledge, but I'm certain you had nothing to begin with." Magnus sassed. Jace closed his mouth and looked away from Magnus's comeback, Magnus Humphed in agreement.

"Alright, easy boys." Clary said next to Jace.

"Yeah and we should start with how to sneak into The Rogue Nation." Isabelle said.

"Smith, call Raphael. He should know something about this." Magnus said going through his phone and looking at blogs.

"It's Simon. And besides We could always walk over there or something. I'm sure he's busy so it's probably better to see him in person." Simon replied.

"Someone didn't get enough love last night." Isabelle winked, and Simon blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Izzy." Simon glared, cutely. And everyone else laughed.

/

At the Hotel Dumort everyone is waiting around the main quarters of the hotel for Raphael.

"Awe, baby, I missed you." Raphael said walking into the room and hugging Simon.

"It's only been about two hours." Simon said with a smile returning the hug.

"Felt like 2 years, beautiful." Raphael said and watched Simon's cheeks turn red.

"Alright, you cuties, we need the deets." Isabelle cut in.

"Of course," Raphael slightly glared by their interruption, but of course stood by Simon and had his arms around his waist, a sign of possessiveness. "A drink?" He offered.

"Oh yes please." Magnus said with pleasure.

Raphael handed Magnus a Bloody Mary to Magnus and offered it to the others but refused. "Well, what can I help you with?"

"What do you know about The Rogue Nation?" Jace asked annoyed by being dragged to the hotel, he's not a big fan of The Knights Children Clan Leader.

Raphael was slightly wide eyed and sighed and walked over to sit on the couch pondering over his thoughts. "That look says you know something, you want to share it with us?" Clary asked, and Simon walked over to sit next to Raphael to comfort him, sensing the discomfort.

Simon moved his hands to hold one of Raphael's hands and rub on his leg for comfort to reassure that it's fine. Raphael leaned into the touch and made a small smile, and looked back up to the group of "friends". "Is there specific information you would like to know?"

"Everything you know." Jace answered.

Raphael sighed again, "The Rogue Nation is a secret organization that's over one to two hundred years old. They used to choose their own soldiers and students, but the past years you can choose to be recruited, if you find the correct informant."

"Informant?" Isabelle repeated.

"The seelies should know where to find them."

"Anything else?" Jace asked.

"Someone's grumpy." Raphael commented.

"He hasn't been getting enough sleep." Clary justified.

"I believe I'm not the only one." Jace said.

"I can't tell if that was meant to have subtext in it." Magnus said refilling his Bloody Mary. "I'm sure Seth should have a double meaning behind his."

"Simon." Raphael corrected.

"Thank you Rafe." Simon said.

"Anything for you beautiful." Raphael said and caressed Simons cheek for more of his cute blushes.

"Is that all you know?" Jace asked impatiently.

"I don't like the way you're speaking to me shadow hunter. But, since I want to make out with my love as much as you want to leave, let's get this over with." Raphael said causing Simon to cover his face with his hands from the blush he can feel rising from his cheeks and up to his ears, which causes Raphael to smirk from his achievement.

"Ugh, get a room." Magnus spoke up with a smirk, even though he isn't in the mood to hear this mornings love. But he can't just help but be happy for him, them.

"Don't worry, we have one. And I plan on using it, real soon." Raphael smirked, and Simons blush was deeper than ever and covered from his neck to his ears. You could hear all the complaints fro all the residents in the room. "Anyway, The Rogue Nation is something you shouldn't mess with. They have been the cause of some of the mysterious attacks and killings around the world. But it's best to leave them alone. Whatever your planning to do, don't do it."

"Can't, Maryse's orders." Jace said.

"Well, you're getting into business that's way over your pay grade."

"Well about a year ago we defeated Valentine, so I'm pretty sure we can handle this with or without your help." Jace confronted.

"Jace!" Isabelle yelled, "Easy now."

Jace sighed, "I'm sorry, Maryse, has been, a little, difficult these days."

Raphael hesitated for a bit and spoke up, "I want to help, I really do. And I really want to keep Simon safe. It would really make me feel better if he had nothing to do with it. But, for your own safety." Raphael continued, "you can consider them assassins, they are highly trained. And, one that are either kidnapped,taken as hostage, for questioning, or gone undercover, have not made it out alive." Raphael looked down, and felt Simon squeeze his hand to comfort him, to assure him that he's there.

"That's not going to scare us away, you know." Jace said.

"Yes, I know, your shadow hunters, act first then ask questions later. Never use your heads, especially you." Raphael pointed out, "Your the most ignorant one in the group, probably why you won't be the next head of -" Raphael was cut off by a punch to his face. Simon surprised by the attack sat up from his seat and hissed out his fangs, mad that he just punched his clan leader and his lover, and was about to jump on him before Raphael caught him from behind and pulled him back.

"Jace!" Clary and Isabelle yelled, and Magnus was surprised by the sudden action, and continued drinking his Bloody Mary watching the show, not wanting to join in a fight that was none of his business.

"You sound as though you speak from experience." Jace said.

"Jace," Isabelle said sharply, "that's enough."

"I think, it's about time you leave." Simon said standing up from his seat next to Raphael. "I'll meet up with you later." Simon said anger in his voice, and watched them head towards the door.

"Alright Simon, text us, we'll send you our location." Clary said, and they all walked out, and Simon nodded acknowledging her words.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon watched his friends walk out of his home and walked back to his seat next to Raphael also letting go of the breath he was holding back. Simon knew that Raphael was uncomfortable with the subject once it was brought up but he wasn't sure how to comfort him because the sad look on his face was very heartbreaking to him, that he couldn't bear it. Once Jace threw that blow to his Raphael, he was ready to rip his head off, and Clary's question hurt even more. I mean I understand he's your soulmate but that gives you know right to torment us in our own home. But of course Simon wanted to assure Raphael In whatever way possible because he is the love of his life, his soul mate, he can't live with out him, and that sad look on his face broke his heart, and he couldn't bear to see it any longer.

Simon finally got over to the empty seat next to Raphael and cuddled next to him, knowing he needed the warmth of their cold bodies. "Rafe." Simon called out, lacing their fingers together, Simon looked up to face Raphael but he was still looking down on the floor. Simon used his free hand and reached over to Raphael's face and gently touched the bruise he got from the punch and kiss it lightly. Then lightly trailed kisses down his cheek, "Thank you amor, I'm fine." Raphael said gently holding Simon's hand and pulled Simon closer to him and sat him on top of his legs. Simon gently pulled his chin facing him and kissed him on the lips. Raphael loving the action and deepened the kiss.

Simon loving the feeling of Raphael's sweet delectable tasting smooth lips on his own slightly chapped lips, deepened the kiss. Simon licked Raphael's lips for entrance and Raphael gave in. Simon pushed his tongue in and roamed around in his mouth, tasting the sweet blood he had from this mornings activities(italics). Feeling Raphael's tongue in his mouth, they had a battle of dominance. Then one of Raphael's hands was placed between his neck and cheek, and let his free hand traveling under his usual Star Wars shirt and found what he was looking for. Simon moved closer to Raphael and rubbed theirselves together, rubbing their now hard dicks together. This caused both males to moan and broke the kiss for a breath of air. Raphael pinched Simon's

left nipple, knowing Raphael would get what he wanted, and this made Simon whimper and moan from the action.

Simon, determined to gain control, did something unthinkable for Raphael. Simon went back in for another kiss, and slid his free hand to his lover's dick. And started to rub against it, Raphael broke the kiss and moaned, "Simon," he said with a pant, "what has gotten into you?" Raphael asked. Simon leaning down to pull down his zipper with his teeth. Which made Little Rafe twitch.

"I"m mad." Simon said looking up after pulling the zipper down and unbuttoning the jeans to Raphael's pants. "I need something sweet." Simon said adorably. Raphael saw that look and heard clearly, what his lover said and felt it right at his dick. And before he could say anything, Simon said leaning closer down to his underwear and pulling it down so his dick popped out, "You better be sharing this, hard candy." Simon looked up when he said that and there was a look of lust in his eyes and this made Raphael harder as hell.

Simon smirked and leaned down placed the tip of Raphael into his mouth. Sucking, and kissing, making Raphael moan in pleasure. "Sim-" Raphael was cut off by Simons sudden drop. Before Raphael could finish whatever he was about to say Simon took in his whole length in one go. This caused Raphael to scream and pant, asking for him to go faster. "Simon." Raphael let out in barely a whisper.

Simon deep throated Raphael,( he was so happy that he had gag reflexes.) And started to move up and down Raphael's length and bobbed faster for Raphael to gain his pleasure. Raphael reached down and grabbed Simon's hair making him move faster. "Simon, I'm close." Raphael said moaning. Simon moved up to the tip and sucked hard, "Simon!" Raphael screamed and he came.

Simon swallowed all of Raphael and came back up to kiss Raphael on the lips. "Mi Amor, where did this excitement come from?" Raphael asked with a smile of content.

Simon gave him a warm smile, and wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck to pull him closer, "You know I love you, and I'd do anything for you." Simon continued.

"Of course beautiful, and you know I do love you too, and I would do anything to be with you." Raphael said caressing his face, Simon smiled at that reply, "But it seems, mi amor, you need my attention." Raphael pushed his body forward rubbing on each other.

Simon gasped, "When-" feeling Raphael get hard again.

Raphael cut off his words with a kiss, "I guess it's time to go and use that room." Raphael smirked at how deeply Simon blushed.

Raphael picked Simon up, Simon squeaked in surprise, and wrapped his legs around Raphael's waist and didn't let him go.

Simon couldn't wait any longer and started to rub himself on Raphael again. "Cariño, at this rate, we might have an audience."

"Don't joke about that, Rafe, your a vampire, use your speed to get to our room quickly, I want you now." Simon whined.

Raphael couldn't take it anymore as much as he wanted to tease Simon for a little bit, that seems impossible right now. Raphael used his vampire speed and headed into their room.

/

Once Raphael got into their room, he slammed their door shut, locked it and then tossed simon on their bed.

"You're so beautiful, Cariño."Simon blushed, and Raphael started taking off his shirt and unbuckling his pants. Simon followed his lead and took off his shirt and started take his pants down. "So urgent today."

"Maybe Magnus was right." Simon smiled in his direction, watching Raphael take his pants down and getting on the bed.

"And what would that be?" Raphael asked in s loud enough whisper for only the both of them could hear. Raphael crawled on top of Simon and caressed Simon's cheek, showing his affection.

"I didn't get enough 'love' last night." Simon said teasingly.

"Oh, is that so?" Raphael smirked, leaning down to meet Simon halfway.

Simon pulled Raphael down towards, and they started their make out session they had earlier. Only this time, Raphael is in control.

"Rafe," Simon said breaking the kiss. "I need you now."

"You, are in a hurry, mi amor." Raphael reached over the bed to get the lube out. And squeezed the bottle onto his fingers.

"Go faster." Simon whined.

"I haven't even started." Raphael laughed, Simon pouted. Raphael smirked, and shoved one of his finger in him and started to stretch him.

"Aaah…" Simon yelled from the sudden intrusion.

"mmm…aaaah." Simon panted, moaned. Raphael added another finger scissoring him open and added another stretching him wide. "Rafe, baby, I need you." Simon moaned.

Raphael couldn't take it anymore and put his dick inside Simon pushing his whole length in. "AAahhh." Simon moaned. Raphael didn't move until Simon was ready, he didn't want to hurt him. "Raphael, move." Simon commanded.

Raphael did as he was ordered, something about Simon ordering him around gave him a hard on. It's hawt. "Cariño, so tight." Raphael moaned out.

Simon panted, "faster." Raphael moved faster finding his sweet spot and made Simon yell louder. Raphael Thrusted into Simon hitting his prostate everytime. Simon moaned louder, and Raphael continued to thrust into him panting.

"Mmmm." Simon whimpered, "I'm, coming." Simon warned.

"Come for me, mi amor." Raphael whispered, into Simon's ear." and that was it, Simon came his fluids coming out of him on top of him and on Raphael's stomach. It wasn't long until Raphael came swell, inside him.

Raphael collapsed next to Simon, holding him closely, comfortable in their position. "Simon," Simon hummed, "Thank you." Simon looked up and facing Raphael. "For being there for me earlier. I'm pretty sure I would've ripped off his head, if it wasn't for you."

Simon chuckled, "If it wasn't for you, I would've of ripped off his head." Raphael laughed at that.

"Are you leaving later?" Raphael asked, moving strands of hair out of Simon's face.

"It's probably best if I do." Simon answered.

Raphael sighed "I love you, mi amor." Raphael kissed him affectionately.

"I love you too handsome." Simon smiled, and snuggled next to him closer.


	3. Chapter 3

The others headed over to Magnus's apartment after Simon kicked them out. They were all sitting around in the living room.

"Drinks?" Magnus offered and the others responded with either a "no thank you" or just shook their heads.

"Jace." Clary placed her hand on his shoulder, "That was uncalled for."

"Really, after all weve been through. Youre siding with the vamp?!" Jace yelled.

"Jace!" Clary came back, "I'm not siding with anyone, I'm only saying, that the action you took back in their home was disrespectful, and you should go apologize." Clary explained, anger in her tone.

"Really, and what about that comment earlier, your just going to ignore it?" Jace asked, annoyed and pissed off.

"Why do you care, you didn't want the job anyway?" Clary said, pissed.

"I don't want to interfere, but I'm going to interfere." Isabelle interrupted, "Jace, Clary is right, that was very disrespectful, and Simon may never bring you back into their home again, and probably won't help us because, one, you punched The Children Of the Night's clan leader, and two, he's also Simon's lover, and soulmate. You know how it feels to have a soulmate, and to see your partner hurt, will break anyone." Jace looked away, knowing Isabelle, was right, but didn't want to admit to it. "And Clary, that,"she said sternly, "was uncalled for. Even though Jace did not want that position, you should've supported him. It just makes him feel as though you agree he's not strong enough to be in the position of power." Isabelle sighed, "For family," she said lightly, "you two sure don't get it." Clary looked down, embarrassed by her earlier actions, knowing that Isabelle is always right.

"Well, since we got that all cleared up." Magnus walked over to sit on his single couch. "sort of." he whispered to himself, "We should call your friend, Izzy, " Magnus paused, looked up at Isabelle, and stared at her, "I forgot the Seelie's name." Magnus said bluntly, with his usual Jack Sparrow looking look.

Isabelle laughed, "Meliorn."

"Yes, him, lets get this over with. I didn't like the sound of … well, anything, I don't like. But, I do know I want to get this over with, so call him for us sweetie." Magnus gave them his amazing charming smile. Isabelle agreed and took her phone out to text him.

"Magnus," Clary spoke up, "we apologize for the whole, " Clary moved her hands around, like one of Magnus's magic working arm skills. "drama." she finished.

"Au contraire. It's like watching a reality TV show, but in my reality." Magnus grinned.

Clary chuckled, "Meliorn is on his way." Isabelle placed her phone away.

"And the nerd?" Jace sighed.

"Jace, be nice." Clary sighed.

"I'm kidding." Jace smiled, and Clary smiled back.

"You really should take a nap." Clary smiled.

"I'm fine." Clary looked at him disbelievingly. "I'll live." Jace assured.

Clary looked at him worried, "Clary, would you please text Samantha to meet us here." Magnus said, sipping his expensive Tequila, Clary nodded and took out her phone.

"Magnus, do you really have to drink on the job?" Jace asked tired.

"And since when did you care about my health, and especially the rules?" Magnus looked at Jace with a smirk.

"I don't care about your health, warlock. I'm more worried about our only warlock not being able to work his magic." Jace said with a slight touch of sarcasm towards the end.

"No need to be harsh darling," Magnus stood up from his seat and walked around the couch where Jace and Clary was sitting. Once he was behind where Jace was sitting he slightly sat on the arm rest that Jace was on and leaned next to his ear and whispered, loud enough for the rest of the others to hear, "if you want, I can work my magic for you." Magnus said seductively.

Clary got onto Jace's other side and leaned in closer, "Sorry," she started looking as seductive as Magnus, "he's taken." she smirked and leaned back down on Jace's shoulder and winked at Magnus.

"My apologies." Magnus walked off with a smile and giving a wink towards Jace causing him to get a small reaction out of him. "Well, darling." Magnus sat next to Isabelle, "While we wait shall we get our nails done, I do want to a new color, it's dreadfully…outlasting."

"Yes." Isabelle replied, happy with the option she was just given. "It's too early to be bored. Jace, Clary join us."

"I think I will sharpen my blade instead." Jace rejected, which gives Isabelle a pout.

Clary laughed, "I'll join." she walked over and sat on the ground next to them. Magnus snapped his fingers and caused all the things he needed for his gorgeous nails, and of course theirs as well.

/

"It's been twenty minutes." Jace started pacing the floor, "Where are they?"

"Relax, they'll be here. Sit down and rest." Isabelle continuing to paint her nails ruby red, Clary nodded along with her.

"Ugh, we have a job to do, and I don't see you doing anything." Jace complained.

Magnus gasped in shock, "Matter of fact, this is a crisis." Magnus looked up, flicking his rest towards Jace's direction, showing his nails, "It has to match my complexion." Magnus said with an obvious tone. Isabelle and Clary laughed, Jace kissed his teeth and fell onto of the couch to lay down.

"Hey guys," Simon walked into the apartment with some coffee in his hands.

"Hey Simon." Clary sat up from her seat and came over with a small apologetic smile and hugged him, "and Meliorn."

"Took you two long enough." Jace sat up from the couch and walked over.

"Yeah, I met him while heading over here, and along the way we got some coffee."

"Yes, he's still as talkative as always." Meliorn commented.

"Simon," Magnus looked up, "you smell like sex." Simon went wide eyed and blushed.

"Why, are you so blunt?" Simon asked.

"Really?" Jace asked Magnus, "Really?"Jace looked over towards Simon and asked him annoyed.

Simon was about to say something but closed his mouth and sighed, "How was it?" Isabelle asked, making finishing touches to her nails.

Simon tried to hide his smile, "Do you really need to know?"

"Sweetie, you know your love life is the only thing we care about." Magnus answered, sarcastically.

"Well, I'm quite busy myself, may I ask why I was asked to be brought here?" Meliorn asked.

"Not even a hello?" Isabelle sat up and walked over with her usual beautiful smile. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has." Meliorn admitted, "As much as I would like to talk out of enjoyment, I really do have things to do." Meliorn smiled moving strands of Isabelle's hair out of her face.

"Aye," Jace interrupted, "she's still my sister."

Meliorn smiled accepting his reason, "A little over protective, don't you think brother?" Isabelle commented.

"As long as I'm alive." Jace smiled, brotherly. Isabelle and Isabelle's adopted brother, Jace, growing up together, they've noticed how empty the family felt, even though their family was a little off. Maryse strict as ever, and Robert kept to himself. It wasn't perfect but there was something missing, they both felt it.

"I do love family," Magnus spoke up finishing his nails as well, "and I do love midnight blue," checking his nails, "it suits me quite well. But we have questions, and you have the answers to them Melon."

"I'm listening." Meliorn replied, not bothered by the name.

"We need to sneak into The Rogue Nation. We know you can help us." Jace started.

"Woah, just like that?" Simon startled, "Not even going to ask for some background information?" Simon looked around worried, then started talking on and on about some mundane show about how the same thing happened to a FBI agent and it's gonna turn out bad or something, no one really payed much attention to him.

"I agree with the background information." Clary informed, the others nodded.

"I guess there are things Simin's is smart about." Magnus smiled.

"I'm right here." Simon commented.

"I know." Magnus replied walking around looking for Chairman Meow. Just noticing, he hasn't seen him since last night, before he went to bed.

Meliorn sighed, "It's no secret."

"Really, then why is it our first time hearing about this?" Jace asked, unconvinced.

"Because, shadow hunters like to keep to themselves." Meliorn replied, "What answers do you seek from me? I know you want to infiltrate it, is that all?"

"Everything would be a nice start." Magnus said coming back with Chairman Meow in his arms and petting him.

"Well, I don't know much, but, if one requests to join the Nation, we must show them the way."

"We, as in Seelies'?" Clary asked.

Meliorn paused for a moment, "Years ago The Rogue Nation's existence was leaked. We don't know who, but high chance, shadow hunter, he/she is most probably dead. But the existence of the Nation, fascinated my Queen, and she sought them out. Once she found them, well, we've worked for them ever since. We bring them soldiers, they give us protection."

"From what?" Simon asked, intrigued.

"Only my Queen knows, all I do is obey and listen." the others seemed a little worried about the inevitable. "His name is Jonathon, the leader. He's a… peculiar one. Violent, sadistic, smart, strong, powerful, and very convincing. He has six loyal soldiers that follow him around. Each six, are their own leaders to their own group of soldiers, and so the Hierarchy continues. These six are very highly trained assassins, and of course different species aswell, and one is an incubus, he's highly attractive as other seelies'. Two vampires, one is a daylighter, they're very stubborn, twins I might add, they share their soldiers. One is a werewolf, I wouldn't mess with her, she's highly intelligent, and read people very easily she's also Jonathon's right hand man, and the warlock, he's very serious, takes everything into literal meaning, but, " Meliorn stopped.

"What is it?" Magnus asked very curious at this point.

"No one really knows what the sixth one is. Rumors, he's a shadow hunter, others say another warlock or another Vampire, but he's the one you have to be most careful about, he's almost as equivalent to Jonathon, but if you need someone to trust, I would trust him. Whatever bad things people say about him, your best option would still be him."

"You know them?" Isabelle asked.

"I've met all of them a few times with my Queen."

"From the sounds of it, they don't sound too bad." Simon commented.

"Well, I've only met five of the six more often than the other, besides their violent tendencies, and anger problems, they're fine." Meliorn smiled, towards Simon, simon cringed. "I'm only telling this information, assuming you are going undercover," Jace was about to object but Meliorn interrupted, "I said, assuming, you are, I want you all out alive. I don't need more of my friends dieing." Meliorn sighed, "Unfortunately for all of you, they're meeting up tonight, once the sunsets, I will wait here for you and I will guide you there."

"Wait, you work for them, and you tell them we're undercover, I own't hesitate to kill you." Jace glared.

"No, I work for my Queen, no one else." Jace just stared, and Meliorn only watched, and from the Side he could see how worried Simon is.

"How is this information going to help us stay alive?" Isabelle asked.

"It's not." Meliorn stated, "No one has went in with this much information, as I know of, but the safest bet for you to survive is joining mystery number six." Meliorn corrected.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"Magnus asked.

"I don't know."

"Wow, thank you, for the help." Jace tanked sarcastically.

"Your welcome. Well, I'll see you all later tonight, I suggest you get packing." Meliorn was about to leave but he turned around and added, "Magnus, Isabelle, I really don't see a reason as to packing so much." and with that he left.

"I guess, we head back to the institute." Clary said and the others nodded. "Simon," Clary noticed, "you alright?"

"Hmm?" Simon came back to reality, and Clary and Isabelle looked at him worried, "It's just, I'm worried, about Raphael." Simon sighed, scratching the back of his head nervous, "It's going to be one hell of a fight." Simon gave a weak laugh.

"You want me to come with you?" Isabelle asked.

"No offense, but it'll only make it worse."

"No its fine I understand." Isabelle gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll see all of you later." Simon said, and walked out the apartment, using his Vampire speed to get it over with.

"Magnus, we'll be back." Clary waved back and the other left as well.

/

Once the others left Magnus placed Chairman Meow down to the ground and walked over to his own miniature bar and poured himself a drink and took one large sip, "Another day with reckless shadow hunters." Chairman Meow rubbed against Magnus's leg, "Hey sweetie." Magnus bent down and pet Chairman Meow before heading over to his room.

"Alright." Magnus snapped his fingers and laid a large open suitcase and a backpack on his bed and went over to his closet and looked over all the clothes needed for the trip. Of course he took his makeup supplies, and thought i best to take a bottle or two of some scotch in his suit case. The bag was only for some style, and later he will take Chairman to Ragnor.

He still has a few hours to spare, Magnus went back into his room to debate on his choice of clothing again.

/

Simon was at the front of his and Raphael's room in a matter of seconds. Simon stood there and didn't know whether or not it was a good time to… do what he was about to do. Simon was just about to knock when the door swung open, "I can smell you from the other side, what are you doing just standing out here, mi amor?" Raphael asked, leaning against their door, "Were you about to knock, on our door?" Raphael noticed Simon's gesture.

Simon was shocked by the sudden opening, "Umm, no," he hurriedly placed his hand down, "what are you, a werewolf?" Simon walked into their room and Raphael noticing the hesitation earlier, walked back into their room closing the door behind them and followed Simon into the middle of their room.

"Simon," noticing the way Simon was slumped, and nervous. "want to tell me something?" Raphael asked.

 _What do I do, just say it, but that would break him, would it? "_ Rafe." Simon turned around to face him, Raphael noticing the look of fear on Simons face and walked closer to comfort him. "I-I'm, leaving tonight." Simon turned around to face Raphael.

"What?" Raphael grabbed Simons arms and pulled him in closer. "This isn't because of what happened earlier today." Raphael more stated than asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think It would be this soon." Simon was about let tears out.

"Soon?" Raphael raised his voice, "You were planning on leaving? Let the Shadow Hunters do it. You're staying!" Raphael yelled.

"I have to go, Rafe. I'll be safe, I swear, we got advice, I know how to be safe." Simon started to slowly let tears out.

"Who told you, the Seelie I presume. Cariño, I don't want to lose another loved one. Not if that loved one is you. I'll go instead."

"Raphael," Simon said, using his full name meaning he's serious, "you won't lose me, I'll come right back. You aren't going, you can't, you have people to take care of."

"And your one of those people Simon." Raphael stepped back from him frustrated.

"Raphael please, trust me. Raphael, I don't want to leave like this." Simon walking forward, reached up to the back of Raphael's shoulder to turn him around.

"Then don't leave." Raphael had tears in his eyes, but wasn't going to let them fall.

Simon gave Raphael a warm calming smile, "Rafe, I'll be back, I promise." Simon moved his hand to caress his cheek.

"How long?" Raphael asked in a whisper.

Simon hesitated for a bit, but his smile didn't falter, "Enough." Simon wiped away Raphael's tears that never fell.

"Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Take Ray. So, I know you'll be okay."

Simon nodded, "Okay."

Raphael sighed, "You have to keep in contact with me. If you are not back here at home, in time, I will hunt you down, and drag your ass back here."

Simon's smile became wider, "Well, I hope that doesn't happen, I don't need to see the Terminator side of you. Although, that would be pretty cool."

Raphael silently chuckled at that, he pulled Simon closer to him by the waist and pulled him in for a deep longing kiss. Simon pulled Raphael in closer, longing for his touch. Raphael broke the kiss, "Do you need help getting ready, mi amor?" Raphael asked panting.

"I'm certain, I'm pretty stretched out from this morning." Simon smirked.

Raphael went wide eyed by the comment, then he laughed, "I meant packing. And I'm still mad at you for this," Simon blushed every shade of red, Raphael smiled at his cute antics, "but of course," Raphael leaned down to Simon's ear, "packing can wait." Raphael replied seductively.

 _Angry sex was always Raphael's hottest._

/

Isabelle, Jace, and Clary were at the institute in about ten minutes, and was greeted by Robert. "Kids, we weren't expecting you to be back until tonight."

"Dad, we weren't expecting you." Isabelle said.

"Well, that makes the both of us."

"Is there a problem?" Isabelle asked, "You seem tense."

"You remember Lydia."

"Of course." Clary answered.

"She's in Maryse's office." Robert replied and left.

Isabelle eyed Jace worried, and Jace returned the look and they walked over to Maryse's office. Jace knocked twice before entering. "Maryse, we have some news for you."

"Jace, Isabelle, and Clary always a pleasure." Lydia smiled at them from her seat.

"It's nice to see you again." Clary replied back with a smile

"No offense, but what are you doing here?" Jace interrupted.

"Jace," Maryse stood up from her seat, "Lydia, here is going to help us with the case I gave you this morning."

"You told us to go undercover for that." Jace said confused by the sudden change.

"Yes, and you will, Lydia has second hand experience in this case, and you will report to the both of us of your findings."

"Second hand experience? Want to tell us something about that before we leave tonight?" Jace asked.

"Leave?" Maryse confused.

"We know where they're hide out is, we're going undercover." Isabelle answered.

"I just gave it to you this morning, and you already figured it out?" Maryse surprised.

"You doubt us." Isabelle replied.

"May I," Lydia interrupted, "I don't know much, but If you have got in touch with a seelie then you know enough. Do not interfere in other group relations. Stay in your group and don't make any deals. What do you know about the six?"

"As in mystery, number six?" Clary asked.

"Be careful of him. He's the least amount of information the clave has of him. It's best we don't get anywhere near him. The werewolf might be Jonathon's right hand man but he's been told to be the best out of all of them." Lydia noticed the slight ignorance in Isabelle's motion, "You don't seem to agree with, Isabelle. You think otherwise."

"I didn't say anything." Isabelle said.

"I know but you thought it. Want to tell us what your Seelie said." Lydia more commanded.

"If I do, you wouldn't mind it."

"No, but we would put it into our investigation." Lydia.

Isabelle was a little hesitant, "We were tole he is the most trusted out of the six, and if we want to come back out alive, he is our safest bet."

"Well, I find it best, if you didn't take that bet."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Isabelle said with some sass.

"Isabelle be nice." Maryse interrupted.

Isabelle grunted and looked away, "Well," Clary interrupted,"we should go and pack, and stuff." Clary said and dragged the two out of the room.

/

A few hours passed and the others were all at Magnus's house, and Meliorn met them there. "Isabelle, Magnus, I'm certain I reminded you to go easy on the packing."

Isabelle and Magnus eyed Meliorn offended, "Is this not a small amount?" Magnus asked.

"I agree, it was very difficult to pack." Isabelle responded.

"Whatever works for you." Meliorn commented, "And you, I don't remember an addition." Meliorn pointed out to the vampire standing behind Simon.

"I'm coming along." the vampire spoke up.

"I didn't object."

"His name is Ray, one of Raphael's most trusted daylighter's." Simon introduced.

"I'm guessing it went well." Isabelle commented.

"Hmm," Magnus walked over to Simon and pulled his collar down, "Real well." showing off the hickey that wasn't present this morning.

Ray snatched at Magnus's wrist and pushed him against the wall, "Don't touch him." he commanded.

"MAGNUS!" the others called out.

"Ray! Let him go, he's a friend." Ray was hesitant but let him go as he was told and grunted.

Magnus rubbed against his wrist, "I see Raphael stepped it up."

"Well, we have to go." Meliorn ignored the scene from earlier and behind him a portal opened. Meliorn stepped out of the way, "I leave you here." Meliorn presented.

"Wait, " Jace started but was interrupted.

"Don't worry it'll take you straight to where you want to go."

"And where is that?" Magnus asked.

"Just walk through, you'll be fine." Meliorn stated and watched as everyone slowly went in one by one.

/

Once everyone walked through, they took in their surroundings, it was morning, the sun was up, there was a force field was up around the area. Most likely to hide the extravagant area. More like a campus, many people coming out of portals from different areas walked towards the center where the large doors are open (looks like Ouran High school).

"Where are we?" Simon asked.

"London." Magnus replied in awe.


	4. Chapter 4

The group walked through the doors of the campus like area. They were greeted groups of people, all kinds from over the world.

"Is this like some sort of college?" Simon asked taking in his surroundings.

"I don't know but i could get used to this." Jace commented.

"They need to spice this place up. Look at that wretched color, I mean the least they could do is make it more presentable. Maybe some gold." Magnus commented walking around looking at the paintings and sculptures that are decorated.

Assumingly everyone was inside the building the doors shut loudly. The others were all in battle position. They weren't the only ones, of course.

"Relax." A man spoke up from the top of the second floor stairs, "Welcome to the Rogue Nation." He looked a lot like Jace, but a lot more cynical. Next to him stood five other people. Most probably the five trusted assassins, but wheres the other one? "I'm Jonathon Christopher, call me Jonathon. I'm the one in charge of this _institute_. Theres a lot more recruitments than I thought." He eyed the crowd of people, " Anyways, here." He pointed out to the girl behind him. "She'll be one of your commandments, but she'll tell you what to do from here. I hope you all the best." And with that he left leaving the five and the crowd alone.

"Umph" Magnus grunted, someone was walking by and knocked him over he was ready for an impact to the ground, but it never came, but he felt light headed, nervous, and his heart was beating faster, and it was harder to breathe, it felt like the world just left him alone. He opened the eyes he didn't notice that he closed them.

"I," the man, who bumped into him caught Magnus before he could fall, but instead he felt somethingor someone wrapped around him. He paused for a second looking over Magnus real quick, and gave him a warm, charming smile, "apologize for walking into you."

Magnus blushed, first he was a very handsome young man. He had charming blue eyes, pale beautiful skin and amazing framed hair, and he was just beautiful. Second he has never felt this way about anyone before. _Could this be ... Wait is this how it feels? Ill have to ask Simon later. "_ Umm, no, I mean, if such a handsome man like you ... Omg your beautiful." Magnus was so embarrassed by his sudden lack of usual flirt.

The man laughed, _omg he even sounds beautiful. Omg what is wrong with me. Magnus pull it together._ Magnus thought to himself. "Your cute when your embarrassed." Magnus blushed harder. "Ill see you around, your friends are looking for you." He said pulling Magnus back so he can stand on his own. Magnus wanted to pull the man back in. He didn't want him to let him go, it felt nice and its been years since he felt this happy about a small touch. _Damn them_.

"Umm, wait." Magnus pulled on the man's arm before he could leave, he turned around to fave Magnus, "Don't I deserve a name. After all i almost died because of your inexcusable action." _There you go Magnus thats it, theres the real me._ Magnus replied with his usual dramatic flare.

The young man laughed at Magnus's flare, "Alec." Magnus was just about to say something when Clary called out for him and was about to pull him back, and noticed Alec, and awed at how handsome he was and then eyed Magnus knowing she interrupted something. At that moment Magnus was so ready to kill Clary right there. Alec chuckled, "I'll see you around," Alec leaned over took Magnus's hand and kissed his hand and then looked up to face him, "Magnus." then gave him a wink while walking away.

Magnus froze by the action and blushed fifty shades of red real quick. Clary who was watching from the sidelines, grinned and pulled Magnus towards the direction where the others are, "Oh my god," she cheered, "I can't wait to tell Izzy." Clary jumped in joy and dragged Magnus all the way to their group. "Izzy!" Clary called out, "You won't believe what just happened."

"Let's talk while we walk." Jace said and started walking with the crowd.

"Hey what's up with Magnus?" Simon asked, noticing the red on his cheek and the missteps.

"That's what I'm about to tell you." Clary said in a high pitch scream, "Okay, so I went over to get Magnus right, and this super hot guy was standing real close to Magnus and stuff. Ooh Magnus was blushing so hard. I don't think I have ever seen him so un Magnus like, but before he left, he kissed Magnus on the hand and left giving him a flirty wink and Magus has been like this ever since the guy left." Clary rushed.

"Aye, I'm the only super hot man you need in your life." Jace smirked, Clary blushed.

"Aaaah." Izzy screeched, "and to think I missed it. Point him out to me when you see him Clares." Isabelle smiled so excited by the news. "Magnus, tell us the whole story." Isabelle grabbed Magnus's shoulders to wake him out of his stupor.

"Huh?" Magnus looked at Isabelle confused by the sudden grip and still thinking about Alec.

"Magnus! Your so deep in love." Isabelle yelled.

"Aaaah, after we settle our things down, let's go hunting for that mystery man." Clary suggested, happy as well.

"Oh, Magnus, is he, what I think he is? Was he your soul mate?" Isabelle asked, wide eyed. Magnus moved his head quickly towards Isabelle at that question. Isabelle surprised by her own assumptions, but did notice the sudden movement.

"That would make sense. Magnus is never this nervous." Clary replied.

"Umm, Simon." Magnus whispered out loud enough for Simon to turn around.

"Wow, Magnus, who si this man? I have to thank him. You said my name right." Simon commented.

"Don't make me take it back." Magnus glared.

"And, he's back." Jace commented.

"Ugh," Magnus grunted, "Just…Steve, what was it like, when you first Raphael?" Magnus asked.

"Oh, dear heavens, I'm right aren't I. He is, he's your soulmate." Isabelle yelled in joy.

Simon laughed, "What do you want to know?"

"Did you feel, lightheaded, nervous…like everything around you just disappeared and it was just you and …" Magnus stopped.

"Him." Simon finished it for him. Magnus slowly nodded, "I did, actually." Magnus went wide, but everyone could notice the joy in his eyes. And of course the girls screamed, excited for him."You do know how to know if it is or not, right?"

"Of course I do. I'm a four hundred year old Warlock."

"What's the plan Magnus?" Isabelle asked.

"Woah woah, hold it right there." Jace interrupted, "We're here for one reason, not to go around going booty hunting."

"Of course he would, he already has one." Isabelle commented. Jace glared, and the others tried to hide their laugh, "You know I love you."

Jace sighed, "Don't jeopardize this."

Magnus made an offensive look, "I would never."

"Alright, so are we hunting him down, or what? I need a good look at this guy. Wait, what's his name? Did you get his name?" Isabelle threw thousands of questions at Magnus.

Magnus ignored their rants, still thinking about the young Alec.

/

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Magnus asked looking around the crowd of people outside the back of the campus. There were weapons, a large circle right in the middle of the green, and two people standing right in the middle of that circle, patiently waiting for people to sit down on the laid out bleachers that are to the side.

"Alright." once, everyone settled in to sit on the seats, the one woman that was standing in the circle spoke up. "I'm Catarina Loss, you can call me Cat. And this is Cliff." Cat introduced to a very stern, serious looking man, "There are lot less of you from this morning. We've split you all up, enough so it's easier for us to observe. If your friends are not currently here. If there are those who came with some friends, you will meet them later. But in three to four days, don't expect to be hanging out with them 24/7. You'll be having to make new friends or be left alone. That's your choice."

"Before we get started, I will introduce you to the basics of this institute. First, there are six sections. Each of you will be assigned one of these sections by the end of this week. The both of us are each representatives of our own section. Each section, have their own rules, and the one rule each of them share, stay in your section. Of course, if your part of Crescent and The Dawning, then you will be together most of the time. They like to stick together." Cliff informed walking around towards the crowd.

"Those are the two sections you can be placed in." Catarina started, "The other four, The Fire Emblem, which I am a member of. Oak, which Cliff is part of, and then we have Azezal and Cain. You are given three to four days to show your skills and you will be placed, in however way your placed. We will be observing intelligence, problem solving, skills, creativity, and combat."

/

"What do we do?" Clary asked low enough so only the others could hear. "How are we gonna stick together?"

"We'll cross that line when we get there." Isabelle answered.

/

After all the observation, combat fighting, and testing. The day came when the sections were announced. They all met at the auditorium and waited for the names to be called out. "Hey, doesn't this feel a lot like Divergent where they tell you what your whole life will be about?" Simon asked excited.

"Why are you so excited? For all we know we could be going through hell for the next... Whenever." Jace complained.

"I'm just trying to shine some light here, in case we get separated."

"Let him be jace." Clary smiled.

"Ugh." Magnus groaned looking around for his special someone. It's only been about a week and he hasn't seen the handsome man and he's already fallen for him ever since he payed eyes on Alec.

"Awe Magnus is so lovesick." Isabelle said.

"You still have the party to look forward to." Simon said listening to the names and sections.

"That's the only thing I've been looking forward to ever since this morning." Magnus groaned, "I don't have anything to wear."

"You packed your whole closet." Jace objected.

"Umm, correction, drawer." Magnus was offended by the comment.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry we will make you look amazing for your love." Isabelle hugged Magnus from the side to comfort him.

"Oh no." Simon spoke up panicked.

"Hey nerd what's up with you?" Jace asked .

"Are you not listening?" Simon panicked, "of course your not, your jace."

"Hey." Jace yelled offended.

Simon panicked, he looked towards Ray and was worried, "Ray, a-are you okay?" The others looked towards Ray and noticed the disgust in his facial reaction.

"Do you want to explain?" Magnus asked.

"I'm in Fire and Ray...he's in Crescent." Simon answered.

"Oooooooo" everyone sounded.

"I'm in Fire." Magnus and Isabelle said at the same time.

"Wow the three of you are all together, the rest of us are with Crescent." Clary noticed.

"Wow, so we're all split up." Ray finally said his first words.

"I will watch you from the sidelines, I trust your friends to protect you."

"And you will protect yourself aswell." Simon stated. Ray nodded making sure Simon doesn't get worried.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Isabelle spoke out in a whisper,"we haven't discussed yet but, I'm still confused on how we're going to communicate with the institute."

"Wait, we came here without a plan?" Ray asked annoyed.

"We're only supposed to get the information we came for and leave." Jace answered.

"And how are we going to do that with out communicating." Magnus asked, noticing the problem of this whole situation.

"You're the warlock I just assumed you knew a way."

"Without asking. I mean, thank you for having faith in my abilities but even I have limits. Have you seen that barrier, I can't do any of my magic that goes passed that barrier." Magnus informed.

"We could always send letters." Simon suggested.

"Guys, we shouldn't talk about this here." Isabelle said, taking in their surroundings.

/

The party

The others all met up at the party but in separate directions. Once you were assigned to a section you moved your belongings to the correct building according to your section. Once you are assigned to one you have to wear a type of badge so it's easier to identify where the soldier belongs.

"Awe Magnus love the tux." Clary commented, rushing over to hug them. "Isabelle, you have to let me borrow that one day." Clary screeched.

"Of course Clare, I love your makeup. I envy your artistic skills." Isabelle complimented.

"Loving the badge." Simon pointed towards the crescent badge on their attire.

"Well, you got the cooler one." Jace commented.

"You're right about that." Simon smiled, playing along.

"I find it strange how you guys find it happy here." Ray said.

"It's a party dear, why aren't you happy?" Magnus asked looking around.

"We're at a place, full of assassins."

"Jesus, be quiet. Try to fit in." Jace commanded.

"I don't like how you bark around orders, when you don't follow your own."

Jace was getting ready to throw a blow and Ray was ready to dodge it when someone grabbed Jace's wrist and pulled it back. "Woah there, it's a party. Not a bar fight."

"Alec?" Magnus asked more to himself to confirm what he just saw. In the background you could here Clary and Isabelle screaming in glee saying its him and that that's the one.

"Magnus." Alec smiled which caused Magnus to blush, "I came from that direction once I saw you standing here I came to offer you a drink, and then I got caught in this ruckus."

"This is the mystery soulmate?" Simon asked loud enough for the people surrounding them to hear and chatter about the sudden question.

Magnus blushed ten fold. He tried to glare at Simon but failed because of the blush creeping up to his face. _That idiot, I just met the man. he probably thinks I'm some strange warlock who has a weird sentence thought process issue, and now he knows I talk about him to my friends. If it was n't for Raphael he's already dead._

Alec chuckled, "Well, I do hope so." Magnus was still a little still from the interaction, he didn't know what to say and just stood there. Alec noticed and asked, "If you don't already have someone…" Alec walked towards Magnus, close enough they were about touching bodies, and by this point the girls were fangirling. "Would you like to be my date?"

Magnus's blush went all the way up to his ears and all he could do was space out for a bit, admire Alec's charm and nod his head. "He's not usually like this." Isabelle interrupted, "You are one lucky man. Take care of him. If you don't, " Isabelle made a very intimidating smile, "We're coming to get you."

Alec gave Isabelle a warm smile, "Of course, and I will be taking that as an approval from you, and yes to this date, Mags." Alec replied.

Magnus noticed the nickname Alec gave him and finally got his senses back. Well, just a little bit, "Oh, anything for you handsome."

Alec blushed a little bit, you can hardly notice it but its there. He took Magnus's waist, "Shall we?" Alec said and walked Magnus over through the crowd, doing whatever you do on a date.

"You think he'll be fine?" Simon asked.

"He's Magnus, he'll be fine." Jace replied not caring looking around either for a nap or some food.

"Aren't you worried, I mean we hardly know the guy and we're just sending him off with… you know, a mass murderer or something?" Clary asked worried like parent letting her child go on her first date.

"I trust him." Isabelle proudly stated, Clary was still a little iffy about the situation. She was happy that Magnus found someone but this was still a mission, and if things don't go well…then it won't be a happy ending. "Come on stop worrying. it's a party, It's going to be the last time we're ever going to be able to hang out like this." Clary hummed, unsure about the situation. "Come on, let's go." Isabelle pulled everyone towards the dancing crowd and went to go have her fun.

/

"What would you like to drink?" Alec asked Magnus, still holding him by the waist.

"I'm feeling … a Tequila Sunrise." Magnus replied, using his usual hand movements.

Alec chuckled, "I love that," Alec said mimicking Magnus's actions, "it's cute." Magnus blushed and smiled, "One tequila sunrise and a sea breeze please." Alec ordered and the bartender did his thing, and got everything ready in a matter of seconds and Alec handed Magnus's drink and he took his and walked towards the balcony for a quieter place to chat.

"You know," Alec started the conversation and looked at Magnus, watching him take his sip. "the first time I saw you," Alec walked closer to Magnus and set his drink down, "you were stunning, and honestly, I couldn't get you out of my head ever since then, but now meeting you in person again, you're absolutely speechless."

Magnus blushed, _seriously this man is going to give him a heart attack_ , "Flattery, will get you anywhere." Magnus smiled at him a little embarrassed by the reactions he's giving him. "You, young man, have been on my mind, the day I played eyes on you."

"Awe, then I am the mystery soulmate." Alec stated.

"Please forget about that. I'm embarrassed as it is."

"Why," Alec gently lifted Magnus's chin towards him, "I'm flattered."

Magnus smiled and took another sip of his tequila while Alec did the same thing. "Could I ask you a question?" Magnus was nervous, he's been searching for his soulmate and finally when he felt like he found him, he doesn't want to be wrong about him, and get turned down, and get broken hearted, like all those other romantic movies he's watched, Alec nodded and waited patiently, noticing the hesitation, "Did…you feel what I felt? The first day we met…. did you feel something? I know this sounds cheesy and I just want to be right about this you know be-" Magnus was caught off guard by the sudden kiss. He loved it, the feeling of Alec's delicious lips against his own. Alec moved his hands down Magnus's body, one rested on his waist and the other rested on his back. Alec licked Magnus's lips for entrance, and Magnus gladly gave it to him. Feeling Alec's tongue in his mouth, exploring the inside of the sweet delicacy. Magnus moaned into the kiss when Alec sucked his tongue into his own mouth, with made Magnus even more aroused, and Alec smirked at his achievement. Before they were about to break the kiss for air they felt a burning sensation on they're left arm.

Alec hissed at the burn, as well as Magnus, after it faded away, "The answer to that question is, yes. Yes I did." Alec gave Magnus his most happiest smile, and Magnus returned it. A mark was replaced by the burning sensation that was felt earlier. The mark of soulmates, but there are two steps to completing the soul mate bond. One, a kiss, and two, sex. Alec leaned closer to Magnus's ear and whispered, "Do you want to stay longer, or should we head somewhere more private and finish this off?" Alec grinned. Magnus wasn't the only one overjoyed by the finding of his soul mate. Alec stayed at this institute for many years, and he thought he'd be stuck here and alone. But finding his soul mate here, he doesn't know if he should be worried, but he's decided to enjoy the moment and think about all the panic later.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, and nothings stopping me from getting what I want." Magnus grinned, _I'm already helplessly in love with him._

Alec smirked, _I already love this man._


	5. Chapter 5

"My room is just around the corner." Magnus led Alec to his room holding his hand.

"And your roommate wouldn't mind?" Alec asked.

"No, he's a friend. If he's bothered, he'll probably go find Izzy or something." Magnus informed, stopping in front of his door, he opened his door and Alec closed the door behind them and pulled Magnus into him and gave him another passionate kiss. Magnus broke the kiss and licked his lips and gave Alec a smile, "Someone's in a hurry."

Alec hummed, "I would like to think I'm savoring this delicacy."

Magnus blushed and dragged him towards his bed, "I told you, flattery will get you anywhere." he pushed Alec onto his bed, laying on top of him.

"If that means I can have you, I will flatter you all I want." Alec smirked and pulled Magnus down for another kiss. Alec roamed his hands around Magnus pulling his tux off and getting the buttons down on his shirt, while Magnus did the same thing to Alec's shirt.

Alec slipped Magnus over that he was on top of Magnus and not the other way around. Alec gently placed kisses down Magnus's cheek, and down to his neck. Alec sucked and nipped on that spot, Magnus moaned. Magnus twisted his hands in Alec's hair pulling him in closer. After Alec got Magnus's shirt open, he moved his hand on his right nipple, he pinched and tugged at it, playing with Magnus. Magnus moaned louder. Alec moved his mouth, leaving a hickey on his neck, and went down to his other nipple and sucked and nipped at that as well. "Oh by the angel." Magnus yelled from pleasure. Alec grinned and moved his and down to his pants, and unbuckled Magnus's pants and pulled his fly down and put hand inside Magnus's pants underneath the boxer and pulled Magnus's dick out and started to pump on it. "Aaaah." Magnus panted.

Alec moved back up and whispered into Magnus's ear, "I hope you have protection, beautiful. You're going to need it." Alec licked at his ear.

Magnus moaned, "Dear, my magic goes so far, and protection, is my specialty." Magnus tried to flirt but he was hit by pleasure, when Alec suddenly went down and sucked on Magnus's tip and took him in slowly. Magnus panted, "Alexander." Alec stopped and came back up. "I'm sorry," Magnus noticed the pause, "It just came out."

Alec went up to kiss Magnus, "I haven't heard someone call me that name since I left. I never liked it, but hearing you say it makes it hotter. Especially, when you're under me like this."

"Well," Magnus pulled Alec down into another kiss, not noticing Alec about to place a finger in him, "in that case, I better be the only one" Alec smirked, and abruptly pushed a finger in him and smirked, when magnus screamed. "When did you," Magnus panted in between, "how... Where…"

"Your milk did enough." Alec smirked and waited for Magnus to get comfortable.

Magnus blushed, "You're such a tease."

Alec took his fingers out and went to go kiss Magnus, "Who's in a hurry now." Alec smirked.

Magnus hummed and pushed Alec in a sitting position and got onto of Alec's legs and magicked a condom on Alec and sat up and once Magnus got on the tip of Alec he slammed himself down. Both boys moaned, groaned, and panted at the sudden entrance, and tightness. Magnus leaned into Alec and whispered into Alec, "I would like to think, I'm savoring this delicacy." Magnus repeated and tugged at Alec's ear with his teeth.

Alec's breath hitched and hummed, then both males hissed. Their soulmate bond suddenly burned from the sudden intrusion. "Did I tell you're the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

Magnus chuckled, "I don't believe so."

"Well, Mags, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Alec responded with a joyous smile. Magnus smiled at his words,and very eager to come and started to move up all the way to the hilt of Alec's dick, and slammed back down causing Magnus to moan like crazy and Alec groaning grabs Magnus's hips and helps to thrust in, into Magnus. Magnus continued this action, and Alec pulled Magnus's face down towards his own and took him in for another deep kiss. Alec licked Magnus's lips. Magnus gave Alec entrance and started their mouth to mouth fucking.

Alec then broke the kiss, "Mags, I am very much enjoying this but, I want to fuck you hard, you'll be limping tomorrow." Magnus eyes went wide and Alec smirked flipping Magnus down on his knees and started thrusting into Magnus finding his prostate right on the first hit. Magnus screamed, "Oh angels, more." Magnus panted. Alec did was asked and thrusted faster and harder and Magnus out his words and all he could do was moan, grunt, and pant. "Alec, " Magnus whispered out, losing his breath.

"Yes beautiful?" Alec panted out.

"Co-coming."

"I'm coming to."

Magnus moaned out, "In-inside, come inside."

Alec moaned louder and he thrusted faster, Magnus's request did the trick, after one last hard hit in both Magnus and Alec came together. Their mark glowed and burned more. Alec came out of Magnus and landed on top of him.

After the burning sensation on the arm disappeared, Alec rolled over to Magnus's side. Magnus scooted over to Alec closer, feeling Alec wrap his arms around him. They both stayed like that for a while, cuddling together.

Alec lifted his arm up to look at his mark and smiled at it. Magnus gently felt the mark, "It's beautiful." Magnus whispered.

"It is." Alec smiled.

"You know," Magnus moved his hands down Alec's body and cuddled in closer, "I've been looking for you along time. You have no idea how happy I am to finally see you."

Alec put his arm down and leaned in closer to Magnus, "I've been here, as long as I can remember." Alec started, "Staying here, honestly, I lost hope. I lost hope in, a lot of things. But finding happiness, that's the first thing I lost hope in. I knew I had a soul mate, and somehow I knew or thought that I would never get to meet him, because what chance is there to meet a soulmate in a very unhealthy environment."

Magnus leaned over Alec, feeling sad for his experience, feeling that someone who's only looked as though he's lived over twenty years, already knows the feeling of the amount of loneliness a four hundred year old warlock felt. "Darling, you have me now, I won't ever make you feel like that again." Magnus comforted.

"Mags" Magnus hummed, "would you mind if I hid it?"

Magnus sat up abruptly,"Yes, yes i would mind. Why would you even ask that?"

Alec followed Magnus up, "Magnus, look where we are. I can't guarantee your safety? And I can't risk it. I won't risk it Magnus." Alec explained in a worried tone.

"I don't need protecting, Alexander. I want others to know your taken and that your mine." Magnus raised his voice.

"I would love that Magnus, but I don't want you to be a target because of me. I can't risk it Magnus. The first day I laid eyes on you, was the moment I knew he's the one. Magnus, I just met you and i've already told you about my personal feelings. that's how much I trust you. I don't want to lose this Magnus, I don't want to lose you."Alec looked down at his hands afraid and worried to look at Magnus.

Magnus felt bad, he held Alec's hand, which cause Alec to look up to face Magnus, "I'm sorry Alexander. When I first met you, I felt the same way." Magnus chuckled, "Honestly after you disappeared on me i've only thought about you for the past week, and I have to admit, you might think I'm crazy but I fell in love with you. I get it, you want me safe and I want you safe. And I want people to know your taken. Alexander, your worth everything to me. Your worth risking my life for." Alec was about to say something but Magnus cut him off, "Alexander I can protect myself, and I know if anything bad happens to me, you'll be there, to stop it from happening." Magnus had small tears falling from his eyes and sniffed.

Alec was still a little nervous, "If by any chance, soon actually, when you find out who I am. Will you still love me?"

"Of course Alexander, never in a million years will that happen."

Alec wiped away Magnus's tears and gave him a small smile, "Your not going to take no for an answer." Alec stated and Magnus laughed little and smiled, "Are you."

"No, I"m not." Magnus answered.

"Your stubborn."

"I know."

Alec laughed and pulled Magnus in for a kiss, "I love you too." Magnus's eyes went wide and he blushed and gave Alec a cheesy grin, "Come on, let's lay down." Magnus followed his lead and laid down next to him. Alec sighed, playing with Magnus's hair "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me, love me, make love to me, that one is important." Alec laughed, "protect me, stay with me." Magnus's listed.

"And I promise to do just that." Alec gave Magnus a small peck on his forehead, "Shouldn't we shower, we have class tomorrow."

Magnus snapped his fingers, "Done, and we have class tomorrow?" Magnus looked up surprised.

Alec laughed at how cute Magnus reacted, "Yes, were you not listening?"

"Ugh, your kidding I'm going back to school." Magnus complained, dropping back down onto Alec, taking in more warmth. "That reminds me, what are you in?" Alec looked down questioningly, "What section?"

"You'll be surprised."

"Alexander, enough teasing."

Alec chuckled, "It's a surprise."

"How, after today we might never see each other again."

"Dramatic much?"

"I'm taking precautions." Magnus humphed.

"Let's go to sleep, you just had a rough night."

"Fine." Magnus gave in and rested on Alec's shoulder. Alec gently playing with Magnus's hair, and they both fell soundly asleep. Not caring by the sudden entrance of the door opening and closing.

/

It was four in the morning, Alec woke up and brushed Magnus's face and gave him a small smile and sighed, "I'll see you later." he whispered, Magnus moved closer to Alec in his sleep and placed a small smile in his sleep. Alec smiled at Magnus's cute behavior. He quickly got dressed quietly not to wake Magnus up and his roommate. Once Alec got all dressed he walked over to Magnus and gave him a quick peck on his forehead and was about to walk out but noticed a strange feeling and looked over towards Magnus's roommate. He glanced at him and for now placed it at the back of his mind and left the room and walked over to his office.

Alec walked into his office and was about to sit down in his seat when suddenly, "Where have

you been all night?" Cat suddenly asked walking out of the shadows of his office.

"Woah!" Alec yelled. "How long have you've been there?" Alec asked surprised.

Cat smiled and looked Alec over, "Well, you, smell like sex." Cat noticed the mark on Alec's arm and rushed over, "What is this?" she yelled shocked with excitement. "Is this…Is this what I think it is?" Alec smiled at her, "When?! Last night?! How?! WHO?!" Alec laughed at her continuous questions, "EVERYTHING. I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING. OH MY GOD, IT'S THAT WARLOCK ISN'T IT? IT IS! OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT! AAAAAAAHH! I'M SO HAPP FOR YOU."

"Okay, Cat relax, we have work to do." Alec sat down in his seat.

"Okay Mr. Serious." Cat walked towards the seat in front of his desk. "But, I want the whole story later. Not including what you did in bed."

Alec laughed, "Alright, lunch."

"But, I'm impressed, i would've thought you would hide it."

"I'm being selfish, right?" Alec looked up from the files on his desk, "I mean, I'm going to somehow fuck this up."

Cat sighed and looked at Alec comforting him, "Alec, you've been here …. about ten years now. You have gone through physical and emotional torture. And from what I see, you deserve happiness Alec. You deserve this, you deserve him. Alec, please don't tell me you regret it."

"No, of course not. Cat, I fell in love with him with a snap of a finger." Alec corrected.

"Good, then you won't ruin it, you have nothing to worry about." Cat smiled, Alec exhaled the breath that he held back, "Alec, never do anything you'll regret."

Alec smiled, "Thanks Cat, I needed that."

Cat internally screamed, "I can't wait till lunch, tell me now. We still have time." Cat was so excited.

"Alright, but before we get anywhere." Cat nodded in a hurry, "Who's rooming with Magnus?"

"Oooooh is that the lover's name? Are you jealous?"

"Cat, are the roommates in?"

"Yep, they've been numbered, roomed, and reported. They should be somewhere, " Cat went over to his desk and went through the files, "here, Magnus Bane. He's roomed with Simon Lewis." Cat gave the files to Alec. Alec looked them over and sighed.

"Why, you know them? I know for a fact you know Magnus." Alec looked through other files looking for something. "I know that face, what's wrong?"

"Simon Lewis," Alec said out loud, and sighed loudly.

"Woah there, what's the problem?"

"Don't take my words of this." Cat nodded, "I'm not that certain, but I felt a very faint presence." Cat looked at Alec confused by where this conversation was going. "Look it's not that strong, but I know, I'm not risking a pregnant daylighter."

Cat's eyes went wide, "Wait, how did you figure that out way before I did? I'm the warlock here."

"Well, that should explain why Magnus didn't feel it. But anyway, I'm not risking it."

"Alright, then what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, I sure as hell don't want this to be made noticed." Cat nodded in understanding, "I'm not that certain either, but after today's class I want you to take him to your office, discreetly, and I want you to do your magic. I don't want hormones in my team." Cat nodded, "And I want all his thirst logs sent to me. In two weeks I want him in my office, I'll handle the rest."

Cat nodded, "What do you want me to do, turn off the smell of hormones?"

"Yeah that's all I need you to do. Don't tell him why just give him the medication and that's it." Alec finished.

Cat nodded and her smile came back up again, "You still have to tell me what happened."

/

Magnus woke up to Simon shaking Magnus up, Magnus groaned, "Alexander, I still need my beauty sleep."

Simon laughed, "Magnus, it's Simon. Wake up, we have class."

"What?" Magnus abruptly stood up from his bed.

"Magnus! Wear some clothes." Simon turned around and looked away.

"Where's Alexander?" Magnus looked around his room.

"Is he the guy you slept with last night?"

Magnus put on new boxers and walked around his room looking for any traces of Alec, "Yeah,

where is he?"

"Well, I saw him last night in your bed, but not this morning." Simon turned around to look at Magnus, "Magnus, is that your mark?" Simon asked rushing over grabbing his arm. Magnus smiled at his arm, knowing he has something that reminds him of Alec, "Oh my god, Magnus I'm so happy for you. Too bad I didn't get to see him. He probably left for class or something." Magnus was now sad, what if I don't see him again, "Magnus we have to go." Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers and put on some casual simple clothes that still made him look Magnificent. "You'll probably find him during our breaks or something. We can still see each other then."

Magnus slowly nodded "Wait," Magnus went to his mirror and slowly put on some eyeliner and glitter on his eyelids, "This will have to do."

"Izzy said she would meet us there." Simon said waiting outside their room with the door open for Magnus.

/

"Magnus, Simon!" Isabelle called out to them from her seats. Simon waved up to Isabelle.

"Come on, She's going to want the whole story." Simon dragged Magnus up to Isabelle.

Magnus was met by a tight embrace, "Ooooh, how are my babies doing?" she cheered, and then went to hug Simon. "Come on sit, I saved these seats for us." Magnus and Simon sat down, Magnus in between the two. "So, Magnus where did you disappear to last night, with that handsome young man?" Isabelle grinned.

"Check his arm." Simon interrupted.

Isabelle sharply gasped, "No!" Isabelle roughly pulled on Magnus's arm and rolled up his sleeve, "Oh the angels! Magnus, Oh my god, you found your soul mate!" Isabelle screeched.

Magnus smiled at Isabelle's antics, "I would like it if you kept it down, but otherwise yes, I found him."

Isabelle screamed, "Tell me everything, wait what section? Are you two going to meet up after? What's his name? How did it go last night?" Isabelle questioned.

"Calm down, he left this morning before I could know." Magnus smiled.

Isabelle gasped, "No, we're hunting his ass after this. I can't wait to tell Clary." Magnus chuckled.

"Alright, settle down." Cat walked into the room and got everyone to quiet down, "Welcome to the Fire Emblem. But unlucky for you the party ended, so I needed your attention up here."

"Cat," someone called out at the door, "Are you stealing my thunder?" the man walked into the room and turned towards the class.

"I was getting there." Cat smiled and glanced over to him, "Most of you won't know this, but please greet Alec, he's the leader of the Fire Emblem and he will be taking care of all of you, because it's just his thing."

Isabelle, Magnus, and Simon's eyes went wide, "Magnus, did you know about this?" Isabelle whispered loud enough for only the three of them to hear. Magnus shook his head, now understanding why Alec wanted to hide their soul mate mark.

"Your man is a top notch assassin?" Simon whispered nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

malec chapter 6

"Hey, you three." Alec called out with a smirk on his face clearly talking about these three, Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus. "Class just started, feel free to chat all you want after." Magnus smirked back. "Alright," Alec started, "knowing all of you, most of you would probably be here because of many reasons. Most commonly to run away from problems, to hide, to just join the organization for fun, and some of you would be here undercover." Alec paused, "I don't care for your reasons. If you follow the rules, and do your job we won't have any problems. I don't get hurt, you don't get hurt." Alec paced the floor, "Let me start with the rules. One," Alec picked up files that were placed on the desk and then slammed it against the desk which resulted to a loud bang. "you will respect me. Two, In under no circumstances, will you interact with the Crescent. Three, I don't tolerate troublemakers. If you're one of those you will learn to behave yourself, and your life here will be easier."

"Now if you do not like it here, you may have heard of The Battle of The Wits, it occurs at the end of the month. If you haven't, well, basically you fight for a position. Whoever wins gets what they want, and whoever loses well of course you don't get what you want and your punishment would be based upon well in your case, me. Usually, it can be in your own section, for an actual position, or to switch sections. If you do decide to leave, I would certainly hate to see you go." Alec finished, and looked around the room waiting for anyone who had the guts to even ask any questions. Well, no one spoke another word or moved a muscle. "Alright, to the fields. I will be observing you today." and with that Alec was heading out the door with everyone else inside the room following his lead.

/

Magnus was thinking about what Alec said, how most of the people here are also undercover. _What would Alec think, what would happen if he found out I was undercover? Would he leave me? No, he wouldn't. He promised to stay with me, but how long has he been here to consider this home? Is this even home to him?_

"You, know I can't tell if this is good for us, or if we're in deep shit." Simon whispered, Magnus coming back to reality and Simon panicked by the news he found out earlier. They were all outside, where they all met at the very first day to be grouped.

"I think this is good for us." Isabelle whispered to answer Simon.

"You know, I'm not sure if I should be happy that you think this is good for us or you're using him for your own advantage?" Magnus questioned.

"Well, Magnus if you're happy, then i won't complain, but if he hurts you in anyway, I won't hesitate to break that bond." Isabelle warned.

"Your kidding, either way that will kill the both of us." Magnus stated.

"Don't worry I have my ways."

"Well, please refrain yourself from doing so." Magnus was getting annoyed, questioning Alec.

"Magnus, your family to us, if anything, anything happens to you, Brooklyn will hunt that person down." Isabelle tried to brighten the conversation, noticing the discomfort on Magnus's face.

"Izzy," Magnus sighed, "I know you mean well, but I've already fallen for him, and I don't have any doubts. I don't regret anything. So, if you really consider me as family, please trust me. Trust my judge of character. I trust Alec, he won't hurt me, or any of you." Magnus assured.

Isabelle looked at Magnus with a warm smile, "I trust you Magnus." Isabelle looked away, "I guess i'm just worried, I've never been great with change." Magnus placed a hand on Isabelle's shoulder, Isabelle turned to face Magnus. Magnus gave Isabelle a warm smile and Isabelle returned it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Cat came behind them and gave them a wide smile, "But, will you three be sparring anytime soon? There are 35 of you so it's fine to spar with odd numbers." Cat informed.

"Thank you." Simon smiled back.

Cat hummed, she continue to stare at Simon , and smiled back, "Simon," Simon looked up, "After all the classes today, will you see with me at my office later today." Cat more stated. Simon looked at Cat confused, but only nodded his head, "Thank you, if you need help looking for it, just ask around." Simon nodded again slowly and looked over at his friends for some help. "Well, go do your training." Cat said and walked off to the direction where Alec was walking around and watching.

"Please tell me, you found that weird too." Simon looked over.

"We'll come with you." Isabelle comforted, "Come on." Isabelle dragged the two to an empty area, "Magnus, your love is watching." Isabelle winked.

"Let that beauty watch." Magnus smirked. Isabelle laughed at Magnus's comment, _no, he'll stay._ Magnus thought and went along with the sparring they were supposed to start minutes ago.

/

"Discreet much." Alec commented watching a group of four battling it out. It was hot out and not liking the heat Alec was leaning underneath a tree under the shade observing.

Cat walked over to Alec resting underneath tree as well, observing the same four Alec was observing, "You didn't inform me to be discreet." Cat corrected.

"True, but you had his friends questioning our motives."

"You mean the friends of your lover, who already were questioning your motives." Cat said sarcastically.

Alec glanced over Cat with a small small, "Spit it out."

Cat squealed, "He's so cute. You two are perfect."

Alec smiled and continued watching the group in front of him, but of course he discreetly looked over and watched Magnus with his swift moves. Magnus noticed Alec looking and smirked, Alec grinned and looked back over to the groups infant of him.

/

Simon groaned on the ground, "Are we done? I'm thirsty." Simon complained, Magnus and Isabelle were panting, "Is this how you train at the institute?"

Isabelle panted, "I don't know if this is because it's just our first day or something but this I would consider easier."

"Come on darlings, lunch. I'm famished." Magnus stood up straight fixing his clothes.

Isabelle nodded and helped Simon up and they were about to walk over when Alec called out, "Magnus." Magnus and the others turned around and stopped in their tracks.

Alec and Cat were both walking over, "We'll wait for you outside these doors." Isabelle informed, Magnus nodded and the two left the field waiting for Magnus behind the door they entered through.

"I'll be waiting for you in your usual office." Cat stated, Alec only nodded and with that it was just the two of them.

"So," Magnus started, "you were right. I am surprised." Magnus smiled. Alec hummed, walked closer and gently brushing Magnus's face. Magnus leaned into the touch, "For someone who wanted to take precautions of not getting caught sure loves to display affection." Magnus smiled at Alec lovingly.

"It's fine." Alec said quietly, "It's only the two of us. Plus, it's my territory, not anyone is aloud here." Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus pulling him in closer.

Magnus moved in and placed one of his hands on Alec's shoulder and the other on Alec's face, returning the affection. "Alec," Alec hummed, "I'm not that old, and I'm not that young. But I am wise enough to pick up clues. You don't mind certain people to know about our relationship, but who are you trying to hide it from? I mean whoever in charge of Crescent is most definitely on that list." Alec got stiff, Magnus noticed this and didn't want to make Alec uncomfortable "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Magnus, I've only just met you, and I already know that you only bring things up for a reason. If you want to know, I'll tell you." Alec gave Magnus a small warm smile.

"Darling if I'm forcing you, don't."

"Jacob and Jonathon." Alec blurted, "I warn you, stay away from them."

"Jacob, he's part of Crescent." Magnus's stated, slightly worried.

"Is there something wrong?" Alec lifted Magnus's chin up to face him.

"My friends… there's a reason why your warning, and I'm sure they're not going through what I'm going through."

"Combat practice in the afternoon." Alec joked.

Magnus chuckled at his joke, and it quieted down, "what would they go through?" Magnus asked worried.

Alec hesitated a bit, "The truth?" Magnus nodded, "Jacob's own little version of hell." Magnus's eyes went wide, "Don't, try anything too soon. For you, I'll figure it out. But what I would suggest is to wait for the Battle of the Wits. Can they hold out until then?" Magnus was a little hesitant but believed in his friends and nodded. "Alright." Alec leaned down and placed his lips on Magnus's and Magnus leaned into the kiss and licked Alec's lip's. Alec opened his mouth for Magnus and felt his tongue roam around Alec's mouth. Alec broke the kiss and they breathed in for air. Alec smiled, "Let's go, I don't want to keep you from your friends. I would actually prefer it."

"You promised to keep me." Magnus smiled.

Alec laughed, "I did, didn't I." Magnus hummed in agreement. Thinking about the earlier internal argument, happy with his final judgement. _He's not that type of guy._

/

"So~" Isabelle started curiously walking through the dining room with her friends, "What'd you guys chat about? Or more, what'd you two feel around?" Isabelle glanced over Magnus teasing,

Magnus rolled his eyes and noticed Simon holding an unusual amount of blood bags, "Steve, there's no way you're this thirsty."

Simon glared at Magnus, "Si-mon~" Simon pronounced every syllable in his name for Magnus to understand.

"That's what I said."

Simon rolled his eyes, "And, i've actually feel like I haven't drank for the past three days." Simon groaned.

"You need to work on your stamina." Magnus advised, with a small amount of tease. Isabelle noticed this and tried to hold back her laugh.

Simon took that a little offensively, "For your information, I've been trained well. I have enough stamina, I'm just abnormally thirsty."

"Not well enough." Magnus whispered under his breath but both friends heard it. Isabelle couldn't contain her laugh.

"I heard that."

"I know sweetie, just seeing if you've been atlas trained the basics of vampire hearing. That's all." Magnus smiled, sarcastically.

Simon groaned and was about to counter, "Look," Isabelle pointed out, to Clary, Jace and Ray. The three of them looked terrible, "Let's go say hi."

Isabelle dragged the two over, but Magnus tried to stop her, "Alec specifically stated not to mess with any of the Crescent members." Magnus warned.

"They're our friends Magnus. There's nothing to worry about." Isabelle smiled and continued to drag the two over but Magnus tried pulling back against her own wishes, but either way they still met up with the three. "You three look like hell." Isabelle hugged the three.

"Hey Izzy." Clary hugged back, "What are you doing here, we're not exactly supposed to be talking to the three of you."

"same goes for us, but we're family. They can't separate us like this." Isabelle comforted.

"You three seem fine." Jace groaned.

"Even the mighty Jace is down." Simon commented, forgetting about the sudden small argument and laughed, enjoying the company of his friends.

"Shut up Seth." Jace groaned.

Simon groaned as well, "Seriously?" Jace laughed, and sat there slowly eating his lunch.

Ray noticed the amount of blood bags Simon was carrying, "Simon, that's a lot of blood. What did they do?" Ray stood up abruptly.

"Just thirsty and hungry. Not a big deal, we just had some combat training." Simon replied with a cheeky grin. Ray didn't question Simon and let it go but still a little worried because what they experienced was just ruthless.

Magnus worried just stood and watched the interaction, "Magnus you look worried." Clary commented.

"Oh, he doesn't want to get in trouble with his," Isabelle leaned down to whisper, "boyfriend."

Clary went wide eyed, sat up straight and squealed, "Let. Me. ." She stated spreading her arms out and her fingers doing the weird jazz hands thing.

Simon pushed Magnus over and Clary pushed the sleeves up quickly and squealed even louder, "Clary, where do you even have the energy?" Jace winced trying to cover his ears.

Clary ignored him, "So this where you went last night." she winked, Magnus tried to hide his smile, "Are you two both in the Fire Emblem? Where is he?" Clary looked around all hype now.

"Ooooh, it gets better." she was just about to sit down when someone pulled her arm up forcing her to stand. Isabelle winced at the pain and turned around. Jace, Clary and Ray both stood up ready to defend not caring that the person standing infront of them was Jacob, their section leader.

"My my, what do we have here." Jacob interrupted.

Jace was about to force Jacob off his sister, but someone got to him faster than he did. He grabbed Jacob's wrist pulled it back and slammed him against the table. "I do admit, I was in the wrong here, but you don't touch my soldiers."

"Alec, I'm not surprised." Jacob was about to switch the tables and have Alec be the one with the disadvantage but Alec noticed this and once Jacob got off the table and turn around, he was only slammed back onto the table, only now he was facing Alec face to face. Glancing over to the three standing behind Alec, surprised by how the events are taking place, "By the looks of it, your still easy on your _toys_." Jacob smirked, noticing Alec pissed. For him to get this pissed over three children is new to Jacob and wanted to play with him.

"For a dead man, you sure don't know how to stay dead." Alec scowled. He came in the cafeteria looking for Jacob. He saw what was going to occur so he walKed over and caught him before he could cause any trouble.

"Oh," Jacob noticed the mark on Alec's arm and grinned, and figured out why, knowing it's one of the two males. Everyone knows Alec is out of the closet, "Who's the lucky man?" Jacob grinned and pushed Alec off of him. Alec was ready to rip the dead man's insides out when Cat caught his arm, Alec glared at Cat.

"Knock it off you two." the girl from a new days ago, Lyla cut in. Jacob, didn't want to get involved with Lyla and walked away not ignoring the mark on Alec's arm. "Jacob, go find your brother." Lyla ordered and sighed, "Alec, you know your in the wrong here." Alec growled. "You better be at tonights meeting. Don't, be late." and with that she left, not caring about the mark.

Alec sighed, and looked over the three that Magnus and his friends were chatting with, "You three," Jace, Clary, and Ray were ready to get defensive, "no need to get worked up." Alec sighed again knowing they were not going to take his advice, "Be careful, Jacob, is not the forgiving type." Clary looked over Alec and noticed the mark on his arm and gave him a warm smile of appreciation. Alec gave Clary a small invisible smile and turned toward his three new soldiers, "I gave you three rules, and I expect **all** of you to follow if this mess occurs again, I can't help you because in this case we were in the wrong. Understood?" Alec asked sternly. Simon nodded his head intimidated by Alec and with that Alec left with Cat following behind him pissed, 'he actually got what he was looking for, _That bastard did this on purpose._

The group of friends stared at Alec walking away and the silent room and once the room started the usual talking and noise that's in a usual cafeteria, "Number 6." Ray said, Magnus Isabelle and Simon turned their heads toward Jace, "He's the sixth leader of this institute."

"How do you know that?" Simon asked.

"Well, we got some background info before we started." Clary informed, "Well, you three won't have to worry while we're staying here."

"Worry? I'm going to be worried sick if your with that devil." Isabelle worried.

"He said he would try to get you three out." Magnus whispered, this turned heads and they were waiting for Magnus to explain, "I don't know how but he just said to pull through until the Battle of the Wits start. Come on, we're in enough trouble as it is." Magnus tugged at Simon and Isabelle and they both nodded and left to go sit somewhere that's in their territory.

/

"Made quite a commotion." Cat commented, watching the whole scene. Alec was pissed, "Looks like you got what you were looking for."

"What are you doing here? I thought I sent you to fetch Owen." Alec grunted.

"Alec I respect you, but to a point. Once you start treating me a fetch dog, that's where I draw the line." Cat spoke louder, not enjoying Alec's temper.

Alec sighed, and took in a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just so ready too kill him." Alec sounded regretful what he was about to do.

"I know, that's why I followed you." Cat smiled, Alec returned the smile, "And don't worry, Owen's waiting for you."

"Thanks." Cat nodded.

/

Earlier, after he left Magnus with his friends and caught up with Cat and headed over to his office.

Once they entered Alec's office he was greeted by Elise, one of Alec's high ranking officers, looked worried and nervous. "Elise, what brings you here? I haven't called upon a case." Alec turned around to Cat, "Did I?" making sure he was right, Cat shook her head. "Alright, so what brings you here?" Alec asked again walking over to his seat and sat down to look over some files later, but as of the moment giving Elise his attention.

"I can't find Megan." Elise looked at Alec almost shedding tears, Cat walked over to Elise and put her in a tight embrace and tried to calm her down.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't see how I can help you with this." Alec responded, a little upset by the news but he also has problems he has to solve.

Elise wiped away her tears, "This morning, I went to go find her and do our usual talks, walks and the usual sister to sister stuff, but I found Her room was a mess, and there was blood. It was a mess." Elise started to cry again, and Cat was till there to comfort her. Rubbing her back and humming to her.

Alec was definitely concerned, "Cat, stay here with Elise please. I'll be back." Cat nodded and moved Elise to the couch that was in the office and continued to comfort her.

Alec left his office and walked over to Megan's room. (Once you become one of the officers you get more privacy, and get individual rooms.) Once he reached her room he noticed the scratch marks on the edge of the door. Alec brushed against it, "Werewolf." he whispered. He pushed the door open and Elise wasn't kidding it was a mess. Alec closed the door behind him and locked it. Locking usually doesn't help but people understand when a room is locked, it's locked for a reason. Alec walked into her room and took in the mess, everything was clawed and ripped apart. You can notice the struggle and the dried blood that was noticeable on the ground, and the silencing rune that was placed on her wall.

Alec stood at the middle of the room and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Concentrating at the events in the room. Alec thought about Megan, the scratch marks, the dried blood and Elise, because those were the items that are connected to Megan closely. And with that in mind his veins started to glow red, and started from the tips of his fingers and moved up his arm and across his body and connected to a mark that wasn't visible unless it was un-magiced. The mark appeared on top of the area of his heart that was right beneath his collar bone. The mark glowed with the veins and Alec went blank….

….

 _A knock was heard at the door, the door was opened by Megan, "Jared?" she asked looking at the werewolf, who was also Jacob's rep and/or bitch. You can tell by the dog tag that was around his neck. Jacob likes to treat his men like animals, and in this case werewolves get collars. "What are you doing here? This isn't your territory, I will call-" she was cut off by Jared covering her mouth and shoving her into her room, slamming the door shut and pushing her up against her wall._

" _Silence the room." he ordered, Megan didn't move she just stared back and glared, "Won't you do it for your sister?" Megan panicked, "You see it's real important for you to cooperate, or else well, I don't know what might happen to her." She squirmed under his grip and all she could do was get her steele out and burn the silence room on her wall. "Good girl." Megan bit at Jared's hand. He growled at the pain and let her go. This gave her the chance to grab her Seraph blade. Jared let out a deep, dark chuckled laugh, "I love a girl who puts up a fight."_

 _Megan spit out the blood that she bit, "So your what they call a slut." she smirked._

 _Jared was pissed and he charged at her with his claws out and Megan defending. During the fight Megan clawed at him and ripped his dog tag out and threw it somewhere across the room, "Once Alec finds out about this-" before she could finish her sentence he interrupted._

" _What, what will he do? There's nothing he would do. He may be a leader of some sort but he's not mine, and sure as hell don't have the strength, even if he does it's -" Megan punched him hard in the jaw._

" _If you want to talk shit, grow a pair and say it to his face." Megan countered._

 _Jared scowled and jumped on her and scratched at her arm, bleeding, and then knocked her out unconscious. Jared spit on to her floor, "Women." and dragged her out of her room through the window._

…

Alec woke up from his flashback and was most definitely pissed by the outcome. Unfortunately, if he wanted to prove anything he needed evidence, or else it won't turn well for him. And _lucky_ for him Megan is one of the smart ones and ripped the kids dog tag out. Alec walked over to where Megan threw the dog tag and picked it up. _Jared Flores, Crescent, Representative. "_ Jacob _,_ you are a brainless corpse walking." Alec frowned and picked up the tag and before walking out of her room turned around to look at the mess, and chanted some sort of spell, and the room was back to it's normal decorations. Any struggle of a fight was vanished as well, as all the glowing veins and the mark that was pleasant there earlier.

Alec walked over to his office angered and slammed his door open and closed and stomped over to his desk, "Cat take over the classes until the assembly comes up. Elise you can rest I'll handle it. Cat before you leave, send me Owen." Elise noticing the atmosphere changed decided to wait outside for a bit.

Cat waited until Elise walked out of the room, _smart girl_ , "Want to give me a hint?" Cat asked not serious, knowing in the state Alec is in currently, it won't end well.

"Jonathon loves it when I put on a show. So a show I will give him."Alec announced sternly, Cat knowing she won't get much out of him, left him to go get Owen and left.

/

Knock was heard at the door of Alec's office and the person who knocked walked in stopping at the middle of Alec's office, "Alec."

Alec dropped his files and glanced up, "Owen, gather up the strongest members available for combat, I need you to bring me Jared Flores."

"Crescent's Rep?" Owen asked making sure he heard correctly. Alec rarely broke his own rules, and when he does, there's usually a valuable reason. That's what makes him a trustworthy leader and well respected in the community.

"Yes, discreetly bring him to me."

"May I ask why?" Owen was curious as to what got on Alec's nerves this time.

Alec sighed and leaned back into his chair, "If you go out searching for our strongest members and you can't find Megan…that's why." Owen went from calm to anger and nodded his head in approval and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mrs. Cat?" Simon called out from the door with Isabelle and Magnus waiting at the door with him.

"Simon, I've been waiting for you." Cat smiled at him and motioned for him to come in. "If you don't mind, I would like your friends to wait outside." Simon was a little hesitant but nodded and Isabelle made some motions that she'll be right outside while Magnus just dragged Isabelle out the door and lightly closed the door. "Encouraging friends you have there."

"Yeah, they're very caring." Simon smiled.

"Mhmm." Cat hummed, "Now i'm just going to make a small potion and check you out. Simon blushed, and Cat smiled at how Simon was acting, "Don't worry I met like a Doctor's check up kind of thing."

Simon calmed, and let out the breath that he held, "Um, if you don't mind, what's this doctor's check up about?" walking over to one of the patient beds and sat down on it.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions first." Simon nodded, "You weren't born a vampire were you Simon?" Cat asked looking at the bite mark that was permanently placed at Simon's neck.

Simon was a little hesitant, _Can I trust her? I mean she means no harm, right? I mean Alec seems chill and all. Magnus seems fine by it and Isabelle certainly has grown attached to him in a matter of seconds after the occurrence at lunch. And they're best friends and all or something, I'm sure it's fine._ "No, I was turned."

"Recently?"

"Just about over a year ago."

Cat hummed, "Hold you arm out." Simon did as he was told, and he made a yelp, "You'll heal." Cat smiled and walked over to her desk to place the small amount of blood in a containment, to look over it. Simon just watched her walk away while he rubbed at his arm. Then Cat walked around her office placing ingredients in a bowl and stirring it, "So your pretty new to the whole down worlder reality or pretty new to being just a vampire?"

"Everything."

"Hmm, mundanes, I gotta say, very few of those around here." Cat looked over Simon's figure, "Take off your shirt."

"Pardon?" Simon asked surprised by the sudden request. Cat moved away from her cooking and made magic do her busy work.

Cat laughed again, "No worries I don't _bite._ " Simon gave Cat a weak laugh and did as he was told, he took off his shirt and gently placed it next to him, "Have you taken … you know Vampire sex ed?" Simon choked on his own spit, "I'll take that as a no."

"Well, I've taken mundane sex ed, it's about the same, I think." Simon commented. Cat walked around Simon and threw some Magic around him to see the glitter, clouds float around for a bit and have Simon's body absorb it, of course making sure the magic was not noticeable to Simon.

"Oh and how would you know if you haven't been taught vampire sex." Cat teased, walking back around to face Simon and Simon blushed, "Well, I know you've had sex." Simon was blushing real hard now, "Mark." she pointed out at the soul mate mark that was placed on his right shoulder, Simon nodded, trying to calm down, "Just want to make sure your protected and all that." Simon nodded thankful for her worries.

"Now," Cat picked up a file off her desk and walked over to Simon, "your blood logs show an abnormal amount of thirst. Care to explain to me your hunger and blood loss problems."

"They take logs for that?" Simon asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's to know how much blood we need to bring in for those who need it. Don't worry we're connected to hospitals." Cat smiled, knowing what Simon was nervous about.

"It's probably just stress." Simon replied, and cat was waiting for more details. Simon who now trusts Cat very much decided to spill, "My decision coming here, was very last minute. My boyfriend, he disapproves of me being here. But I came anyway, and that decision has been weighing on my mind ever since."

"Do you regret it?" Cat walked behind Simon and placed a hand on his back. Simon squealed at the sudden cold hand. Cat not very much caring and whispered something under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Simon heard her whisper something.

"Do you regret it?" Cat repeated, taking her hand off of Simon's back and walking around to face him.

Simon ignored the whispers, "I can't, I don't want to, but I can't help but regret it a little. I miss him, very much." Simon looked down and smiled at his hands thinking about Raphael.

"You can always send him letters." Cat suggested listening to Simon.

"I wouldn't know what to write."

"Its better than leaving your loved one worried."

It was silent for a bit and Simon nodded his head and looked back up at Cat and nodded, "Thank you."

"Mmhmm. Okay the potion is ready. Wait here for a bit." Cat walked over to her bubbly bowl of foreign ingredients. She got a cup out of a cabinet and with a label poured some of the liquid into the cup and handed it to Simon.

Simon took the cup and didn't like it already, "I won't, die again, from this?" he questioned, not liking the smell or the color.

"Of course not sweetie. If I wanted you dead, it would've been quicker." Simon froze, "I'm kidding." Simon gave out a slow laugh, and quickly drank the strange liquid.

Simon slapped himself, "What's it supposed to do?" he should've asked that before he drank it.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I can tell you that you will get your answer in two weeks or so." Simon nodded. "Alright, I need you to come in twice every week. If you don't I will look for you personally and force you to drink."

"Yes ma'am." Simon said and sat up from the bed.

"I would like it if you kept everything that happened in this room confidential." Simon didn't question her and nodded walking towards the door, "Can you bring in Magnus?" Cat asked cleaning up her area.

"Sure." Simon replied and walked out the door.

"You called." Magnus walked in with his usual flare.

"Sit." Cat ordered going over to her desk to write some things down.

Magnus did what he was told and sat in one of the chairs instead, "Is there something wrong Mrs. Loss?"

"Cat is fine." Cat turned from her desk and smiled, Magnus nodded at her and waited patiently, "So, have you known Alec long?"

Magnus did not know this was the direction this was going to turn, "Long enough."

"Long enough to fall in love." Cat stated.

"Yes." Magnus agreed questioning her.

"I like you Magnus, but I have to be wary of Alec's company. He hasn't received much love in his life, and I wan't sure if he would be able to give any." Magnus was a little uncomfortable now, because this information seems a little too personal. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I'm just a little worried about my friend, and I wanted to see what type of person you were. That's all." Cat finished.

"I understand, I did the same thing with Simon." Magnus gave her a small smile.

Cat smiled back and handed him the paper that she earlier wrote in before he walked in, "This, is the directions to Alec's office from your room. I'd prefer you go visit around ten, eleven-ish tonight." Magnus beamed at the paper, "Now, you have class early tomorrow, don't over sleep."

Magnus stood up from his seat, "No promises." and he walked towards the door.

"Please bring in Isabelle, I would like to check on her wrist." Magnus nodded and walked out the door.

/

"Alec." Cat called out from the front of Alec's office.

"Cat, what are you doing here?" Alec asked.

""Shouldn't you be at the meeting." Cat stated.

Alec chuckled, "Right. What's up?"

"Well, our little Daylighter, as you have inferenced, is pregnant." Cat walked over to Alec's desk sitting on one of his couch chairs facing him, handing him Simon's health files.

"Fledgling?" Alec questioned the reports.

"Don't question my evidence. And, yes he's a fledgeling."

"That slows down the process of birth, correct?"

"Yes, but not in this case." Alec waited for Cat to continue, "The blood sample I took from him, says otherwise. If he was bitten by just a regular weak, low ranking vampire it would've been a slower process of birth. But he wasn't, it's the total opposite. And it's obvious the father is most probably a clan leader of some sort."

"How's that obvious?" Alec listening.

"Well, in just about a week, he has shown very, very faint signs of pregnancy. And since a regular vampire birth is 6 months, of course, if he is the soul mate, and in this case it is. But the faint signs show two powerful vampires in his life. The one that turned him and the one he's bonded to. Which also makes him stronger and powerful than a usual fledgling. Speeds up the process of birth. I will give you three to four months max."

Alec sighed, "These are all theories."

"And these theories are usually right." Cat corrected.

"When will he show?"

"In a week he'll gain weight, he'll probably notice it to. In two weeks it'll be a little obvious to people, and in two to three weeks the options I'm giving him to hide the pregnancy hormones won't work any longer."

"I have a week and a half." Alec stated.

"On the contrary, I might have tweaked the length."

"Explain."

"A spell, to help slow the process. But really it's only two to two and a half weeks, give or take. I'll give you until the battle of the wits end."

Alec sighed, "Thank you, that's enough time for me. Cat, can you still contact Ragnor?"

"I can't, but I have sources." Cat stood up from her chair, "I hope you know what your doing." Cat smirked, "Brooklyn's going to need him."

"Excuse me?" Alec asked looking up at Cat.

"Don't play dumb with me. We both know why all of them are here. They're not the first."

Alec smirked, "You can go now." Cat teased and walked out.

/

Magnus was infront of the doors, that was assumed to be Alec's office. He debated whether to knock or just walk in. He went with the ladder. _I'm Magnus Bane, I certainly love an entrance._ And with thatMagnus opened the doors and walked in and saw Alec focused with his work, not paying attention to his surroundings. Magnus noticed this was his chance and closed the door and used a locking spell and silently walked over to Alec.

Magnus walked around his desk and noticed the files on his desk and looked like case files but ignored them. Magnus got behind Alec's chair and was about to lean over Alec, "So, I'm going to assume Cat helped you." Alec suddenly spoke up.

"Well, darling, if you already knew I was here why didn't you bother saying anything?" Magnus pouted.

"Alec spun his chair around to face Magnus, "I was wondering where this would go, but you take your time, and I certainly don't have the patience to wait." Alec smirked.

Magnus hummed and leaned over the chair and sat on Alec's lap, "And where did you think this would go handsome?" Magnus teased, slightly rubbing himself on Alec, Alec moaned and moved in closer. "Uh," Magnus moved back a little, "This is my game." he grinned.

"And what makes you think I will make this your game?" Alec pulled Magnus in to feel his warmth again.

"Because you love me and you'll let me do whatever I want." Magnus went in for Alec's neck and left small light kisses down Alec's neck and started to suck and nip at his skin.

Alec hummed at the light kisses and pulled Magnus closer rubbing at each other's dick getting each other hard. Magnus moaned, "I can't argue with that." Magnus chuckled, and started to move his hands down Alec's shirt and started unbuttoning it, Magnus lowered himself down sucking and nipping at one of his nipples. Alec moaned at the sudden move and just leaned into the pleasure. "I guess this means this is my game." Magnus smirked one hand going down his body unzipping his pants and placed his hands in his boxers. He moved up and kissed Alec hurriedly putting is tongue in and Alec kissing back smirking and deepening the kiss.

Alec moaned and grabbed Magnus's wrist. Magnus shocked by the sudden action, broke the kiss and was suddenly lifted up from Alec's lap and was laid on Alec's desk. Magnus groaned by the sudden pain hitting this back. Alec leaned down and whispered into Magnus's ear, "I'm sorry beautiful, but you've had your fun." Magnus got harder from Alec's tease. "Oh, you got harder."

Magnus blushed, "Stop stating the obvious."

Alec chuckled and lifted Magnus's shirt off him and threw it across the room. "By the angel, you're beautiful." Magnus blushed and Alec leaned down starting with a passionate kiss and lightly giving small kisses down Magnus's body. Once he reached the edge of Magnus's pants he unzipped it and took Magnus's pants down and threw that across the room. "Get ready to turn." Alec smirked.

"What?" Magnus asked out of breath from the anticipation. With that Magnus was turned over on his stomach on the desk and Alec pulled Magnus's boxer's off and then Magnus squirmed from the intrusion, "Aah." _Is that?_ Magnus couldn't think anymore because the sudden intrusion of Alec's tongue in his ass was sensational. Alec grinned by Magnus's moans, and pushed his tongue in and licked the inside of his walls. Magnus screamed, "Alexander, you are amazing." Magnus panted. Alec smirked and pushed him deeper licking his sensitive spot Magnus moaned, "You are going to be the death of me." Alec was about to pull out before he sucked in his hole, which made Magnus scream, "I'm -" Alec quickly slightly grabbed Magnus's dick. "You are cruel." Magnus commented.

Alec pulled out and whispered into Magnus's ear, "Not yet dear." Alec bit at Magnus's ear and leaned over to open a drawer and took out the lube and a condom, "I never thought U'd have sex in my office." Alec commented.

"Really, because it looks as though you were prepared for one." Magnus teased. Alec chuckled and opened the lube, Magnus turned around to face Alec, "I don't think that's needed." Magnus smirked. Alec's dick twitched, and leaned in on Magnus, "I think I'm spread well enough … after your amazing…skills." Magnus flirted.

"Oh, does Mags like it rough?" Alec leaned in smirking and started their make out session. Alec quickly putting on the condom pushed Magnus on to the desk and pushed his dick in him. Magnus screamed, not even ten seconds, "I'm gonna move." Magnus was not listening, he couldn't, he was overwhelmed by the little amounts of pain, but increased the pleasure. Alec started moving and Magnus moaned and panted, he was enjoying way too much. "I love watching you underneath me." Alec whispered and teasing nipping, and sucking at parts of Magnus's body.

"I hate it when you start to tease." Magnus panted. Alec chuckled and thrusted faster and harder into him hitting his prostate every thrust. _Magnus could take it anymore, this sexy beast really will be the death of me. I have to come, I really have to come._ Magnus was squirming, he couldn't take it anymore. Alec's hand was still on Magnus's dick, holding back his release. "Alec," Magnus begged, "I need to come."

Alec faced Magnus and grinned, "As you wish." he replied seductively Alec started to pump at Magnus and in three strokes Magnus came and after a few more thrusts Alec came inside Magnus. Both males panted and Alec pulled Magnus up and sat him on his lap on his chair. "You are the best thing that has came on my desk in a lifetime." Alec grinned.

Magnus chuckled, "Where did you learn," Magnus started, "how to do that?" Magnus breathed into Alec leaning in closer.

"I have experience." Alec commented. Magnus sat up and glared at Alec. Alec groaned and whispered, "Can't a man pleasure himself?"

Magnus laughed, "You, watch porn?" Magnus continued to laugh.

Alec groaned, "Why is this funny?"

"I don't see you as the porn watching type. You want to show me your bookmarks." Magnus teased.

Alec chuckled, "Well, I'm done here. You want to head to my place?"

"For round two?" Magnus smirked.

"Most definitely." Alec hurried and picked Magnus up.

"Wait, I'm not leaving here naked." Magnus panicked.

"Well, you better magic me a portal. I'm very impatient when it comes to you beautiful." Alec smiled and Magnus blushed magic-ed him a portal and there they left.

/

"So Simon, what's the big idea?" Isabelle asked walking into Simon's room making herself comfortable on Magnus's bed.

"I don't know what to write." Simon paced.

"Write?"

"I want to write a letter to Raphael, but I didn't think it would be this difficult." Simon slumped in his chair and leaned over his desk playing with his pencil.

"Awe." Isabelle sat up, "It's cute, watching you lose all sense of logic over Raphael."

"Izzy.." Simon groaned.

Isabelle chuckled, "Have you tried calling him?" she asked, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What? No, why would call him, it's not like that's going to work." Simon whined.

"You haven't event tried and already assumed the worst." Isabelle sighed.

she took her phone out and handed it to Simon. Simon took it, "Thanks." Simon dialed the number and was a little hesitant to press the call button.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle noticed the worry.

"I don't know what to say."

"Simon it's Raphael, it'll be fine. It will come naturally to you." Isabelle comforted, Simon nodded and gave her a smile, "Hey where's Magnus?"

Simon pressed the call button "Huh? Oh probably out with Alec." Isabelle nodded, "Then you won't mind me staying the night."

Simon nodded and someone answered the phone, "Raphael?" Isabelle took that as a sign to be quiet.

/

It's been over a week, Raphael has been sitting on that couch staring off into space counting down the days Simon's left. The week Simon left was the week Raphael was going to ask Simon to be his. The bond already does that but he wanted it to it correctly. Just like how mundanes do it. He appreciates Simon, all of Simon and he thought the best way to do it was to ask him to Marry him. In Raphael's hand was a box, inside was a golden ring. There were Diamonds covering it and right in the middle was a blood red ruby, it took him two months to decide to propose and he went straight away hunting for a ring. A ring that was perfect for Simon and the week came when he was ready to propose, it all goes crashing down. And it's all because of Maryse and Robert.

Maryse and Robert, bad history they have with Raphael. _They've already put me through one hell, do they really need to put me through another_. Raphael opened and closed the box continuously, worry and anger seeping through his body. Then his phone rang, he didn't check the caller ID and just picked it up, pissed that he was being disturbed, "What?" he grunted.

"Raphael?" Simon replied with a worried and nervous tone.

Raphael abruptly stood up placed the jewel in his pocket and paced the floor, "Simon." Raphael replied happy to hear his voice, "It's been over a week, and this is the time you call?" Raphael was now annoyed.

"I'm sorry Rafe, I thought there wouldn't be much reception and I was going to write you a letter, but that was just very difficult. So, Isabelle told me to try calling and, I don't know … I'm sorry hearing your voice makes everything better."

Raphael sighed, Simon confessing his feelings always made Raphael's heart melt and decided to let it go for a bit, "Has Ray treated you correctly?"

Simon hesitated and this only worried Raphael more, "Really, I finally get contact with you and you start talking about someone else." Simon smiled, knowing if Raphael found out that Ray is far from him then he would come hunting him down.

Raphael smirked playing along, "I don't know if you deserve my attention mi amor."

"I very much do deserve the attention." Simon whined.

Raphael chuckled, "Yes you do." Simon laughed at the other end, "I miss you."

Simon smiled, "I miss you too."

Raphael really loved this fledgeling even his little teases, his nerd talk, and how his demeanor changes when in bed. "Cariño," Simon hummed in reply, "You want to get hard for me?" Raphael smirked.

He could feel the blush Simon was growing, and a laugh that was heard in the background, "Rafe, Izzy is in the room with me."

"Yep, and I definitely heard that." Isabelle yelled across the room.

Raphael smirked, "Ooh an audience."

Simon's blush touched his ears now, "Ew, Simon if this was the reason why you wanted to contact him I wouldn't have given you my phone." Isabelle complained in the background.

Raphael laughed it's been a while since he's laughed, a week, "I love you."

Simon's blush died down and gave Raphael a warm gentle smile that Raphael felt, "I love you too."

"Awe." Isabelle squeaked.

Raphael sighed, "I do like an audience, but I really don't like her audience."

"Hey." Isabelle shouted and Simon chuckled.

 _I can wait_. Raphael toyed with the box in his pocket and continued to chat with his amor.

/

Days later….

"So, Jared." Alec walked around in the dark room. "You won't spill because the reason why you called me a terrible leader is because I don't have the guts to kill." Jared looked up at Alec tired and beaten and bruised, "But your wrong." Alec had a knife in his hands playing around with the sharp tip of it, "You've been in here, what, three four days now? See even I lost track of time, because I don't really care what happens to you." Alec pointed the knife right underneath Jared's neck and letting it slide down gently without cutting him, down his torso. "You see, when someone hurts one of our own, no one, gets away with it." Jared didn't say anything but stared, Alec glared and slashed at Jared's torso. Jared grunted trying to hold back his yell, "My friends told me you wouldn't spill. I will get you to talk, you have two days or I will drop your dad body right infront of the steps of the Crescent and we'll see who cares." Alec replied making another cut mark on his neck now.

Jared didn't move but glare back at Alec and grinned. Alec didn't like the look and punched him hard square in the jaw. "This is nothing compared to what I go through with Jacob." Jared spit out the blood that came form his mouth. "That's what makes you weak. Besides even if I did, what proof do you have?"

"Where are your dog tags?" Alec started.

"What because my dog tags are missing I did something to her? Look anyone could have placed it in her room okay, not me. I wasn't there, I never even walked into your sanction."

Alec glared and slid the knife down Jared's dick. Jared flinched, "I never told you that the dog tags were in her room." Jared gulped leaning back in the chair away from the knife, "I see Jacob has left this intact."

"You would't." Jared flinched away fearing Alec at this point.

"Oh, but I would." Alec slowly unzipped Jared's pants and continued to stare down at him, "You know all the ones from crescent, who tried to come after my comrades, have a little waddle. Have you noticed?" Jared held his breath, "Dean, Brandon, Marc, Michael, I can list more if you want, but I'm sure you understand at this point." Jared nodded fear running through his body, "If you tell me where she is I might return, well this." Alec lightly tapped Jared's dick with his knife, "In one piece." Jared nodded his head agreeing to his wishes. "Good."

Alec left the knife there, "Wait, I-I thought …"

he was interrupted by Alec, "Tell me what I want first then I'll give your manhood back off the edge."

Jared hesitated, "Jacob has her in the basement of our unit. All the ones who acted against or did anything wrong go down there for punishment."Jared looked up waiting for the knife off him, "Now would you," Jared raised his voice panicking.

Alec took the knife away from his valuables, but hurriedly placed it up against his neck, "If she's not there, I won't hesitate to rip your little manhood and your shred of pride of werewolf you are away from you." Alec's voice was full of anger and walked out the door not waiting for a reply and walked out.

"So, did you get him to talk?" Owen asked, leaning against the other side of the wall facing him. Alec smirked, "Of course you did." Alec started walking towards the stairs to the exit, Owen following him, "Are you ever going to teach me your skills of interrogation? That's the one thing you haven't taught me." Alec smirked walking through the halls towards the direction of his room. It was dark out, so everyone should be asleep now.

Alec turned around to face him, "Get our men ready, and go searching."

Alec ordered and turned down the hall, "Alec, I know your busy and all, but you have to tell me where."

Alec stopped in his tracks and turned back around, "In his punishing cells, down in their units basement. Now go hunting, I have an impatient lover in bed."

Owen tsked and walked the other direction setting up his men to go hunting.


	8. Chapter 8

A little Key for some help ( I needed it sometimes)

Lyla - werewolf - Oak  
Jacob - vampire - Crescent  
Chris - Warlock - Cain  
Nate - Incubus - Azezal  
Edward - Vampire - The Dawning

/the end of the week, the assembly/

Everyone walked towards the assembly hall for an announcement of the rules and explaining of the Battle of the Wits. Magnus was walking down the hall with his usual group of friends, Isabelle and Simon, all giddy and skipping in his step. "It seems your nights with Mr. Hottie must have paid off." Isabelle teased.

Magnus sighed happily, "I know, but the past few days he's been really stressed out, and it wasn't until recently he looked less worried and stressed, but I can still see it. He can't hide things from me."

"Wow, you've only met recently and you look like a lovesick worrisome wife." Isabelle teased.

Magnus bumped into Isabelle lightly teasing her back, "What about you Soma, you've look tired recently. Are you Raphael deprived?" Magnus teased.

"Well, _Magnus_ ," Isabelle started, "if you still stayed the nights in your room, you would notice the amounts of phone sex Simon has with his long lonely nights with Raphael."

"It wouldn't be lonely if you know about it." Magnus winked.

Simon glared at the two teasing him, "I-I don't have phone sex with Raphael. And I'm just tired that's all."

"Right~" Isabelle teased, Simon glaring back at her.

"Well, your tired enough to not complain about your name " Magnus commented.

"Oh, so you _do_ know my name." Simon teased back.

Magnus sighed and they got into the room, "Guys, look Jace and Clary." Isabelle pointed out.

"Remember what happened last time?" Simon asked.

"Don't worry we'll just sit at the edge of our section. See empty seats right there." Isabelle pointed and dragged the both of them. Once they got there seats, "Quick, give me something to throw." Isabelle rushed.

"Izzy, I wouldn't do that." Clary looked over smiling.

Isabelle froze and gave her a cheeky grin, Magnus and Simon silently laughing, "What's put Jace in a lemon?" Isabelle asked.

"Hey, where's Ray?" Simon asked looking over.

Jace flinched at the name and looked over at Simon, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Where is he?" Simon asked worried.

Jace sighed and looked over but was interrupted, "It's my fault." Clary started.

"No, it's not. It's my fault." Jace started, "I'm sorry, some officer were pulling hard strings at training and, he knocked Clary over. And I lost control and I was about to swing at him, but Ray got to him first and held me back." Jace looked down regretting what happened.

"That's when they took him for punishment." Clary finished.

"I shouldn't have done that." Jace clenched his fists.

"Jace, enough, you would've done the same. Don't worry about it he's probably holding on fine. He's Raphael's men."

Simon whispered, "Why would he do that?" Isabelle asked worried for his and the others sake.

"He said, that if we wanted to get out of here alive we need to get this done fast and that it has nothing to do with him anyway." Jace answered.

Simon was worried he started to get jumpy and played with his fingers and looked over at Magnus, "Magnus do you think Alec can get him out. Punishment supposed to be hell, especially in Crescent if Alec hates it so much. Magnus please can you talk to him for me? Wait, is he busy later after this. You know what I don't want trouble you I'll go later just give me the directions to his office or something and I'll go look for it." Simon rushed his words and started to panic, and tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Slow down Simon." Magnus tried to calm him down, "Breathe." Magnus tried to get Simon in even breathes. Simon inhaled and exhaled slowly calming himself down, "We'll go right after this." Magnus gave him a small warm smile.

Simon sighed and sniffed, "Thanks Magnus." Simon gave him a warm smile, "And look you got my name right."

"Really, well it's not happening again." Magnus looked away.

"Simon, are you okay? You just had a strange emotional breakdown just now." Clary commented.

"He's just tired." Isabelle replied.

"Hey," Jace handed Isabelle a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Isabelle took it about to open the letter but Jace stopped her.

"Not here." Isabelle nodded and placed it in her bra cup.

"Alright." Lyla started to speak up getting everyone's attention. "We've wasted enough time and it seems Alec won't be joining us." The rest standing behind her listening including Jonathon, a few of them not wanting to be there.

"I'm not surprised." Jacob announced, causing a few members from Crescent to laugh.

Magnus growled under his breath, "Jacob." Chris glared, "That's enough."

"Oh come on take a joke." Chris rolled his eyes at him, "Tch, warlocks."

"Enough." Jonathon ordered which caused the others to stiffen at his sudden authority.

"At this point I can't apologize for Alec's absence. So, you're all here because of the upcoming The Battle of the Wits in a week. If you haven't heard it's about moving to different units, ranks, positions, classes, and whatever you need. There are rules and then there are rules that were decided upon your leaders that you will have to follow. I'll start." Lyla began and the list continued.

….

Jacob was up next and last to go, "Alright, let's-" Jacob was cut off by an arrow to his shoulder that forced him back dropping to the ground. The crescent members in the front saw this and rushed up to defend, as well as Edward who helped him up. Lyla, Chris, Nate, Jonathon saw this but didn't do anything but watched, waiting for the attacker to show himself.

"I held back on that shot." Alec jumped from the second floor balcony landing in front of the whole crowd, the defensive Crescent members ready to attack. "Tch, weak."

The members were about to jump on him but Jacob stopped them, Jacob smirked and stood up, pushing Edward, his brother out of the way and faced Alec, "Alec, there better be a good enough reason as to why you shot that arrow." Lyla commented.

The doors to the assembly opened showing three people, two of them holding Jared up on his two feet to start walking over. "That," Alec started, walking up to Jacob slowly, "is Jared. You would know, correct?" Alec stared into Jacob's sinister eyes, "Jared was found taking one of my own officers. Jared confessed, and my officer was retrieved and told the whole story as well." Jacob glared at him and Jared could only look away with fear in his eyes. Lyla was about to speak but Alec tossed her Jared's dog tags, "I found that in her room." Lyla sighed and nodded, the rest just watching the show, "I don't tolerate nuisances, and you're a nuisance." Alec growled.

"So what, you're gonna kill me right there in front of a crowd, or your gonna drag me down to your cell and take care of it yourself?" Jacob smirked.

"No, I don't work that low." Jacob glared and hissed his fangs at him. "I want a duel." Jacob gave Alec a curious stare, "I want us to be the main even the day we have the battle of the wits. When I win you have to hand over all your men to me and your rank as a leader." Jonathon,Nate, and Chris smirked.

"Well, what's in it for me?"

"I honestly didn't believe we had to discuss that part. Isn't it pretty obvious who the clear winner is? But whatever helps you sleep at night." Jacob was about to attack him when Edward pulled him back and glaring back at Alec as well. "Lyla, you think you can move the date up to tomorrow. I want too get this over with, I have stuff to do."

"Sure, just don't make a mess." Lyla commented checking her nails out bored out of her mind.

"Fine, but if I win, I keep you. I do whatever I want with you." Jacob smirked.

"Done." Alec agreed and was about to walk off but turned towards the others, "Oh, and don't worry about my unit, I already told them the rules." and with that he walked off.

The two holding Jared up was walking over to Crescent to drop him off but Jacob ordered, "Keep him, I have no use of him." The two sighed and carried him out the door with them.

Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, Jace, and Clary saw the whole thing, surprised by the sudden action, "Can he do that?" Jace asked looking over at the three on the other side.

"Can he do that?" Magnus asked back at Jace pissed, "Is. he. Crazy?!" Magnus asked out loud. "He can't be doing this to me."

"We've seen Jacob fight." Clary started, "He's, umm, very violent and really good." Clary hesitated to finish.

"Well, good for you." Magnus said sarcastically mad, "I haven't even seen him fight. All i've seen are his desk work." Magnus was worried sick and mad that Alec hadn't even told him about this.

"Hey calm down." Isabelle stated, "He has a plan. Have some faith in your sexy beast." Isabelle tried to lighten the mood which worked but Magnus was still worried.

"When he said he would handle it, I didn't think he would handle it like this." Magnus buried his face in his hands.

"Well, what do you expect, we're in hell." Jace commented, Clary elbowed his side roughly, "Ow."

"We should go see Alec." Isabelle suggested the other two nodded, "We'll see you two tomorrow." Jace and Clary nodded and watched the three of them leave.

"Hey," Clary got Jace's attention, and finished her sentence once the three of them were out of hearing contact, "has Simon gained weight to you?"

Jace questioned Clary's sudden question, "I haven't noticed but is that a problem?"

Clary shook her head, "Just wondering."

Jace nodded, "Let's go." Clary nodded and they both left.

/

" . ?" Cat was pissed by the sudden announcement of a battle between the two strong leaders.

"What?" Alec asked walking in his office.

"Don't act all innocent here." Cat shouted slamming the door shut behind them. "You better know what your doing, I can't believe you didn't discuss this with me."

"I don't see why I have to discuss my plans with you." Alec explained slumping down in his chair.

"Well, fine. Did you atleast tell Magnus about this?" Cat asked sighing by Alec's explanation knowing this is Alec's usual personality. Thinking about others than himself.

"I didn't." Alec answered sighing.

"You didn't? Magnus is going to be worried sick." Cat rushed over to Alec anger rising up to her ears.

"If I told him he would've disagreed, besides it was all last minute. I planned it out this morning."

"Well what made you think of that plan?" Cat's pitch rose, "You know Alec, I really respect you but at times you can get on my nerves."

"I promised Magnus that I would get his friends out of Crescent and this was the perfect plan. Jacob would have never turned it down." Alec made it out sound so obvious.

"Well what makes you so sure your going to win, I haven't seen you in hand to hand combat in like a millennium." Cat over exaggerated.

Alec laughed at that statement, "Come on give me some credit here. You know I'm a great warrior." Cat sighed, Alec's laughter died down and noticed the worry look on her, "Look," Alec looked back up worried, "I'm sorry, I should've thought it through." Alec got off from his seat and walked out of his seat and gave Cat a warm hug, "Please forgive me."

Cat nodded, Alec slowly letting her go and Cat wiped away the tears that didn't fall and laughed a little, "Yeah, but don't ever do that again."

Alec nodded and gave her another hug and smiled, "You're going to hate what I'm about to do."

"I hate everything you do." Cat joked.

Alec laughed and let Cat go, "I need you to bring Simon."

"Yeah your right, I hate it." Alec gave her a light smile, "And Magnus?"

"I'll look for him in person."

"That's better."

"Too late for that." Magnus said walking into Alec's office with the two others following behind him. "You have some explaining to do." Cat walked away from them and started to take the two that followed Magnus in, out. Cat shut the door quietly, once they were all out, to give them some privacy. "Now, just because you're handsome gives you know right to not tell me about your life."

"I'm sorry." Alec started.

"Sorry doesn't make the cut." Magnus cut in pissed.

"I thought of the plan this morning."

"Before of after we made love?" Magnus asked seriously.

"After." Alec answered, "And I promised you that I would get your friends out of there. Plus I needed him to stop playing with my men."

"So you risk your life for it?"

"Magnus I'm asking you to have faith in me."

"And I'm asking you not to leave me and I have to find you somewhere dead in the dirt." Magnus yelled with uneven breathes. Alec grabbed Magnus's waist and pulled him in for a hug but Magnus tried to resist, "I'm -"

Alec cut him off rubbing his face in-between his neck whispering, "I can't lose you Magnus. When i thought he would take you next, I freaked. Jacob has taken many things from me. Even the whole universe has. But when you came into my life I knew this is the one thing I don't want anyone, the universe, some demon, everything the world to take from me. Magnus, I'm sorry for not telling you, because knowing what life I live, I know I would lose you. I wanted this to last as long as I live."

Magnus was touched and started to lean into Alec's body, taking in the warmth, "Don't say stuff like that. I love you Alec. Nothing would ever make that change. Please don't doubt yourself. I'm saying all of this because I don't want to lose you either Alec. The short time we've been together I already figured you out you know. The love in your eyes when your with me, Cat, the members in this unit. The protective look from people you don't know. The way you feel you should be able to save everyone. How you put others first then yourself. I know Alec, but I also notice the selfish acts when your with me. I love every single one of them." Magnus looked up to face Alec caressing his cheeks.

Alec smiled and gently gave Magnus a small kiss, "I love you Magnus. I really do, and your right, I would do anything for you. And Magnus, I'm stronger than I look." Alec teased.

Magnus lightly hit alec on the shoulder, "Then I better not be the on to rip Jacob to shred. Seriously what is his problem making harsh jokes about you." Magnus pouted.

Alec chuckled, "You really are amazing."

"Of course I am, why would you doubt me."

Magnus pushed Alec away. Alec pulled Magnus back, "You know I think I liked you better when you would blush and stutter under my presence."

Magnus dramatically gasped, "Mr. Alec, is this a way to get into my pants? If it is, it is most definitely working."

Alec chuckled, "Is it now."

Magnus laughed with Alec, then once the laughter died down Magnus broke the silence, "I'll be cheering for you." Magnus gave him a warm smile.

"I'll be listening."

Alec smiled and slowly leaned down, Magnus meeting him half way when suddenly the door was burst open. "I know I'm not interrupting something." Cat walked in. Alec glaring at her sudden intrusion and Magnus laughing at the side looking at Alec's annoyed face. Cat stood at the door not caring about Alec's look of the devil, "You sir, still have work to do."

Alec sighed, "I'm busy right now."

Magnus chuckled, "That's my cue to leave." Alec groaned.

Magnus was already at the door about to leave with the others but Cat stopped them, "Not you." She gripped onto Simon's shoulders. Simon flinched at the sudden grip and looked towards her, "Your coming with me. Your friends can wait outside." Magnus and Isabelle stared questioningly at Cat and Simon, assuming it's about the Ray case. Simon nodded and walked into Alec's office. Cat smiled at the other two telling them it's going to be fine and closed the door behind them and placed a silencing spell in it.

"I'm sorry." Simon blurted out standing still in the middle of Alec's office.

"Pardon?" Alec asked walking up to him.

"I'm apologizing before hand. My friend slash guardian is currently being punished by Jacob for protecting my friends and I don't want him to go through any trouble because of me so I was -" Simon rushed in.

"Woah, stop right there." Alec interrupted, Simon stopped and looked up at Alec slowly, not really facing him directly in the eye, because after the stunt he pulled earlier, he had a new found fear of him. "You want me to get him out right?" Simon slowly nodded. Alec sighed, "Well, this is certainly not where I expected this conversation to go."

Simon gulped, "I'm sorry." he repeated.

"Simon, I'm giving you only one option. The option I was going to give you from the beginning you walked into this room." Simon nodded. Alec nodded back and walked over to his desk, "Sit." Simon slowly walked over to the seats in front of Alec's desk. Cat walking over to stand behind Alec. "Leave." Alec simply stated.

Simon was shocked by the sudden command, "Excuse me?"

"It's the first thing I thought of. Leave, both you and Ray Castillo."

Simon was very confused at this point, "Why? I would actually love to, but I can't leave my friends and I don't believe that's possible."

"When's the last time you had sex?" Alec blurted out.

Simon choked, "I find that very personal." Alec didn't care and waited for an answer. Simon knowing this conversation wouldn't move any further if he didn't answer, "About three weeks ago."

"Most probably the day before you came here." Alec stated, Simon slowly nodded blush creeping up to his cheeks. "Do you know why I'm asking you this?"

"No, actually. Because I'm a fledgeling?" Simon guessed.

"No. Do you want me to tell you upfront or make it a surprise for you?" Alec asked with a teasing smile.

"What's the difference?"

"In between it is." Alec stated and started to dig something out of his desk drawer. "There's a bathroom right there." Alec pointed and Simon nodded.

"I don't see the point to the bathroom." Simon stated confused by the sudden gesture to the bathroom.

"I will give you this stick to pee on if you wanted to be surprised by the results or I can tell you the results of the stick, your choice." Alec teased.

Simon was confused, then realizing hitting him hard, "Way to ease it in." Cat commented.

Alec smirked, "Your kidding. No, that's not possible. Look at me."

Alec looked him up and down, "I don't see what the problem is. All downworlders can get pregnant." Alec simply stated. "You wouldn't know because Cat informed me that you haven't had what it's called, Vampire sex ed. Unless you actually used a condom that one time, but condoms only protect 99% of the time anyway."

"True." Cat agreed.

"Okay fine, your right, but how did you figure it out? Usually there are symptoms to this stuff." Simon gestured hands flying up in the air and pacing the floor.

"Alec figured it out." Alec nodded, "And only looked into it so we don't get any trouble out of it, and because Alec asked me to." Cat started.

"The day you asked me to see me in your office." Simon stated.

Cat nodded, "Have you had strange blood cravings, sex needs, emotional tendencies, weight gain and strange traits kicking?" Cat asked.

"Well, yeah, I just assumed it was because of Raphael." Simon stated, "But I'm guessing I was wrong."

Alec wanted to ask Simon something but held it back, "Raphael I'm assuming your lover." Cat stated.

Simon nodded, "Raphael Santiago." Alec froze in his seat.

"Alec?" Cat tried to gain Alec's attention, Alec nodded that he was listening and Cat dismissed it, "Anyway vampires pregnancy are really strange so we took some precautions. Like hiding your scent, the potion I asked you to take, hides your pregnancy hormones. If Alec noticed it, who knows who would." Simon nodded, "And I casted a small spell behind your back to see if there really is a child. Vampire children can take in a certain type of spell before birth. If your body takes it in, then somewhere inside of you, you have something living growing inside of you. And just to make sure I took some blood to measure your levels of blood. And your levels show a lot of blood loss. Then I looked at your blood logs, it was seriously getting out of hand, that much blood you take in, means the child is growing quickly. Usually a vampires birth is in six months, but your an acceptation. Raphael, I'm assuming either he's a daylighter or he's a leader of a clan of some sort." Simon nodded not informing her of his personal life, I mean they already knew he was pregnant before he did, "You will be giving birth in a few months, three to four months." Cat finished.

"What?" Simon yelled, "But that's so soon."

Alec nodded, "I can't have a pregnant daylighter in my part of the institute. You make a valuable aspect to Jonathon, and causes trouble. I don't like trouble, So, I want you to leave, with your friend Ray or else he'll also cause trouble." Simon nodded, "Unless you plan on getting rid of it."

Simon looked up at Alec shocked by the option, "No, I would never. I'm not a monster." Simon argued.

"Then you agree on leaving." Alec stated.

"Of course." Simon replied with no hesitation, "But-"

"Cat has everything settled for you to leave. I wouldn't pack though. Cat has contacted a friend of ours to help you travel home safely and your friend Ray. We found him when we searching for our friend Megan we took every soldier there and placed them under our refuge. You'll find him in Cat's part of the building."

"Well, what are we doing still sitting here. Let's go." Simon rushed.

"Wait." Alec said sternly, Simon turned around, "You can't tell anyone about this."

"Not even my friends?" Simon asked confused.

"I'm sorry." Alec nodded. "You leave tomorrow while everyone's at the match." Simon was a little hesitant by this choice. "Look, I know this is too soon, but will it make you feel any better your friends will be safe with me."

Simon gave Alec a weak smile, "Actually, it would make me feel better if you could make a promise with me, if I'm making a deal with me."

Alec sighed, "Fair enough."

"Get my friends out safely, as your doing with me." Simon gave him a smile, Alec nodded.

Simon was about to turn to leave, "Simon," Alec called out, Simon faced Alec waiting for him to finish, Alec took in a deep breath, "Nevermind." Simon smiled and headed out the door, Cat following behind him.

/

"Ray!" Simon ran over giving him a tight hug. Ray surprised by the sudden action, didn't know what to do. "Are you okay? You look fine. Jace tole me-"

"Simon, you really have to slow down." Ray interrupted.

"He's been like this all day." Magnus commented from behind them, Isabelle watching the show.

"What are you guys doing here? No ones allowed to know we're here."

"So your just going to like live here?" Isabelle asked.

"Have some faith." Cat interrupted walking in, "The ones here are all from Crescent. Well, except for Megan."

"Cat." someone called out from behind Isabelle and Magnus, "Alec just informed me,"

"Elise!" Cat interrupted, "Yes, she's over there I insisted on patching her up but you Shadowhunters are so stubborn."

"Thanks." Cat rushed over and checked up on her.

"Um, so, when do I go back?" Ray asked once Elise left.

"Back?" Cat questioned.

"To crescent." Ray explained.

"Oh," Cat turned around and looked through some files and looked back to face him, "Your fine, your injuries have healed, but I won't be letting you go." Cat stated.

"Why?" Ray was confused at this point.

"Because I was given orders, by Alec, to not let any of the injured Crescent soldiers go."

"He did that?" Isabelle interrupted, "Is it about tomorrow's one on one?"

"Wait what?" Ray was so confused at this point, "What have I missed?"

"Alec challenged Jacob to a battle." Isabelle explained, "And the deal was if Alec won he gets all of his soldiers and Jacob falls as a leader, and if Jacob wins he basically controls Alec's life."

"Thank you Izzy." Magnus said sarcastically.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that." Isabelle said.

"It's fine dear." Magnus gave her a small smile.

"He's crazy then." Ray insisted, "I saw him -"

"Fight. Yeah I know." Magnus interrupted worried again.

"Hey, Alec is an amazing fighter." Cat try to lighten the mood, Magnus gave Cat a small smile thankful for her comfort, Cat returned it, "Alright it's time for all of you to get some sleep." Cat tried to push them out.

"If it's alright with you," Simon started, "I would like to stay here with Ray."

Cat sighed, "Fine, but your friends are leaving." Simon nodded and walked over to Ray.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow." Isabelle left Magnus following behind her.

"Okay." Cat turned towards the two after the two friends left, "In my office. Both of you." Simon and Ray both followed her and Cat closed the door behind them, "Simon do you want me to tell him?"

"I'll do it." Simon replied.

"You want some privacy?"

"That, would make me feel comfortable." Simon smiled, Cat nodded an left the two alone.

"What's going on?" Ray faced Simon.

"You should sit. I'm gonna sit, because I feel a little tired." Simon stated sitting down, Ray looked at him questioningly and took his offer and sat across from him. "So, Alec, he's asked us to leave here tomorrow."

"Okay, I don't have a problem leaving here. I'd be more than happy to leave, but why would he ask us to?" Ray questioned.

"He doesn't want any trouble." Simon replied.

"Oh," Ray laughed under his breath, "It's because we're vamps."

"No!" Simon objected, "He's a very nice guy. He's doing this for the ones here, his loved ones, and … for me." Simon finished.

"Then what's the big rush? Escaping will take time."

"He has everything planned." Simon couldn't take it anymore, "I'm pregnant." Simon blurted out.

Ray froze in his seat, and the first thing he did was take a breath and sighed, "How long?"

"In a week, it'll be a month." Simon answered.

"Well, then Alec's right. We have to get you back home, or Raphael will kill me." Simon gave him a weak laugh and Ray returned one, "Congrats by the way."

"Thanks." Simon gave him a wide smile.

"Are you happy, excited?" Ray asked returning the wide smile.

"I…actually haven't had time … to celebrate." Simon threw his hands in the air.

"Well, you have time now."

It was quiet for a bit then Simon chuckled, bit his lip and abruptly stood up, "I am so happy right now." Simon started to hop around Cat's office, "I mean, just imagine a small Raphael running around the hotel and with his small cute little cheeks, face, and don't make me forget the accent. Do you think he'd have an accent? Awe that would be so cute." Simon squealed.

Ray laughed, "A new Prince of the Night. It's going to be troublesome."

Simon chuckled, "Your welcome."

Ray sighed, "Alec, do you trust him?"

"I do."

"Well, your technically my boss. So, I can't say anything about it."

Simon laughed, "Your right." Simon teased.


	9. Chapter 9

Isabelle and Magnus were in Simon's and Magnus's room and Isabelle took the letter out from her bra cup where she hid it. "What is it?" Magnus asked changing out of his casual clothes and getting into some thing more comfortable.

"A letter." Isabelle replied sitting down on Magnus's bed.

"Sweetie, you don't seem happy about it." Magnus walked over to sit next to Isabelle. "Who's it from?"

Isabelle sighed, "Mother."

"Oh, not necessarily a bringer of good news."

Isabelle shook her head, agreeing with him. "This letter can't be right. We're running out of time." Isabelle stood up, now pacing.

"What do you mean time? No one said anything about a deadline." Magnus asked confused by the whole sudden statement.

"The clave is getting impatient, we need the information now, or they're going to blow this place up. Or,"

"Or?" Magnus repeated waiting for Isabelle to finish.

"They want us to kill one of Jonathon's trusted members of the six." Isabelle was a little hesitant, "Preferably the one form the Fire Emblem. We have two weeks." Isabelle slowly looked up from the letter to look at Magnus.

Magnus jumped from his seat, "They can't do that. Since when did this operation become so impatient? This was never part of the plan. And how do they know about Alec? From what I remember they don't know anything about this organization. Knowing the calve they'll blow this place up anyway." Magnus ranted.

"It says preferably, besides if we just get the information we need we won't have to do this, besides they don't know what he looks like. We'll just take down one of the others and say it's him."

"Well, then let's get this done." Magnus was about to head out the door.

"Wait, Magnus. What are you going to do? Walk into Alec's office and ask for the secret information about the rogue nation?" Isabelle stopped.

"Why can't I?"

"Because we can't just reveal we're here undercover. Who knows what he'll do?"

"He would help us." Magnus said, turning to face Isabelle, "After all he's done for us. What he's done for the ones here. He's worth revealing secrets."

"Magnus, I didn't say other wise. I just … I'm worried about Jonathon. There's something off about him." Isabelle replied.

"So, because Alexander works for Jonathon, he's not trustworthy?" Magnus questioned getting slightly annoyed by Isabelle's answer.

"No" Isabelle fixed, "I'm just saying, for Alec, we shouldn't trouble him."

"But your suggesting we go behind his back."

Isabelle sighed, "I really find that the most safest option."

"I don't feel comfortable doing this, but you have a point." Isabelle nodded and Magnus walked over to Isabelle and decided to sit on his bed "What ... how are we doing this? Alec isn't going to leave his office, just like that."

"He is tomorrow." Isabelle suggested.

"No, I promised I'll watch and I plan on watching." Magnus disagreed.

"I understand but that's the only time we've got and the sooner we get the over with the better."

Magnus nodded, "And Simon?"

"I'll tell him when I see him." Magnus nodded and laid in his bed facing the wall turning his back against Isabelle, "Don't worry you'll be there for him." Isabelle noticed Magnus didn't want to talk about it so she sighed and laid down on Simon's bed and stared off into space as well.

/

It was the day of Alec's fight with Jacob; the day Isabelle and Magnus have to take some files, files from Alec's office; and the day Simon and Ray have to run. (This is all happening at night one because Jacob's brother is not a daylighter, so for him it's done at night, two it's easier for me to make this happen at night)

"You two ready?" Cat asked walking into her office interrupting the two doing whatever.

Simon nodded, "Are we leaving?" Ray asked.

"Yes, but I can't go with you." Cat replied.

"Wait, why, how are we doing this then?" Ray asked.

"It'll be fine. Trust me." Cat waved her hands at them, like it's a piece of cake.

"Okay." Ray had her continue.

"Alright. So, since everyone will be out on the fields, I will sneak you out back. That's as far as I can take you. Once your there you'll have to run across to the other side into the woods. Here," Cat took Ray's arm and did her magic, The arm gives direction of arrows, "this should help you find the location of the portal. It'll open only if you have this with you. Now it only works once so once you walk through it's gone. You won't be able to come back here." Ray nodded, "Now this mark also has the information to where you want to be taken, so don't worry about the other stuff. Once you've walked through he should know what to do next. Trust him, don't kill him." Cat finished.

"So are we just going to leave like this?" Simon asked, "This child is sucking the life out of me, I need blood."Simon groaned.

Cat laughed, "I'm sorry but you have to go now while everyone is out." Cat snapped her hands, "Invisibility spell. Let's go." Simon, Ray, Cat all walked out and once they got down to the ground you could here the insane cheering, muttering, screaming of the arena outside. The three of them went to the other side of the building and where it was quieter. "I leave you here."

"Kind of a cheesy line from a movie don't you think?" Simon commented.

"Look who's talking." Ray laughed.

"Alright, just keep going straight. You'll find what your looking for." Cat gave a smile.

Ray nodded and stepped out first. Simon about to follow turned and gave Cat a hug, "Thank you." Cat hugged him back and nodded. With that Simon and Ray left running toward the direction of the woods and Ray leading they way using his arms mark that showed him the direction of the portal. "Wait, Ray." Simon panted, walking over to Ray.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked stopping for Simon.

"I'm too tired to even run." Simon continued to pant.

"Your kidding." Ray sighed, Simon shook his head, not kidding. Ray walked over, and crouched down "Get on." Simon happily got on Ray's back and Ray stood up and started rushing over to the direction the arrows were pointing to. "I don't get it." Ray stopped.

"What?" Simon asked.

"The arrow just stopped." Ray answered looking at his arm holding Simon with one arm and looking around.

Then suddenly a portal opened behind them, "Hey look." Simon gained Ray's attention.

Ray turned around, "You ready?" Simon nodded and Ray carried Simon in him through the portal. The portal closed behind them and they landed inside a house, a real mess, books everywhere, food, clothes. "This place feels familiar." Ray said. Simon got himself off of Ray and started walking around the room looking at the mess, somewhat fascinated by it.

"I like it." Simon smiled.

"Don't be serious, you won't make it in this environment anywhere." Ray commented, "So, where's the guy who's supposed to help us out?" Ray asked himself.

"I find it comfy." Simon looked through some books

"Is the pregnancy talking?" Ray asked jokingly.

Simon gasped, "That's rude."

Ray hid his smile, "May I help you?" a man on the second floor by the stairs asked.

Ray and Simon looked up to the voice. "Ragnor?" Simon was surprised.

" ?" Ray asked as well surprised by their friend.

"My my." Ragnor walked down the stairs of his house and met the two at the bottom, "I didn't think the two I would be taking in would be Santiago's boys. Most importantly his lover. Raphael is not with you because I just met him a week ago, and I know i'm not mistaken but you certainly feel pregnant." Ragnor concluded walking over to Simon.

"Wait, you know Cat?" Simon asked.

"Scratch that, your part of the Rogue Nation?" Ray asked.

Ragnor sighed and turned towards Ray, "Now if I was part of the Rogue Nation, would I be helping you escape?"

"Cat did." Simon interrupted, a little dense on the atmosphere of the subject.

Ragnor looked over at Simon with a em _Really_ /em look, Simon noticing his comment wasn't needed got back to the book he opened, "Then how do you know Cat?" Ray asked.

"Cat and I have been friends for a long time, and it only makes sense to help her, we consider each other family."

"Why haven't we've seen her around before?" Simon asked. "Wait, does Rafe know her?"

"Rafe?" Ragnor questioned. Before Simon could say anything Ragnor cut in, "Right, pregnant." Simon pouted, "No they don't know each other. And i'm not allowed to discuss any information about my friends or the importance of their actions and mine. And since your here, I can't take you home without the necessary precautions."

"Which is?" Ray was getting impatient.

"We would appreciate it if you wouldn't say another word about my help, Cat's and the others who helped as well."

"We can't do that." Ray interjected.

"And why is that?" Ragnor asked.

"Here's a hint, because your Santiago's men." Ragnor sighed, "Judging by you two standing here, especially him." Ragnor said pointing towards Simon, "Means your friends are still there." Simon was about to object, "I know I'm right." Simon closed his mouth and sat down to the chair that was laid in the living room, "So meaning your undercover. Now look, It's none of my business why people come and go okay. I'm here just to get my friends safely out when needed. So do me a favor, make my job easier."

Ray nodded and Ragnor and Ray looked over to Simon who was sitting and listening to their conversation, "You won't here anything out of me. I just want to go home, get some blood, have Rafe holding me in his arms-"

"Okay, you can stop right there." Ragnor interrupted.

"I don't understand, he's been pregnant over three weeks now and he's acting all pregnancy hormone crazy today." Ray commented.

"Hey." Simon complained.

"Cat didn't give you any of the potion she usually fed you." Ragnor answered. Simon shook his head.

/

"Magnus." Isabelle started, "We have to go, everyone is outside waiting."

Magnus sighed and got out of their bathroom, fixing his attire, "Let's get this over with."

Isabelle gave Magnus a weak smile and discreetly tried to walk out of their room and continuously towards Alec's office. Magnus followed behind her and once they got to Alec's office they made sure no one was there watching and once it was all in the clear Isabelle opened the door lightly and they both rushed in.

"Alright, does he have a computer or something?" Isabelle asked rushing over to Alec's desk going through all his drawers.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen one." Magnus replied going through his files. "All of these are just missions and case files." Magnus skimmed through.

"Hmmm. Copy everything." Isabelle said continuing to look through all the desk drawers

"Why? There's nothing here that's important enough. It's just wasting our time." Magnus loudly whispered.

"Then copy the ones that are." Isabelle ordered urgently. Magnus sighed and looked over the papers and copying the ones that should be copied, regretting every single word he's copying on another sheet of paper. "Where does this guy hide all the classified stuff."

"Probably not in plain sight." Cat interrupted while opening the door. The two froze and turned towards the door, watching Cat walk towards them, locking the door behind them. Isabelle getting ready to take action, " Easy there." Cat started, "If you're planning to take some highly classified information, you should have someone guard the door."

"Look," Isabelle started, "we don't want any trouble. We're here for a very good reason."

"Which one?" Cat asked, Magnus and Isabelle gave her a questioning look. "Which institute?"

"What's it to you?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, one, you snuck into my bosses office. Two you've caused us enough trouble as it is."

Magnus sighed, "What does that mean for us?"

"Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Isabelle questioned.

"Yes, let's exchange information. And trust me when I say you won't find anything useful here." Cat suggested.

"Why would you help us?" Magnus asked.

"You consider this helping I consider this, getting my job done." Cat replied.

"As Alec's rep." Isabelle stated.

"You don't get it." Cat pointed, Isabelle glared back.

"Get what?" Magnus asked.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Cat turned.

Isabelle was about to answer but Magnus beat her to it, "Yes, we have a deal."

"Magnus, we should at least consider it." Isabelle argued.

"I already considered it." Magnus gritted under his teeth.

"Shadow hunters have a hard time trusting, so I will go first." Cat informed, "Ask away."

Isabelle was a little hesitant but took Cat's words and went first, "One rule," Cat nodded, "The answers you give us have to be the honest truth and of course we will hold our end of the deal." Cat nodded and waited for their questions. "Will you tell Alec about this?"

"No, I won't." Cat answered.

Magnus gave her a questioning look, "Why? You work for him, you're the closest to him, and aren't you two like family?"

Cat sighed, "There are things you do for the ones you love. You would know that Magnus, by your current situation. I won't because I want to protect him, as do you." Cat answered and Magnus seemed a little less worried now after Cat's explanation.

"Back to the question before, why would you help us?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, to be clear, here is a simple explanation of the dynamic, here in this part of the institute, part of the fire emblem, Alec made it a sort of, safe haven for those who want out." Cat started.

"Out?" Isabelle questioned.

"Haven't you noticed the way everyone here is protective of each other. Especially, Alec. And as said before, a few of them are undercover, some here for family, and some are here for answers, but all of them want out. Alec made this environment a place where people can try to escape the pain that this place was actually made under."

"Explain." Isabelle ordered.

Cat sighed, "Jonathon, honestly I don't know what he's planning to do with this army of people. But do you know who he is?"

"No." Magnus answered.

"Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern. Let me start with this, Alec wanted a few personal soldiers in his section this time. Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis, Jace Wayland, Clary Fray, and Ray Castillo. All of you, have been causing other institutes a lot of trouble. I would know."

"Your under cover." Magnus stated, Cat sighed, "Wait so are you actually Alec's friend or are you just acting to get close to him? Is he undercover to? And why would he want us personally?"

"Okay, Alec knows I'm undercover, it's actually how we became friends. He gave me protection and I gave him my help. As far as I know he's not undercover and all he's trying to do is help others. He doesn't like it here, but he's here for good reasons. He's asked for all of you personally because like I said you've caused a commotion after all the Valentine stunt, and If jonathon finds your here, I personally wouldn't know what would happen, but if Alec is worried about your safety then it's probably not good."

"Oh my god." Magnus started to breathe unevenly, "We shouldn't be doing this. Izzy we should just…"

"Why are you undercover?" Isabelle asked.

"Same reasons your here. Mystery murders, mystery killers, and it all came back to here, I'm here to understand why. Alec knows but he won't tell me."

"He has every right to. And I'm here going behind his back, when I should be out there cheering for him." Magnus started to pace, worried.

"Magnus, he'll forgive you." Cat tried to comfort.

"How would you know?" Magnus breathed unevenly.

"Because, you will be out there in time before wins the match, and because somewhere in the future he will pull a stunt that you will have a hard time forgetting. And honestly, if he personally called for all of you, then he probably doesn't want any of you here."

"Then why would he personally call for us?" Isabelle asked confused by this whole outcome.

"Because he doesn't want us to get killed." Magnus answered loudly, "He knows we're undercover and he knows what will happen to us once we're found out."

Isabelle sighed, "I'm sorry Magnus."

Magnus shook his head, "It's fine, we have we want and Alec won't get killed."

"Wait, killed?" Cat questioned, it was silent for a bit, "Hey we made a deal."

Magnus slowly evened his breaths, "We got a letter from the institute, insisting that we get the job done, the Clave is getting impatient, and if we don't hand in results at the end of two weeks they will blow this place up or they want us to kill Alec and return or whatever."

"Your here to protect Alec." Cat sighed, "That's probably why I'm still here too." Magnus and Isabelle looked over at Cat asking her to continue, "About a year ago," Cat sighed, "When Alec didn't have a rep at thee time, Before I became Rep, I-I got into a lot of trouble. My punishment was supposed to be judged upon by Jonathon, but before anything could happen, Alec volunteered to take the punishment for me. Which Jonathan clearly enjoyed, and he took Alec instead of me. It wasn't until a month I saw him back. At that time I was placed to be the director of the health department in the fire emblem and I was up late that one night and Alec fainted in the regular patient rooms all beat up, bruised, almost to the point at the verge of death. That was the night i told myself that I owe my life to him. And I asked myself why he would do such a thing, when everyone around him are the types to be selfish and uncaring of the world."

"I hate the Clave." Isabelle sighed.

"You know, I think it's best if we actually plant a bomb." Cat suggested.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked.

"If a bomb is planted everyone here can escape." Cat answered. "I say you wait it out. Alec is going to win this fight, your friends will be safe you can all leave together plus the people here."

"Make sense." Isabelle commented, agreeing to the suggestion.

"It's great sure, but what about Alec? I'm not leaving here without him" Magnus rose his voice, panicking.

"Magnus, I agree with you, but he's not going to go through with this plan, if none of us leave first for safety. Alec can't help but -" Cat was advising.

"Be a protector." magnus interrupted.

Cat nodded, "Cat," Isabelle started, "do you perhaps know where Simon is. I couldn't find him anywhere all day."

Cat sighed, looked away for a bit, "Alec has his reasons and because I trust and respect his choices, most times…"

"What are you getting at?" Isabelle asked.

"Alec had Simon and Ray both leave tonight. I just got back from helping them escape the institute and I was just here to drop off a few notes about the health of the retrieved Crescent members and our own soldiers."

"Wait, why did Simon leave?" Magnus asked.

"It's better if you meet Simon in person and ask." Cat gave them a smile, "Don't worry it's fantastic news."

"As long as he's safe." Isabelle returned a small smile.

Cat nodded, "You better be telling Alec, or this plan won't work."

"I will." Magnus gave Cat a small smile, "But we should go, I made a promise and I won't break that promise." Isabelle nodded and they both headed out the door leaving Cat standing there sighing, asking herself if this was the right thing to do.

"It's the right thing to do." Cat whispered under her breath and dropped off what she came here to do and followed the two out to make sure Alec doesn't get as beaten as what Jacob has been told to be the most violent out of the six.

/

It was the middle of the fight. It was night out and Jacob and Alec were still at it. Everyone from the Fire Emblem were a little worried that Alec was at a disadvantage because Vampires have an advantage in the dark with their vision, and no one has really seen Alec really fight but the usual six. Alec who was on the defense currently, blocked all the shots that were coming his way. At this point it would look as though he was at the losing ground, but Alec grabbed Jacob's quick vampire speed punch and twisted it behind his back and flipped him over forcing him to grunt and groan at the pain. Alec punched straight up into his jaw and then towards his stomach. Alec grabbed the small knife that was hidden in his shoe and stabbed it right into his right shoulder. Jacob groaned and forced his head up and took a small bite out of Alec's neck before Alec could jump off of Jacob.

Jacob slowly stood up and took the knife out of him and threw it towards the crowd. Alec who felt his neck at the bite marks rubbed at the good and the injury, looking annoyed and pissed by the result. "You bit me."

Jacob wiped off the blood on his mouth and the blood that was wiped on his hand he licked at it, getting another taste of Alec's blood, "You know you really are a mystery, I can't even figure it out with the taste of your blood. It's mixtures of everything, I kind of like it." Jacob grinned.

"Yeah." Alec smirked, "Don't get too comfortable." Jacob grinned and was about to move but he was stuck in his position, he tried to force himself to move but he couldn't do anything but just stand there. "Well, you should at least learn to get comfortable in that spot."

Jacob chuckled, "You fucking spelled me."

"Yes, I did." Alec chuckled back.

"I thought this was about raw fists."

"Well, you bit me."

"You shoved a knife in me."

"You had back up in the beginning of the fight."

"Fair."

"Your just going to give up like that?" Alec asked, Jacob grinned and with his hand he forced it in his right shoulder. Alec noticed what he was about to do and got off the field and ran over to get the knife that Jacob threw and ran back over to stab him right into the stomach.

Jacob gasped, "I will get you back for this." he said weakly.

"You mess with me I won't hesitate to take you out with your head on a stake." Alec whispered into his ear.

Jacob smirked and Alec puled the knife out of him and watched him fall to the ground. All of the members of the fire emblem cheered Alec was tired and wanted to go to his room and get some rest and have some time with his Magnus.

When he looked over to where the others were, Lyla, Chris, Nate and Edward, who was very much worried over his brother on the ground, but knowing for his and his brother's protection he can't run over to help him. But what bothered him was not the five who was either happy or annoyed or not wanting to be here results. It was the sinister look Jonathon gave them. Alec has seen that look it gave him chills every time. And he never liked where this went.

 _emI have to go now. Magnus is not going to like this./em_

 _/_

Alec rushed into his office pacing his room, knowing Magnus would be here looking for him and debating whether or not to tell Magnus. emI _fucking promised him. How do I not tell him._ /em And just like that Magnus rushed into Alec's office and gave him a tight hug. "Alexander." Magnus slightly flinched away by the injuries he received by Jacob. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Where, let me see? I'm going to beat the shit out of him." Magnus spoke real quickly checking Alec's bodies for his injuries.

"I'm fine." Alec gave Magnus a smile.

Magnus stopped his movements checking for his injuries, "You're not fine." Alec's smile disappeared, "Alexander I know you too well. You're not fine." Magnus was worried by Alec's sudden actions. After hearing Cat's story of Alec's continuous torture he took for Cat, he's even more worried.

"What about you? You seem worse than fine."

"Maybe because I saw the love of my life get into a fight with the most violent person ever."

"You knew I was going to win."

"It doesn't matter, seeing you get injured, hurt, bleeding," Magnus was close to tears, gently touching the bite mark Jacob placed on his neck. Magnus started to heal it, "I don't think …" Magnus broke down.

Alec shocked by the sudden waterfall, brought Magnus into his arms and held onto him tight. Just rocking him and not saying anything but listening to Magnus cry it all out. Once Magnus's tears died down Alec spoke up, "This is more than about fight Magnus. What 's going on?"

Magnus sniffed, "Will, will you run with me?" Magnus wiped his tears away and looked up to face Alec.

"Run with you?" Alec asked to be clarified.

Magnus continued to sniff, "You know I'm undercover." Alec was silent only listening, "I know you know Alexander." Magnus was hesitant and got his voice back, "We got a letter and they plan on blowing this place up. It's our only chance to run and I spoke to Cat and she thinks it's a great plan to get everyone who wants out, to run. So will you run with me?"

"Magnus," Alec started.

"No." Magnus interrupted, "You can't say no. I won't leave you here." Magnus was about to cry again.

"Magnus." Alec rose his voice to make sure he got through to him, "I will leave, but I can't promise I will leave with you."

"What do you mean?" Magnus was confused.

Suddenly the doors to Alec's office was opened and Cat walked in, shocked by the two in the room, "I'm interrupting." Cat observed.

Alec sighed, "Magnus, I don't want you to worry. I will leave, but believe me when I say I will find you. Okay?" Alec comforted Magnus. Magnus slowly nodded his head , Alec gave him a small smile and faced Cat, "Cat I would like you to take Magnus to the Church and stay with him, and then tell his friends that he'll be with me and that he'll be back safely." Magnus looked up facing Alec questioningly not liking the orders he just gave Cat. Cat who knew very well, where this was going was a little hesitant by those orders and knowing she'll regret this complied to his wishes. Alec nodded, "Please trust me with what I'm about to do."

Magnus was very much worried at this point and gave Alec a weak smile, "If you promise to come back to me in one piece." Alec gave him a smile and leaned down to give him a deep passionate kiss. Magnus who was enjoying the kiss whimpered at the sudden break of it. Alec chuckled and looked back up to Cat. Cat nodded and took Magnus's hand in a hurry and opened a portal behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

malec fanfic chapter 10

"Simon." Ragnor started, Simon looked over to him, "Raphael is not at the Hotel currently."

"What? Where is he? I'm pregnant, blood thirsty, and I expect my man to be home taking care of me." Simon protested.

"Wow, hormones change his personality drastically." Ray commented.

"I can open a portal up for you now." Ragnor advised.

"Then what's stopping you?" Ray asked.

"Nothing." Ragnor shook his head.

"Well, I'm very much urgent. I would like to go home, get a few bags and call him to get his ass home." Simon ordered.

"You heard the Queen." Ray repeated.

Ragnor snapped his hands and opened up a portal, "You're welcome."

Simon's eyes sparkled and dragged Ray into the portal. Once they got through the portal Simon and Ray were in the Hotel Dumort. Simon was so happy but also tired, "Home." Simon cheered, "Ray, blood. Now" Simon ordered.

Ray nodded and hurried over to the blood bank and took all the blood bags needed and sent them over to Simon. Simon impatiently opened one bag and drank it all down in one gulp, and did so with the second and third one. Ray noticing that Simon won't be slowing down any soon and if Raphael finds out that he didn't treat his queen the way a queen should be treated he won't hear the end of it. He went over hurriedly to get a glass cup and filled it with blood and handed it over to Simon who happily took it. "Slow down Simon."

Simon shook his head, "I can't, I'm way too hungry for this right now." Ray sighed and continued to hand him the rest of the blood. And Simon didn't mind and took all the blood in. Once they were all gone he gave Ray the cup. Ray took the cup and left it on the side table.

"You're tired Simon, go lay down." Ray said

"Too lazy." Simon grunted and walked over to the couch that was placed in the middle of the room and laid down.

"And you laid down." Ray commented.

Simon waved his hand away, "Can you get me a phone?" Ray sighed and walked over to Simon and handed him his phone. Simon snatched it from his hands and quickly dialed Raphael's number. It rang and rang but Raphael did not pick up. This annoyed Simon, usually it wouldn't but he's pregnant, he can't help it, and apparently Cat's potion won't help him. Simon dialed the number again and went straight to voice message. At this point this pissed Simon off, he called again and finally Raphael picked up the phone. Before Raphael could say anything Simon yelled into the phone. "Where. The. Hell. Are. You." Simon gritted his teeth, sitting up from his seat.

"Simon?" Raphael was surprised, "What the hell is going on? Where are you?"

"Where am I?" Simon was annoyed, "The real question is , where are you? I called you three times and you picked up at the third call."

"On a business trip. You don't sound good, are you okay?" Raphael replied.

"On a business trip, and you can't answer your phone?" Simon was super annoyed that Raphael couldn't give him time for him at the moment. Raphael was supposed to say something but then Simon's phone was snatched by Ray and you can here in the background Simon complaining at Ray about the phone.

"Raphael, at any point you can come to the Hotel, like now. Simon is being very needy." Ray interrupted.

"You guys are back?" Raphael was shocked and happy at the same time. Now understanding why Simon was annoyed by Raphael's missed calls.

"Yes, and I would like a nap, and Simon really needs to talk to you." Ray replied.

"I'm on my way." Raphael hung up and rushed over to the Hotel with his vampire speed and found both Ray and Simon in the living room. "Simon, Ray." he greeted.

"About time." Simon greeted. Raphael was about to ask about the sudden strange change of mood, "Your boyfriend is pregnant and this is how you treat him."

Raphael froze in place with his mouth open, "That's my cue to leave." and with that Ray left the two alone.

"Pregnant?" Raphael repeated.

"Yes, pregnant. Almost a month now." Simon informed.

Raphael didn't believe it but then he noticed the smell in the air and Simon wasn't kidding, he really was pregnant. Raphael walked over to Simon and sat next to him, "When?"

"Apparently the day I left." Simon answered.

"How did you escape? Never mind, that doesn't matter, your here. I can't believe I let you go. I knew it was a bad idea to let you go. Pregnant?!" raphael repeated again, not believing what he's heard.

"Yes pregnant." Simon was getting annoyed by the constant repeat of his question.

"I'm going to be a father." Raphael said under a whisper and then said it again, "I'm going to be a father." he said louder for Simon to hear.

Simon hearing that, made his mood brighter, knowing that his Rafe was actually here with him, "Yeah, you're going to be a father."

Raphael was so happy he didn't know what to do but laughed, "I'm going to be a father." raphael hugged Simon tight and then kissed Simon passionately, which Simon very much liked. "I love you."

Simon forgetting about the earlier annoyance, "I love you too. Now I'm really tired, i've been tired for a week now and i'm gaining weight and this baby just sucked the blood out of me. I would like it if you take me to bed. Because I can't move from this position, too lazy."

Raphael laughed, "Alright mi amor." Raphael gave a quick peck on Simon's lips, "You know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Raphael stated.

"Yeah I know." Simon said with a small, "But I might feel better if you took me to bed."

"Is there some kind of hidden meaning behind that phrase?" Raphael teased, picking Simon up bridal style and walking over to their room.

Simon lightly punched Raphael's shoulder teasingly, "It won't have hidden meaning, if you don't get me to bed."

"Yes ma'am." Raphael rushed over to their room and slammed the door behind them.

/

After Cat took Magnus to the church, Alec dug through his desk cabinets, and took out a small knife that he was looking for. He whispered a few spells one to look the room and another to silence it, and with that he cut his left arm open, he hissed at the pain, and then he shoved two fingers in it screaming at the pain he's inflicting on himself and taking a small purple shard out. His veins glowed once more feeling his pain and rushing over to the injury he created, and the wound closed not feeling the small pain he received. He rushed over to a certain part of his wall and waved the shard across it and a partial part of the walls skin showed itself, showing a hidden rune and with the shard the rune glowed and opened it. Inside was his steele, He took the steele out of the small and leaned on his desk and waited. His phone vibrated, he picked it up and read the text, We're here. Alec placed the phone down and took a deep breath and exhaled, then whispered "Forgive me Magnus." and Alec drew a rune on his left arm and he screamed in agony.

/

"You can ask questions all you want, once you wake up." Cat dragged Magnus into the church.

"Once I wake up?" Magnus almost fell by the sudden tug towards the church. "What do you mean?"

"Like I said, once you wake up." Once the two were inside the building, Cat shut the doors to the church, used a lock spell and a silencing spell, and took her phone out to text Alec that they were there.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Magnus asked a little afraid by Cat's sudden actions.

"I'm so sorry, but this will hurt." Cat was a little afraid.

Magnus was very much worried now, because earlier he felt a small twitch of pain from his soul mate mark and was worried if Alec was alright. He assumed it was from the fight earlier. But before he could say anything, fell to his knees hands on his heads screaming from the pain surging through his body and collapsed.

/

The rune that Alec drew on his arm disappeared and his bond with Magnus, his soul mate mark, was very faded, as though you can't see it but if you look real closely it's still faintly there. Alec regretted what he did but for Magnus's safety he did what he had to do. He picked up the shard that he dropped earlier on the floor and walked over to the hidden compartment in the wall, where he took the Steele out and placed it back in there and used the shard to lock and hide it again. Then he hid the in a spell book on his bookcase and undid his lock and silencing spell in his room.

Then two figures walked into his office, Lyla and Edward held onto Alec's shoulder and portaled themselves. They landed where Jonathon was waiting for them. Lyla and Edward pushed Alec toward his usual cell, where he was always placed when he first came to the Rogue Nation to be punished for his actions. They chained him in the middle of the room where he couldn't do anything but hang. The chains held engravings that were meant for Alec and his abilities. To slow down his process of healing and to prevent him from using any of his magic.

The two left Alec in the cell and Jonathon walked in and stared at Alec. And broke the silence, "You must be in under a lot of stress." Jonathon started walking over to Alec's hanging form. Alec watched Jonathon's figure slowly turn darker. "Even more with more members to take care of." Jonathon was real close to alec and caressed Alec's face. Alec moved away from the touch but Jonathon grabbed Alec's face and forced it towards him, "Come on beautiful. It's been a while." Jonathon whispered into Alec's ear. Roaming his hands down Alec's body and ripped his shirt open. Alec kicked Jonathon in the leg and he groaned at the pain. Alec stared back and received a punch straight to the jaw. Alec didn't do anything and only hung there slightly swinging. "Alec." Jonathon hissed, "I missed this." Alec didn't say anything and only looked down. "No no Alec, look at me. Look at me!" Jonathon's voice went sinister. Alec looked back up and looked at Jonathon. Jonathon chuckled and at this point he didn't care, he continued to punch, swing, and kick at Alec like his own punching bag. All Alec could do was take in the blows and escape from reality.

/

A knock was heard at the doors of, well, whoevers room it is, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, were there. After the fight, All of the Crescent members were placed in the Fire Emblem, stripping them of any identity of being Crescent and changing them to the flames of the lion. The door was opened and they introduced, "Hello, I'm Megan, and this is my sister Elise. We were sent here by Cat to help you out."

Jace was a little skeptic about this plan. "Izzy told me the whole deal about this. I don't really like it, but because I respect Alec and because the plan makes some sense I'm going through with it. We have a week. So how are we getting people out?"

Megan nodded, "I actually thought it was pretty simple, because you have the explosion part handled and we just have to tell people to be careful and run."

"I guess." Clary replied.

"Okay, so we just have to make the information spread. And we already planned out how we'll run. Throughout the years, we've helped Alec help others here to run and get out of here. So there are portals around here that we've hidden. But to be opened you need one of Cat's spells. She can apply them to the ones who need to go, but I believe it's better to just leave them open." Megan answered.

"Let's leave them open, if It's just a portal just jump right through and they won't even see it coming." Clary agreed.

"Maryse is not going to like this." Jace sighed.

"Since when did she like anything we've planned." Isabelle sassed.

"She also informed me to tell you that Magnus won't be back for about week. He's going to be with Alec." Elise said.

"In a week, we;re blowing this dump up. Where are they?" Jace asked.

"The question you should be asking is, what are they doing?" Clary teased.

"Clary, I didn't need to know that?" Jace complained.

"Hey your the one that imagined it." Clary backed away.

Isabelle laughed and asked the two sisters, "How is he? Alec." Isabelle clarified.

"He's fine. He's been through worse." Megan said proudly.

"Yeah, I've heard." Isabelle gave them an apologetic smile.

/

Magnus woke up, his head aching, his heart ached and felt like id been shattered and his arm was burning. He slowly sat up fro where he was laying, which were the seats of the main sanctuary of the church. "How you feeling?" Cat asked.

"Hell." Magnus groaned, Cat gave him some water, and Magnus happily took it and drank the whole cup down in one sip. "What happened?" Magnus asked.

"Before you do anything…Slowly, carefully, and calmly look at your arm." Cat was nervous but watched Magnus patiently.

Magnus was worried, just looking at Cat staring at him intently made him fear what he was about to see. Magnus slowly looked down at his arms and saw the one that was bandaged, the one with his soul mate bond. Magnus's already felt shattered, he hasn't even seen what it was, but he felt it and he started to produce tears that he didn't even know he started. He unwrapped his arm and he cried heavier, the mark, the bond that connected him to Alec was gone. "Why? Why would this, he, do this? I - I thought, I - thought …" Magnus couldn't finish his words and only continued to cry.

Cat sat next to Magnus and held onto him, cradling him, embracing him to calm him down. "Magnus." Cat waited for Magnus to calm down and once he heard his slight whimpers she started again, "Alec asked me to bring you here." Magnus was still listening to her, "Don't worry, your bond will be back. It's only temporary." Magnus abruptly got out of Cat's arms and stared at her widely, not saying anything. Trying to form words in his head, and Cat continued, "Alec removed it for you. He didn't want you to go through whatever he was going through currently. Knowing the bond will have the same effect on you if he was in pain, he wanted to pull the string and have you safe than sorry."

"What?" Magnus whispered out, "Why would he do such a thing? That decision should've been made with me. Not on his own." Magnus was mad now.

"Magnus, I don't know what Alec goes through when he's taken to Jonathon."

"Jonathon? Jonathon has him?" Magnus asked standing up but sat back down, the headache hitting him hard.

"Don't move. Look, we all know if a leader doesn't do…well whatever... he's taken to Jonathon. Yes, I know Jonathon has him so why aren't we going after him? Well, I don't know where his cells are at. I don't know where he takes them. So, this is the only option currently. And like I said it will only be about a week." Cat paused, and looked over Magnus's shaking state, "Look before this happened, I told you I'll answer your questions."

Magnus sighed, "How is this possible? Bonds shouldn't just be able to be gone like this, unless -"

"He didn't cut the bond, he pulled at it."

"Pulled?"

Cat nodded, "Not everyone can pull that stunt."

"But Alexander can."

"For a good reason. Look what Alec did was unwrap the string of fate from your soul and pulled it out of you and Alec made sure he was the one holding and protecting the bond. He'll return the bond where it's meant to be Magnus."

Magnus nodded but clenched his fists mad at Alec, Jonathon and himself for not noticing the hidden meaning behind the words I'll handle it, "To tempt fate… You would need an …."

"Angel." Cat finished for him.

"So, who did it for him?"

Cat hesitated for a bit, "He did it to himself."

Magnus let out a breath, "I can't believe this, my angel…is an angel." Cat nodded, "He's a shadow hunter."Magnus whispered to himself, and Cat nodded once again. "Shadowhunters can go rogue? Wait where are his runes, were they stripped?" Magnus asked Cat wide eyed.

"I don't really know much about Alec's personal history." Cat answered.

Magnus got stiff and only looked away, even more worried, "So, why the church?" ignoring Cat's question.

"As you said it requires an angel. And the closest to an angel, is a church. For Alec to sustain the bond you need something strong enough to keep the other end of the string to stay on the right path."

"The right path?"

"Alec has to travel through space, so your bond can reach your soul safely."

"I am so mad at him. He shouldn't be going through this alone." Magnus stood up and paced the floor ignoring the pain seizing through his body.

"Magnus, sit." Cat worried.

"I can't sit. Not like this. I'm way too worried, nervous and conscious for this right now. Just let me walk the nerves off." Cat sighed and nodded.

/

Alec screamed in pain, Jonathon got a knife and slashed through leaving scars and marks throughout his body. Jonathon who smirked at his work left Alec's cell and from the distance you can here what you can only assume is Jacob's scream of pain and with that Alec fell unconscious thinking about Magnus.

Alec woke up to the sound of the door of his cell opening, he was bleeding, bruised, cut, tired, thirsty and hungry. It's been atleast four days since he's been locked up. His cell door was open and something or someone was thrown into his cell, Alec looked up and noticed Chris and Lyla grabbing what looks to be Jacob and hung up next to him and left. The two left and Jonathon walked back in with his usual demonic smile. He walked over and punched Jacob in the stomach. Jacob coughed out blood and looked up at Jonathan tiredly. "There you are." Jonathan crouched to look face to face with Jacob. "Well, the show you two placed was quite the excitement. Don't you think? I know you two enjoyed enjoyed it. I say you both go at it. Oh that was quite a sight." the two tortured males were walking in and out of consciousness barely paying attention. "Now now, stay with me here. This will be quick." he smirked. "You see, I've decided to let you go earlier." The two looked up surprised by his words, "Awe, but here's the thing, not the both of you." The two didn't care, for Jonathon to let them go early means something is bound to happen, "Get ready, this is going to get interesting."

Jonathon raised up his sleeves, and on one of his arms there was a rune that was never there before. And before Alec could look at more clearly the Rune glowed and Jonathon shoved his hand in Jacob and Jacob screamed. Alec went wide eyed and didn't know what to do but stare, "Stop." he yelled, "What, why are you doing this?" Alec yelled at Jonathon, and before Jonathan could answer to Alec's cry he took something out of Jacob, a bright golden sphere looking shine and Jacob went limp.

Jonathon kissed his teeth at Jacob, "Look at this." Jonathon grabbed Jacob and broke the chains off Jacob and he fell to the floor.

"What, what did you do?" Alec was shocked, "Did, did you -?" Alec didn't want to ask, fear of the answer.

"Are you asking is he's dead?" Jonathon asked walking over to Alec. Alec didn't say anything and only stared. "Do you know what this is?" Alec didn't reply, "This," Jonathon observed it, "is what you call a soul. Now we both know this is not any kind of soul. Let's see how you would be able to handle this with two of these inside you."

"Don't." Alec pleaded.

"Don't what?" Jonathan grinned.

"Please, I, there's know way someone can survive this. Please…" Alec begged, fear coursing through his body.

"This is a new side of you. I like it." Jonathon growled. Alec was rattled with fear and all he could do was just stare and squirm. "Shh, shh." Jonathon grabbed Alec and leaned into him. "If it's you, you'll make it. If not, then we know your limits." Jonathon smirked, and shoved his fist with the soul in his hand in him and Alec gasped by the sudden intrusion and started to scream from the sudden burn and jabbing sensation in his stomach. Alec was slowly running out of breath, almost as though he was choking on his own breath.

Jonathon watched Alec in pain for a bit and walked out of the cell, "Get him down." Jonathon ordered, Lyla and Chris who were standing behind the door. The two nodded and watched Jonathan leave. The two went into the cell room and dropped Alec to the grown without taking a glimpse at Jacob and left.

/

Alec woke up to darkness. He stood there looking around and noticed a figure. "Hello?" Alec walked up to it and the figure turned around. "Jacob?" Alec was surprised, "What - where are we?" he asked.

"You get me killed and you ask where we are." Jacob sneered.

"Well, if that's so. Doesn't that mean we're both dead." Alec suggested.

"Really, you of all people, think your dead." Jacob stated.

"Well, where are we?" Alec asked.

"Your unconscious." Jacob smirked. "You know it's fun walking around your brain. Tell me, how does it feel to carry two different souls around."

"So far, I don't like it." Alec replied.

Jacob laughed, "Well, life was never about your dislikes and likes Alec." Alec observed Jacob.

Alec didn't ask and looked around, "So, what now? What do I do with you?"

"You'll have to get rid of me of course."

"But your my unconscious."

"Not here." Alec questioned Jacob, "When you wake up you'll need to go searching for a wizard. He should be able to help you from there."

"How do I get there?"

"Follow this path." Alec saw the dark space light up a path, "You need to put back what you took away."

Alec gave him a small smile and followed the path and disappeared.

/

Alec woke up with a gasp and struggled to sit himself up. He sat up against the wall and his usual glow came out from his veins to his mark and fixed himself up. After he got all healed up, Alec crawled over to Jacob and was saddened by his death. Alec stood up from his spot and walked out of his cell slowly. Some parts of his body still need a little healing and dehydration doesn't get healed with magic, but he had little left to open a portal to his office.

Alec collapsed in his office and forced himself over to the couch in his office and decided to rest before doing anything, ignoring his hunger for thirst.

Alec woke up and it judging by the sun that Alec was pretty pissed at it was the afternoon. Alec stood up from the couch and snapped his fingers not caring at this point about his secret little abilities and got himself a cup of water and gulped all down in one shot. Alec sighed and walked over to his desk and sat in his chair leaning back in it, rubbing this forehead and placed his cup down on his desk.

Alec sighed, and looked down at himself, "I can't have anyone seeing me like this." he whispered to himself. Alec tried to heal himself, but noticing that he's low on magic and weak by all the injuries he's endured he's decided to do this the long way. Alec got his phone out from his desk and called Cat. Cat picked up right away, "Hey, Cat." he grunted.

"Where the hell are you?" Cat cut straight to the chase.

Alec winced at the sudden yell, "Office." Cat ended the phone call right away and within a matter of seconds a portal was open in his office and noticed Alec's loss of color and dried blood that was all over his body. "Couldn't knock."

Cat rushed over to Alec getting the shirt off and checking all the injuries, cuts, bruises he had displayed all over his body. "What the hell happened to you?"

"You ask me that a lot, but you know I won't answer them." Alec said weakly.

Cat sighed, and used her magic to slowly heal all the wounds from Alec's body, "Alec," Cat looked up worried, "you're not alone in this."

Alec gave Cat a smile, "I know. Thanks." Cat nodded, "How's Magnus?"

"Pissed, tired, worried."

Alec looked away and leaned back into his chair, "You've been planning stuff behind my back Cat." Cat didn't answer and continued to look for more injuries on Alec's body. "Well, you better have at least been helping Magnus and his friends plan for the great escape they plan on doing."

Cat stopped her hands and stood up from where she was sitting on the floor and faced Alec, "Alec, I really think it's best if you escaped as well as the others. This is not a healthy place for you, or anyone at the matter of fact."

"I know."

"You can't save everyone Alec."

"I know. Cat, I know. I won't argue with you. You've stayed with me through this hell hole when you didn't have to. It's time you left, and the others."

"And it's also time you left Alec."

Alec sighed, "Go assist Magnus and his friends with their plan and I'll go see Magnus."

Cat gave Alec a weak smile, "Once I fix you up." Alec gave her a weak smile and Cat leaned down to fix all the cuts, and bruises. "What do you want me to do with your clothes?"

"Magic some up for me." Alec teased.

Alec laughed and changed his clothes into something fresh and Cat even fixed his days of no shower into a cleaner version of him and left giving him a grin and headed towards the direction of Magnus's friends and left a little worried but knowing that Alec would do the right thing and left thinking it was going to be alright.

After Cat left Alec walked over to the bookshelf where he hid his purple shard. He took the book out and the purple shard. He snapped his fingers and locked the door. he walked over to the wall where his steele was hidden and took his steele out. Alec walked over to his chair and with his steele he traced over the faint mark of his soul mate. He remembered every curve and shape of his mark, because it was the only thing that connected him to Magnus and helped him survive the pain he went through the past four days.

Alec hissed at the stinging burn, but once he finished marking it it glowed a bright golden blue-ish hue and with that the bond was actually made stronger. Alec smiled at the mark, it's about time I get my love back.

Alec made a portal and walked through it leading him to the inside of the church. "Alec?"

/

Raphael woke up with Simon in his arms. Raphael admired his lovers sleeping form, he caressed his cheek, and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. It's only been a few day but Simon was already a little showing. Raphael smiled at his sleeping form. emThis is probably the right time./em Raphael walked over to the coat he had on a few days ago, knowing he left it in there.

Simon woke up to the sudden loss of the cold warmth, he woke up to his empty side. He looked up and saw Raphael walking over to his closet. "Rafe, where are you going?" Simon rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

Raphael chuckled at Simon's cute antics and got the box he wanted out of the coat of his pocket and walked back towards their bed and he sat down next to Simon. "Simon."

"Hmm?" Simon replied moving in closer to Raphael.

"Simon, it's been a year and throughout that year. I have loved you like you were the only thing you can keep me alive. The warmth to my dead body, the light to my sun. The stars that show me the way when I'm lost in the dark. The warm breeze to the nightfall. What I'm saying is, Simon I have never loved anyone the way I loved you. I've been through hell, both literally and metaphorically. I was still in it when I first met you, but you knew that. You put me back together Simon, and that's when I knew that I couldn't lose you, I've considered you as family, the only family I've actually had in my long dead years." Simon was bashing, and almost had tears in his eyes while Raphael continued to confess, "To get to the point," Raphael took out the box he was hiding in his hand and opened it to show Simon what was hidden inside. Simon gasped, his eyes went wide and tears started to come down, "Will you marry me, mi amor?"

Simon didn't answer still a little shocked but knowing that Raphael was still waiting for an answer, he nodded his head, pulled Raphael in a tight hug, "Yes, of course." Simon answered, pulling Raphael in for a kiss.

Raphael was so happy he took Simon's hand and took the ring out of the box and placed it on Simon's finger. "I guess this means your mine now Simon." he grinned.

Simon got on top of Raphael and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I've been yours since the day I laid eyes on you."

Raphael chuckled, "To think my life wouldn't get any better than this."

"That's my line." Simon pouted.

Raphael gave Simon a warm smile, "We're going to be a family."

Simon smiled, and gave Raphael another kiss, "This better be a spectacular wedding."

Raphael laughed, "It will, I promise. So, after or before birth?"

Simon gasped, and "lightly" slapped the back of Raphael's head, "Most definitely after. I need to look good in my photos."

Raphael laughed harder, "Alright after it is."

"Well, go get wedding planning, I'm giving birth in two months." Simon pushed Raphael off the bed.

Raphael rubbed his ass form the sudden impact he had to take, "Wow, I confess my feelings to you and this is how you treat me." Raphael stood up, Simon only shrugged, "Remember the first time I confessed my feelings to you?" Simon nodded, "Apparently not, I got sex the first time it happened." Simon blushed, "What happens once-" Raphael was cut off by a pillow thrown to his face.

"You finish that sentence, you might as well not get any tonight." Simon glared. Raphael closed his mouth shut, "That's what I thought. Now go and get me a wedding planner." Simon yelled.

Raphael rushed out of the room but then ran back in, Simon questioned him, "I don't have clothes on."

"I'm not complaining." Simon grinned at Raphael's half naked body. Raphael chuckled and put some clothes on and walked over to Simon gave a long passionate kiss. "Trying to get some love?" Simon grinned.

"Is it possible?" Raphael asked.

"No, now go." Simon pushed Raphael out the door.

"Alright, mi amor. The best wedding planner in the country right?"

"Who said country, just Brooklyn is fine."

Raphael leaned down to give Simon a quick kiss, "You'll be fine here?"

"Why, are you leaving long?"

Raphael smiled, "Of course not."

"Good, now go." Simon pushed him out the door, and with that Raphael left to go find his fiancé the best wedding planner in Brooklyn.

Once Raphael left Simon squealed, he admired the ring that was on his hand, "I love it." he whispered to himself. Then he groaned, "Where is Clary and Izzy when you need them." then fell back down on his bed. "Stupid pregnant hormones. You child are one pickle. Oh, now I want a pickle." Simon put some clothes on and went out their room and headed over to the kitchen.

/

Magnus was laying on one of the benches of the church. He was on the second floor of the church in the library, unconsciously touching his bare arm reading a book. He suddenly dropped his book and groaned at the sudden pain from his arm. He gripped his arm and clenched his fist. "Aah." Magnus slightly yelled and released the grip he had on his arm and noticed the mark, the bond he has with Alec have appear again. Magnus was shocked and ran out of the room and down the stairs to the main sanctuary. He stopped half way down the stairs, "Alexander?" Magnus said.

Alec turned around and saw Magnus coming down the stairs slowly and Alec walked over to him, "Magnus." Alec whispered under his breath, happy and scared of seeing him and losing him again.

Magnus ran up to him and embraced him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Alec who didn't want to let go held Magnus closer and Magnus asked for entrance which Alec gave him and small make out session occurs.

Magnus then broke the kiss then slapped Alec right across the face, "You, have some explaining to do." Magnus confronted pissed by Alec's disappearance.

"I deserve that." Alec turned to face Magnus happy and worried.

"Why, why would you do this to me?" Magnus asked about to shed tears.

"I'm sorry Magnus. You didn't deserve what you went through."

Magnus slapped him again, "No, you didn't deserve what you went through. Either way, I should've dealt that pain with you." Magnus started to cry.

"Magnus, i couldn't let you go through that. I've endured it for as long as I can remember. I know how to endure it. Magnus, if you were in my position you would've done the same." Alec explained trying to calm Magnus down and comfort him.

"And, if you were in my position you would've felt the same." Magnus continued to cry in Alec's arms.

"Your right." Alec tightened his embrace, "I shouldn't have done that."

Magnus wiped his tears away, "I'm sorry." Magnus looked up to face Alec, "Your injured, and I slapped you." Magnus brushed against Alec's cheeks.

"Twice." Alec teased. Magnus chuckled and lightly hit Alec, Magnus was about to comment but he was interrupted by a kiss from Alec. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Alec broke the kiss and whispered, "I missed you."

Magnus smiled, "I missed you to love."

"You're so beautiful" Alec caressed Magnus's face, and whispered, "I love you."

Magnus gave Alec a quick peck, and gave him a wide smile, "I love you too."

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus, Magnus broke the kiss this time, "I'd really prefer to continue this in an actual bed, with some actual privacy, and with an actual room."

Alec chuckled, "You think you can portal us to my room?"

"For you," Magnus winked, "anything." Magnus snapped his fingers and turned toward the now open portal and dragged Alec into the portal.

/

"Ah, beautiful," Magnus moaned, "I'm going to need some reassurance." Alec nodded, he was at Magnus's neck biting, nipping, sucking at the spot, leaving a dark hickey on his beautiful tan caramel skin. He ripped Magnus's shirt off and went straight to his pants. Alec pushed Magnus towards his bed and fell onto of him. leaving gently kisses down Magnus's body while getting his pants down. Alec good his shirt off and threw it across the room and then got his pants off showing off his already hard self. "You are not about to tease me and get so-" Magnus wasn't able to finish. He didn't notice Alec hurriedly putting a condom on and already pushing himself in him. Magnus screamed, "Oh. My. Angel." Magnus lost his breath. "Move. Now" Magnus ordered, not wanting to wait any longer. He's been waiting for this man for almost a week. He's not waiting any longer when he's this close.

Alec didn't bother, knowing when Magnus asked for reassurance he knew what he had to do. He went rough, he got the condom hurriedly out of his drawer and placed it on him and went straight in. He loved the tightness of Magnus overtime they had sex. But this was some what better. the urgency of it all. the need to know we're still here. That we're here together made it hotter. He waited for Magnus to tell him to move, but what was even better was how controlling Magnus's voice was. His dick twitched and he didn't care anymore he went fast and hard from the start hitting Magnus's prostate everytime. Magnus yelling his name in pleasure was music to Alec's ears and continued, almost at the verge of flooding.

Magnus was not expecting this amount of pleasure from one push. Alec's length was amazing but this was just harsh. emWhy haven't I known that this is what he was capable of. Shit I'm not going to make it./em Sure he didn't stretch I'm out this time, like all the other times but, the pain makes it better. em Damn, when did I become such a Masochist?/em Once Alec thrusted once Magnus knew he most definitely was not going to make it. Magnus's breath became real uneven and all he could do was moan and pant in between breathes. Magnus was so close, a few more thrusts, he most definitely was going to come. "Alexander," Magnus panted, "Coming." he said barely audible but Alec heard it.

"I'm coming to." Alec moaned out.

Magnus who didn't here him came and Alec followed along. Alec collapsed on top of magnus. "You know, that has to be the best sex I've had in ages." Magnus panted out.

Alec chuckled, "Who's going to treat you better than I can?"

Magnus laughed, Alec got off of Magnus and laid next to him holding Magnus closer for warmth and comfort. They spent their night in peace and quiet comfort, but then Magnus broke the silence, "Alexander," Alec hummed saying he was listening, "you're not alone in this. You have me, and I would like it if you leaned on me for some support at times. You don't talk to me about your past. Your insecure and overprotective. They're all great traits, but at times you can't take all of it on your own. Alexander I see it in your eyes, how lonely you are." Alec sighed and was about to speak, "You don't have to tell me anything right now, but just keep in mind somewhere in the future, and believe me it will be soon, I will ask for it."

Alec loosened his grip on Magnus, Magnus still laying on one of Alec's arm and Alec still on the other side of Magnus resting but this time looking up at the ceiling, "I've been here, for about fifteen years. He took me in when I was 9. Jonathon was what I considered family for about few years after we met, but then he turned cynical. He started to get violent, having tempers and loved to inflict pain on others. The reason behind that, it's actually I can't announce. But I'm not going to tell you about Jonathon, that wasn't the reason why I brought up the story. I have a family Magnus, I have two brothers and a sister, but of course they don't know I exist. My father took me to train for a shadow hunter too soon. My siblings knew me, but they were too young to even remember who I was. I left home to go train and make my family proud. You know the usual, shadow hunter business. I remember my mother, she's a keep to herself kind of person. My father, well he was a bit strict, and wasn't that nice. Probably how I endured emotional abuse and all. I had a friend, I made during some training out on the field. He's the one that helped me notice my sexuality, when I was 8. I didn't have a crush on him, I had it on someone else and he just helped me through the process. And of course he was a dowlworlder. My parents didn't approve of him, he was like a brother to me. And my father found out about it, me being out of the closet and all, blamed it on my friend, skipping training, being friends with a downworlder. Not a good profile for a shadow hunter family, so he had me shipped. That's when I met Jonathon."

"Alexander." Magnus lifted himself up and faced Alec, "Your past shouldn't define who you are."

"My past makes who I am today. A strong willed protecting soldier. Don't you agree?"

Magnus gave him a smile. "I guess it can define who you are." Alec laughed. It died down and Magnus who hadn't had a decent amount of sleep slept in Alec's arms. Alec who couldn't stop thinking about his past and the days he spent with Jonathon, em I feel bad for not telling him Jonathon's death wish. /em


	11. Chapter 11

malec fanfic chapter 11

"Magnus." Jace called, seeing Magnus walk into the room. "Welcome back."

"I feel better. Thanks for asking." Magnus groaned walking in the group.

"What's wrong Magnus, I would assume you were enjoying your time away." Clary commented.

"I was. Then I came back." Magnus sighed, "What did I miss?"

"Almost a week load of planning." Isabelle replied, "And apparently we're running out of time, two days to be exact."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently Jace here received this letter about two weeks ago." Isabelle answered.

Magnus was confused by the sudden information and then it him hard in the head, "Wait, this is a bit too soon. I have to tell Alexander." Magnus was about to leave but Jace stopped him.

"Magnus, I know what he means to you, but do you really think -"

"What?" Magnus snarled, "Jace I have worked alongside with you for a year, but that does not mean you can order me around. I'm going to tell Alec whether you like it or not." Magnus walked out of the room.

Jace sighed, "Really?" Isabelle glared at Jace.

"What?" Jace sassed back.

"Alec has been the one to put Magnus happiness. He got Simon and Ray out of here in one piece. He got the two of you here, in a safe haven, and we're saving people's lives because of him. You couldn't cut back some slack." Isabelle was annoyed by Jace's heartless feelings.

"I'm just protecting my family."

"Well, see it from Magnus's view, he's trying to protect his family too." Isabelle countered.

/

Once Alec walked Magnus out of their room he walked back over to his bed still a little tired, thinking he can get some mor rest before getting back to work, "Alec." Alec got up from his bed, and turned towards the voice. Jonathon was sitting in his single couch staring up at Alec, "Who was that?" Alec glared, Jonathon chuckled, "It's good to see it worked." Jonathon smirked getting up from his chair and walking over to Alec.

"What have you done?" Alec's voice deepened.

"Relax," Jonathon said now sitting on Alec's bed, "You look alive and well, so it shouldn't be no biggie."

"You're joking right? I could die." Alec stated.

"But you didn't. That's the good part."Jonathon grinned leaning closer towards Alec.

"Why did you do that?"

"An experiment." Jonathon brushed his hands against Alec's cheek. Alec moved away from the touch and looked away.

"What does that make me?"

"Hmm?"

"I carry two keys. That can't mean anything good." Alec explained.

"That's why it's called an experiment, beautiful." Jonathon slid his hands up Alec's thighs, Alec pushed it away, Jonathan grabbed Alec's wrist and turned Alec around and pushed him towards the bed, "Don't push away from me Alec, it won't do you any good." Jonathon whispered into Alec's ear, intentionally nipping at it. A hurried knock was heard at the door. "Oh, who could that be?" Alec grunted, trying to push him off him, but Jonathon's grip on him was too harsh. It was too hard to get out of it. "Well, I'm leaving then. I'll see you soon, my beautiful angel." Jonathon whispered again lightly kissing Alec's ear and with that he disappeared.

The knock continued and Alec slowly got up and opened the door, he found Magnus at the door, he looked worried, "Magnus? Who hurt you? I'm going to beat the shit out o-"

"Can we talk?" Magnus interrupted.

"Yeah." Alec hurried, Magnus in. "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving." Magnus blurted out. "In two days." Alec was silent, "Say something. Say, you'll come with me. Say you'll leave with me." Magnus was in tears at this point.

Alec hugged Magnus, "Magnus, I've told you before. Trust that I will find you."

"I trust you Alexander, but i'm still worried about you." Magnus wiped away his tears, but they still continued to fall.

"Can I have a gift?" Alec asked giving Magnus a warm, comforting smile.

Magnus lightly chuckled, "What?" Magnus's tears went dry and smiled up at Alec.

"I can always track you."

"And where's the fun in that?" Magnus teased.

"I agree."

Magnus gasped and lightly punched Alec's shoulder, "Don't ever prolong our wait."

Alec chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it." Magnus smile was slowly wiped away showing his sense of insecurity. Alec noticed it, and he knew it wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon.

"You wouldn't let me come with you. Would you?" Magnus asked, knowing where the answer will be. Alec shook his head, "Yeah I thought so." Magnus sighed and magic-ed the gift he decided to give Alec, and it was a pendant, "It's a pendant, it advises you if there are demons around. Wear it, for me. So at least I know you're protected from demons." Magnus placed it on around Alec's neck for him.

"Thank you Magnus. For being there for me."

/

(…The day of all the excitement. FINALLY WE ARE HERE, OMG WE"RE OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE)

"Magnus." Jace called out, while packing up, mostly just suiting and sharpening his weapons and preparing for a battle that's not needed. Magnus turned towards him, "I'm sorry, about what I said. How we shouldn't have told Alec. After all, it's all because of him, we're doing this."

Magnus nodded, "It's fine. But if you ever question him again, I won't be as easy on you I am now." Jace nodded, understanding and trying to hide the chills he just got from Magnus's intimidating atmosphere.

"Speaking of which," Clary interrupted, "is he coming with us? I just assumed he would be here with you."

"He promised to meet up with me later. Why?" Magnus answered.

"Just thought we owe him a proper thanks." Clary smiled, Magnus nodded.

ace walked over to his window and checked up the sky and noticed the barrier was trying to break, "They're here." The others got ready and waited for the signal. Which was the first bomb to be dropped. "It's dropping." and with that a the cue, they all ran out the door towards the portals that Cat unlocked.

Bombs continued to fall outside the building, and then they started to hit the building of the institute. The others noticed the shadow hunter soldiers that were down on the ground defending, and fighting the others off. They were on the ground now, portals so close. Then Magnus stopped in his tracks and noticed the men that just ran passed him. He looked back at their running figure, the others stopped noticing that Magnus stopped, "Magnus, we have to go." Jace grabbed Magnus's arm and tried to pull him towards their way out.

"Those men. They're not from the institute." Magnus noticed.

"So, does it matter. They're probably from the Clave." Jace continued to farce Magnus to run.

"Well, that makes it even worse." Magnus pulled his arm away from Jace.

"Magnus," Isabelle started.

"I told you, the Clave doesn't care. They're here to for Alexander." Magnus turned around to run back, but bumped into Cat.

"Where do you think you're going? The exits that way." Cat pointed.

"They're going to kill Alexander." Magnus nervous.

"Who?" Cat asked.

"Those shadow hunters who just ran in." Magnus raised his voice.

"They won't find him there." Cat reassured.

"Why is that?" Magnus ready to dash in.

Cat grabbed Magnus's arm to stop him from running, "Alec left this morning to help children. Jonathon keeps children somewhere here as his own brainwashed soldiers. He's. Not. Here." Cat stared right into Magnus's eyes showing him that she's telling him the truth, Magnus nodded, trying to convince himself that he's going to be fine, "Now go."

Clary took Magnus's arm gently and pulled him towards the exit. Isabelle looked at Cat, and mouthed a thank you before leaving.

They ran through the portal and it closed shut once they walked out, and noticed, they were back home. To the piece and quiet of the awaking streets of Brooklyn.

"We're back." Clary whispered under her breath.

"Magnus." Isabelle asked, "Is it possible if I could stay at your place for night. I don't think I can handle another caged in environment. I would like to enjoy my freedom."

Magnus nodded an gave her a weak small smile, "Of course, sweetie."

"Hey," Clary started, "he'll be fine." Magnus gave her a weak nod, "And let me get some of that action, I'm sleeping over to."

"And where does that leave me?" Jace complained.

"Go get a hotel." Isabelle stated.

"You are one cruel sister." Jace glared.

"Yet, you still love me." Jace sighed, but can't help but smile.

"Well, it seems all of you have decided to come over." Jace was about to protest, "Don't even, I know your going to follow anyway. So, let's walk over, it's been a long time since we've felt a clean breeze."

/

Magnus woke up the next morning in his warm comfortable lonely bed. He laid there wishing for Alec to be there next to him, like those other nights he had with him. Well, all those nights led elsewhere but they were all as magnificent as the other. He walked out of his room and saw the other three sprawled out across his living room. He smiled at their antics and walked over to the kitchen to make himself some coffee, when Clary walked in and made a pot for herself to and poured a cup and walked over to Magnus sitting next to him.

"Morning." Clary greeted, with a yawn.

"How'd you sleep dear?" Magnus sipped his coffee.

"The best sleep I had in a long while." Clary sipped her cup and placed it down asking him a question, "You?" Magnus didn't answer but continued to sip his coffee, daydreaming.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Magnus changed.

"Food. GOOD FOOD." Clary groaned.

"Oh, can I cook." Isabelle asked walking in on the two.

"Most definitely not beautiful." Magnus smiled teasingly.

"Bu-" Isabelle was about to do her pouting puppy face.

"No. That won't work on me." Isabelle pouted and walked over to pour herself some coffee and sat across from the two.

"So, what are we talking about?" Isabelle asked.

"You know, I've been wondering." Clary started, "What happened to Simon? I mean if what Mrs. Cat said was true, wouldn't it mean he's back in Brooklyn?"

"Hmm," Isabelle sipped her coffee thinking about Clary's suggestion, "You know, you may be right. That would mean he's at the Hotel with Raphael."

"Would it be too early to call?" Clary asked taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Depends on who your calling, because I'm right here." Jace interrupted walking in with a smirk.

Magnus choked on his coffee, "That was terrible, and do none of you know how to knock?"

"Nope." "No" "Who me?" were the answers to his question.

Magnus groaned, "I need new friends."

"Hey, I am offended." Clary whined.

"Alright, so when are we-" Jace was interrupted by Isabelle.

"No, it's happy time. I don't need your annoying questions of the day. We were about to call Simon." Isabelle waved Jace's look away.

"What makes you think he's in Brooklyn?" Jace asked.

"Because Cat said that Simon is in the safest place. And the safest place for Simon would be in Brooklyn with Raphael." Isabelle answered.

"Let's call him." Clary dialed in simon's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

...

The phone rang in Simon's side of the bed. But he was too tired to pick it up and slapped Raphael up, "Get the phone." he groaned.

Raphael sighed and leaned over Simon to grab the phone, he wrapped himself around Simon and picked it up, "Hello?"

em "Raphael?" Clary answered on the other end of the phone./em

"And who else?" Raphael yawned, "Who is this? I don't appreciate being called at this early in the morning.

em Clary gasped at the other end, and you can hear Isabelle in the background asking why, "You don't know who I am?" Isabelle was telling Clary to put the phone on speaker./em

"No, and I really don't care." Raphael was annoyed.

Simon hummed, "Who is it?" he asked.

"No one important. Get some sleep." Raphael lightly kissed Simon's cheek. Simon leaned back into Raphael's warmth and decided that was the best idea. Raphael hung up the call and placed the phone where he found it.

...

"Did he just hang up on us?" Isabelle asked.

"I believe he did." Clary answered.

"I would've done the same." Jace commented checking the fridge for food.

"I can't believe this." Isabelle snatched the phone from Clary and redialed the number.

…

The phone rang again, and Raphael groaned. Simon chuckled softly, "Are you sure it's no one important?"

Raphael groaned and leaned over grabbed the phone and answered it, "What?"

em"Did you hang up on us?" Isabelle yelled./em

Raphael winced at the sudden yell, "Who is this?"

em"Who is this? Do you even check caller ID?" Isabelle asked/em

Simon noticed how annoyed Raphael was and turned around facing Raphael's nice abs. This made Raphael lay on his back and Simon slightly on top of him. Simon gave Raphael a quick kiss on his lips and gently took the phone from Raphael, "I'll take it from here." Raphael nodded. Simon smiled and leaned back down on Raphael's chest. Raphael took his hand and tangled it in Simon's hair. Shutting his eyes, listening to his voice. "Hello?" Simon answered.

em"Simon." Isabelle gritted, "Please tell me you haven't forgotten your manners?"/em

"Izzy? What's up, it's a little too early for a call." Simon asked.

"Wow, not even a hey, how are you doing? Did you run from hell? What has Raphael done to you?" Isabelle groaned./em

Simon chuckled, "I'm sure your going to tell me anyway."

em"Simon!" Clary yelled into the phone./em

Simon winced, "Clary, are you doing? Did you get away from hell?"

em"Hey, and yes I did run from hell, and we're all fine. You know I would've thought you would be more excited that we're back home." Clary said. /em

"Oh, I am, it's just I'm tired. It's probably my hormones." Simon informed.

em You can here Jace in the background coughing on his coffee, "Oh, I'm sorry. did we interrupt your…umm." Clary was a little embarrassed to ask.

"Don't apologize, we have every right to interrupt. And it's ten in the morning, they should be up. They're vamps." Isabelle commented. /em

Simon humphed, "I don't like your tone."

em "Well learn to like it." Isabelle yelled.

Clary chuckled, "Anyway, Simon, when are you going to meet up with us to check up with the institute?"/em

Raphael heard that and snatched the phone away from Simon. Simon didn't do anything. He placed his hand down and rested it on raphael's chest and rubbed small circles along his body. "He is not going anywhere."

em"We weren't asking you, were we?" Isabelle was annoyed. /em

"Raphael, put it on speaker." Raphael sighed and placed the phone on speaker. "Izzy, you heard the man. Why don't you come over instead? I'm a little too busy to even leave, and a little too tired. Plus I have some news for the two of you."

em "Fine, we're coming to pick you up." Isabelle suggested, "And this better be good news."/em

Simon laughed, "I don't know. I don't really want to leave this comfortable bed. Plus, if you see me right now, I hope you suggest I stay home."

em "Simon, get changed we'll be there after breakfast." Clary said./em

Simon hummed and ended the call. Raphael sighed, took the phone and left it on the side counter. "You know we have lists of wedding planners to go through."

"mhmm. And we'll go through them all." Simon smiled and leaned up to give Raphael a kiss.

Raphael smiled into the kiss, then Simon jumped in surprise. "What's wrong?" Raphael panicked.

"Give me your hand." Raphael hurriedly gave Simon his hand and placed it on his stomach. Raphael also jumped at the surprise, "It kicked." Simon smiled watching Raphael's expression change from Panic to joy.

"This is amazing." Raphael gave a wide smile.

"It likes your lips."Simon teased.

raphael grinned, "Well, I am an excellent kisser."

Simon chuckled, "I can't argue with that."

Raphael chuckled, "Alright sexy. I know your hungry." Simon nodded, "Let's get you out of bed. You've invited unpleasant guests."

"Hmm, well, we can always keep them waiting." Simon teased.

"Oh, how much I would love to keep them waiting, but these unpleasant guests include wedding planners. Which we have yet to plan." Raphael grinned, getting out of bed.

"Oh, so are you blaming me for your horrible list of wedding planners?" Simon teased getting out of bed with Raphael but heading out the door with just a large shirt that hang low up to the top of his knees.

"Wait, where are you going looking like that?" Raphael pointing to his clothes.

"Now you disapprove of my style. Rafe, I'm just going to get breakfast." Simon said teasingly, Raphael putting on his shirt.

"Not without me your not. At least put some pants on." Raphael suggested, but Simon ignored him and walked out. Raphael groaned and hurriedly put on his pants and rushed out the door. Running after Simon, "Simon." he yelled.

/

Jace groaned, "Maryse has been texting me all day."

"Well, we're here at the Hotel. Once we get Simon we'll go see her." Clary said.

"I sure don't want to see her." Magnus sighed.

"Come on, Simon has some 'good new' for us." Isabelle dragged them all in the Hotel.

Once they walked in they were pushed back by some man who groaned and whispered some nasty words under his breath.

"what was that about?" Jace asked annoyed by that mans attitude.

"I guess we'll find out." Clary walked forward and the others following behind her. She found the two she was looking for. Simon's back to her not seeing Simon's showing stomach.

"And what was wrong with him?" Raphael asked sighing, for a number of amount of times.

"He wasn't nice." Simon casually said drinking blood out of a cup.

"Simon." Clary called out. Simon turned around to the voice, "Simon?" Clary asked questioning Simon's figure.

"Clary, Izzy, and guys." Simon ran over to hug his friends. "It's good to see you."

"And it's good to see you." Clary and Isabelle hugged back.

"What is this?" Isabelle asked using his finger pointing to his stomach.

"I don't remember seeing this the last time we met." Clary announced.

"Well, if it's not obvious enough for you already, I'm pregnant." Simon squealed.

The two others screamed as well. The guys in the rest of the room winced and turned away from the screaming mess and walked over to Raphael. "What when?" Clary squealed.

"When are you giving birth?" Isabelle asked.

"I better be the godmother." Clary stated.

"Fine, but if it's a girl your naming it Isabelle. If it's a boy it's Izzy." Isabelle screamed.

Simon laughed, "I'm giving birth in about a month. And I have thought about making Clary the godmother and naming the child Isabelle if it's a girl."

"Thought about it?" Isabelle gasped, "Oh no honey, it shall."

Simon laughed, "Wait, now I have a question for you."

"What. the suspense is killing me?" Clary screamed.

"Will…" Simon started saying it slow teasing the two girls.

"Don't you tease young man." Isabelle ordered.

Simon smiled, "do me the honors of being my maids of honor?" Simon screamed raising his left hand showing off his ring.

The two girls screamed along with Simon. "Yes. A million times yes." Clary yelled.

"Si, Si. Let me see that rock." Isabelle screamed pulling Simon's hand towards them checking the beauty out.

"So, who was the guy who ran out of here?" Jace asked watching the three catch up.

Raphael sighed, "I call him, number 66." Jace was confused, "He was our sixty sixth wedding planner in four days."

Jace laughed, "Wedding planner? Just some random wedding planner won't do?"

"Apparently he's too fat, he's too skinny, he's too nice, he's too organized, he's too happy, he's too loud, he's too spitty, he's too ugly, he's too hairy, he's not friendly." Raphael groaned, "I don't know what to do. At this point this wedding isn't going to lead anywhere." Jace continued to laugh. Raphael glared at him, and then punched him straight in the jaw.

"What the hell man?" Jace groaned, telling at him.

"We're even now." Raphael smirked, "And what about you Magnus? Simon tells me you found someone." Magnus flinched by the sudden statement. Raphael wasn't dumb he knows his friend is uncomfortable. "Touchy subject?"

Magnus sighed, "A bit." Raphael nodded not wanting to ask Magnus if it wasn't going to do any of them any good. "Congrats by the way."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, congrats man. I hate you, but we're still acquaintances." Jace smirked, "Damn you throw hard punches."

Raphael smirked, he was going to comment but then Simon rushed to his side, "Rafe, I found the perfect wedding planner."

Raphael forgot about what he was about to say and turned around towards Simon, hearing the happiest thing he's heard since the wedding planner hunt has started, "He/she is hired."

Simon smiled, "Good, because I want Magnus."

Magnus didn't remember agreeing to it but he liked the idea of planning a wedding, "I don't remember agreeing to this, but I like the offer. I'll take the job."

Raphael breathed out the breath that he held back, "You are the best Magnus."

"I know."

/

"It's a full house." Jace commented walking into the institute with Isabelle, Magnus and Clary.

"Who are these people?" Clary asked walking in watching the place be in a frenzy.

"Look there's maryse and Robert." Isabelle pointed out. The others followed her and walked up to the two. "What's going on here? Who are these people?" Isabelle asked looking around the institute.

"That's umm.." Robert sighed, "These are Europe's shadow hunters who were part of the Rogue Nation case."

"After blowing the organization up, Europe got pissed that we destroyed their case. So, with no choice the ones on the case plus some extras came down to Europe and took over." Maryse explained.

"Alright, so where does that leave us?" Magnus asked, "All the information we need has been blown up. I don't see any point in continuing this."

"Well, apparently a few agents that went undercover, have not been recovered and we're paying the price for it." Robert explained.

"I would say it was a good bargain." someone commented from behind them.

The rest turned around, "Cat?" Isabelle was surprised.

"Why do you seem surprised? I told you I was undercover." Cat smiled.

Isabelle chuckled, "Yes, I remember. But I didn't think I'd see you again."

Cat smiled, "Anyway, I'm here to do my job. Years undercover, but I don't have much information on this."

"Well, we only have information that you gave us." Magnus commented.

"Hey, how's Simon by the way? The last time I saw him he was pregnant." Cat asked.

"Ooh, he's not just pregnant." Clary interrupted, "He's an engaged man."

"Oh, well congrats to him. Anyway, we would like all the help we can get. And if I could introduce you to my team." Cat lead them to her team who were looking through all the files, pictures and information.

"Ragnor?" Magnus questioned his appearance.

"You two know each other?" Cat asked.

"We all know him." Jace answered.

"Shadow hunters. Magnus. Good seeing all of you again." Ragnor greeted.

"When did you start working for Europe?" Magnus asked.

"London actually. The real joy would be visiting the queen, but it's rare." Rang commented.

"Well, anyway, this is Brian." Cat introduced.

Brian turned around to face the group, Cat was introducing Brian to the four of them but he gently pushed her out of the way and walked toward Isabelle. "My lady." Brian took Isabelle's hand and gave it a kiss and looked up at her, Isabelle blushed. She stood still watching Brian's every move. Everything about Brian just pulled her closer to Brian's … everything. "Never in my life have I met such a beauty."

Isabelle didn't know what to say, "Never have I met someone I'm so drawn to."

"Okay, split it up you two." Jace pushed through the two. "If your getting to my sister you have to get through me."

Brian walked away, still looking amazed at Isabelle, "I'll keep that in mind, John."

"Jace." Jace corrected annoyed. Clary tried to hold back her laugh.

"Right. Well, my lady Isabelle until next time." Brian winked, and Isabelle blushed.

"So this is it?" Clary questioned.

"Oh, all of you know Lydia."Ragnor explained.

"I knew there was something fishy about her." Jace commented.

"Hey." Lydia came out from behind them, hearing what Jace said, sounding slightly offended.

"Lydia." Jace smiled, "Hey, how are you?" he tried to hide his statement.

Lydia sighed and walked past them, "Cat has some information to tell us."

Cat nodded, "After the explosions, Jonathon and the rest of the six went missing." Cat put up pictures of Jonathon and the six trusted members up on the screen, "I'm absolutely certain they all went their separate ways. So, the Clave wants us to bring one in."

"That's not an easy job." Jace sighed.

Cat nodded, Magnus not very liking the situation that Cat just announced and placed them in.


	12. Chapter 12

Malec fanfic chapter 12

A knock was heard that door. A man went to open the door, it was late out and he wasn't expecting any guests, so he took some precautions. He went to open the door and he was faced with a man hidden with his hood who was drenched in the rain that was pouring. "May I help you?"he asked.

"Yes you can. May I come in?" the man in the hood asked.

"For what reason would I bring you in?"

"Because you can help me, Mr. Jones."

"With what? How do you know me?" Mr. Jones questioned, now being a little cautious about the man in front of him.

The man looked up showing his face, "Your the only wizard I know Mr. Jones, and I would like your help. I'm Alec." Alec informed. Mr. Jones was hesitant but let Alec in his home.

Alec walked into his house. Mr. Jones closed the door behind him and walked over to his study, "So, how can I help?"

"What do you know about souls?" Alec asked walking around Mr. Jones house, observing the interior.

"Is there a specific information you would like to know about?" asked observing Alec's moves.

Alec sighed, "I'm carrying two souls, and I'd like one removed from me."

"How are you carrying two souls?" was confused by the sudden information. He's heard of the possibility of one carrying more than one soul but their life becomes very shortened because two life sources burn one's insides out too quickly.

"I feel that information is personal." nodded in understanding.

"If you don't mind me asking, you're not a bad guy correct?" Mr. Jones was a little tense by the question he asked. he didn't want to die this young in his age.

"Depends." Alec replied.

"On what?"

"On how you interpret me."

"Oh. makes sense." mr. Jones headed up to another room and looked through some books. "Um, make yourself at home. I'll need to look for a spell for this. It'll be quick." he yelled from across the room. Alec nodded and went over to some books that were hanging around on his couch. Alec moved the books down and sat on the couch and picked up a book to read.

….

"Mr. Alec." Mr. Jones walked out of the room holding a large thick book in his arms.

"Alec is fine." Alec placed the book down and walked over to Mr. Jones.

"umm, well Alec. Umm, the spell is pretty complicated. It is true a wizard can do it, but for me to find these ingredients it will take me two weeks, max."

"But you will do it?" Alec asked.

"Yes." nodded.

"Thank you." Alec gave him a small smile.

"Ummm, Alec. You weren't born with it…So, how long ago was this?" Alec was a little hesitant answering that question, "It's just, normally one can't last long with two souls. It drains them. So this has to be pretty recent. Can you last two weeks?" Mr. Jones asked a little worried.

"Here." Alec handed him a piece of paper, "Call me when you have everything you need. I'll be in Brooklyn." Alec informed. took the card and saw Alec walk out the door.

/

"Jocelyn, you ready?" Luke called out from the front of the door waiting for Jocelyn to come down, for their one last night of freedom.

"Yeah, one second." she yelled back. She walked out of her bathroom putting earring on.

"Mrs. Fairchild." Jocelyn jumped at the sudden man who was standing in her hall. she got her blade out.

"Who are you?" Jocelyn asked getting defensive.

"Shall I take you down to Mr. Garroway for your safety? Or you could call him up."

"What do you want?" Jocelyn asked.

"Jocelyn, everything alright?" Luke saw Jocelyn with her seraph blade out and ran next to her to defend with her. "Who's he?"

"Don't worry, I'm only here for one thing and I'll be out of your hair."

"Maybe you should introduce yourself." Luke spoke up.

"You'll figure it out. Anyway, I'm only here to give you some advice."

"Which is?" Jocelyn asked.

"I think it's about time people know about Jonathon." and with that he disappeared from the two. Jocelyn shocked by the advice Luke who knew what the man was talking about made sure Jocelyn was okay.

Jocelyn didn't know what to do. She just stood there frozen by the sudden statement. "What did he mean...when he said jonathon? Know one knows about him Luke. We're the only ones. What ..."

"It's alright jocelyn. It's probably just a mistake."

"Luke. I'm sorry, but no date tonight." Jocelyn said after getting herself all calm and collected. Luke nodded understanding.

"Go get changed, we'll head to the institute." Jocelyn nodded and went to her room to get changed.

/

"So the-" cat was interrupted by Clary's shout.

"Mom! Luke!" She yelled over and hugged them, "what are you two doing here?"

"Hey clary." Jocelyn hugged back, "Do you think we can talk, somewhere?"

Clary nodded, confused but followed, "Sure, umm, guys I'll be back."

…

"What's wrong?"

"Clary, there are somethings I haven't told you about. Things that you should've had the right to know." Jocelyn started, Luke held her hand to calm her down.

"Mom?" Clary was real confused now.

Jocelyn sighed, "Sorry... Clary, you have a brother."

"Excuse me?"

"He was told to be dead, and it was my fault for not thinking other wise."

"And the reason why you didn't tell me was…?"

"It was hard to bring up."

Clary was shocked by the news and didn't know what to say, "What made you bring it up now? If it was so hard to bring up, why now? I mean, what's his name? The least you could tell me is some information about my missing brother."

"He's not missing. He was found dead."

"My brother's dead?" Jocelyn nodded, "And you knew about this?" Clary yelled at Luke, Luke nodded to.

"Your brother's name is Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, and Valetine declared him dead." Jocelyn looked down not facing Clary for fear.

"Wait, Jonathon Christopher?" Clary asked again. Jocelyn nodded, curious at Clary's sudden burst of disbelief. "But…Come with me." Clary took both Luke's and Jocelyn's wrists and dragged them towards the others who were chatting about the whole idea. She took one of the controls and swiped through all the files on the screen and stopped at a picture. The others were watching her quick rush actions. "This," she pointed to the screen, "is Jonathon Christopher. Why did you believe Valentine he was dead?"

"That's not possible." Jocelyn commented, "Valentine was still a nice man at that time. I didn't see a reason why he would do such a thing to our son at that time."

"Son?" Cat asked.

"Yes, son." Jocelyn answered, she didn't want to agree with the picture that Clary put up on the screen but it is an older picture of her son.

"You haven't answered my question." Clary interrupted her thought process, "What made you bring this up now?"

"Jocelyn?" Maryse interrupted, "Your not expected until tomorrow. What brings you here?"

"Jonathon Christopher," Lydia started, "the leader of the Rogue Nation is Mrs. Fairchild's son."

"Well, that certainly puts this in a different view." Maryse commented.

"Look my son was a good kid, there's no way he would do this." Jocelyn insisted.

"But apparently he did." Maryse walked over to the screen making the picture smaller and showing more pictures of other individuals.

"wait." Jocelyn stopped, "That man." Jocelyn pointed to a picture "He was in my house earlier, he's the one who told me to tell people about Jonathon."

"That is Alec. He is one of the loyal members of Jonathon." Lydia took out his files. "And we have nothing on him."

"Send out our strongest men. We our bringing him in for questioning. He can't be far along." Maryse ordered. Lydia nodded and walked off with her, Brian following behind her.

Isabelle, Clary, Jace, and Cat discreetly looked over at Magnus worryingly. Magnus froze in his spot and didn't know what to do but he tried to calm himself down. He knew this isn't going to make his life any easier.

"Well this isn't good." Ragnor commented pouring himself some tea and sitting in a chair resting.

/

"Magnus." Clary ran after him.

"It's been about two weeks since I last seen him Clary. I'm not staying somewhere that wants him dead. I'm going home." Magnus argued and left.

…

Magnus rushed into his apartment, slammed the door shut and slumped in his couch, pouring himself something to drink. Magnus was about to take a sip when someone stopped him. They took his cup, "Rough day?"

"Alexander?" Magnus was surprised by the sudden man standing in front of him. Alec smiled and sat down next to him. Magnus was frozen in place, he didn't know what to do first, so Alec made the first move. He hugged the man a very tight warm embrace. Magnus returned the embrace. Then Alec let go and lifted Magnus's chin looking at his beautiful gold green eyes and slowly leaned in and kissed Magnus. Alec broke the kiss, because what was needed now was a realization. "It's about damn time. I have to find out from Clary's mom that your in Brooklyn and you didn't even come visit me. It's been two weeks." Magnus complained.

"I'm sorry, I had some complications along the way. I had to run from Jonathon and go incognito before I could find you." Alec answered, placing Magnus's cup down on the coffee table.

"What did that have to do with Jocelyn?" Magnus questioned. "Now, because of your stunt, Maryse is hunting you down. You-you shouldn't even be here. Once they know they-" Magnus walked off the couch and started to pace getting worried of the current situation.

"That's the reason why." Alec interrupted.

"What?" Magnus was pissed by that answer. "that's the reason?"

"Magnus. Sit." Alec insisted. Magnus was still mad, but he nodded and walked back to the couch and sat next to him. "I want you to be the first one to know, before they take me in."

"They aren''t taking you." Magnus interrupted.

"Not now, they will. I just wanted out. I've had enough of this case and I wanted to get out. I've been undercover for this case for 15 years, I just thought I had the right to leave." Alec confessed.

Magnus was shocked, but he gave Alec a tight hug first and pulled away, "Of course you do, Alec you have every right to leave. But if you're undercover the institute can't try anything. Why didn't you tell me you were undercover?"

"Magnus I was placed under a federal case. No one knew about this case being sent out. Plus, 15 years undercover you would think some things are meant hiding."

"Your name isn't Alexander?" Magnus asked wary.

Alec chuckled, "My name is Alexander, Magnus. I've been hiding information from my bosses. Which causes some problems, so the Clave isn't on my list to worry about, but I need them to draw my bosses out of their safe houses."

"And that requires Brooklyn hunting you?" Magnus asked worried.

"I like an entrance." Alec winked.

Magnus lightly smiled, "This is not a joke."

"Your smiling." Magnus looked away, Alec lifted Magnus's chin towards him, "I've missed it. Ever since you've been part of my life, I rarely see it."

"I'd like to think i smile more with you." Magnus gave a comforting smile. Alec smiled, and gave Magnus a kiss. Magnus broke the kiss, "How do I like without you?"

"You won't have to. I'll be here, with you." Alec smiled.

"Can you keep that promise?" Magnus looked up. Alec was silent for a minute and only stared into Magnus's eyes while Magnus stared into his. He knew Alec couldn't answer that. Magnus sighed and moved away from Alec leaning back into the couch.

Magnus panicked when he was suddenly lifted from his seat and Alec placed him on his lap, Magnus looking down on him. "Magnus, I will always be here with you. No matter what it takes, I will find my way back." Magnus gave him a light smile and leaned down to kiss him. Alec kissed back pulling Magnus down asking his mouth for entrance. Which Magnus happily accepted. It was a deep longing passionate kiss, but both were glad to have each other in their arms.

/

two weeks…..

Magnus woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Magnus groaned and turned to his other side trying to feel for his warmth. But he looked up and no one was there. The knock continued, then Magnus panicked. em The only ones who would come visit are /em He ran out of his bed with his boxers on and ran around his apartment looking for Alec. "Alexander." he quietly yelled. "Alexander." After hurriedly looking around and not finding him. the knock was more hurried and louder.

"Aye, Magnus, it's Brian. Open up." Brian yelled from the other side of the door.

Magnus didn't know what to do and ran towards his door and opened it, "Hey Brian," Magnus quietly panted, "what, what are you doing here?" Magnus was making it a little awkward.

"Are you okay?" Brian questioned Magnus's strange actions.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Magnus forced a smile.

Brian looked Magnus over, "May I come in?"

"Why?" Magnus asked.

"It was Lydia's idea to have a meeting at your place. Didn't you get the text?" Brian asked, forcing himself through Magnus's door.

"Wait." Magnus was trying to stop Brian from moving any farther into his home. "No, I didn't get a text. I don't agree with this idea. Please leave." Magnus tried to force Brian out.

"Woah there, what's the rush. Your place is cozy. The least you could do is treat me like a guest." Brian said sitting down comfortably in his couch.

"Im treating you like an uninvited guest. I'm asking you to leave nicely."

"Why, do you have something to hide?"

"I'm a four hundred year old warlock. I have a lot of things to hide."

"Then you don't mind me staying here."

"I do mind." Magnus argued.

"Mags." Alec walked through the door of Magnus's apartment and stopped in his tracks when he noticed another person in the apartment. "I'm sorry, but who is this?"

"Alexander." Magnus ran over, "You should leave." Magnus tried to push Alec out the door.

"Wait." Brian sat up from the couch and walked over. "Magnus, you've been hiding and protecting an enemy."

"Look, Brian. It's not what it looks like." Magnus tried to explain.

"Really, because it looks exactly what it looks like. We're not dumb Magnus. We've noticed the pained expression you get overtime we talk about Alec. And we know if we face him he won't run." Brian said observing the two infant of him. Alec glaring at him.

"You weren't sent here for a friendly meeting." Magnus stated.

"No. I'm sorry Magnus. I have to take Alec." Brian walked over to take ahold of Alec but Magnus stood between the two. "Magnus."

"No, I ca-"

"Magnus," Alec pulled Magnus back, "It's alright." Magnus's breath shook. Magnus hesitated, but Brian walked past him and took Alec by the wrist and pulled it back. Tying him up so he won't run or pull any tricks.

"Brian." Magnus was close to tears.

"Magnus." Brian interrupted, "Get changed you can follow him in if you want."

Magnus nodded and ran into his room closing the door behind him. Magnus slouched in his door and slid down. He covered his face with his hands and started to cry in his hands, "It's too soon." Magnus cried to himself.

/

Brian walked into the institute with Alec in his hands and Magnus sadly following behind him. Watching every move. Maryse and Lydia were both standing in the middle of the institute waiting for Brian's return. "Brian." Maryse greeted. The others noticed the three walking in the institute and they slowly walked over not to interfere with anything.

"Mrs. Lightwood." Brian started.

"Magnus." Maryse greeted.

Magnus glared at thet wo infant of him, Maryse sighed, "So you found him." Lydia informed.

"Just like you said. He has a weakness." Brian started.

"Please don't act as though you don't see me. I'm right here." Alec commented.

"This has nothing to do with you." Maryse replied.

"Your hurting my Magnus. I see every reason to be concerned." Alec glared.

"You should be more concerned about yourself." Lydia interjected.

Maryse nodded, "Take him away." Brian nodded and pushed Alec towards the direction of a cell. Magnus watched Brian take his love away, "You can't do this." Magnus told Maryse.

"He hurt hundreds of people. You should understand Magnus." Maryse argued watching the two walking away.

"You should be the one to understand. You aren't in his shoes. You don't know what he's done for us, for me. You will never know because you've never given anyone a chance." Magnus yelled and walked away into somewhere he could be alone.


	13. Chapter 13

"Magnus." Clary and Isabelle both slowly walked in Magnus's quiet space, not to disturb him.

Magnus didn't reply to the two entering, "Magnus." Isabelle sighed and sat next to him while Clary sat on his other side. Magnus was too tired to even move from his position. He didn't want to look at the two with the way he was emotionally unstable and not really in the mood for a conversation. "Hey, he's going to be fine."

Magnus perked up at this, and glared at Isabelle. "That doesn't really help Isabelle. There's no way he's going to be fine. It's the Clave we're talking about. Shadow hunters who don't know right from wrong. They jus think just because they're all high up and all that they know what they're doing. All they know is how to kill and throw theories and opinions at one another assuming that they're right. Alexander continues to tell me that he'll be alright, but the doesn't ease any of my worries because I've been through hell, and I've lost loved ones. There's no way I'm going to lose another." Magnus burst into tears not knowing if he's sad, or mad. but he assumes it's both, judging from the heat that was rising up form his body and the ache he feel sin his heart.

"Your right." Clary replies, "The Clave are an unreasonable bunch. And for you to be worried is rational. And Alec shouldn't be placing you through this torment. But you shouldn't be blaming yourself for it Magnus. And you shouldn't be pushing us away because of it. You've lost track of your values Magnus. You've pushed your friends away, and you're closing yourself off again. Like the first time we all met. Don't do this Magnus." Clary sighed holding Magnus's hand, "You have to talk to Alec. If he has a plan, then you should know about it. Instead of worrying and panicking."

Magnus whimpered listening to Clary's lecture. What she said was true. He can't live like this, always worrying about ones life. But loving a shadow hunter that's what he gets. Magnus wiped his tears away and something flicked, "Do you two know that Alexander's a shadow hunter?"

"A shadow hunter." Isabelle stated in a disbelief tone.

"Yeah, would that help him in anyway?" Magnus asked with hope in his tone.

"I mean yes, it would lessen the danger of the punishment. But how is that possible? He has no runes, I don't see a steel, and he definitely doesn't have the small of one if no down worlders have noticed." Isabelle explained.

"That's what I asked myself but what you said was true, it would help him in a way." Magnus asked.

"Yeah it would, but if his runes are already stripped they can't do anything to him." Clary added. "How did you find out he was a shadow hunter?"

"That's personal. I don't think his runes are stripped. It's possible he's masking them." Magnus answered.

"Okay, you should go talk to him. And we'll tell the others what is needed." Isabelle suggested.

"And what's needed?" Magnus asked.

"They only need to know that he's a shadow hunter. Plus, if he's a shadow hunter, someone has to claim him. I've never seen him before so he can't be part of this jurisdiction. So, you have to ask where he's from, or who he works for." Isabelle informed.

"He did say something about needing to find who he's working for. And I don't like the talk we had about it." Magnus cringed.

"What did he say?" Clary asked.

"He said something about Brooklyn can't do anything unless they come and look for him. I'm a little worried about this plan. I kind of want to back out." Magnus said.

"It's a risk we'll have to take. It's the least we could do after his help." Clary replied. Magnus nodded and followed the two shadow hunters lead and went for it.

/

"Alexander." Magnus slowly opened the door and walked in, seeing Alec on the couch laying down looking tired.

Alec heard Magnus and slowly opened his eyes and sat up from the couch and gave a small smile towards him and motioned him to sit next to him. "Magnus. I didn't think they allowed visitors."

Magnus walked over and sat next to him, holding his hand gently. Looking up to face Alec noticing how pale Alec was. "Hey," Magnus placed his hand on Alec's cheek and caressed it. Gently rubbing his thumb on his cheek. Comforting him in a warm silent touch. "You don't look so good."

"Being locked up does that to a man." Alec joked silently leaning into Magnus's touch. "You should've seen my old cell. It was … something I wouldn't have invited you into." Alec gave a small smile.

Magnus smiled a little, "I told them your a shadow hunter. Before you say anything. I have reasons, and you do to. Just know that my reasons are the same as yours. I only want to protect you. I love you Alexander and I will risk anything for you. And I can't do that if your dead. So don't go around doing crazy stunts for anyone. I just need you here with me alive, well, and healthy. So, if you don't agree to any of the reasons i just gave you, but I'm sorry this is the way it has to go."Magnus said in a large breath. It was silent for awhile, Magnus was silently getting nervous. He didn't want to anger Alec. That's the last thing he wanted to do. But he also has standards.

Alec took in every word Magnus erupted and gave Magnus a warm gently hug, telling him that it's alright. And he shouldn't be worried about anything. Magnus leaned into the hug and wrapped himself around him. Taking in all the warmth "I'm sorry." Magnus listened, "I caused you to worry. I understand why you did it. I'm not mad. But Magnus, you have to understand your not just anyone. You're strong **the** /strong one. Magnus I would do anything for you, I'll risk anything for you. But your right that's worth nothing if I'm dead." Alec kept his hand on Magnus's waist and used the other to lift Magnus's chin to look him in the eye. "I plan on staying alive Magnus, and it's wrong for me to leave you out of it. But you understand that's because i never wanted you to be part of this."

"I'm very much part of it, if your in it." Magnus replied softly. Now less worried by Alec's response.

Alec gave him a small smile, "I've noticed." Magnus smiled back. "I don't know how this will turn out, but I'm certain they're going to place me through trial or whatever, so … everything you will hear up on the stand, I can't promise you if they are the truth or not."

Magnus nodded understanding, "I came to ask who you worked for. It'll help, you know."

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm not allowed to without permission." Alec was about to say something, until Lydia walked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a few questions." Lydia interrupted with a stern face.

"This can't wait until trial?" Alec asked.

"No one said anything about trial." Lydia replied.

"I'm not and idiot. I know how shadow hunters work."

"Because you are one. I've been told." Lydia walked in waiting for Magnus to leave.

Magnus didn't want to leave, and wanted to stay, but for Alec he wold have to. Magnus sighed and stood up from his seat, Alec stood up as well, and gave him a small kiss. Magnus leaned into the kiss, "Are you sure your alright? You look sick. I'll get Cat-"

"Mags, I'm fine. Don't worry." Alec gave magnus a reassuring smile. Magnus was still a little hesitant but trusted the man and headed out the door, making sure the slip of paper Alec discreetly handed him went unnoticed.

Alec sighed, "you can sit you know." Alex suggested sitting back down on the couch facing Lydia. Lydia walked over and sat in front of Alec. "You have questions." Alec stated.

"Magnus was right. You don't look too good." Lydia commented.

"I don't remember you worrying about my emcomplexion/em." Alec slightly joked.

"Well, you've made quite an imprint on the others. They'd like you alive at best." Lydia commented.

"You're a very serious person." Alec commented.

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Well, as you said, there is a trial. Tomorrow. We need a statement, from you and from your higher ups by tonight. We aren't a patient crew."

"And if I don't."

"The trial proceeds as planned." Alec nodded, "Is there anything you want to say?" Alec didn't say anything and laid back down into the couch. Lydia sighed, "you know, they're your friends too. At least do it for them." Lydia walked out the door and left Alec in silence.

/

"Hello?" A man answered at the other end.

"Hello?" Magnus replied back.

"Who is this? I'm pretty busy at the moment." He replied hurriedly.

"I'm calling for Alexander." Magnus answered.

"Alexander?" He questioned. "Does he go by Alec?"

"Yes, who is this?" Magnus asked.

"Your calling because of Alec, and you don't know who I am? Is he in some sort of trouble?" He asked.

"The answer to both of those questions are yes."

"I'm Jones, can you tell that i've finished the potion." Jones replied.

"Potion? I can't do that. He's going through some trouble."

"Then where can I find him?"

"The Brooklyn institute." Magnus stated.

Jones became silent, "I don't believe shadow hunters are a big fan of wizards."

"Wizard? Why would Alexander need a wizard?" Magnus questioned.

"I'm assuming this is Mr. Bane." Jones assumed.

"yes, how-" Magnus was interrupted.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Jones hung up on Magnus, leaving Magnus to wonder. emwhy would Alexander need a wizard? This Jones guy better make it here before the trial./em

/

"Magnus, I'm sorry. If I knew he was a good guy-" Jocelyn started.

"He looks terrible." Magnus interrupted. "I should've -" Magnus groaned not knowing what to say, and continued to watch the love of his life being dragged through the large double doors where every single one of them was sent to watch how things turned out. Magnus sighed, "Do you think he will be fine?" Magnus asked. Watching Alec disappear through the doors.

"Does it matter what I think?" Jocelyn asked. "I think he would be fine." Magnus sighed,"we should go." Magnus nodded and walked towards the group of people heading in towards the door.

/

Alec sat on one of the high chairs. He looked really pale, he could barely concentrate on the current situation. em Jones better be here. I'm barely holding on /em.

"Mr. Alec, I'm Mrs. Herondale, and I will be looking over this trial. You will cooperate through this wether you like it or not. Mr. Alec, do you understand what I'm saying?" Herondale spoke. Alec nodded, he hasn't said a word since yesterday and doesn't plan on it. "Okay, we expect you to talk when your asked Mr. Alec." Alec only stared and Herondale sighed and walked over to her seat and watched the whole scene pull out.

Lydia walked up and decided to ask the questions first, "Can I call you Alec?" Alec didn't answer and only listened, Lydia sighed, "Have you gone rogue?" Alec didn't say anything, and closed his eyes, still listening. "Alec, I would like it if you would concentrate on this trial." Alec sighed and reopened his eyes trying hard to keep them open. "How long have you worked for Jonathon?"

Alec didn't say anything, "Mr. Alec, if you want to survive this trial I expect you to answer Mrs. Branwell's questions." Herondale hissed.

Alec didn't look towards her direction, and continued to look towards Lydia, slightly dozing off. Then the doors opened. This made Alec jerk a little. He sat up straight and looked towards the doors. em Finally. /em "Ragnor." The first word Alec has said since yesterday.

" , please have a seat." Herondale ordered.

"I can't." Ragnor walked through the halls.

"Pardon?" Herondale stressed.

Ragnor walked up to the middle of the trial catching everyone's attention. Ragnor was about to say something but was interrupted by Magnus's phone. Magnus hurriedly got his phone out to end it. "Magnus, I'd like it if you kept your phone on silent. You don't want to miss this." Magnus nodded blushing at the embarrassment, Alec grinned at Magnus, em Looks like we're on time. Jones is here and Ragnor better make this letter quick /em. "Alec." Ragnor turned to face him, "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Alec teased.

"Tsk. I have a letter from our higher ups. Alec has been undercover for England the pass 15 years. This trial cannot continue without the permission of the Queen of England. Queen Elizabeth will be visiting in person to retrieve her number one soldier and if you want to continue this trial you'll have to go through her. And Alec, you really have to stop gambling." Ragnor finished, Alec chuckled.

"What evidence do you have that this young man works for england's Queen?" Herondale asked. Ragnor handed a letter to Herondale. She opened and the read contents over. She groaned, "This trial is postponed until the arrival."

The group of friends cheered, "Ragnor." Alec called out, Ragnor turned to face him, "Thank you, but duck."

"Pardon?" Ragnor asked. Alec raised his eyebrows because he does not plan on repeating himself. He currently hanse strength to do so. Ragnor nodded and ordered everyone to duck.

Magnus was confused, he looked over to see Alec, barely staying awake. Then the wall exploded open. And a man walked in, coughing from the dust from the wall. Everyone stood ready to fight, but the man ran over to Alec. Magnus did the same, he ran over to Alec to make sure he was okay. "Mr. Jones, your late." Alec barely spoke up.

"I'm sorry sir, it was pretty difficult to find a weak spot." Jones explained hurrying over to make sure he was laying a little up, "Drink." he ordered. Alec did as he was told and opened his mouth and drank the potion that Jones placed near his mouth.

"Will he be alright?" Magnus asked rushed, worried. Alec was barely staying awake with him.

"What going on?" Isabelle asked rushing over with the others.

"Grab his arms and legs. This is going to hurt." Jones ordered.

"Luke!" Clary shouted.

Luke ran over, "What's the big deal?"

"Grab his legs." Magnus ordered. Luke nodded and grabbed Alec's legs. "Jace you got the arms." Jace nodded and grabbed ahold of his arms the others helping Alec still.

Jones placed a towel in Alec's mouth, "Alright, Mr. Alec. This is going to hurt. A lot." he added. Alec nodded, Jones didn't count down and went straight in, he said a spell and one of his hands started to glow, he placed his hand on Alec's stomach and then it went through him. This made Alec to twitch and start to struggle through the pain.

"What are you doing?" Magnus yelled.

"That explanation will have to wait when Alec gets up." Jones explained. Alec forcing his arms and legs to move. The others holding him down. Jones continued to search through. Alec's veins started to glow towards the mark that appeared on his shoulder and towards the part of the stomach that jones's hand went through. Alec groaned and screamed and thrashed at Jones's actions.

"Make it stop." Magnus panicked at Alec's pain. he wanted to help in some sort of way but he didn't know what to do all he could do was hold him down and watch him thrash and hear him with his muffled screams.

"I found it." Jones yelled, he took his hand out slowly making sure not to injure the thrashing Alec. He gently pulled it out and held the glowing orb in his hands. Alec closed his eyes and laid back down gently.

Magnus watched Jones carefully and quickly pulled out the towel in Alec's mouth. "Alexander." Magnus panicked. Alec's veins glowing were slowly disappearing and the mark that showed on his arm slowly disappeared as well. Alec slowly opened his eyes, and tried to get up. "Alexander, lay down."

Alec got up anyway, "Get everyone out." Alec panted.

"What?" Magnus asked.

Alec took the orb from Jones's hands and ordered everyone to leave. "Leave, now. Magnus I'll be fine, but I won't be if all of you are here. Leave now." Alec ordered.

"Come on." Isabelle forced Magnus up and yelled everyone out. Magnus dragged his feet worrying over Alec's sudden order. Alec watched Magnus being dragged out the door by Isabelle, and Magnus staring back not wanting to leave the man alone.

….

Once everyone was out of the room Alec with the little magic he has in him, cast a spell. The spell he casted burned marks on the ground and surrounded the walls. Once Alec finished casting the spell the marks on the floor glowed, the whole room was filled with immense light. And then it suddenly disappeared leaving the all of light that was in his hand vanish with the light of the spell. Alec blacked out.

Magnus ran through the doors and towards Alec laying on the floor unconscious. "Alexander!" Magnus ran over and held Alec gently. The others following behind him.

Cat leaned towards Alec and checked for his pulse. "He's breathing. We need to get him to the infirmary" Cat replied. Magnus wasn't listening to her and held on to Alec.

"Magnus." Clary shook Magnus, Magnus looked up tears in his eyes, "He's fine, but we have to take him to the infirmary. Will you take him there?" Magnus nodded and looked back down at Alec.

Cat used her magic and had Alec gently floating in midair towards the infirmary, with the other following behind her. Magnus holding on Alec's hand tightly not letting him go.

/

It's been a few days, Magnus hasn't left Alec's side ever since the incident. He sat next to his unconscious figure and never let go of his hand what ever the case. He slept near him and never left his side unless the bathroom. "Magnus." Cat sighed, "The patient bed is still open." Cat insisted. Magnus didn't answer and only shook his head and continued to caress Alec's hand, Cat sighed, "He'll be up soon."

"Then why isn't he? It's been three days, he should be up now. He should be up with his gorgeous smile, and holding me. Like the past days." Magnus held. Cat was about to say something but then it happened again. Alec's strange rune appeared again on his shoulder and his veins glowed once again a bright golden hue. Magnus saw the whole ing not knowing what to do. Cat rushed over and checked Alec's pulse, heart, muscles, and everything that deals with this strange behavior. It disappeared again and Alec groaned. "Alexander." Magnus sat up from his seat and leaned over Alec to see if he's okay. "Baby are you okay?" Magnus worried.

Alec opened his eyes and faced Magnus, "Magnus?" Alec groaned lightly touching Magnus's cheek and rubbing soft circles with his thumb. "You're heavy." Alec teased.

Magnus had tears in his eyes, and chuckled, then punched him on his shoulder, "Don't ever do that again. How many do I have to tell you, don't scare me like that?"

Alec lightly chuckled and wiped his tears away then pulled Magnus down for a kiss. Magnus leaned into the kiss and deepened it. He pushed his tongue in exploring the tasteful mouth of his missed love. "Ahem." Cat interrupted. Magnus broke the kiss, one for air, two because someone interrupted.

"Can you zap her?" Alec joked.

"I will." Magnus teased back.

"Excuse me. I'm right here." Cat intruded.

"We know." Alec replied. Smiling up at Magnus and magnus doing the same.

Cat sighed, "As much as I'm happy for the two of you, Alec you have some explaining to do." Alec hummed, sitting up from the bed he was laying on bringing Magnus slightly up with him. "Do you know anything about the mysterious rune on your shoulder and the em glowing veins /em ?"

Magnus was curious to and watched Alec's moves. Alec sighed, "Is the Queen here?" Alec asked.

"Yes, she's out there." Cat answered.

Alec nodded and stood up, he took his hand out towards magnus, "Walk with me." he stated.

Magnus gave a smile, "Happily." he took the hand and walked out with Alec, Cat following behind them.

…

"Queen Elizabeth." Alec called out Magnus in his hands. He walked up towards her. Alec spotted her with a group of members of the Clave chatting.

She turned around towards Alec and gave him a small warm smile. "Alec. I've heard the trouble you've caused." Elizabeth started, "And understanding their point of view, I can't oppose." Alec nodded, "We've cut a deal, you will tell each and everyone of us the truth. Alec you've held back information from us, we deserve the right to know." Alec only listened not wanting to answer too quickly, "Alec." Elizabeth sighed, "You've hidden in the shadows long enough. Let us help you."

Alec sighed, nodded, "I'm going through trial again." he stated.

"I'm sorry." she stated.

"But he'll be fine this time?" Magnus asked.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met properly, who are you?" she asked.

Magnus was interrupted by Alec. Alec grabbed Magnus's waist and pulled him in to his side closer, "My boyfriend." Magnus shocked by the sudden reply. emBoyfriend? I, kind of like the sound of that. Alexander's my boyfriend. I can feel the blush. Oh god Alexander seriously in front of the Queen. You are going to be the death of me. /em "Are you going to congratulate me?" Alec asked, with a tease.

"Yes, after the party." She stated with a tease. "But how did you land such a beauty? I mean, there is no way he is yours." she squealed.

Alec chuckled, "All mine." Alec held Magnus tighter.

She chuckled, and was interrupted by Robert Lightwood, "Queen elizabeth, it seems Alec is up. Everything is ready, it's your call." She nodded and Robert left, Alec noticing the small glare that was thrown at his direction. "Are you ready Alec?" Alec nodded.

Elizabeth walked off towards the direction Robert walked off to. Alec sighed, "Boyfriend?" Magnus slightly teased. Alec chuckled, "I like it."

"What about you… embaby/em?" Alec teased back.

"It was the spring of the moment."

"Then we need more moments." Alec smiled and leaned down, he was going to kiss him but then someone interrupted, again. "Seriously the next time someone interrupts our moment, I'm gonna-" Magnus chuckled, Alec turned around to face someone he was not expecting. "Raph?"

….

Raphael was getting a little worried, Simon has been having surprise attacks and he came to visit the institute out of an emergency. He wanted to see Ragnor and his friend Cat he introduced that was already fond of Simon. He walked into the institute, em how long has it been ten twenty years?/em He found Isabelle and was about to head towards her direction, but stopped in his tracks. emThat…That's …. no, I-I…Wait. /em "Alec?" he whispered. Raphael quickly walked up towards the man and grabbed his arm.

He turned towards his direction and was surprised by his face. emHis expression is genuine. It can't be./em "Raph?" he asked surprised.

"You, you are him?" Raphael stuttered.

"Raphael." Magnus interrupted.

"Raph, I can explain. Do, do you have the time to join us?" Alec rushed.

"Alexander, Raphael, What's going on?" Magnus asked.

"Um, I-I, let me go do what I came here to do real quick." Raphael said, Alec nodded understanding and watched Rapheal head towards the direction of the trouble making crew.

"Alexander." Magnus wanted an answer, not liking being left out.

"Remember when I told you I had a childhood friend." Alec stated, Magnus nodded, knowing where this is may be headed. "That's him." Alec sighed. Magnus was still slightly shocked knowing where this small conversation was headed. "Oh, and I might have told you a small itty bitty lie."

Magnus broke out of his shock and glared up at Alec. " . ." Magnus stated.

"I'm now regretting it." Alec got chills from the change of demeanor.

Magnus pushed him self away from Alec facing him straight in the eyes. "This better be a good reason." Magnus crossed his arms and humphed, looking away from Alec.

Alec chuckled, "Your right, I shouldn't have lied to you, even if it's a small city bitty one." Alec pulled Magnus back in by his waist and was about to lean down and kiss him but was interrupted again.

"Damn, get a room." Jace interrupted.

"Okay, that one I will kill." Alec stated.

"Oooh, hostile Alexander is hot." Magnus commented.

"Yeah, you like that?" Alec teased.

Jace groaned, "Why am I the one who's supposed to drag you to the court room?"


	14. Chapter 14

malec chapter 14

They all met up at the court room. It wasn't the same as the one Alec was in before. The room was full of all representatives, by name, area and wherever you need representatives for. The needed ones, the ones from the clave, ones in charge of the case, and important individuals were seated in the very front of the room looking around at everyone. Waiting for the Queen and Alec to show up.

"I'm sitting at the front." Magnus stated. Alec nodded and sighed fixing himself up. "Hey." Magnus turned Alec's body towards him and fixed his attire that really needs no fixing. "You look great. Besides who do you need to look good for?" Alec was about to answer, "That answer better be me." Magnus pouted.

Alec smirked, "If you already know the answer to it, why'd you ask?"

"Because it's better to hear it than to imagine it." Magnus gave a cheeky grin, dusting the unnoticeable dust on his shoulders.

"Oh, baby, you be needing to imagine anything, but it's nice to know our thinking about me." Alec smiled.

"Always." Magnus smiled back.

"Alec." Elizabeth gave a smile towards the two love birds.

Alec sighed, and nodded towards her direction. "Hey, it'll be fine." Magnus gave him a comforting smile. Alec returned it and walked towards the front of the room.

"While up here." Elizabeth started, "He will get the respect he deserves." she pointed towards Alec. Once satisfied she walked back to her seat with the other respected members.

"Thank you." Alec acknowledged. Alec made a deep breath and exhaled he turned towards the crowd, and noticed Magnus, giving him a comforting smile, he noticed in the back, Raphael, looking at him with a questioning glare. "Um, I actually don't know where to start." he finally started.

"We'd like you to start from the beginning." Herondale suggested.

"I'll start with the most important part." Alec informed. "Jonathon Christopher, he wasn't always that violent and cruel. He was a nice person, but after what Valentine taught him a few things, he turned. Jonathon is trying to complete Valentine's goal…But in a slightly different way. I actually met Valentine was I was twelve, then I met Jonathon when I was eighteen. When I met Valentine, he was taking in children. I didn't know why at the time. Wand ever since the beginning he liked to torture us. That was five years, but then one day, he took me out of this cell he placed us in. And he started to put me back into health, and treated me like his son. But I never tried to return the favor. Then I met Jonathon, that's when I learned about a lot of things. Especially his family, that's how I found Jocelyn and how I noticed Clary when she came to be undercover. Then Valentine 'fixed him up', he started to enjoy hurting, causing pain, inflicting pain, both physical and emotional. Then Valentine went missing for about a year.

Then he came back, with five others following behind with him. Then he dragged me back in to that cell he placed me in when I was first there. After another year of that he dragged me out of that cell. All I remember from that was … well, it's like what you saw a few days ago. Instead, Valentine placed a piece of a soul inside of my own and merged into mine. What I didn't know at that time what it was used for. All I knew was the symptoms of the strange soul mutation gave me a few … abilities of my own. Similar to any other magicians, warlocks, wizards, and others. I wasn't the only one, the other five of us were also chosen to get the same treatment but each got different abilities. We were all trained immensely after all of this. And since then the only thing we've learned was to work and protect Jonathon. Then we learned the big idea. Before Valentine disappeared or the day you shadow hunters sent him back down to hell, we were told valuable information. The piece of soul he placed in each one of us, are all keys. Six keys, six guardians, to open the gates of both heaven and hell. Hell to rise up and Heaven to come down. They aren't just for the two realms, they can be used for anything. Destroying realms, angels falling, it can be used like the mortal cup. I don't know the limits to this. Opening the gates are easy, closing them is the hard part. One, because I don't know how to. The problem with using the keys to open gates, is that no one knows where the gates are. Once Jonathon finds them, he will hunt the five of us down."

"You said there were six of them?" Lydia questioned.

"I did." Alec answered.

"You just said five." Lydia corrected.

"About that, it was about a week before you decided to blow up the organizations institute. Jacob, as you all know, he and I were both sent to Jonathon for punishment because of a stunt we pulled at a traditional event. What was unusual about this torture process was it was less than a week. It's normally much much longer, at times you can't count how long. But this was different, and of course he taught himself how to take and insert souls from others. And that's what he did, he took Jacob's entire soul out of him, and placed it in me. No one can survive more that one soul inside. That's when I went looking for Mr. Jones. Wizards are told to be the ones who can handle souls. And he did it. He took Jacob's soul out of me and for safety I hid it."

"So, Jacob…" Lydia started.

"Dead." Alec finished for her. "I know what your thinking." Alec turned towards the representatives who were listening closely, "My runes, you want to strip them, because what makes part of a shadow hunter a shadow hunter is it's runes. Weaken the individual weaken the soul. That won't be happening. You can't strip me of my runes, because they'll come back. My abilities can bring my runes back, I know, Valentine tested it on me many times. If by any chance having me dead will help you in anyway, it won't. This actually makes me immortal, and since i'm the keys emvessel/em it will protect me on it's own at times. It will have me stay alive, and that is something I can't control over the years. Any other answers you'd like?"

Raphael walked down the aisle and looked worried and nervous, but wanted to confront him ending to know the truth. "You promised me an explanation and this was not the explanation I was looking for. I deserve an answer and so does your family." Raphael stood inches away from Alec waiting for his answer. "I spent an hour away from my fiancé for this. I'm not waiting any longer. Who are you really?"

Alec sighed, "You have to know I wasn't prepared for this."

"Well, you think I was prepared for Alexander's death?" Raphael slightly yelled back in anger.

"Mr. Santiago there is no-" Robert interrupted.

"You stand down, he asked a question and I get an answer, that was the deal." Raphael glared back.

"I don't see a reason as to bring up-" Robert yelled back.

"You know the exact reason why as to why I'm asking this question, and at this moment I'd like to know why you would deny to know the truth." Raphael hissed.

"Raphael Santiago." Maryse interrupted, standing up from her seat in the front of the crowd, facing the representatives. Slowly walking up to the two, "Please leave, you-"

"No." Raphael glared at both Lightwood's "I've abided by your rules ever since Alexander was declared dead, and I'm not leaving until I get the truth."

"Alexander. Is dead!" Maryse shouted, tears welling up.

The room got silent, Isabelle and Jace were confused and worried how this situation was turning out. "Why are they acting like that?" Isabelle whispered over to Jace.

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with him." Jace whispered back motioning towards Alec.

"Who told you that?" Alec broke the silence and slowly walked over to Maryse. Maryse looked up to face Alec silently sniffing hiding her tears. "Who told you Alexander was dead, Mrs. Lightwood?"

"That is enough." Robert slammed his fist on the table in rage.

"Mr. Lightwood." Elizabeth's pitch rose, "What right do you have to interfere?"

"That is my wife." he hissed.

"Then act like a concerned husband, not an enraged one." she ordered.

Maryse wiped away her tears, "He's right, you have no right to get into our personal lives."

"I believe I have every right." Alec calmly stated, "And so does Raph."

"Excuse me?" Maryse questioned.

"You do deserve an explanation Raph." Alec faced back to Raph, "I don't know what you went through Raph, but I'm sure it wasn't quite a view."

"No it wasn't." Raphael interjected.

Alec sighed, "My full name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood. The eldest of the lightwood family." The room got louder, Maryse gasped and cried more tears, Robert gritting his teeth.

"Jace." Isabelle gasped from shock.

"Same for me to Izzy, I don't know." Jace replied back watching the whole scene of confessions.

"Izzy are you okay?" Clary asked.

"I'll be fine." Isabelle answered, "Magnus," she looked over, "Did you know?" Magnus shook his head, clearly shocked as well.

"Quiet!" Herondale yelled, and the room became silent, paying all their attention to the front. "Robert." She called out sternly, "I do remember an elder but I remember it as Jace. I don't have any files on another especially one named Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Is he stating the truth?"

Before Robert could answer Raphael interrupted, "What was the last letter I sent to you after you disappeared for some emodd/em reasons and never replied to any of my letters?"

The room was silent, anticipating. Alec chuckled, the others were confused by the sudden reaction. "After?" Alec questioned, "You only sent me one letter after. I have to say, your quite the sentimental type." Raphael questioned him, I'm actually carrying that on me right now, you want me to read it to them?" then a lightbulb turned on.

Alec was getting ready to get the letter out of his dress pocket. But Raphael stopped him, "No need to go that far, a simple summary will do, but then again the real Alec loved to tease."

Alex smiled, "You wrote to me saying all this long stuff, that I had a new brother, Max. About Isabelle, Jace, and how you wanted to propose. That you found the love of your life. And that you finally found happiness after years of loneliness." Raphael gave a warm smile with slight tears in his eyes, "Would you like me to tell them about the four page-" Raphael quickly covered Alec's mouth.

"Don't. You. Dare." Raphael glared half heartedly.

Alec nodded, Raphael sighed of relief and released him, "I found out of my emdeath/em through that letter as well. I was wondering who told you that? And about those files," Alec turned to face the representatives, "I found them when I was actually trying to erase them myself. They're very much sealed, I can't even open them. That's why I couldn't erase them. It's most probably done by the one who claimed I was dead."

Maryse gasped and stared wide eyed at the two, and slowly turned her head towards Robert. "Robert, what have you done?"

"I did what I had to do." Robert explained, "I did everything for this family. Everything that was right for this family."

"To our son, Robert." Maryse couldn't take it anymore and quickly walked out the room.

"I think it's about time we wrap this up." Elizabeth stood up from her seat, and walked over to Alec, "I'm having you transferred back to Brooklyn. You will finish the case here and I will make it a permanent transfer if-"

"I do." Alec interrupted

"Consider it done." Elizabeth smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Alec appreciated her kindness.

"Don't thank me yet, if I'm not invited to your wedding, you're going to have to face consequences." Elizabeth scolded.

Alec chuckled, "Of course."

"Well, I must leave. I have a lot of work to do." Elizabeth left just like that.

The others followed her lead and started to separate and go their own ways. Magnus walked up to Alec and Raphael, "I was not expecting that." Magnus commented.

"Well, I am quite a mystery." Alec winked at Magnus.

Magnus blushed and smiled, "But I'm serious, were you ever going to tell me?"

Alec smiled back, "You were the very first person i thought of telling. Always remember that."

"So, you and Magnus." Raphael grinned.

"Don't you have a pregnant finance to get to?" Alec asked.

"Right, wait how did you know he was pregnant?" Raphael asked.

"Ask Simon." was all Alec answered.

"This is not over." Raphael stated.

"I'm sure it isn't." Alec replied back.

"Welcome home." Raphael greeted.

"Home is where ever Magnus is." Alec gave wide smile, Magnus blushed and chuckled.

"You two are getting annoying pretty fast." Raphael walked out towards the doors.

"And we know him how?" Magnus teased. Alec laughed, "Hey, what happens now? Isabelle, Jace…your parents." Magnus stated.

"We'll…" Alec sighed, "have to see."

/

"Maryse." Robert walked into her office noticing her leaning over and crying alone.

"Get out." she ordered.

"Maryse -"

"No Robert. You have no right to talk. I buried him Robert. How would that make a mother feel? Because of your cowardly decision I have ever rarely noticed my children. I grieved for our son for as many years as I can count. You did this to me, and because of it, our children never got the chance to have an older brother." Robert sighed, "All I want to know is why. What did he do, to deserve a life without a home, alone, away from his family? Why did you do it? He was just a child."

"Maryse, you wouldn't understand."

"Your right, I wouldn't understand. I never understood why you were so clam about our child's death. Now I know why." Maryse walked past him.

"Maryse."

"If your not leaving, I'm leaving." Maryse walked out the door and slammed it shut.

…

Maryse walked through the door and saw Alec waiting outside for her. "Alexander?" she questioned.

"Wow, it's kind of foreign hearing it from you." Alec commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maryse looked away quickly wiping away her tears.

"No, I didn't mean it as a bad thing. It's nice, hearing it again. Seeing you." he added.

"Why are you here? I mean, it's nice seeing you. I've missed you, but after all we've done." Maryse tried.

"I came to check up on you. You're a great mother, I remember. I just wanted to tell you, don't be too hard on him." Alec stated.

"Alec," Maryse sighed. "You're a good son. I don't know if you see me as your mother but, Robert he deserves every pain that he receives. You don't know what I went through. And I never want to feel that pain again." Maryse was about to walk away but Alec had one last thing to say.

"Maryse, I'm sorry. At the moment I don't feel too comfortable calling you mom, but you also don't know what I've been through. But if he never sent me away, I wouldn't be saving lives."

"Alec, you didn't save lives. You were an assassin, undercover working for Jonathon over ten years. How many lives did you kill to survive?" Maryse asked. Alec sighed and didn't know how to answer that until Maryse finally walked away leaving Alec alone.

/

"I think we've had a long enough day." Magnus walked in where the team met up in the institute. "I think it's best we go home."

"I was just thinking about that." Brian thought out.

"I don't mind." Alec walked in later after Magnus. The others froze once he entered in. "Should I leave?"

Jace woke from his daze, "No, I'm sorry. It's just…Look i'm just sorry. I've been a dick to you and …"

"Your apologizing because your a dick to me." Alec restated. Magnus tried to hold back his small laughter. Alec noticed and walked towards Magnus's direction and stood behind him around his waist and slightly rubbed his groin on Magnus's ass. Magnus umped at the sudden contact and had to cover up his groans and moans. Magnus tried to glare back at Alec but Alec smirked, "Is this because I said I was a Lightwood?"

"Ummm." Jace didn't know how to reply to that.

"Can we have this talk in private? I've caused a big enough scene earlier. I don't need anymore Lightwood Drama." Alec sighed "Look, if you don't want me here, I'll leave." Before Alec left he slapped Magnus's ass. Magnus yelped and Alec smirked at his success.

"Did he just..?" Magnus didn't know how to finish his words but asked Clary, noticing Isabelle and Jace were following Alec.

Clary chuckled, "Seduce you? yes he did." Clary finished for him. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Clary asked.

"Lightwood's? Never." Magnus sighed. "What about you, where you headed after all this?"

"Simon's, I'm going to check up on him." Clary answered.

"Now normally that's Raphael's job." Magnus teased.

"I'm a caring sister." Clary fixed.

Magnus chuckled, "And Alec is a caring brother."

"No offense but … do you think so? He hasn't ben with a proper family from what I see many years. What makes you so sure he knows how to express his love for others?" Clary questioned.

"He expresses it well with me, and I expected more from you Clary. Didn't you notice the brotherly love between Raphael and him?" Magnus asked.

"Brotherly love?" Clary questioned.

"Alexander considers Raphael his brother. Family, and Raphael does the same. I'm sure the Lightwood's will do the same." Magnus answered. Clary nodded in understanding.

/

"Look." Alec started once the two members of the Lightwood sat down getting comfortable. "I'm not going to interfere with any of your usual family business. I don't want you to change anything because of me."

"We don't mind at all, what you do Alec." Isabelle interrupted. "Change it all you want. Be part of the family. We're sorry with the way we treated you. You didn't deserve that."

"Yeah that's what I wanted to say too." Jace spoke up, "I understand what your saying. We don't like change. I know I had a hard time dealing with it. I'm actually having a hard time dealing with this situation too. But I've been through a lot and learned to accept things. Just because your a Lightwood does not mean all my insecurities about you will disappear. But it's easier to accept you as family. And after what you've done for my sister…well, our sister, and our friends I already consider you as family. Anyone who protects my family should be honored." Jace finished.

"wow." Isabelle commented. "Did not expect that many words from you. But I agree as well. I remember bits and pieces, Alec. I knew there was something missing from this family. I remember, I cried all night once when I was like four. I cried all night because of a night mare. This nightmare occurred for a few nights straight. Then one night you came into my room and you gave me this teddy bear. I can't quite remember what you said, but I believe you said, emHere Izzy, I heard you crying and I made this for you. If you ever feel scared again hold on tight to this bear. It will keep you safe./em"

"Yeah, I remember that." Alec gave a warm smile, "I was seven."

Isabelle returned the smile, "I still have that teddy bear. I gave it to Max one night, because he was having nightmares of his own. Now he doesn't let go of it."

"Smart kid." Alec gave a warm smile.

"Yeah." Isabelle chuckled.

"Wait, that ugly thing? You made that?" Jace asked.

"Jace," Alec gave an intimidating smile, "I may not be family, but I am still your brother, legally. And that thing is not ugly. It's my masterpiece."

Jace got chills, "Right."

Isabelle laughed at Jace's antics, "Welcome back older brother."

"Older brother. I'm being called things I'm really not used to." Alec added.

"Get used to it." Jace added.

/

"I'm guessing family talk went well." Magnus and Alec were back at Magnus's apartment. Magnus walked over and gave Alec a drink.

"Better than I expected. Thank you." Alec happily took the drink from Magnus.

"So." Magnus walked towards his wide glass windows, that gave a wide brilliant night view of Brooklyn. Alec slowly followed taking his sips of his drink. "You lied." Magnus tried to hide his teasing matter.

"I didn't mean to." Alec stood next to Magnus, Alec slightly noticing Magnus's joking matter.

"Yeah, I believe you." Magnus turned to face him sipping his drink staring into Alec's gorgeous blue eyes. Alec hummed, "So, your staying now?"

Alec smiled and lightly pulled Magnus by his waist and closed the space between them, "Always. With you." Alec leaned down and gave Magnus alight kiss.

Magnus leaned into the small light kiss, and was hesitant for a second, "Can I, ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Alec asked, still inches away from Magnus's sweet delectable lips.

"W-what did Valentine do to you?" Magnus hesitated. "I want to know Alexander. I want to know what he did to you. It would help me ease my nerves and worries, and it would help you to lift those heavy shoulders of yours and tell someone about it." Alec sighed, he let go of Magnus and faced the view of Brooklyn. He took his time, and with one gulp drank his whole cup of alcohol down and placed the cup down. "I'm sorry, I sh-"

"Valentine was an animal." Alec interrupted, "He treated us like animals, caged up in small cages, chained us up to the gates. At times we weren't fed for weeks. Some died from dehydration, starvation, mistreatment, torture, and fights. The fights were the worst. Valentine made this game for his own entertainment. You fight to the death. You choose a weapon of your choosing and you were given an opponent to fight. No one had a choice…"Alec was holding back tears, "I had a choice Magnus, and I,"

"No, Alexander, you didn't have a choice, you said it yourself, no one had a choice. What you did was for survival, anyone would've done the same." Magnus comforted.

"Ellie, Christopher, Kelly, Joan, Joseph, Todd, Ed, Brad, Eric, Kay, Betty, Mike and Julie. That was the last straw, after that I guess you could say I did go Rogue. I charged at Valentine, and Valentine was not happy about that at all. That's when he isolated me from all the others. Torture methods, I'm confident to say I went through all of them. Electric chair, whips, knives, starvation, dehydration, actual animals, choking, and…" Alec hesitated, Magnus held onto Alec's arm trying to comfort him, "sexual."

"I'm going to kill him. I will raise him back from hell, and kill him again." Magnus was pissed and was so ready to blow up a whole city.

Alec lightly chuckled, "Do you want to another reason why they can't strip me of my runes?" Magnus listened carefully, "It was after he restored my health and before the keys of heaven and hell. When he dragged me back into isolation I was not expecting him to de-magic my runes. When he did, I thought I could handle it, but I was not expecting him to strip them. It was the worst thing any shadow hunter could feel when your raised to be an unemotional child. He gave them back one day, then he took them away again, and gave them back. The process continued until one day he decided to strip my runes one by one, making the torture last longer and it was way more painful. Continuous runes being burned off burn the skin, it taints them. It's harder to It's harder to draw runes, I could't draw runes on my body. I wasn't a shadow hunter at that point. But I went that far and for me to lose myself in a fight that I have very little chance of winning. I will take that chance. Then, something happened. I blacked out, the room I was in exploded. Valentine found me unconscious on the ground. He had that usual sinister smile on his face and told me that I'm the one."

"The one?" Magnus questioned.

"What I didn't tell the rest of the clave was, guardians are chosen from birth. Symptoms don't show until your ready."

"And you were ready." Magnus restated.

"Through continuous pain and torture, I was. I learned how to restore my runes on my own. I taught myself how to draw runes without a steele, but I'm more comfortable with a steele. But that wasn't because the key was forced in me. I'm only a vessel for it. I was meant to meet Valentine, it's cheesy to say but it was my fate to meet him. He had a part of me, my soul. He kept it locked away, and I wouldn't be whole without it." Alec finished.

"And I should be thank him?" Magnus asked looking up at him.

"No," Alec gave a warm small smile, "I'm just trying to tell myself after everything that's happened, I consider myself a great soldier, and right now the world is on my side." Alec turned to face Magnus and looked down at him, "Because I for one," Alec gently placed his hand on Magnus's cheek, and his other hand pulling Magnus in by the waist, "met the most beautiful, amazing, sexy, gorgeous, kind, understanding, smart, magnificent person in the universe, and I knew I was given another chance at life."

Magnus couldn't help but give him a wide smile and a small chuckle, "Flattery will get you anywhere, Alexander." Magnus leaned up towards Alec's mouth, meeting him halfway.

Alec smiled back and leaned down slowly to meet Magnus, "I know." Magnus chuckled at that reply.

Alec caught Magnus's sweet pink lips. It was a slow and passionate kiss, and they both enjoyed it. Alec asked for entrance, and Magnus gave into it and parted his mouth for him. Alec pushed his tongue in, tasting the alcohol that Magnus was just drinking out of. Alec took the cup out of Magnus's hands and leaned back, lips still on Magnus's not letting him go, and placed the cup down on the table. Alec was about to take Magnus's shirt but he moved Alec towards the window walls holding his arms down. Magnus continued to kiss Alec passionately moving from his jaw and down to his neck kissing, sucking, and nipping at him. Alec moaned and leaned back onto the wall. Magnus grinned and moved his hands down to Alec's pants, he unbuttoned them and placed his hand in Alec's brief. He slowly pumped at Alec's cock, "Mags." Alec groaned, Magnus leaned back up meeting Alec's lips, cutting him off. Magnus pumped faster and Alec broke the kiss needing air from the sudden pleasure. Magnus smirked and leaned down meeting Alec's cock, "Mags." Alec moaned when Magnus put his tip in his mouth, and with his tongue he licked the tip, and then he sucked at the tip, causing Alec to scream at the pleasure. Magnus grinned at his prize, then slowly swallowed all of Alec. He slowly moved up and down Alec's shaft and teased him at times licking at Alec's sacks. "Mags." Alec panted and groaned. Magnus grinned, he took Alec out leaving him extra hard, which caused him to whimper from the loss of warmth. Magnus came back up to meet Alec's lips. Alec kissed him back holding Magnus closer. Magnus broke the kiss, "Your a tease." Alec pouted.

Magnus chuckled, rubbing his cock on Alec's, "Revenge. For earlier." Magnus stated.

Alec laughed, "Well, you see the best thing about being a guardian, is" Alec's magical self was turned on. His strange rune started to work, "I can make your clothes disappear." and just like that Magnus's clothes were on the ground. Magnus looked down and he was right his clothes were gone. Then Alec switched sides, Magnus's back again the view and Alec facing it. "We should try it here, I like the view, it's romantic."

"Who's teasing now?" Magnus pouted. Alec chuckled and leaned down and met Magnus's lips, before it went too far Magnus broke the kiss. "Wait, I also want to this one way."

"I'm listening." Alec stopped.

"I want to see all of you Alexander. Runes and scars." Magnus wanted.

Alec went wide eyed, he was not expecting this offer, but he complied, in a very teasing way. Alec smirked and gave Magnus a first passionate kiss and from there he left light kisses down his jaw line and down his neck. Once he got down to his nipple he sucked and nipped at it. Magnus moaned, Alec took his tongue out and licked down Magnus's body down to his thighs. Alec grabbed his steele that he hid underneath his pants and collared on his ankle. He stood back up and faced Magnus gave him a soft gentle kiss. "Will you do the honors?" Alec handed Magnus his steele.

Magnus looked down at Alec's hand and noticed the steele, he slowly took it from his hand, "Alexander…" Magnus smiled up at him, "Your okay with this?"

"Yeah. I'd like you to be the first one to see me…as… me I guess." Alec smiled back down. "Here." Alec handed his arm out.

Magnus gently took Alec's arm and just in case he looked back up at Alec to see if it was really alright to do this. Alec smiled back down to reassure him that it was alright. Magnus took the steele and placed it on Alec's arm, and gently dragged the steele on his forearm. Alec hissed at the small amount of burning sensation. Just like that the rune that glamoured his self showed all his runes and scars he had. Magnus touched the runes and scars that he was able to notice. "It's beautiful."

"My scars or runes?" Alec asked.

"All of it." Magnus answered looking up at him.

Alec smiled, leaned down and kissed him, returning back from they're earlier passionate moment. Magnus took Alec's shirt off showing all of him. The rest of his lining scars. The runes on his shoulder, the bonds, and the rune that is part of his soul. Magnus took it all in. Alec let him stare and took his pants off. "I've done my part." Alec started.

"Hmm?" Magnus questioned.

Magnus panicked at the sudden lift of gravity. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and his legs around his waist. "Do you think,"Alec started smirking and moving his one hand up Magnus's leg and down his ass circling his hole. "you can magically place lube in tight spaces?" Alec whispered seductively into his ear, lightly tugging at it. Chills ran down Magnus's back and he snapped his fingers, and a blue like cloud was emitted. Magnus whimpered at the cold fluid that he emmegically/em placed in him. Alec felt the lube, and leaned down Magnus's neck, "Good boy." he whispered. He pushed his fingers in and started to stretch him open. Magnus moaned at the intrusion. Alec moved his way down and nipped at his nipple. Magnus leaned into Alec, easier for him to reach places in his tight hole and to feel his teeth nipping at his sensitive nipples. Alec grinned and placed abruptly two extra fingers in him. Magnus moaned louder and his breath went ragged. Alec paced his fingers faster, thrusting them in faster and harder hitting his sensitive bundle of nerves.

Magnus couldn't take it anymore, "Alexander, more. I need you now." He panted.

Alec grinned, "Are you willing to take your punishment if I do so?"

Magnus quickly nodded, "If it means I'll have you."

Alec did what he was told and placed Magnus on top of him and pushed him in him. Magnus yelled, "Oh Angel." he groaned, "Alexander, move that large dick hard and rough inside me."

Alec stopped his moments and went wide eyed, he looked down at Magnus and his dick twitched inside Magnus and he couldn't help it. He was so turned on by Magnus's words and started to move. Alec thrusted as rough as possible. The way Magnus liked it. "Ale-Alexander." Magnus panted, losing his words. Then he went in harder and faster hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. Magnus couldn't hold on much longer. He brought Alec's face up at him, mesmerized by his midnight blue eyes, and kissed him passionately. Magnus broke the kiss for air, "I'm…I'm coming babe." Alec smirked he noticed Magnus's dick twitch knowing he was going to come, Alec wan't going to let that happen. Not yet at least. Alec grabbed Magnus's dick he gently tightened his hand around it to stop him from coming. Magnus gasped, he was so close to coming but Alec cut him off. "Alexander." Magnus grinned his hips on Alec, asking to come. "I want to come." Magnus begged.

"Not yet beautiful. You promised to take on the punishment for being impatient." Alec smirked, and stopped thrusting inside him.

Magnus whimpered, when his please all ways were cut off. "Alexander." Magnus cried. "Don't stop."

Alec smirked and switched Magnus around, Magnus's back facing him and him facing Brooklyn, Magnus was still off the ground by a few centimeters. "I'll decide what will happen."

"Please." Magnus begged.

"No baby." Alec smiled, "Look, isn't the Brooklyn view a beauty? I thought it was best to share the view. Open your eyes baby." Magnus did as he was told and opened his dazed eyes. "Beautiful right?" Magnus nodded, Alec silently chuckled. Magnus was going to comment but then Alec started to thrust quickly and harder than before. Magnus gasped, and moaned louder. Alec pumped Magnus and in a matter of a few thrusts Magnus came but before he was emptied Alec stopped him again. "You think you don't tell me, will get you your release? That's real dirty baby."

Magnus smirked, "Dirty is how I like to play." Alec grunted and picked Magnus off the window wall and dropped him on the edge of his couch. and lifted Magnus's legs on his shoulder which gave him easier access go Magnus. Magnus moaned and grabbed a hold of Alec's arm holding on him tight. "Alexander, Please, I can't take it anymore."

"Together." Alec whispered. Magnus nodded and Alec pumped and thrusted in Magnus a few more times and they came together.

Magnus panted and Alec fell on top of Magnus. "That." Alec panted looking up to lookout Magnus's golden greenish eyes. "Was amazing."

Magnus nodded, "I was most definitely not expecting that."

"Hey Magnus." Magnus hummed in reply, "When did you have a cat?"

Magnus looked up towards the direction Alec was facing and noticed Chairman Meow sitting on the coffee table looking at them. "When did Ragnor drop him off?"

"That's Ragnor's cat? Ragnor doesn't have a cat." Alec stated.

"And how would you know that?" Magnus questioned.

"I've been to his house, and we've been friends for a while." Alec informed.

"And we've never met through Ragnor or Raphael. I'm quite upset." Magnus pouted.

Alec chuckled, he stood up from Magnus and leaned back down to pick Magnus up bridal style. Magnus grinned and wrapped his arms around Alec, "Your cat is quite a pervert."

Magnus laughed, "Why?"

Alec started to take them towards the direction of Magnus's bedroom. "It just watched us having sex."

Magnus pouted "emIt/em has a name, Chariman Meow."

Alec laughed a the name. "Chairman Meow?"

"I find it a beautiful name." Magnus looked away.

Alec kicked the doors open, and brought them to his bed, "I didn't say anything."

"Hmph." Magnus laid on his bed and turned his back against Alec.

Alec smiled at Magnus's cute antics and got into bed with him pulling the covers over them and holding Magnus in his arms. "Hey Mags, I showed you my runes and I know warlocks have their own thing. Can I see what your hiding?"

Magnus turned around to face Alec. Alec smiled down at Magnus his resting hand gently drawing small circles on his waist. "Just between you and me." Alec nodded.

Magnus closed his eyes and deglamoured his eyes, and reopened them showing Alec his cat like eyes. Alec moved his hand up Magnus's body and up to his face caressing his cheek, "Why didn't you tell me that you are this gorgeous?"

"I like them, but I also don't like to show them." Magnus answered.

"Well, from now on you will only show to them. They are very beautiful, it makes you glow." Alec complimented.

Magnus gave Alec a very warm and wide smile. He leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, "I love you Alexander. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Alec returned the warmth, "I love you too Magnus, and I don't plan on letting you go."

Magnus pulled Alec down for another passionate kiss, "Hey, since your staying here. Would you like to live here, with me?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Alec asked.

"Yes." Magnus answered.

Alec kissed Magnus back, "I would love to." Magnus was so happy and kissed him again, Alec broke the kiss and laid them both down on the bed. Alec and Magnus cuddled with one another holding each other. Both happy with what just occurred. They were both taking steps that they would have never have taken before their happiness actually existed. "Let's go to bed." Magnus nodded and laid his head on Alec's broad shoulder and slowly went into a peaceful sleep. Alec following behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Raphael and Simon slept in today. Last night after the trial and meeting up with old friends. Raphael told Simon everything. Everything about Alec, how they met, who he was, and what happened during the trial. They both stayed up all night talking about him. Simon told his part of the story. How he met him and how he always helped him and their friends. They both ended up having a very exciting night and went to asleep after all the news.

Raphael woke up with Simon in his arms, steady breaths and more cuddling. Raphael pulled Simon in closer, gently caressing his sleeping face and moving some loose hairs out of the way. Simon leaned in closer to Raphael's touch. Raphael hummed at Simon's adorable antics and slid his hand down to his stomach feeling Simon's huge belly, feeling a few kicks. Raphael perked up at this and leaned in closer, fascinated and excited. He's going to be a father, and he's going to be married to the love of his life.

Simon slightly flinched at the sudden kicks and nudged towards Raphael. Raphael chuckled, which caused Simon to finally wake up, rubbing his sleep away and smiling up at Raphael's eyes. "Good morning mi amor." Raphael whispered lovingly.

Simon gave Raphael a small kiss and laid back down to their comfortable bed, "Good morning handsome."

"Do I get anything else?" Raphael pouted.

"The love of your life, a wedding, and a son. I believe you have enough." Simon grinned.

"I rest my case, those are beautiful reasons." Raphael leaned over to kiss Simon's forehead and thought it best to wake up now, noticing they overslept. "We've overslept."

"Well, we have nothing else to do." Simon commented.

"Get breakfast." Raphael grinned and got out of bed. Simon only watching Raphael do his normal morning stretches. Watching every appearance of his amazing sexy muscles. Raphael noticed Simon staring at him and wanted to tease him a little bit but someone knocked on the door, earning a grunt from Raphael and a blush from Simon. "What is it?" Raphael answered from his spot.

"Mrs. Fray is here to see you." the man on the other side of the door informed.

Raphael sighed, "Tell her to come by later." Raphael ordered.

"Yes sir." The man left and went to do what he was told.

"Why is she here this early in the morning?" Raphael walked over to their closet and looked over his clothes to get changed.

"You're the one who said we overslept." Simon chuckled and got out of bed slowly. Panting a bit, a little tired from sitting up, because of his huge stomach.

"It's never too early to be with you, carino." Raphael rolled his tongue in a very sexy way.

Simon blushed, and then quietly laughed at Raphael's comment, "You're right handsome." Simon hugged Raphael from behind and held him by the waist. "You know I can't live without you." Simon left small kisses across Raphael's shoulder causing Raphael to hum at the warm, slightly ticklish butterfly kisses. "Ooo, that one." Raphael picked up one of his favorite coats that he was looking through. "I like how it makes you, dazzle."

Raphael laughed, "Dazzle?" Simon hummed in approval. "I'm reconsidering Magnus designing our wedding."

Simon gasped at how offended he was at the joke Raphael commented. He slapped his shoulder and pouted, "Don't even joke about that."

Raphael continued to laugh, "Whatever you say." Raphael put on his coat and pants, and turned around to give Simon a quick kiss on his lips.

Simon hummed at the moment. Then the door was suddenly opened loudly. Clary barging in a little grumpy that she was just told to leave, "I can't believe, after all we've been through, you're kicking me out of your house. Get dressed, Izzy is on her way over here." Clary was about to walk out and noticed that the two weren't following her. "Come on, it's our only day off. I'm going to call Magnus to finally plan this wedding."

Raphael sighed, and dramatically bowed towards Simon, "After you." Simon chuckled and nodded walking ahead first.

"Awe, look at the two of you." Clary glittered in glee. Raphael groaned and walked over and took Simon's hand heading out the door with Clary in the front, walking towards wherever she was taking them, with her confident stride.

Simon was walking with Raphael in his hands, but then he suddenly stopped. Raphael stopped as well, worried by the sudden act Simon just did. "Hermosa, what's wrong?"

Simon grunted, he placed his hand down his stomach, panting slowly. Clary turned around hearing the commotion from behind her, "Hey, what's up? I know you two di-"

"Are you two serious right now?" Simon raised his voice, a little annoyed. "I'm giving birth."

"Oh, he's-HE'S GIVING BIRTH. YOUR GIVING BIRTH?" Raphael started off, and started to panic at the sudden news.

"Oh my GOD!" Clary yelled running in her place, jumping, and screaming with joy. "I'll call the others." Clary hurriedly got her phone out calling Isabelle first.

"Raphael, don't just stand there screaming, get me Cat." Simon ordered.

"Cat. Right Cat. Umm…" Raphael was deciding whether or not he should take Simon with him to find Cat or if it would be faster just bring her over.

"Now Raphael." Simon groand leaning towards the wall and slowly falling towards the ground to be stable.

"Sir?" a vampire came by to check up on the sudden noise to see if they were alright.

"Get us Cat, NOW." Raphael ordered. The vampire ran out of the area to go look for Cat. Raphael gave his attention back to Simon, "Breathe Simon, it's going to be okay, Cat is on her way." Simon groaned at the sudden pain, "We're going to have a baby." Raphael comforted silently cheering to himself, knowing how much pain Simon was currently in.

Simon gave him a smile, which was replaced by a scream of pain, "Ugh, Get this child out of me." Simon almost crushed Raphael's hand from the pain he was getting.

Raphael groaned at the strength of Simon, "Carino, mi amor, it's going to be fine. Just breathe, and -"

Simon tried to breathe in and out, but took Raphael's hand harder, "Not helping." Simon yelled.

"Oh my." Cat came running in with the other vampire following behind her. "We need to take him to the infirmary, quickly." Cat glared at Raphael, meaning he should've been the one to take him to the infirmary. Raphael quickly picked Simon up and with his speed ran all the way into the infirmary Cat behind them. "Place him on that bed." Raphael quickly placed Simon on the bed.

Clary then rushed in the room, "Hey guys, so I called the others. Izzy will be here in a matter of seconds and -"

"Look I'm sorry to interrupt, but Simon is giving birth, like now. So, I need you to leave." Cat informed.

"Of course." Clary panicked, "I just...I can't believe it's happening." Clary cheered.

"Clary." SImon yelled, "Get out." Clary jumped and ran out of the room. Simon just couldn't handle all the high pitched screaming at the moment and needed her to leave.

"Mi amor, it's going to be fine." Raphael held Simon's hand tightly, comforting him and his birthing process.

"Alright, you ready?" Cat asked towards the two. Getting the materials ready for the process. Raphael quickly nodded.

"Get it out." Simon yelled leaning back down into the bed, panting, breathing, groaning.

"Of course." Cat put on her plastic gloves and got ready to do her job.

/

Alec was frying some eggs on them stove making them lunch. Magnus smiled at the back figure of his lover. He slowly walked over and hugged Alec behind him, looking over his shoulder to see his skilled cooking hands. Alec hummed, leaning back into the warmth of Magnus's arms. "I didn't know you could cook."

"If you call eggs and toast cooking, then yes, I can cook." Alec replied.

Magnus chuckled, "I love a man who can cook."

"Then I should probably go get lessons." Alec joked. Magnus leaned in closer on Magnus, his face in the crook of Alec's neck, taking in the scent of Alec. Alec chuckled, "Hey babe, that tickles." Magnus hummed, but then his phone rang. Magnus groaned at the sudden disturbance of peace. "Are you going to get that?"

"Does it look like I want to get that?" Magnus slumped on Alec. Alec softly chuckled, "Who is this?" Magnus stressed.

"Magnus!" Clary yelled from the other end of the line. "SimonisgivingbirthOMGitshappeningHurryUPRaphaelispanickingOMGitshappeingeveryoneisontheirwayhurry." Clary hung up on Magnus after that outburst of excitement and panic.

"Who was it?" Alec asked, noticing the strange look Magnus was giving towards his phone.

"Clary." Magnus answered, "I think Simon's giving birth." he stated.

Alec looked back at Magnus just a little surprised, "Well, this is big news. We should go." Alec turned the stove off and turned around facing Magnus pulling him by the waist. "So, are you going to portal us through?"

Magnus gave him a warm happy smile, and wrapped his arm around Alec's neck, "We should, our friends are waiting for us." Magnus gave Alec a quick peck on his lips and let go of him and turned around opening them a portal. "But we should first go get a congratulations gift first."

"You're right." Alec took Magnus's hand.

"Oh darling, why question me? You know I'm always right." Magnus grinned and dragged a laughing Alec in with him

/

Jocelyn, Luke, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec were all waiting in a different room waiting for the two to come out of their room and have a small little person pop out any time soon. All of them were chatting with each other about how they were all excited and couldn't wait to see the baby. While Clary, Isabelle, Jocelyn, and Magnus were talking about the wedding.

"Hey Isabelle." Alec was going to ask Isabelle about the hidden object he noticed on her.

"Izzy is fine big brother." Isabelle corrected up at him.

"Well, em _Izzy_ /em." Alec smiled down at the sitting Isabelle who was chatting with her friends. "What is that?" Alec pointed down to a small showing part of a rune that she was hiding with her dress strap. Isabella blushed noticing what he was pointing to and quickly hid the mark that was underneath her shoulder with her dress. Clary, Alec, and Magnus noticed the quick, panic action Isabelle made.

"Izzy, what have you done?" Clary asked gasping sarcastically.

"Sweetie, you can't hide anything from us." Magnus scolded, offended that Isabelle was keeping secret from her trusted friends. Isabelle's blush grew a deeper shade of red. She was getting nervous and didn't know what to say. "Umm." Isabelle stuttered. Isabelle had no words, so she just showed it to them instead. It was her soul mate mark. Everyone besides Jocelyn and Luke gasped.

"Who is it?" Jace and Alec asked at the same time.

"You better answer that question." Alec commanded.

"Hey why are you being so critical about it. I was so supportive when you two got your soul mates." Isabelle looked away panicking.

"Maybe it's because you tried to hide it from us." Jace glared.

"Hey, be nice. Besides, I need to know who it is." Clary urged.

"Clary's right." Magnus supported, "I have to plan another wedding." Magnus urged for the details as well.

Isabelle looked farther away from them, and whispered in a low voice, "Brkjhglksf."

"What?" Clary asked.

"Brifha;fasdfkhj"

"Dear you have to speak up." Magnus leaned in closer to hear her more clearly.

"Brian." She said more loudly, but this time everyone else in the room to hear.

Jocelyn and Luke were hiding their giggles in the background knowing that this was going to happen they noticed the two's interaction. Clary first squealed, "I knew it." Magnus and Clary both answered.

"Brian?" Alec questioned. Isabelle slowly nodded, "Last night?" Isabelle slowly nodded again, "Jace, let's handle this one together."

"I am right behind you brother." Alec nodded. But their plans were interrupted by Raphael slowly walking in their waiting room.

/

"Alright push." Cat yelled, "Push." Cat was getting ready to get the child out. Simon yelled and grunted forcing the child out of him. In a matter of seconds you could hear the cries of a baby in the background. "Awe, it's a girl." Cat informed.

Raphael gave a big wide smile towards the two, and back down at Simon, comforting him, "You did good." Raphael leaned down and gave a quick kiss on his forehead. Simon smiled up at him.

Ragnor took the child from Cat's hands, "Congrats Santiago." and left to clean the girl up.

"Raph, it still hurts." Simon groaned.

"That sounds reasonable." Cat interrupted changing her bloody plastic gloves into a pair of new ones. Raphael looked up at her in a questioningly look. "I...might have failed to notice you have two."

"Two?" Raphael asked.

"What did she say?" Simon asked in between pants.

Raphael didn't know how to tell him that he was going to go through another struggle, "Just breathe." he suggested.

"What?" Simon asked and went straight into a screaming, grunting panic.

"Breathe Carino." Raphael comforted.

"Breathe!" Simon yelled, "Why don't you place your ass in my position and you try to tell yourself to breathe!" Simon screamed. "God, get this over with!" Simon exclaimed. Raphael panicked at the sudden profanity.

"Almost there." Cat informed, "Push."

"AAAhhhHAHAAAAHHHH!" Simon pushed and another appearance of cry was heard.

Cat smiled down at the baby, and Ragnor came by to hand Raphael his baby girl. Raphael smiled down at his girl and showed her to Simon. "Mi amor, look at our little Isabelle."

"Don't forget your boy." Cat announced walking over to the small bath tub to wash him clean.

"Boy?" Raphael piped up in excitement.

"Boy?" Simon asked weakly. His mouth dry from all the screaming.

"Here." Cat walked over and handed Simon his son. "We'll leave the four of you alone." Cat dragged Ragnor out the door leaving the large family alone.

"He's beautiful." Simon gently brushed his son's cheek.

"She's got your nerdy look." Raphael teased.

Simon gently slapped Raphael on the shoulder, making sure he didn't hit his daughter. "No one can just look nerdy."

"Why not, you do?" Raphael chuckled.

Simon pouted, "That's not true."

"You're right, you're a cute kind of nerd." Raphael complimented.

"That better be it." Simon chuckled at Raphael's correction. "He has your eyes." Simon admired his kid.

"Yeah? Well, this one is as cute as you." Raphael commented.

"You're pushing it Raph."

"What, I was not?" Raphael pouted.

Simon laughed, "Well, I was thinking about naming our baby girl Isabelle Guadalupe Santiago-Lewis, or just Santiago. If you want me to change my name."

"Guadalupe?" Raphael asked a little surprised by the meaning.

"Yeah, after your mother. What do you think?" Simon asked with his wide joyous smile.

Raphael was in awe, he had no words to show his affection. So he lightly stood up from his seat and leaned over to give Simon a loving kiss on his lips. "You're wonderful, I love you way too much, Santiago."

Simon lightly chuckled, "I guess I'm changing my name."

Raphael laughed, "Yes you are, mi reina." ….(my queen)

Simon smiled up at hims and leaned him back down to give him another kiss, "What about our little junior here?"

"Junior… I like that." Raphael pondered out loud.

"Really?" Raphael nodded, "Can we name him Ethan Junior Santiago-Lewis? Ethan is after my dad." Simon asked, continuing to admire his little sweet bundles of joy.

"Of course." Raphael agreed, "It's a beautiful name, it means he's a strong man. Just like me."

Simon laughed at Raphael's sudden rush of confidence, "Yep just like his father."

Raphael smiled down at his lovely balls of sunshine, "We're a family."

"Raph, we've always been a family. It just got bigger." Simon returned the smile, "Hey, ssshhh, Ethan's asleep."

Raphael smiled down at his Ethan, "Well, our little Izzy is an active one." Raphael then returned his gaze towards his little girl. Isabelle moved her arms and hands a lot. It was like she was trying to touch Raphael, and close the distance between them.

"Hey, is my little Izzy taking my man away from me?" Simon pouted.

"Your right. I might replace you for her." Raphael teased.

"Well, I'm offended." Simon joked. Raphael quietly laughed, "She does have my looks. Well, now I'm not as offended."

"Did you just agree to having a nerd look?" Raphael sarcastically gasped.

"Shut up, you're going to wake up my little Ethan." Simon looked away from the two and gently brushed against Ethan's sleeping face.

"You want to trade?" Raphael asked. Simon nodded and carefully handed Raphael Ethan's sleeping figure, and Raphael carefully handed Isabelle to Simon. Isabelle didn't cry being held in Simon's arms, somehow knowing that Simon was his daddy. "She likes you."

"She better, I just went through H-E double hockey sticks for her." Simon dramatised.

Raphael laughed at the expression, "H-E double hockey sticks?" he repeated.

"Yes, I'm being careful." Simon pouted again.

"Alright." Raphael's laughter simmered down. Then Ethan started crying. He woke up to the laughter of his dad's voice.

"See, you woke him up." Simon glared.

Raphael quietly panicked, but once Ethan's cries quieted down, knowing he felt protected in his arms, smiled up at him. "I guess I'm the favorite parent."

"Don't even go that line." Simon warned.

"Are we going to show our family?" Raphael asked.

"Did you just call our friends family?" Simon teased.

"Cherish it, this will never happen again." Raphael stood up from his seat carrying Ethan in his arms.

"Oh, I'm cherishing it alright." Simon smiled up at him.

Raphael smiled back down at them, "I'll be back." Simon nodded and watched Raphael's back figure walking away from him.

Raphael headed towards the direction Cat told him where the others would be waiting. Raphael carefully opened the door to the em _waiting room_ /em and saw a small commotion towards the wedding planning crew. He quietly chuckled to himself, noticing the others haven't noticed him peeking through the door. "Well, isn't this comforting?" Raphael announced himself.

"Raphael!" "Raph!" "Santiago!" Shouts were heard across the room and all of them ran towards him and crowded around towards Raphael carrying little Ethan in his arms.

"Awe, who's this little sunshine?" Clary asked.

"This better be an Izzy." Isabelle informed gently playing with it's cheek with her one finger.

"No, this is Ethan. Ethan Junior Santiago." Raphael corrected.

"Ethan?" Jocelyn questioned out loud, noticing the name.

"Santiago?" Isabelle and Clary both questioned up at Raphael.

"Yes, Ethan after Simon's dad." Jocelyn, Clary, and Luke produced a very warm bright smile up at that name, "Santiago because Simon plans on changing his legal name to Simon Santiago."

"Awe, congratulations." Isabelle squealed and went over to hug Raphael. "Now let me hold the baby."

"I believe a congrats is in order." Magnus gave a cheeky grin at his old friend.

"I believe so." Raphael agreed.

"Congrats." Alec gave him a warm brother like smile.

"Thank you." Raphael smiled at the two, "Here will you hold him?" Raphael handed Ethan to Clary, and Clary happily to the child from his arms and cradled the boy.

"Izzy, if you want, you can hold Isabelle Guadalupe Santiago. She's with Simon." Raphael informed slyly.

"Isabelle?" They all asked in unison.

"Yeah, it turns out we have twins. Does mi amigos want to go and see the whole family?" Raphael motioned towards the door.

"Are you kidding?" "You're joking." "Of course!" "Since when!" "Were you going to tell us?" "Awe, Twins." They all yelled all together, and started to run towards the infirmary.

Alec and Raphael were left alone in the room watching the others quickly head towards the infirmary. "You want to walk a bit and you know, catch up?" Alec asked. "But that can wait, you have a family to get to."

"No, I'd like to catch up brother." Raphael motioned towards the door.

"Awe, I haven't those words come out your mouth in a long time." Alec followed behind him.

"Probably because it's been over fifteen years." Raphael retorted.

Alec chuckled, "Yeah, It's been a while." he sighed. Raphael nodded and headed up towards the roof instead, "I thought we were walking."

"I normally would, but I have kids." Raphael sarcastically commented.

Alec laughed, "Kids, they can do that to you." Alec walked over to the edge of the Hotel and sat on the stone edges getting a view of the hot, sunny, busy people on the streets of Brooklyn.

"Do you plan on having any, with our lovely Magnus Bane?" Raphael asked following his friends lead and sat next to him.

"Kids, never thought about them." Alec looked over.

"Then you better start planning. Knowing Magnus, he'd want one." Raphael enlightened.

"You make it sound like a happy thing." Alec observed.

"You don't want kids?" Raphael questioned, a little nervous for Magnus's well being.

"Like I said, I never thought about it." Raphael looked at Magnus as though he needs more than the information he was just given. Alec noticed the look and decided to somehow explain, "I've been through alot, and I just never thought about being part of a family, or ever making one. And the way things are going now, I don't want to have a kid in this awful situation." Alec paused for a second, "Raph, to tell you the truth, I'm scared. I'm afraid if it's even possible for me to make it out alive this time. I may have turned out immortal, but I have my limits. I want to survive this Raphael. I want to be with Magnus. I do consider having a family, it's just I don't want to keep my hopes up."

"It's the one thing I learned," Raphael started listening to Alec's explanation, "keep your hopes up and you will survive this Alec. You're not the kid you used to be, listening to orders, training mindlessly, over working yourself, but you never gave up. So why try to give up on something you haven't even tried to start? After all of my mistakes and all of Simon's, I had faith and I gave hope. When you have faith your bond will be stronger. Having hope, it clouds your mind. Just like any time you're feeling tired, you'd think about Magnus and everything just brightens up. What I'm trying to say is, you want to come back home to Magnus, so you will come back home to Magnus no matter what." Alec nodded understanding Raphael's words and gave him a small smile thanking him for the encouraging talk. "Think about it. Kids will you bring joy in your life.

Alec nodded and slightly joked to lighten the mood, "I hope you're not thinking about my lover when you're tired."

"I'm serious Alec." Raphael gave a small warm smile.

"I'm serious too." Alec gave a stern face. "And don't come running to me when you have no sleep."

Raphael laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

Alec sighed, thinking about what Raphael said. _Kids huh? Small little ants running around the house, legos all over the floor, crying, sleep deprivation. Those are a few cons, well I guess small little cute, adorable ants aren't too bad. A bundle of cuteness calling me dad, awe that's adorable, feeling proud, and teaching your own, your own skills, having a complete family. But just Magnus and me, isn't that a good enough family?_ "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Why did you send a letter even after I was announced dead?" Alec's been wanting to ask that ever since he received a letter that's stopped ever since, he's guessing ever since he was pronounced dead.

"I needed someone. And all I could think about was, you. Even though you were a kid back when we first met, and I was a distant, depressing, dead beat ass, you somehow knew how to bring some light in my life, and I considered you as family, you were a younger brother to me, and I needed my younger brother more than ever during that period of hurt. Which urged me to send a letter to England, actually. I should've been like a normal person and just read it at your grave or something, but I had the sudden urge to just, send it." Raphael finished.

"You know, you act all tough and distant, but you're a very sentimental type." Alec commented.

"I get that a lot." Raphael teased.

Alec laughed, "Simon."

"You don't need to know." Raphael humphed looking away. "Oh, hey I would consider this good news." Raphael pondered over the information he was about to announce.

"If you find it good news, I'm sure it's good news." Alec encouraged.

Raphael smiled up at his old friend and decided to just announce the news, " We've chosen you to be the god father of our kids. You better be a good god father."

"Are you serious?" Raphael nodded, "Oh my god." Alec was surprised by the news, and his expression was replaced with glee. He embraced Raphael in a tight hug, excited by the news. "Wow, I never thought you'd want me to be the godfather. Now I regret telling you my inconsideracy."

"I'm glad you're happy about it."

"Your kidding, I'm over joyed." Alec cheered.

"You don't see it, but I can. You want kids Alec, I know it. But the idea of having a family is scaring you. And there is nothing to be afraid of." Raphael confronted.

"You may be right and I'll keep that in mind." Alec promised.

"Oh, and don't let me forget, you're going to be part of my groomsman. Magnus wanted to be with the girls." Raphael groaned.

"Are you groaning because Magnus is with the girls or because I'm your groomsman." Alec asked.

"Magnus." Raphael answered.

Alec laughed, "You have to love the man."

"You love your man, and I'll love mine." Raphael stated.

"Deal." they both laughed at their conversation. "We should go, your kids are waiting for you."

"Don't forget the wife." Raphael stood up from their seat and waited for Alec to do the same for them to start walking over to the infirmary. "I wasn't kidding, family is worth it."Alec nodded and continued to think it through while they headed over towards the direction of the rest of the group. Raphael stopped at the door and slightly opened it making sure the others didn't notice they were coming back. Noticing that he got in time for part of the reason he let his son be carried by these _savages_.

Alec noticed that Raphael stopped his walk right in front of the slightly opened door. "Wha-" Alec was cut off by the amazing sight that was displayed in front of him. Magnus was sitting in one of the chairs, holding what he believes to be Isabelle. It was a beautiful sight, the way Magnus shines brighter than he usually is. Which is impossible in Alec's opinion, because to him, Magnus always shines a bright light his direction. But the way Magnus shines his bright beautiful smile towards the little baby, made Alec feel small butterflies in his stomach. All warm and fuzzy. The way he treats the little one with so much care, and delicacy, afraid that it's a little fragile piece of glass and one breath could make it all just disappear. Alec was happy to see his lovely in such a happy euphora.

Raphael noticed how Alec was watching the two, and nodded in accomplishment. "You still don't want one?"

"You planned this." Alec stated.

"No, it was an accident. I didn't actually think Magnus would be carrying my baby." Raphael tried to play it innocent.

"Well, it worked." Alec smiled, "Jackass." he whispered it low enough the two of them were the only ones who could hear it.

Raphael gasped dramatically, "Alexander Lightwood. There are kids living here."

Alec laughed at Raphael's play, and laughed even harder when Simon scolded him, "Raph, where have you been? I give birth to our lovely twins and you're not even here to celebrate."

Raphael grinned and walked over to his fiance, playing with Ethan that was in Jocelyn's arms.

Alec and walked over, and stopped behind Magnus leaning down giving him a peck on his cheek and looking down at the little Isabelle in his arms. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Catching up." Alec replied sitting down next to him. "How is she?"

"Beautiful." Magnus replied in a calm, beautiful voice. "Here you want to hold her?" Alec was surprised by the sudden question but wasn't given any time to answer when Magnus already placed her in his arms. Alec was uncomfortable at first, it was kind of a first for him. Magnus laughed at Alec's stiff posture, "She won't bite." Alec chuckled at his reply and started to calm down and get comfortable with the situation. His brotherly instincts kicked in. He started to cradle her and gently brush a finger against her cheek, and got captivated by her eyes. _Now I understand, this is why people have kids. This is what it feels like to hold one._ "You're a natural, she likes you." Magnus noticed the cute interaction and smiled at the two in a warm motherly affection.

"What do you think about us having one?" Alec suddenly asked, not thinking through his words but didn't regret it.

"Us, having one?" Magnus repeated. Alec nodded, "Alec, I always dreamed of having one, but doesn't mean -"

"I want one." Alec interrupted looking down at the little girl in his arms playing with her moving hands.

Magnus froze and was surprised by the reply. "You … want one?"

"Yeah, I kind of want one." Alec went back to giving his attention towards Magnus. _Yeah I want one_.


	16. Chapter 16

Alec and Magnus were both in bed cuddling next to each other, "Good morning beautiful." Alec whispered loud enough for the only the two of them could hear, even though it's just the two of them together in _their_ home. Alec gently brushed the strands of hair out of Magnus's gorgeous cat like eyes.

"If waking up next to you, feels like butterflies in the pit of my stomach, then it is a good morning." Magnus whispered closer on Alec's warm broad chest, "But it's even better than butterflies."

Alec chuckled, "Then what's it feel like?" Alec placed his hand on Magnus's back, gently rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Magnus hummed and closed his eyes leaning into Alec's gentle, soft rubs. "So, this is what love feels like."

Alec smiled down at Magnus and leaned in closer to his love, "Yeah, and I'm lovin it."

Magnus and Alec laughed at the words that came out of his mouth. Magnus gave him a small punch towards his stomach, "I can't tell if that was meant to be a pun or if you were just playing me a McDonald's slogan." The doorbell rang, interrupting their alone time. Magnus groaned, "Who could that be at such a morning?"

Alec chuckled at Magnus's protest. He leaned over and stretched his arm over to the bedside table to check the time on his phone, "It's eleven, we should've been up a couple of hours ago."

"You know, we're allowed to over sleep at times." Magnus sighed and sat up from the bed, "I'll get the door."

"And I'll put some clothes on." Alec smiled towards the now walking Magnus.

"I don't want to share that body of yours, but I really don't want you to cover it up." Magnus pondered, grazing over his Alexander's body. Alec laughed and slowly put on his pants teasing Magnus intentionally, "Ugh, you're such a tease."

The doorbell rang again, "Are you going to answer the door?"

"Oh dear, you know I don't want to." Magnus grinned, Alec laughed and watched Magnus turn and leave their bedroom. Magnus headed to their door and opened it surprised by the sudden visitor. "Maryse?"

Maryse stood at the door a little nervous about her choice. "I-Isabelle, told me I could find him here. I'm sorry, if I'm interrupting something, I could come back later."

"I don't know, if you really were sorry, you would've thought it was too early and we'd be sleeping by now." Magnus stated.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Maryse saddened.

"It's fine." Magnus gave her a small smile, Maryse returning it.

"Mags, who's at the door?" Alec came over from behind and looked over his shoulders and noticed Maryse was standing a little fidgety and nervous while standing at the front of Magnus's door, and from what she's heard from Isabelle over the phone was that it was also now Alec's apartment too. "Umm," Alec paused for a second, "Since our last meeting, I don't know what to call you."

Maryse forced a smile on her lips, "I should just leave. I'll see you later anyway."

"No, it's fine, we were up anyway. Please, come in." Alec motioned for her to come in.

Magnus moved out of the way for her and watched her head in before the two, watching her take in her surroundings. "I'll make some tea. Any suggestions?"

Maryse shook her head, "I'm fine with whatever."

Magnus nodded and looked over towards Alec, "Whatever you're having." Magnus nodded and walked towards thee kitchen.

"Your handsomer in runes." Maryse gave Alec a small gentle smile.

"Thank you. I'm still a little comfortable showing these around, but Magnus seems to like it." Alec returned the gentle gesture.

Maryse nodded, "So, can we talk in private?" Maryse asked.

Alec sighed and scratched at his head at the hesitation, "I've kept a lot of secret from many people. That includes Magnus, and I can't keep anymore from him."

"I understand." Maryse gave him a small smile towards her eldest.

"I apologize, you can take a seat." Alec offered.

"Thank you." Maryse walked over to the couch.

Alec followed her and sat across from her. "So, why the morning visit? Not, that I mind or anything."

"I don't know how to say this, but…" Maryse hesitated, "I'm a terrible mother. And before you interrupt let me finish." Alec shut his mouth and listened. Maryse sighed before phrasing her words. "I knew you went to the Brooklyn Institute before I went to visit with your...well he wanted to train you and show you the ways of a... _Lightwood shadowhunter._ I don't know what happened during that time, but your...Robert told me you were sent to Europe for more training. I was hesitant about it at first but he told me it was because you were a wonderful soldier. And when he informed us about...your umm," Maryse tried to hold back tears, "I'm sorry, umm, when there was news about you being dead and all. I was a fool not to notice Robert's acts. That was terrible of me, as your mother I want to take all of that burden. You may not consider it, but I really do care about you." Maryse took a large intake of breath and gained her confidence and looked Alec straight in the eye looking for the truth. "Tell me why all of this happened. I want to know the reasons behind his actions, and at the moment...I don't have the patience to even be near him."

"I can't tell if you are asking me as a soldier, or as your son." Alec audibly whispered out. Maryse was not expecting that, _What's the right answer? I haven't seen him over a decade. I don't deserve him as my son, but he deserves a mother. Am I good enough for him as a mother?_ Alec noticed the thought process going through Maryse's mind, "You're making it difficult on yourself because you're trying to take on the burden. Maryse, you came here with good intention, I see that. Then you wouldn't have contemplated on whether or not to ring that doorbell. You're a wonderful mother. Don't let one decision that affected your future be the one to drive you down the wrong path. You came here for a purpose and it seems personal, and it also seems family related. I'm asking if you came here looking for a son or if you came here looking for advice from a stranger."

Maryse didn't know what to do, it was the first in her lifetime to be so ….speechless, flustered, but could only help but gently smile down at herself, "As a son, would you tell me why your, _father_ did what he did?"

Alec sighed, not suring whether or not if this would be a good choice. Robert was trying to keep this information hidden from his family to keep them safe, but we all know it was actually because he didn't want the Lightwood name tainted. But, Maryse was bound to find out anyway, "I was getting tired of it." Alec started, "I was tired of training, being homesick, classes, rules. All I wanted was a break. From what it sounds like, I sound very selfish. I would think I was being selfish at the time, but I was also eight, there are things you want to do when you're six. And I definitely wanted a break from combat training. So I took a break, more like I skipped, and it became a continuous habit. Which caused problems for _dad_. So he increased the workload.

"Then out in the field training occurred and I became friends with Raphael Santiago. Which was considered an illegal act at the time. But for a meanwhile, they accepted it. After all it was Raphael Santiago. He's a great _asset_ to the shadow hunters. You were there at the time, so you remember." Maryse nodded, and Alec continued.

"Then something happened. I skipped out on one of the trainings again and I went to hang out with Raphael. But I met someone that day. That someone, shook my whole life source. I never felt that way towards someone before and was shocked by the beauty of the feeling. At the time I didn't know what it was but Raphael helped me realize that it was love I was feeling." Maryse smiled at the memory, "It's nice to see you smile, but _dad_ definitely did not agree with the idea of me falling in love with a male, and most definitely not a downworlder. So that was it for him. That was the last straw, he thought at first to send me to boarding school or what not, but something changed his mind and he sent me away. He didn't want anything to do with me, he thought it best for the family that I left. So I left." Alec finished.

"He shouldn't have done that." Maryse gritted, "That's supposed to be a decision made with the agreement with both parents, and I was never informed with any of this. He kept me in the dark. He took my son away from me, and he felt no pity for me. This madness occurred because of one innocent part of you that makes you. I will hurt him myself."

"Mother," Maryse bolted up from the sudden name, "You're a great mother. Who told you, you were terrible? You've went through a lot, and that burden should be shared. You carry heavy shoulders, and since you're a mother, you'll worry people. You don't notice it, but we do. There are times when you should find comfort in your own children."

Maryse softly chuckled, "You sound as though you speak from experience."

"I take care of a lot of kids." Alec grinned.

"Alexander," Alec hummed, listening, "the actual reason I'm here was... once everything here is all settled. And all the Jonathon, souls, keys, and what not are all settled, I want to properly introduce you to the family. I'm sure Jace and Isabelle have spoken to you, but I'd like to introduce you correctly. After all, you haven't seen Max." Maryse's smiled widened.

"I'm sure he's a bundle of joy." Alec teased.

Maryse sarcastically sighed, "Tell me about it."

Maryse and Alec both laughed lifting the gloomy aura, "I'd love to meet the entire family. Maybe by that time, I'd be engaged." Alec whispered towards the end making sure Magnus didn't hear.

Maryse gasped, "Promise me, we go ring shopping together. I've never been fond of Magnus, but seeing you with him, changes my aspects on things. I'd be proud to call him my son in law. When are you deciding to you know…" Maryse whispered back.

"I don't know, when I think the time is right I guess." Alec replied.

Maryse sighed, "It better be romantic then."

Alec chuckled, "Of course."

Magnus walked in with a tray full of tea. "I'm guessing it's going well." he set the tray down on the coffee table and sat next to Alec getting comfortable.

"Yes, and I was just about to leave." Maryse stood up from her seat.

"Really, right after I finished making tea?" Magnus whined.

"Yes, unlike the two of you, I have to be at the institute earlier." Maryse took her stuff and was about to start walking.

Magnus and Alec both stood up following her to show her the way out, "Mom," Alec started which caused maryse to jump and turn quickly around to give Alec her full attention. Alec laughed, " I'm sure you hear _mom_ form your other kids."

"Yes, but these _other_ kids are not you Alexander." she gave him a warm, gentle smile.

"That's true." Magnus agreed.

Alec chuckled at the two, "Mom, before you leave, I need you to give Jace and I a private chat with Brian the first thing we come in for the meeting or what not at the Institute."

Maryse questioned Alec, "I can do that, but why?"

"It's a brother thing." Alec walked up to get the door and held it open for her, Magnus behind her.

"Already?" Maryse was surprised by how quick her kids were getting along.

"Already?" Alec questioned.

Maryse chuckled, "It's nothing." Maryse was out the door, and stood in front of them.

"Maryse," Magnus started, "You look better than you've looked in a long time."

Maryse glared, "Thank you, Magnus"

Magnus laughed, "I meant in a good way. You look more relieved, that's all."

Maryse smiled at the two, "I'll see the two of you later."

Alec nodded, "Bye." Maryse nodded and left.

Alec closed the door and turned towards Magnus, "Does tea really take that long to make?"

Magnus smirked, "If it makes you feel any better, it's water in a cup." Magnus slowly started to walk away.

Alec laughed and followed behind him, "What made you sure she wouldn't drink out of it?"

"I wasn't." Magnus picked up the tray of _water_ , "You just put resources," Magnus snapped and the tray disappeared from his hands, "Into good use."

Alec grinned, he placed his hand around Magnus's waist and turned him around to face him, "So, how much did you hear?"

Magnus dramatically gasped, "How dare, you would think I would do such a act?" Alec chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle in his neck, knowing how Magnus would give in. Magnus hummed, "That's not fair." Alec hummed and started to leave gentle light kisses down his neck, "Fine, I heard enough. I tried to give you guys privacy and I couldn't help but overhear. But," Magnus gently pushed Alec off of him, "I'm curious."

"And, what would that be?" Alec led Magnus down to their couch and sat Magnus down on his lap.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and smiled down at him, loving the close proximity. "I'm jealous." he pouted.

Alec laughed at Magnus's statement, "That's not a question." Magnus humphed, and turned away, "Why are you jealous Magnus Bane?"

"I'm Jealous of _this_ first love." Magnus glared.

"And, what would you like me to do about it?" Alec asked.

Magnus grunted, "What do you mean, _what do I do about it?_ " Magnus mocked, Alec chuckled,"Tell me about this person."

Alec hummed, "I don't know, it's too embarrassing."

"Too, embarrassing? We live under the same rooftop. You even told Maryse you don't want to keep any more secrets from me. So, spill." Magnus crossed his arms and glared down at him growing impatient.

"I really don't -" Magnus pouted and gave him the most cutest puppy face ever. Alec sighed and gave in, "You know, it'd probably better if you asked Raphael."

"Maybe I don't want to ask Raphael. Maybe I want to hear it from you." Magnus emphasized.

"Fine." Alec sighed, "So, I skipped that one day to hangout with Raphael. What I didn't know was, that he was having a guest over. And, I remember, I never laid eyes on such a beauty. I mean, the way he glowed under the sun. I still remember it, clear as day."

Magnus was slowly getting mad by the range of compliments. "I'm not liking this at all. You should only have eyes for me."

Magnus couldn't hold it anymore and got off of Alec and was about to ignore him and walk off but Alec took a hold of his hand and pulled him back down, "I told you I didn't want to tell you. Plus, you didn't let me finish, that wasn't even the embarrassing part." Magnus sighed, he didn't say anything but decided to listen but sat next to him instead. Alec gently smiled and continued, "This was when I was eight. I remember he came by to ask Raphael a favor. I believe he needed some of his blood for a potion or something. Raphael introduced us and I'm not sure if you remember this, but you said You're such a cute dream boat, and I said-"

Magnus cut him off and pulled Alec's face down and gave him a long passionate kiss, "Cute are for boys, I'm a man, I'm handsome." Magnus whispered brushing his lips on Alec's.

Alec smiled, "I told you, it's embarrassing."

Magnus grinned, "Embarrassing? I can't believe you tried to hide this from me." Magnus pulled away getting on top of Alec's legs. "I was your first love."

Alec pulled Magnus back down and gave him a small short kiss, "And you still are."

Magnus chuckled and was going to lean down for another one but paused, "Wait, it we met before, why didn't we know we were soul mates?"

Alec laughed, "Do you not know how soul mates work?" Magnus thought about it for a second and shook his head in a very cute matter. Alec slightly blushed and smiled up at him, "I wasn't ready for love at the time. So my mark wouldn't start to attract."

"But you were so certain that you were in love." Magnus commented.

"I wasn't certain about anything at that time. All I knew was what was right and what was wrong in _dad's_ eyes." Alec sighed.

Magnus gave a quick peck on Alec's lips, "Well, it's different now. You have me."

"You're right about that. All I need is you." Alec grinned, he leaned in and gave Magnus a passionate kiss. Magnus leaned in and made the kiss deeper, letting Alec put this tongue in his mouth. Alec gently pulled away breaking away from the kiss, "We should get ready."

Magnus groaned, "Now?"

"Yes, now." Alec laughed.

"Fine." Magnus groaned and got off Alec's lap.

"We can continue this later." Alec stood up from his seat and slapped Magnus ass while walking away.

Magnus gasped and smirked at his Alec, "Wait, I still have one more question I want to ask." Alec hummed, turning around giving Magnus his attention. "What were you two whispering about before. I didn't hear the end of the conversation."

Alec froze from his spot and didn't know what to do but smile and walk away, leaving Magnus in curiosity. "Let's get ready."

Magnus gasped, "Alexander." he ran up to him and jumped on his back. Alec grunted and caught his fall, "Don't hide stuff from me." he whined.

"I"m not hiding stuff from you. Just nearly," Alec didn't know what to say so he just continued to walk towards their bedroom and get changed.

"Alexander." Magnus continued to hold on, "Tell me."

"What to wear." Alec pondered over his clothes in front of the closet.

"Yeah right, like you care about fashion." Magnus groaned, "Stop ignoring me."

"Maybe I should just go with the black." Alec continued to ignore.

Magnus sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon, got off of him and continued to groan. Mad that Alec wasn't going to tell him anything. "Fine, don't tell me. But you're going to tell me soon enough. I will get it out of you." Alec hid his smile and changed into his clothes, leaving Magnus to his own planning.

/

"Woah, Mr. Shadowhunter." Isabelle greeted. Magnus and Alec both walked into the institute for their meeting of some sort. Apparently both Lydia and Brian both planned. They saw the others there waiting for them. "I don't remember these marks yesterday at Raphael's." she walked over admiring Alec's marks.

"I tell him they're beautiful, but he's uncomfortable with showing them." Magnus explained.

"Magnus is right, they are amazing." Clary commented, admiring them aswell, Isabelle grinned at Alec's figure.

"Alright, where are the others?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"Yes, let's get a move on, I don't need any of you looking at _my_ man." Magnus latched onto Alec protectively.

"He's all yours." Ragnor added, "Now let's get started already."

"I agree." Brian added.

"Wait, a minute." Jace interrupted, "Why are we really here? There's nothing for us to do, until Jonathan shows up."

Lydia cut in, "That is true but we also have keys to hunt down. And you _Mr. Lightwood_ are trying to be placed under massive protection at the moment."

"I can protect myself, and please call me Alec." Alec corrected.

Lydia nodded and continued, "I'm sorry but, at the moment, they don't want to take any risks. With the upcoming war comin on. I'd feel safer with that precaution as well."

"So what, you're going to have him chained up?" Magnus's voice got hostile, "I thought we had this all handled?"

"Relax, he's not getting chained up, just keeping an eye on him. We don't really know what he can do, that's all. Like I said, they're taking precautions." Lydia explained. "He'll be out in the field with us. We still need him."

"Oh, so he's just a tool?" Magnus hissed.

"Magnus, it's enough." Alec held Magnus back from the probable trouble he may cause. Magnus grunted and crossed his arms and tried to calm himself down looking away from the crowd. Alec, holding Magnus around the waist, trying to comfort him.

Lydia sighed, "Let's start off with the new rule. The clave wants us to split us up into two groups. One daylight and the other night. So half of you will be taking the day shift and the other half will be taking the night shift." Everyone in the room groaned at the news. "You still have time until the groups are decided."

"Wait, we don't decide for ourselves?" Isabelle asked.

"No, knowing all of you, you will stay with all of your loved ones. And I can't do that, it may jeopardise the case. So we're all splitting you up accordingly." Lydia answered.

"And who will be splitting you up accordingly?" Ragnor asked.

"Why does it matter?" Lydia questioned.

"Well, I'm working with shadowhunters, I'd like to be treated fair." Ragnor gave a cheeky grin.

"I agree." Magnus added.

"Mrs. Lightwood I believe." Lydia answered.

"Good enough for me."

Lydia nodded, "Anyway the actual reason why we're here, is...If you look at the files down on the table." The others each picked up a file, "One of them has been spotted around the city. We're not sure-"

"Edward." Alec interrupted, looking through the files carefully.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"It's Edward." Alec placed the files down, his face all serious.

"Why are you certain?" Brian asked.

"If this ever happened," Alec started, "If we ever needed to split up for any reason, the plan was to always split up in different places, so we wouldn't coincide. If we ever coincide, it would cause a mass war zone in one country. The reason why Edward is here, is because he thinks I killed Jacob."

"Makes sense, he's his brother." Ragnor commented.

"No it doesn't." Jace added, "It's every man for himself over there. Even those two brothers, we were informed they were always together, but they never acted as though they were brothers. They wouldn't take a bullet for each other. They made it seem as though they were only a priority because they just had to."

"Jace is right." Alec nodded, "You're actually smarter than you look."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Jace sassed.

"It was." Alec scoffed, "Those two, can't live with each other, but need each other. In other words, they hate each other. Like Jace said, every man for themselves, but they are stronger together. Without the other, they can't use any of their given powers. That's how their key works. It needs two to work. Jacob is dead, and at the moment, Edward is thinking I'm the only one who knows where the soul is. And he isn't wrong."

"So, he's here to retrieve his other half." Clary summarized.

"Yep, and just because his strength is closed off at the moment, does not mean the rules don't apply to him." Alec sighed, "I'm just worried about how he found me."

"Well, Vampire hunting skills are quite something." Brian responded.

"Yes, and so is a Werewolf." Alec spat, he was getting real nervous about the situation and his anger was slowly rising.

"Dear, are you alright?" Magnus noticed the slight amount of venom Alec was producing from the news of Edward's appearance.

Alec sighed, "Excuse me." Alec walked off towards the direction of the infirmary, knowing Cat would be there.

Magnus watched Alec excuse himself and walk away towards what he assumed would be to Cat's room. He wasn't lying if he said he was surprised by the sudden exit. "How bad could it be?" Jace asked.

"That's when the idiocy kicks in?" Brian questions.

"Well, excuse me for being slow." Jace retorted.

"How would you feel if you were in hiding from all the evil and all of a sudden the devil caught up to you and found your weakness, knowing he could come to your loved ones?" Lydia asked.

"Terrible." Clary answered.

Lydia nodded, "I'm going to check up on him." Magnus started to walk towards the direction Alec left, leaving the crowd behind him.

/

"Hey Cat." Alec walked in towards Cat, who was playing with her potions.

"Alec, hey." Cat greeted cheerfully. "Hmm, judging by your look, it's not good. It can't be about the group splitting."

Alec went over and sat across from Cat, "It's nothing to do with that."

"Oh, I bet Magnus would be mad that you're not worried about being apart." Cat joked, trying to lighten the mood. Alec gave her a half hearted smile in return. "Okay, spill. What's wrong?"

"There is no way in hell, Edward tracked me here." Alec stated.

"Well, it seems you've answered your own question." Cat stated.

"How did he find me?" Alec asked himself more than asking Cat for advice.

"So, he found you. He probably just asked some powerful being from hell to track you down. I don't see what the big deal is." Cat responded.

"Cat, he found me, that is a huge problem. He could find out about everything and…"Alec was losing his words.

"Hurt Magnus? Find out you had a family? That you're actually a shadowhunter? That you were just an undercover agent?" Alec nodded, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cat sighed getting annoyed by Alec's reasons. "Alec, I understand your worries."

"Do you? You don't seem as worried as I am right now?" Alec paced the floor thinking of a plan to get rid of him.

"I know you Alec, you can't get rid of him." Alec was going to oppose, 'Before you say anything, don't risk it. Getting rid of him, would take up your whole life source. If that happens, we can't fight this war without you. We would lose. So don't pull any crazy stunts. You forget, you're not alone. That's always the reason why you got yourself into trouble. Magnus, will understand but you also have to understand that he doesn't care. He would do it for you and you both have eachother's backs. It makes the two of you the strongest ever. There's nothing to worry about Alec. There are others out there that risk protecting each other, and that goes for everyone here. They consider themselves as family and would do anything to keep each other safe. You have something good here Alec, don't risk it."

Alec nodded, needing to hear that. He faced Cat and grinned, "What made you assume everything was about Magnus?"

"Oh please, by this point, your whole life revolves around that warlock." Cat chuckled, Alec laughed with her.

"I'm going to assume, everything is fine now." Magnus walked in watching the two friends enjoy themselves.

"Let me guess, you were listening on this conversation too." Alec smiled at him.

"No, I gave you privacy this time. Knowing you would need it." Magnus smiled and walked over towards Alec.

"Awe, that was nice of you." Alec commented.

"Excuse me, I'm always nice." Magnus rose dramatically.

Alec laughed at Magnus's dramatic flair, "Of course."

"Hello Magnus. Not even going to greet me?" Cat greeted.

"Of course, Good morning Cat." Magnus dramatically bowed with a 90 degree angle.

Cat laughed, "Thank you, now I feel special. Anyway, if what Alec said was true, edward is in town, then that would mean the night team would be seeking him out. After your arrival, Raphael has agreed to help us out, so the night team consists of vampires, werewolves and of course the other half of the shadowhunters."

"They've already been assigned?" Magnus asked.

"I may have taken a peek at it." Cat replied slightly looking away from guilt.

"What can you tell us?" Magnus asked.

"All I can say is, Alec you've been assigned to both, knowing how tied up you are in the case, so your needed whenever and Magnus you have been given night duty, considering how strong you are." Cat informed.

"Makes sense." Alec agreed.

"Well, we better get back to the group, I'm sure Lydia is not done with our shit." Magnus commented.

"My my, such foul language for such a breathtaking being." Alec teased, adding a british accent.

"I'm sure I'm as breathtaking as you are with the usage of your own _tongue_." Magnus teased back with his british accent.

"The two of you really need to get a room." Cat sighed, but smiled at the magnificent pair. "But before you leave, Magnus I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure." Magnus smiled at her and agreed to stay.

"Without Alec." Cat stated.

Magnus was a little unsure of this but Alec seemed to comply and he walked out of the room leaving the two alone. "Why do you need to talk to me?" Magnus was confused by the situation.

"Alec may be excellent at everything else, but I'm a pro when it comes to Warlocks. Sit." Cat ordered. Magnus was still confused but sat down across from Cat. "When's the last time you had sex?"

Magnus blushed, "What does my love life have to do with any of this?"

"Just answer the question." Cat sighed.

Magnus complied, "Two nights ago." he blushed thinking about their previous night's activities.

"Ummm, well you're about two-three weeks in, so two nights ago was not the first time you had sex without a condom." Cat stated.

Magnus scoffed, "Excuse me?" Magnus could not believe what he was hearing, _did she just state that I am pregnant?!_

"You're almost three weeks pregnant." Cat smiled.

"Okay, there's no way that's true. I used protection." Magnus clarified.

"Magic can't protect you from everything, definitely not from Alec." Cat added.

"But, If I'm right, Alec would have noticed by now." Magnus panicked. _Why am I panicking? This should be a good thing. We both want kids, Alec even said so himself, he wants a child. So, why am I panicking?_

" Alec can notice if the process is almost done. And warlock's process will stay the same no matter what. He'll notice like any other shadowhunter, when you start to gain a little weight. Well, maybe about .05 he would start to notice. What's wrong, I thought you would be happy that you're bearing a child?"

"I-it's not a good time. With the way things are going, I don't want a child to be born in such a war. Alec is getting overly worried over my safety even without all the action. I don't need to add anymore on his plate."

Cat nodded in understanding. "If you'd like, I can make the same potion as I gave Simon but a lot stronger?"

"Please, that would be very helpful." Magnus pleaded.

"Alright I'll have it done by the end of today, and I'm sure you'd like to keep it between you and me." Cat asked, Magnus nodded. Cat sighed at the outcome, she expected more excitement, but looking at it in Magnus's shoes, she wouldn't do the same thing, but she would place it under her options. "You know, it would do you some good if you look at the bright side."

"I want to, but I don't want to. I'm afraid if I do, everything wouldn't end so well." Magnus added.

"Trust me, Alec would never let anything end well, when it comes to you." Cat gave him a gentle smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Magnus sighed.

/

"You seem dazed." Alec commented, watching Magnus walk out the door, with his head low, thinking about something.

Magnus jumped from the sudden man next to him, "When did you get here?"

"I was here from the beginning. What's wrong, you just jumped when I spoke?" Alec observed Magnus's every move and curve.

"Oh, it's nothing, just some simple exercises to make me feel better, you know, to keep my mind out of the gutter." Magnus tried to excuse himself.

Alec noticed that Magnus wasn't telling him the truth at all. He was always bad at lying when it came to Alec. Alec didn't like it that Magnus was trying to lie to him, but knowing Magnus has his reasons, he left it alone for now, knowing he would tell him sooner or later. "Fine, the others are waiting for us." Magnus nodded and followed behind Alec. Noticing that Alec didn't buy it. Alec can read him like a book and so it goes vice versa. The way Alec was trying to hold his worries and slight annoyed anger was very much noticeable by his irritated frame and walk. But Magnus was relieved that Alec wouldn't urge him to tell him what had happened.


	17. Chapter 17

It's been almost nine days since the news of Edward's arrival, and everyone is on edge on looking for him. Magnus is at the institute, strengthening the barriers, making tactic plans with Isabelle and Lydia, and spending more time with Cat than with Alec. That's, at least what Alec's been noticing, but for now he promised he would leave it alone for Magnus. Alec was in the training room, training with Jace. They were practicing hand to hand combat. They were at this for a few hours now and then in a few seconds, Jace was on the ground, Alec on top of him, pinning him down.

"Not bad." Alec smirked down at him, "If you would've been quicker, you would've had me there."

Jace panted from all the jumping, and running around, "Yeah?" Alec nodded and got off of Jace and held his hand out towards Jace. Jace took the hand and stood up, "I can't believe I lost to you."

"Really?" Alec questioned, "I wasn't at all surprised that you lost to me." Jace glared at him.

"Alec." Maryse interrupted, "May I have your time?"

"Good luck." Jace silently whispered towards Alec, and walked off towards wherever he was needed to be. Probably to go and look for Clary.

"Yeah, what's up?" Alec asked walking up towards Maryse.

"Remember as a child, when I trained you as an archer?" Maryse started walking towards a table, Alec walking beside her.

"How could I, It's basically my choice of a weapon." Alec smiled towards her direction.

Maryse smiled back up at him, "I want to give you something."

"Oooo, I love gifts." Alec eyes brightened up from her statement.

Maryse chuckled, "Well, this…" Maryse brought Alec to the front of the table and uncovered the object from it's cloth. "This is a family heirloom of sort." Underneath the cloth was a bow and with it came it's arrows. Alec was mesmerised by the weapon. He gently held it up, tested the string and grazed over it further, loving the hue of the bow. "It's been in the family through generations. I wanted you to have it ever since, but when the news came of your passing, I had it locked away in our attic." Maryse scoffed trying to lighten the mood, "Do you like it?"

"Like It?" Alec gave a wide smile, "I love it." Alec gave Maryse a warm, big, tight hug, "Thanks, mom."

"I'm glad you like it." Maryse tightened the hug, if that even is possible. "Hey," Alec let go of the hug and gave Maryse his full attention. "Why is Magnus ignoring you?"

Alec sighed, "I wish I knew the answer to that."

"You mean, you haven't even talked to him?" Maryse was surprised by her son's statement.

Alec shook his head, "I thought it best if I waited for him to tell me, because he always waited for me to tell him."

"Alec, that's sweet and all, but there are limits to waiting. If waiting causes problems to your relationship, you two have to talk." Maryse adviced.

"Thanks, but I don't really think it's causing many problems." Alec stated with a silent question at the end.

"Are you asking me or are you asking yourself?" Alec leaned back on the table pondering over the issue. "I haven't seen you two together for days now. You two are like glue and to see the two of you ignoring each other, Magnus being uncomfortable, you overworking yourself. It's not healthy." Maryse observed.

"If you're right, is he's ignoring me, what should I do about it?" Alec asked.

"Fix it." Maryse pointed out, "That's an order." with that Maryse walked away with a small smirk on her face.

Alec sighed he held up the bow in his hands and picked up an arrow and placed it in elegantly and shot the arrow quickly into the target that was placed on the wall of the room. Alec smirked and placed the bow and the arrows on his back and took his phone out. "Hey Rafe, Is Magnus there?... No, it's fine, I'll just meet you over there. Thanks."

/

"So, I think we should-" Magnus was talking on and on with the wedding decorations, while holding his son, Ethan.

"Magnus." Simon cut him off, Magnus stopped what he was flipping through and gave Simon his full attention. "What's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked.

"You and Izzy are quite similar." Magnus gave Simon a questioning gaze, because he can't tell if he's talking about Izzy Santiago or Izzy Lightwood. "Your future sister in law."

Magnus now gave him an understanding nod. "You didn't have to say it like that."

"What do you mean, we all know it's true." Simon smiled, "So, what's been bothering you? You haven't even asked to hold Ethan since you got here. Better yet how long has it been since you even asked to hold him? You look at him with so much love but you're also trying to hide it. Did something happen?"

Magnus forced a small smile on his face, "It's nothing. I guess, the whole situation is bothering me."

"I guess I would act exactly like you." Simon lovingly gently brushed his hand against his son's cheek.

"Yeah, but since you are a _mother_ you have a stay at home job." Magnus replied.

"That's not true, Raphael promised we'd take turns watching the two. And when needed we would call on a babysitter." Simon corrected.

"Right." Magnus chuckled at Simon's pout.

"Magnus." Raphael interrupted, "There's someone here to see you."

"Well, I know I'm quite popular, but who-" Magnus stopped once Alec came into view from hiding. "Alec?"

Alec sighed, "Can you give us some privacy?" Raphael nodded and motioned over to Simon to walk over to him and leave the two alone. Simon smiled at Raphael and back at Magnus, trying to comfort him. Simon walked up to Raphael and left the two alone. Alec waited to head over to Magnus once the doors were closed. "Should I start, or should you start?"

Magnus didn't know what to say, he hasn't properly looked at Alec in days now and he doesn't even know if he's ready for this confrontation. He assumed if he kept his distance then Alec would return the favor and he would keep his distance when he needs it. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Alright, I'll start. I can tell you're pondering over your thoughts here." Alec sat in front of Magnus sitting on the edge of the coffee table. "Do you want to tell me something?"

Magnus didn't say anything but slowly looked away, "Why does everyone think there's something wrong with me?"

"I didn't say that. I asked a question and I just wanted to know if you wanted to tell me something." Alec corrected.

"Well, I don't." Magnus replied sternly.

"Really?" Magnus nodded, starting to get annoyed by all the questions, "You called me Alec just earlier." Alec stated.

Magnus froze by the sudden statement, "I don't know what you're talking about. Even if I did, it can happen." he saved.

"Yeah, you're right, it can happen." Magnus nodded in approval, "It can happen, _to other people_ , not you. You're Magnus fucking Bane for crying out loud. You're _my_ Magnus Bane. It. Doesn't. Happen." Alec simply stated, agitated that Magnus was trying to act cool with this situation.

"Oh, so now because I'm _your_ property, there are certain names I can call you by?" Magnus raised his voice, slowly anger rising from his throat by Alec's tone.

"I didn't say that." Alec raised his voice.

"Well, you don't say a lot of things Alec, but I don't yell at you because of it." Magnus glared.

"Really, you're going to pull the guilty string." Alec scoffed, irritated where this conversation is going.

"And your interrogation is supposed to mean otherwise." Magnus yelled.

Alec sighed, trying to calm himself down. "I came here for one thing."

"And what was that?" Magnus hissed.

"To check up on you, to check up on _us._ " Alec slowly tried to get his breathing back, not wanting to yell at Magnus.

"So you lied to me. It was to check if I was fine or not. There are double meanings to everything and you didn't clarify shit. You are no better than a seelie." Magnus yelled.

"And was that supposed to make me feel bad about myself? Why don't you tell me what's bothering you Magnus, If it's affecting our relationship it affects the people around us. Magnus, all I wanted to know is why you've been ignoring for the past nine days." Alec slowly rose his voice but told himself not to go as far as to yell at him.

"You know _Alexander_ I thought you would return the favor and give me some space, but I guess I was wrong." Magnus crossed his arms and stood up from his seat, not wanting to be near him at the moment.

"Give me space?" Alec questioned, "Magnus, I do notice the times you give me the space I need, and I appreciate it very much. But I have given you enough space. If I give you anymore it will seriously affect us and the ones around us."

"I heard you the first time." Magnus sassed. "You know what, I don't need your criticism. I don't need you to yell at me and pull an innocent face."

"Magnus, I'm not yelling at you."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Magnus strongly stated.

"No, I'm not." Alec's voice slowly rose into a louder tone, getting more and more irritated by the turn of events.

"Yes, you are." Magnus's voice rose to a pitch.

"Magnus. I am not yelling at you." Alec rose his voice to point where it came bold, stern, and commanding. Magnus didn't want to continue this charade and decided to stop, Alec sighed from this useless argument, "Magnus, I think we started this relationship too soon."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Magnus glared at Alec not believing where this conversation is going.

"Just, listen to me. We started this relationship too soon, and now, we're slowing it down. Usually this wouldn't be a bad thing, but throughout this whole conversation-"

"I would hardly call this a conversation." Magnus interrupted.

"Are you going to continue to interrupt me?" Alec asked. Magnus motioned him to continue, rolling his eyes at him, "Throughout this _conversation_ , you didn't even look at me, you could even say my name. Which tells me you're not comfortable with this...argument. It was wrong of me to force this on you, to force whatever is bothering you out into the open, but handling things on it's own, with time, it won't take us anywhere. I apologize for not seeing it through your eyes, that this was a bad idea, but I disagree, we needed this talk, but your stubborn enough to not let this talk go anywhere, but in place. This is taking us nowhere Magnus, but maybe you're right. Maybe we should give each other some space. If it will make you happy, I will give you the space you need." Alec continued.

"It would make me _very_ happy." Magnus replied, interrupting Alec's speech.

Alec sighed, running his fingers through his hair, he stood up from his spot and walked back a few steps to give them some space, "As you wish. But know this, I've distanced myself from my family and friends for over fifteen years, it won't be a problem with me to not see you."

"That's a lie." Magnus glared.

"You're right, it is a lie. I just wanted to hear how insane it was out loud than it is in my head."Alec calmly stated. "I'll have my stuff moved out before you get home." Alec walked towards the door.

"You're moving out?" Magnus asked, _is this what I really wanted?_

"I'm sure me being at your home wouldn't be giving you the space you need." Alec explained.

"It's still _our_ home. It's just, on hold." Alec nodded, now in front of the door, "You can leave your stuff, there's no need to take drastic measures." Magnus whispered out with the voice he was holding back, but it was loud enough for Alec to hear.

"Whatever you want." Alec left with that, closing the door behind him, leaving Magnus to go over the conversation they just had.

Magnus sat down on the couch, head in his hands, tears slowly pouring out of his eyes, "This was not supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. All that was supposed to happen was...well anything but this. Alec, wasn't even supposed to even ask. What am I saying? It's Alexander...What is wrong with me? I need to fix this." Magnus continue to cry his eyes out but he continued to sit there and decided to lay down, and he covered himself in pillows not wanting to show himself to the world. _I need to fix this, but I don't want to. My body won't move on my own free will, and I can't force the effort out of me to even try. This is all just a dream. A terrible dream and sooner or later, I will wake up next to Alexander in our bed sleeping peacefully in our home._ Magnus drifted off to sleep, knowing he wasn't able to get any for the past week.

/

Maryse heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Alec walked into the room and gave her a small gentle smile and decided to sit across from her. "Hey."

"Alec, what's the matter?" Maryse placed her work down her and gave him her full attention.

"Do you have any rooms available for me to stay in? If you don't, it's fine." Alec asked.

"Rooms? Did you talk to Magnus?" Maryse gave him a questioning gaze.

"I did what you advised me, and it got me to kick myself out." Alec informed.

"So, let me get this straight, you went to go to Magnus, and you kicked yourself out of your own home." Maryse tried to understand the situation and to see if she heard correctly.

Alec nodded, "Yeah, that's what happened."

"I told you to fix it, not make it worse." Maryse softly chuckled, but knowing this is a tense topic tried to make it less heavy of an atmosphere.

"I tried, but it's my fault, I waited too long, and it became worse." Alec slumped into the chair getting agitated talking about this. _Damn it, I already miss him._

"Alexander." Alec was slightly surprised by the sudden use of his full name, "Don't blame yourself for this. If you're going to blame someone, it's probably the both of you."

"Way to cheer me up." Alec gave her a teasing smile.

"Don't you sass me, and sit up straight, that is no way to act as a Lightwood." Maryse commanded, this gave Alec chills and hurriedly sat up straight. "There are times when two people need a break. If you love them, you will confront them. And you did that, if you made it worse, then at least you know this is bigger than what you expected. Alec, I know you love Magnus very much, It's clearly obvious, the way you look at him with such love and affection. The way you brighten up when he's near you, how everything he says makes you smile. Alec you love him very much, and I know you can overcome this. Just like how you've overcome every other obstacle."

Alec sighed rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes, "I promised Magnus space, and I told him I'd give him as much time as needed."

"So?" Maryse came back.

"What would you like me to do about it?" Alec asked.

"You know, if I were in your shoes, I would play hard to get. Keep your promise, wait for him to come to you. That's the advice I would like to give you, but I'm a mother, and I can't have _my_ son in such despair. Talk to him again, and this time try to let him talk. You'll probably find something out."

"You know, I like your first advice better." Alec joked.

"Yeah, I like it too." Maryse and Alec both laughed, "Alec, it'll be fine, knowing the two of you, you two can't stay away from each other too long."

"Thanks, mom, I needed that." Alec smiled at her,

Maryse squealed, "I love it when you say mom, I rarely get to hear it from my two trouble makers. Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." Alec answered.

"What do you think about Brian?"

"Well, I barely know the man, but Izzy seems f _ond_ of him."

"Seriously, tell me, you asked to talk to him in private, so tell me, should I be worried?" Maryse asked.

Alec gave her a wide smile, "He's fine, but you should interrogate him further, just incase I missed a few questions."

"It's fine, I trust your instincts." Maryse grinned, "Now about that room. Rooms have been full ever since the English came to visit. But you can bunk with Jace, he's rarely there anyway."

"It's fine, I have a place to stay anyway." Alec appreciated Maryse's help.

"Really?" Alec nodded, "Well, I will have to check up on this _place_ of yours. And I've been told the Queen has ordered to move some of the hunters around so it wouldn't be crowded here. Once there is an extra room, I hope I won't have to contact you." Maryse scolded.

"I hope not as well." Alec stood up from his seat, "You think Clary and Izzy are busy?"

"Yes, I do think they're busy." Maryse replied.

"Oh then you wouldn't mind if I borrowed the two to go chopping for a bit to get some stuff for my temporary move." Alec teased.

"I think I would mind, but, you didn't tell me."

Alec nodded in, "Hey." Maryse hummed, "Thank you for everything, but how are you holding up?"

"Fine and dandy." Maryse forced a smile on her.

"I know a lie when I see one." Maryse could only look at Alec, "I'm sure you're playing hard to get, but I'm also certain that your times up."

Maryse sighed, "I thought you were going to leave."

"I'll see you later." Alec walked out the door and left Maryse alone to ponder over her choices at the moment.

Maryse sighed, and took the desk phone and dialed a number, "We have to talk."

/

"So, you asked us to meet you out here for fashion advice?" Isabelle started going through racks of clothes.

"Pretty much, not like I'd ever admit it." Alec smirked.

"I don't know, I feel as though you're hiding something from us." Clary observed, going through clothes as well.

"Cut me some slack, I was trying to hide the obvious." Alec sat down in one of the charis letting the girls do all the work while he read through his book.

"So you don't want to talk about it?" Isabelle asked picking out the clothes and laying them next to Alec.

"No, I've had enough of this tiring day." Alec sighed.

"If that's so, then we will help you get your mind off of it." Clary smiled and ran over to Alec and placed her piles of clothes on top of Isabelle's piles of clothes.

"Okay, I don't need this many clothes." Alec looked over at the piles of clothes next to him.

"Nonsense, how do you shop?" Isabelle laughed, and took all the clothes from the pile and tried to carry them over to the changing room.

"Let me help you with that." Alec rushed over to Isabelle's side and carried the other half of the pile of clothes in her arms, Clary following behind them, grunting from the heavy amounts of clothes. "I really don't see why I need this many clothes."

"Ugh, men." Isabelle commented.

"Did I say something?" Alec asked Clary who was struggling next to him.

"Yeah, you insulted her love." Clary teased and followed Isabelle towards the changing room.

…

"Thanks guys, I needed that." Alec, Clary, and Isabelle were about to split ways.

"No problem, big brother. When you need anything, just call." Isabelle smiled at him.

"Well, if Izzy is not available you can always come and ask me for advice or whatever you need." Clary smiled back.

"Thanks, and thank you, for all the bags of clothes." Alec joked.

The three laughed, "You'll need it, it's a needs of survival." Isabelle stated.

"Alright, I'll see the two of you later." Alec … tried to wave.

"Yeah we'll see you back at the institute." Isabelle waved at him.

"Bye Alec." Clary waved back.

Alec smiled at the two girls going back to the institute. Alec looked down at his bags of clothes, he snapped his hands and he placed his bags of his clothes back at the hotel room he rented out. Alec was standing on the middle of the street heading towards the direction of the hotel. Wanting to clear his head for a while. "I need a nap." Alec groaned. The sun was about down and it was about to get ready to get dark out. "What am I going to do Magnus?" he whispered to himself.

Alec continued to walk down the streets on the now mid dark streets of Brooklyn. "Alec." a voice called out from the light post that he just walked past. Alec turned to the voice and saw what he least expected.

"You know, I didn't think you would actually hunt me down when I'm the most vulnerable, Edward." Alec commented.

"I guess it's my lucky day then. You know why I'm here." Edward walked up to Alec, keeping their distance.

"Do I?" Alec replied.

"Don't play games. We're on the same side, just tell me where it is and I'll be out of your hair." Edward stated.

"Leave Edward, there's no use for you here." Alec glared.

"You know, it took me a while to find you. It's very difficult to find a man who's technically half warlock. No demon wanted to help me, which was quite odd." Edward stated.

"How'd you find me then?" Alec asked.

"Have you heard of Demon spawning?" Edward smirked, noticing how tense Alec just got. "Oh, don't like it I presume. You see, for a demon, he wouldn't tell me much. Only your location, but that was good enough for me."

"What do you want?" Alec asked.

"Don't act dumb, you know exactly what I want. If you want nobody to get hurt, I suggest you hand it over to me."

"Really, you think I would just hand something over to you without a reason?"

"You forget Alec, you're not the only one with superpowers." Edward stated.

"Right, and what would yours be?" Alec asked.

"You underestimate me. You don't know this but, just you knowing where Jacob's soul is, is good enough for me." Edward smirked, Alec didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell if he was bluffing or if he was serious. "Want to be part of the show?"

"I forget how sick and twisted you are, you're worse than your brother." Alec hissed.

"Don't compare me to that slime. He was the weakest link." Edward yelled and all of a sudden, thunder was heard very close by. "But, he's no better than you." Alec glared at him, not liking that he was also being compared to Jacob either, "The problem with you _Shadowhunters_ are, all of you have beating hearts. Makes you all weak."

Alec went wide eyed, "Were you watching me?"

Edward laughed, "No, I just assumed since your two lady friends were then you had to be. You got me Alec, I always thought you were a mundie. But nice to know your specific race."

"You've been watching me." Alec glared.

"Just a little today." he grinned.

Alec observed his surroundings noticing the sky is changing color and you can feel the ground shake,"You weren't kidding." Alec took in his surroundings, noticing how dangerous this would be, "So, what, you're going to try and kill me and never get what you want?"

"Don't be stupid, where's the fun in that? I actually grabbed your lady friends." Edward gave him a sly smile.

"You did what?" Alec hissed.

"Actually, I believe I've misplaced them, they're somewhere here I believe, in one of these…" Edward spun in a circle around the area and pointed at the buildings, and suddenly a blast of lightning came firing down and caused a fire in one of the buildings, "buildings."

"You sick bastard." Alec ran over to him and threw a punch at him.

Edward dodged it, "I would advise you to work quickly if you want to see them alive." Alec glared at him, "Bye, bye." Alec quickly ran towards the burning building, while Edward watched Alec's slowly disappearing figure, while he continued continued to burn some more buildings.

"He's going to burn this whole city down at this rate." Alec looked around him, at all the burning buildings and did what he did best. He closed his eyes, took in his surroundings, his veins started to glow and his key mark followed his lead. Alec opened his eyes and they had a devilish gleam to them, then all of a sudden the ground he was standing on had a foreign mark on it, the mark expanded in size to the point where it surrounded the flames. Then it created a force field around the area.

"You think a small force field will contain this?" Edward asked while slowly walking up to him stopping at a point where there was like four meters of a distance. Alec blocked out the voice and concentrated on finding the his two friends. "You must be real dumb. You're going to find those useless fools with, what, body heat? You're not going to find them with that. You better start searching through all these flames."

Alec was getting furious by the disadvantage, _He's right, I can't use any magic at this rate. I should have never came back._ Alec ran towards the first burning building that Edward burnt, _please be an illusion._

…

"MARYSE!" Jace ran towards Maryse's office and slammed the door open.

"Jace, what is with all the commotion?" Maryse asked in a worried high pitched voice.

"One of the night's children spotted Edward." Jace quickly answered.

"Well, hurry and get everyone." Maryse ordered.

"He's not alone, Alec is with him." Jace finished, worried and nervous with the turn of events.

"Why is Alec with him?" Maryse abruptly stood from her seat and quickly walked over to Jace, walking past him motioning him to follow her lead.

Jace followed Maryse out, "I don't know, they just spotted the two and quickly came here to inform us."

"Well, what are you doing, get a move on, I'm not having him die again on my watch." Maryse yelled.

Chills ran down Jace's back, "The N-"

"Take the soldiers that are available and when you see fit to need more soldiers, contact others. Take as much hunters as you can. GO!" Maryse ordered. Jace quickly ran towards the men that are available and started to prepare for battle.

…

"Where are you?" Alec ran through building after building, trying not to waste too much magic on himself.

"This is your seventh building." Edward popped out of nowhere and was behind Alec, following his lead through the burning building, torturing his mind. "There are twelve buildings, quicken the pace."

Alec quickly turned around and try to claw at his face but he disappeared behind him. Alec ran through the building, coughing and wheezing at times by all the smoke produced. "I've thoroughly checked seven buildings, at this point they need to be an illusion."

"Only because you want it to be." Edward reappeared out of nowhere.

"Why are you even here?" Alec now ran towards his eighth burning building, Edward still floating behind him.

"I love watching you run aimlessly into burning buildings, and seeing you all worn out just by a few runs." Edward grinned.

Alec stopped at the middle of the building, and turned straight around looking right at Edwards grinning face, "They're not here." Alec simply stated, now slowly walking towards Edwards floating figure.

"And what makes you say that?" Edward's grin disappeared and he dropped to the ground with his both feet and walked back towards the exit slowly, not trying to make it look as though he was at a lost.

" .Watching you run **aimlessly** , into burning buildings." Alec glared trying to hold back his coughs.

"Excuse me?" Edward was out of the building followed by Alec who was at the front door of the building.

"That's what you said, didn't you? I'm walking into some building for no reason." Alec glared, trying to calm his breaths and take in fresh air.

"Your crazy, but do whatever you like, I don't care for them anyway." Edward walked it off coolly.

Alec took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, calming his nerves and concentrated on his surroundings and his two friends. Alec looked up and his ceiling dome was covered with Edwards lightning clouds. "Rain." Alec whispered to himself. The clouds started to pour buckets of water and dimmed the lights of the flames.

"How did you do that?" Edward noticed the sky started to rain on it's own without his command.

Alec closed his eyes and focused on finding the girls. He concentrated on their body heat, and sensed nonde, "They're not here. In fact, they were never here."

Edward sighed, and with vampire speed he ran straight up to Alec and punched him square in the jaw. Alec didn't have time to react and he fell to the ground. "Didn't want to do this, who am I kidding, of course I did." Edward cut his hand open and slammed right on Alec's mouth. Alec panicked, and groaned trying to get Edward off of him. "Just one drip." Edward grinned down like a lunatic. Noticing this wasn't going to go anywhere, Edward punched him in the stomach causing him to open his mouth and Alec couldn't help but lick the man's hand.


	18. Chapter 18

"What the hell?" Jace was at the front of the force field, where the fight was supposed to happen. Jace walked forward towards the force field, he tried to walk in but it was rock solid, he could see what was going on inside and couldn't even enter the inside. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We can't do anything." Ragnor spoke up from behind him.

"What do you mean we can't do anything? Alec is in there. Isn't he your friend? Aren't you at all worried about him?" Jace yelled at him, not able to control his emotions.

"Ragnor's right." Brian walked up, "You can't do anything, but wait. That force field was made so nothing would leave and nobody would leave unless the creator of the dome allowed it. Alec probably made it so anything that happened was contained. We really can't do anything but wait."

"What the hell?" Jace punched at the force field, but it affected nothing, but it caused Jace to wince.

"I'm sorry Jace." Isabelle cried to herself. "I shouldn't have left him like that. I knew there was something wrong with him and I left him. Alone." Isabelle fell to the ground and cried in her hands.

Clary who was also shocked and tried to comfort Isabelle, "Izzy I was also there, if we're blaming yourself, I'm also part of that blame."

"You two knock it off." Jace yelled, "We didn't know this was going to happen. It's no one's fault. If we have to wait, we wait, and pray to the angels that he'll be fine."

…

 _"_ _Alexander." Alec slowly woke up to a voice from a distance, "Alexander." it called out, Alec woke up to his angel smiling down at him._

 _"_ _Magnus?" Alec groaned and stood up to see Magnus sitting up next to him. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean, what am I doing here? I am part of you after all, it makes sense for me to part of your dreams." Magnus giggled at Alec's dumbstruck face._

 _"_ _I guess, but this isn't supposed to be a dream, it's an illusion." Alec corrected, observing Magnus as though he was a stranger to him._

 _Magnus sighed and stood up on both his feet, Alec following his lead, "You're wrong, well, on the most part. You're right about the part where it's an illusion, but you're wrong about the part where it's not a dream. Edward's Illusion magic are a lot more complex than other illusion spells."_

 _"_ _And,_ _ **this**_ _Magnus will know?" Alec was still a little suspicious on his part._

 _Magnus ignored all the mistrust, "I'm also his unconscious."_

 _"_ _What do you mean, unconscious? Who's unconscious?" Alec was getting confused by the sudden statement._

 _"_ _Magnus's of course." he simply stated joyously._

 _"_ _What the hell does that mean? Why is Magnus unconscious?" Alec was getting worried and annoyed by these short answers._

 _"_ _His body and mind aren't corresponding." Magnus simply answered, but Alec gave him look of 'well, explain shit or I'm going to turn this place to literal hell.' Magnus sighed, "Well, before he fell asleep, he felt your pain, his mind said to go to you and help you, but his body wouldn't move. Which made him process the thought that you didn't need him, and that it was his way of dealing his pain of losing you,"_

 _Alec froze in place, knowing that, that's not actually a good sign. He needs to go back to him quickly, before things escalate. He started to pace the floor, worried and paranoid by his next actions. Magnus noticed this and tried to comfort him with the information, "I'm giving you a limited amount of time, so use it wisely."_

 _"_ _Time for what?" Alec asked with a barely audible whisper._

 _Magnus caught his question and answered, "I'm giving you a limited amount of time for any of your reckless actions that will cause both of you pain. Knowing you, you will try to protect him, so I', giving you the opputunity to do any reckless decisions, without worries. Magnus won't feel any pain from whatsoever, unless your time runs out."_

 _"_ _You can do that?" Alec was shocked by the information. Not knowing the uncoscious had so much power._

 _"_ _It's Magnus we're talking about, he can do anything with his magic." Magnus smirked._

 _Alec chuckled, "Thank you."_

 _Magnus nodded in approval and started walking, "Anyway, the real reason I'm here to talk to you about." Alec nodded and walked along side him, "His illusions are a mixture of dreams, and reality. So it's hard to predict whether or not one is real or not. Plus a reminder, even if you know it is an illusion, there's no point. You will forget all about it and you will have to figure it out yourself, your actions here will affect the ones out there."_

 _Alec nodded, "Well, you can't be real?" Magnus questioned Alec's questioned statement. "You said it yourself, your his unconscious."_

 _"_ _Why, because you just had a quarrel with your lover?"_

 _Alec nodded, "Yeah."_

 _"_ _Are you not surprised that I know this?" Magnus asked._

 _"_ _You said it yourself, it's a mixture of my dreams and my reality." Alec restated._

 _"_ _You're starting to believe me." Magnus smiled at him._

 _"_ _Your Magnus, how could I not?" Alec smiled back at him._

 _"_ _You're confusing," Alec chuckled, Magnus smiled to himself, liking the sound of Alec's voice, "I miss that." Magnus pointed out, "I haven't seen you smile in a while, or laugh at the matter."_

 _Alec's smiles grew wider "Well, you were the only one who could do such things. Make me do the inevitable." Alec continued to walk alongside Magnus on a path to nowhere but towards an infinite path through a bright clear light. "If this is an Illusion, where's the hurt and pain?" Magnus gave Alec a questioning gaze, "Edward can control the Illusions he wants to create, and there's nothing here." Alec clarified._

 _"_ _You're right." Magnus stopped walking, Alec stopped beside Magnus wondering why he would suddenly stop without clarifying his words. "This is as far as I can take you."_

 _"_ _I see, you wanted me to know before hand, before I tortured myself." Alec tried to understand._

 _Magnus gave him a weak smile, "I wanted you to know," all of a sudden small lights started to blink next to Magnus, creating a small figure. "When you go through that door, everything will be fine, and ... I will always love you."_

 _"_ _I know, I love you to." Alec returned the love. The sudden lights disappeared and what appeared to be a small boy about four years old stood close to Magnus, glued to his thigh holding his hand. He had amazing green goldish bright eyes with amazing ivory tufts of hair. Alec could see the resemblance between the two, but he could also see the resemblance between him and himself. "Magnus, are you…Is that..."_

 _"_ _You have to go." Magnus forced Alec to walk towards the sudden door that was open behind Alec._

 _"_ _Not yet, I still have time. Magnus, you know my reality, and you know Magnus's too, so tell me is -" Before Alec could finish Magnus pushed Alec back._

 _"_ _You have to go. I'm sorry my love, I'll see you on the other side." Magnus had small tears he was holding back, and he pushed Alec through the door and the door was shut in front of him, never to see the two again._

 _Alec landed butt first on the ground. He was in the middle of his fight with Edward, but this time there was Isabelle and Clary, all tied up and Clary unconscious while Isabelle panicked and screamed with tears, even though she was gagged with a cloth. Even though Alec didn't like the view, he knew this wasn't real. Even though if it seemed as though it was real and made his eyes burn out with rage. "It's nice of you to enjoy the party." Edward gave Alev a sinister grin. "So, how do you want to do this, Russian Roulette or-"_

 _"_ _Enough with the games." Alec interrupted. He walked up to the three, and was right in front of Edward's personal space, not even a few inches apart from each other. "I'm sorry Magnus." Alec whispered to himself._

 _"_ _Mr. Big guy stepping up to the plate." Edward glared. Alec ignored him and quickly grabbed Edward's hand and jabbed underneath his rib cage, trying to create as much pain as he can to force himself awake. Alec screamed and groaned and panted from the urge of pain, "I can't believe you did that."_

 _Alec smirked up at Edward, "And I can't believe you didn't." After that the world just seemed to burn from his view and it became black._

Alec woke up startled from the pain in his right abdomen. He saw Edward, on top of his shocked and frozen still at the action. Edward's hand was forced into Alec's abdomen forcing a large bloody hole on his body. Alec knew this would happen, but he also knew that he can still patch it up a little before he fell unconscious. Alec flipped the position, Edward was pinned to the ground and Alec glared down at him, grabbed his seraph blade and jabbed it into the pit of Edward's stomach. Edward coughed up blood, and Alec wiped off the blood that was spat at his face. He got off of him and took steps back to give himself some space. He can't kill him, because a guardian of the key can't kill another guardian of a key.

Edward pulled the blade out of him slowly knowing he had enough time. Alec knew that this was his chance to finish this, he formed another intricate mark on the ground using his unique gifts. Edward, who finally got the blade out of him slowly tried to stand up and noticed what Alec was doing. He's trying to contact someone. "You are an idiot." Edward panted out. "You're trying to contact someone in a dome _you_ created for no one to enter. How important is this person, for you to not consider the circumstances.?"

Alec was trying to lessen the blood loss, by holding down the immense amounts of blood that was trying to escape his body. "I have considered the circumstances." Edward's wound was not as large as Alec's, so healed up rather quickly, while Alec continued to stand there, panting almost at a point of collapse, he used too much magic for one day, and if this continued any further he won't make it in one piece.

Alec let one of his hands go and let a few drops of blood to fall to the ground of the mark on the ground. This created an immense tornado out of nowhere. The dome force field was brought down and Edward was blown towards one of the buildings, and the clouds of lightning were sent away and everything seemed to just turn dark.

"What is going on?" After the force field was sent down, the soldiers that were sent from the institute hurriedly walked into the battle. Jace took in his surroundings and noticed all the dust and heavy mist that was covering the area.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Alec." A voice rang through the dark night. It caused everyone's attention towards the large heavy voice. "And might I add, you might be at the brink of your extinction."

Alec tried to laugh but it only made his pan worse, "I'd like to say at the brink of death."

"It's the same thing." Asmodeus waved off the issue.

"Is it?" Alec sincerely looked shocked at the statement, he must really be ill.

"Alec!" Isabelle yelled running towards her brother.

"Stop!" Alec yelled towards her direction. Isabelle noticed the dangerous gleam in his eyes and stood in place. Her eyes still on Alec.

"And who is this young lady?" he asked, "I don't ever remember you having a taste for _woman._ "

"We are not here to talk about me, Asmodeus." Alec glared at the large being in front of him.

Asmodeus grinned, "We always have time to talk about you, _Alec_." Asmodeus looked over at the large crowd of soldiers and noticed one that recognized, "And nice to meet you too, Ragnor."

"You know this guy?" Jace turned to ask.

"It's not for me to say." Ragnor stated.

"So what can I be of service to you?" Asmodeus asked.

"Am I to believe you're the one who has given my location." Alec asked.

"I keep my promises Alec."

"I know that, I never accused of otherwise." Asmodeus nodded in approval, "But now, because we're _friends_ , I have a gift for you."

"And if I don't like this gift?"

"Oh please, you're going to take it anyway. There's a no return policy." Alec chuckled roughly.

"Alec!" Edward ran out the building to face the two beings in front of him, "Who. The. Hell. Is. That?" he pointed out.

"How rude?" Asmodeus raised his voice into a dark shrill, "I help you and this is the thanks I get?"

"He's all yours." Alec smirked.

Asmodeus turned from acquaintance friendly to hostile sinister. He snapped his fingers and chains started to shoot from the ground and right into Edward's arms, legs, body, neck, hands, and feet. "What are you doing? You think these chains will hold me?"

"If it can hold your brother, it can hold you." Asmodeus snapped and Edward was disappeared from their view and taken somewhere else.

Edward was shocked, "You! You're that demon I asked." Asmodeus didn't react to anything and simply stared, "You had him this whole time?"

"It's probably best if you kept them separate." Alec ignored his outbursts.

"I was planning on it." Asmodeus replied, also ignoring Edward.

"And yes, you can do whatever you'd like with him. It would be even better if you found a way to kill him." Alec weakly smiled happily up at Asmodeus.

"Don't mind if I do." Asmodeus grinned, "Until next time Alec." Alec nodded and saw him leave in a split second.

Alec fell to the ground still tightly holding on to his wound. Isabelle quickly ran over to Alec's side to check on his injuries. "Alec, are you okay? Oh my angel's!" Isabelle yelled, "Cat!"

Cat quickly ran over to Isabelle side and noticed the horrific panic. "Oh my. Quickly give me something thick to slow the pace of blood."

Isabelle didn't know what to throw at her, but luckily Jace came in and took his shirt off and gave it to Cat, "Would this work?"

"Yes, thank you." Cat ripped the shirt open so she could tie it around Alec's injury. "This is such a deep wound." Cat commented knowing there's not much she can do here, but at least try to close up the wound as much as possible.

"Well, is he going to be okay?" Isabelle asked impatiently.

"I'll be fine." Alec croaked. "No worries, it'll heal up with time."

"Well, it's not healing at this time!" Jace yelled, "Stop yapping, you'll use too much of your energy."

Alec kissed his teeth, "Since when did you become a smart ass?"

"Since you became a dumbass." he retorted.

"Will the both of you stop it?" Isabelle yelled.

"Relax, I'm immortal." Alec looked up and gave Isabelle a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, well, immortality has it's downsides." Isabelle was in tears now.

"She has a point." Cat added trying to close up the wound with her magic.

"All of you make it sound like I'm going to die." Alec pouted.

"Just stop, stop already." Isabelle continued to cry.

Alec sighed, knowing lighting up the mood and situation was not going to help in this case, so he decided to stay quiet. His magic was at a low and his physical strength was falling behind as well, and he's at a point where he really needs some rest. "I'm falling asleep." Alec silently whispered out.

"No, no Alec, stay with me." Jace tried to wake Alec up, "Don't you dare close those eyes." Alec couldn't respond, he was getting real tired with everything. He didn't want to fall asleep, but he really needed it. His body was calling out to him. All he could think about was Magnus and the last thing he whispered out was his name, then he fell into darkness.

/

"Magnus." Magnus was shaken awake by Raphael, and noticed his eyes felt swollen and his body ached, either from the position he was sleeping in or Raphael's couch needs a fixing. "Hey." Magnus sat up to face Raphael in a sitting position. "You alright, it seemed like you had a bad dream?" Magnus wiped the sleep out of his eyes and dozed off for a bit, "Oi." Raphael snapped his fingers at Magnus to get his attention, "You alright?"

Magnus nodded, "Yeah, I can't remember what happened. It felt like I was somewhere calm and soothing, but at the same time dreadful and scared."

"Like … the quarrel you had earlier?" Raphael was a little hesitant to ask about what happened earlier, but couldn't help it. Every vamp could hear it, even if they didn't want to eavesdrop, you can't help it with super hearing. Plus seeing both of his closest friends like this made him worry.

Magnus eyes went terribly wide and didn't know what to do, but he really didn't want to think abou it. He really hoped it was all a dream and that when he walked back into the institute for his daily check ups with Cat that Alec would still be there, and smile his beautiful smile at him and make teasing jokes. But it all went crashing down once Raphael brought it up. "So, you heard?"

"You were yelling." Raphael stated in a worried tone.

"Right." Magnus more told himself.

"I don't want to ask, but it is your first big fight. So, i'm going to ask. Why did you even fight, what was the whole argument about?" Raphael questioned.

"I don't even know, it was a useless argument. I have to go and fix it. I was too harsh on him and he had every right to come in here and have this talk with me. But, I also feel as though I also had the right to act so…" Magnus groaned trying to find the word.

"Cruel." Raphael simply stated.

"That's a little harsh." Magnus glared.

"That was the only word I could think of." Raphael rolled.

"Well, anyway...I mean what right does he have to force me to have this talk, and interrogate me and make me feel guilty about my actions?" Magnus groaned.

"Magnus, do you really think that was Alec's intention? I'm sure he didn't think you were guilty about anything, but I do think you are the one who thinks youre guilty about something." Raphael stated.

"Are you picking sides now?" Magnus scoffed.

"No, I think you should tell me what's on your mind." Magnus was hesitant and he stayed quiet and pondered over his thoughts. "Magnus," Raphael noticed Magnus dozing off and tried to catch his attention to solve the problem at hand. Magnus heard him and hummed and looked up giving him his attention, "Alec wouldn't have to come to find you unless it was really needed. He loves you, it's very obvious, he came to fix things so the two of you wouldn't distance yourselves. He's worried about you, he tried Magnus and didn't back down. That has to mean something. I am not picking sides, Alec wants to protect you, and you want to protect him. So I'm pretty sure the reason why you're being so hard on him is because you are trying to protect him. But Magnus, there are things you can't protect without a risk. So, tell me, what's on your mind?" Raphael finished.

"First, you lecturing me." Magnus and Raphael both slightly laughed. "But, second, I just found out ... I'm pregnant." Magnus forced a small smile on.

"That's amazing." Raphael cheered, "Wait, this is a good thing right, because it took some convincing." Raphael questioned.

"It's both a good and a bad thing to me, but what do you mean it took some convincing?" Magnus questioned.

"That's a story for another time. So tell me both reasons." Raphael quickly changed, not really wanting to get into a conversation that would have Magnus doubt himself.

Magnus was very curious but went to the point knowing Raphael was right, "It's bad for one, because Alec has a lot on his plate, and he gets overly protective and because of it he risks his life way too much for me to count, which worries me to death. Tell me why my decision was such a terrible idea?" Magnus started to rant from here, "I mean, if I tell him 'oh, hey Alexander, it's such a beautiful day. By the way, I'm pregnant, and you're the father, but I don't want you to worry about it.' How do you think he'll act? Not calm, that's for sure."

"No lover would ever be calm if they found out their lover was pregnant. I sure as hell wasn't, I would've done what you would presume Alec would've done. Protect and love. I don't see why that's such a problem? But, you do have a point, if I was in your shoes, and only IF, then yeah I would've done the same thing. But if I was in Alec's shoes, not would I be surviving to come home to the love of my life but also to a family that he would have never dreamed to have. So, yes, your argument was useless." Raphael clarified.

Magnus sighed, placing his head in his hands, "Where were you before all of this happened?" Magnus groaned in his hands.

"Watching my kids." Raphael smirked.

"Your guilt tripping me." Magnus glared.

"Tell me the good reason." Raphael asked.

Magnus had a small smile on his face when Raphael asked, "I've always wanted a child of my own, and I finally have one. But under such-"

"Hey, good reasons." Raphael cut off.

Magnus nodded and continued, "Umm, I finally have one, and with the love of my life. A man who I would risk anything for and who would risk anything for me. The first time, I've ever felt such love for someone, and I don't ever want to let it go. And having a child together, just makes it more official, you know? It just makes it like … this kid would mean we would always be together no matter what, and I know we will be such a great family and great parents to it and … I don't want this chance to slip by, and …" Magnus stopped and suddenly faced Raphael, something hit him hard, "I have to tell him. If I don't tell him, I will regret it my whole life, and, and who knows what he's doing out there right now. He's probably risking his life protecting someone right now. I can't … I just can't, thank you Raphael, you're a great friend, but I need to go."

Raphael nodded and moved out of Magnus's way so he could clean himself up and do whatever he has to do. Then Raphael's phone rang, "Hello?... Woah, slow down, I didn't understand a word you said...Umm, one sec." Raphael moved the phone away from his ear and asked Magnus a question before he left, "Hey, Magnus, Izzy is asking why you're not picking up your phone."

Magnus turned around and checked his pockets, and looked around the room for his phone and found it on the coffee table. He walked over to pick it up. "It's dead. Why?" Magnus started to panick, not liking the conversation that was already going on on the other end.

Raphael placed the phone back on his ear, "He says his phone is dead."

It went silent for a minute and Magnus didn't like it, he was getting really worried and paranoid. Silence was never a good thing. "What's going on Raphael, it's too long of a silence for me not to worry?"

"Okay, Isabelle, give us a minute, we'll be there as quick as possible." Raphael hung up and turned to face Magnus, a little hesitant and worried. Magnus was urging him to tell him what the big issue was, he finally decided to confront Alec and looking at Raphael's face it's not a good thing. "Okay, calm down. It may not be as bad as it may seem?"

"Calm down?!" Magnus yelled, "What do you mean calm down? Tell me what's going on Raphael Santiago. So help me God I will murder you myself." Magnus yelled impatiently.

"Magnus!" Simon loudly whispered opening the door. "I just got the kids to fall asleep, and if I find out you murder _my_ Raphael, I will be the last thing you'll ever see." Simon glared.

"Simon, I'm going to be at the institute with Magnus. I'll be back soon." Raphael smiled at him, but Simon could tell it was forced and knew not to ask until it was the right time.

Simon nodded, "Alright, you don't have to hurry, but I do want you back by tomorrow."

Raphael hurriedly walked over to Simon and gave him a tight hug, "Thank you mi amor. I love you, I will be back."

"Go." Simon gave a quick kiss on Raphael lips.

"Magnus."Magnus has been staring at the two this whole time, knowing he shouldn't be ruining their happiness for his selfishness. He's done enough at this point, even crashing at their place uninvited was just rude. "Open a portal to the institute."

Magnus nodded and quickly opened a portal to the institute, not wanting to ask fear of the actual reason as to why everyone is panicking.

/

"Izzy!" Magnus noticed Isabelle pacing the halls of the institute biting her nail.

Isabelle lost her train of thought and turned to the voice, "Magnus." she sadly whispered out, slowly walking towards Magnus, wanting to feel some warmth.

Magnus noticed the need of comfort and support and ran towards her and gave her a warm, tight, embrace. The two didn't say anything and continued to embrace the warmth and the comfort of a friend.

Isabelle forced her tears back, and broke the hold and tried to wipe away the tears that were close to falling. "What about you?" Isabelle sniffed, "You seem fine. How are you doing?"

Magnus gave her a questioning look, "I haven't told him anything, I thought it best if maybe you told him." Raphael interrupted walking up to them. "But now I see I should tell him, but I don't know the whole story."

"No, it's fine. I understand, but I also don't know the whole story." Isabelle went over to sit on one of the chairs that were in the halls, Magnus followed her and sat next to her.

"Did something happen to Alexander?" Magnus asked in a slight whisper afraid of the worst to come.

Isabelle was hesitant and took deep breaths, noticing she was close to tears, "Alec...I actually don't know if he's fine. When we went to go get him, he was already in a state of terrible condition. He overused his magic and he earned a bloody wound and he lost a lot of blood." Magnus went wide eyed, and held his breath, "He's unconscious at the moment, and Cat's doing everything she can to hold it together."

"The best?!" Magnus quickly rose from his chair and was about to run to the infirmary.

"Magnus, wait, Ragnor came out earlier, and said that at the moment it's fine, and he's got a pulse and everything, and they think they can get him back." Isabelle tried to stop Magnus from rushing in their and interrupting their train of process.

"YOU THINK?! I don't care if they think they can get him back! I care when they do get him back. I need him back. They **will** get him back, Alexander made a promise to me, and he's not leaving me. He's not the type to leave and break a promise he kept with me. If he ever does, and I mean ever, I will haunt his ass myself if it's what I have to do." Magnus yelled that the the whole institute could hear all of what Magnus said.

"Magnus!" Ragnor interrupted, walking in hurried step towards the group. "You think you can quiet it down? Cat is about done, and she needs some silence to do it. She can't be rushed at the moment."

"Well, I can't help it, put yourself in my shoes." Magnus yelled back, not liking the way Ragnor was ordering him around.

"As your friend, listen to me if you want Alec to survive." Ragnor boldly stated. Magnus couldn't say anything back, and only grunted to himself and sat back down in the chair, pissed, worried, anxious, and paranoid. Ragnor sighed at his worried friend, "Isabelle can you leave us? Brian should be out somewhere. He went to go speak with your parents together with Jace, he should be back by now. Isabelle nodded and took off to go see another one of her loved ones. Raphael was also about to head out, but Ragnor stopped him. "Raphael, I think you should stay and listen to what I'm about to say."

Raphael sighed but nodded and walked over to the other side of the wall , facing the two and leaning against the wall. "What's the big hold up?" Raphael asked, feeling tired from everything.

"By any chance, did you introduce Alec to Asmodeus?" Ragnor was a little hesitant to ask, knowing how Magnus feels about him.

"What does he have to do with this?" Magnus glared.

"Earlier, before we brought him here, I think the reason why he used all his magic was because he used the rest of it to contact Asmodeus for help. The two seemed like close friends." Ragnor explained.

"That's impossible." Magnus simply stated, not believing a single word Ragnor was saying. "Asmodeus. Having friends?" Magnus forced a laughter, "That's the worst joke you've ever told me."

"Well, Raphael, do you know anything about this?" Ragnor asked.

"You have to ask Alec in person, I only know that they know each other." Raphael replied.

"How do you know this?" Magnus was still in disbelief, not liking the information.

"I asked for a favor and he said he knew a guy that could help, and he told me about Asmodeus, and I told him I don't do business with him, and that he understood. So, we never brought it up again." Raphael sighed, "I should've told you.

"Yes, you should've." Magnus glared, "He's the reason why he's in this state at the moment. If you told me he wouldn't be in this mess."

"You keep blaming yourself for not being able to stop the inevitable, it's not going to get you anywhere Magnus." Raphael stated.

"And-"

"That's enough." Cat slowly walked out, leaning against the wall tired, and limping.

"Cat!" Magnus ran to her and tried to help her up.

"Thanks, but we all know, you're only here to see Alec." Cat tried to lighten the mood, feeling the heavy demonic aura coming from all of them. Magnus genuinely looked worried at Cat's health, but he was also urgent to know about Alec's. "He's unconscious, but he's fine. I patched up the wound as much as I can. But it won't kill him. The wound will heal with time. You can see him if you want."

Magnus was still worried about Cat and didn't want to leave her alone either. "It's fine." Raphael walked over. "Ragnor and I will handle it. You go and have your privacy."

Magnus was still a little hesitant but really wanted to go so he left the three alone and quickly ran into the infirmary.

"Alexander?" Magnus whispered under his breath, not believing the sight he was seeing. The once confident, teasing, selfless, strong, soldier, was now in a state that was barely recognizable to Magnus. The lying figure was pale, fragile, distant, and looked as though he was nowhere near in this world. It looked as though his life was hanging on by a thread. Magnus crashed on the floor and started to cry harsh rivers. "Why did i let this happen?" he asked himself in the mix of his tears.


	19. Chapter 19

A loud bang was the first sound Simon woke up to. It was one in the morning, and Raphael hadn't gotten home, and he got worried and decided to wait up for him but fell asleep on the couch after placing his angels to bed. Checking to see if his babies woke up from the loud sound. Noticed they haven't and decided to track down the large sound.

Simon heard it from the south side of the building and headed towards it. What he saw was the saddest thing he's seen. Raphael was walking down the hall leaning and limping against the wall. Obvious that he's drunk more than enough to be this tipsy and imbalanced. Simon quickly ran towards his fiance and tried to help him up. Having him lean against him and heading towards their room. "Baby, what happened to you?" he asked in a sweet, calm voice, helping each other walk.

"I'm such a terrible friend." Raphael whimpered, while walking towards their bedroom.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Simon asked with saddened eyes, not liking the lack of self confidence Raphael was producing. Raphael didn't answer and was quietly crying to himself. Simon didn't force Raphael to continue, so he waited to ask until they were in a comfortable situation and when they were alone on their room. Something like this shouldn't be easily slept on.

Simon opened the door to their room and shut the door behind them with his foot, but tried to do it quietly, not trying to wake the kids up. He gently walked over to their bed and placed Raphael on the bed. Raphael ended up face down on the bed, groaning in his mess. Simon made sure he was comfortable. He took his shoes off and tried to get his coat pants off and change into something more comfortable.

After he got Raphael all changed up, he went towards their bathroom and got a towel and a small bowl of cold water. He brought it towards their nightstand and tried to get Raphael to flip over face up, so he can see his face properly. "Come on." he forced him over. Raphael groaned not wanting to move, but knowing Simon, he's very stubborn and not wanting to argue with him at the moment, flipped over.

Simon smiled down at Raphael and picked up the towel and dropped it into the small tub of cold water. He dragged it out and squeezed the water out of it, leaving the cold touch to it. He gently wiped it on Raphael's face and on his neck, so he can cool down from the heat. "Why are you drenching me in a wet towel?" Raphael asked in a dry voice.

"I've seen it in asian dramas, they've done to this everyone who's either been drunk or they were sick. And you're drunk."

Raphael gave a cracked laugh. "You're so cute." loving how kind Simon can be towards him, but even more extravagantly affectionate towards him.

"I would say the samething about you, but you're drunk, and I'm currently not liking it." Simon frowned down at him.

"I'm sorry carino. It wasn't such a great day, and I felt sober." Raphael explained.

Simon sighed, "Why'd you decide to get drunk?"

Raphael took a moment, slightly falling asleep from the gentle brushes Simon does with his wet towel. Now realising Simon asked him a question and knowing Simon had the right to know tried to answer all his questions. "Alec got hurt. I'm such an idiot. I can't even protect a friend, who's protected me for years. And, when he needed me the most, I almost lose him, again."

"That's it?" Simon asked shocked by the reason.

"What do you mean _that's it._ You would be in the same situation if you were me." Raphael glared, clearly not feeling the support that he wanted to feel, and needed.

"I would be in a stage of hurt, yes. But I wouldn't have gotten myself drunk. You're blaming yourself because of the inevitable. I knew you were an idiot, but not this idiotic." Simon rose his voice, trying to get his thoughts across, knowing Raphael was looking for someone who would give him support and not a mother figure. "Don't compare me to you, we're two different people. I wouldn't have gotten myself drunk, I would go try to find a way to help him. He's not gone Raphael. Make sure his efforts weren't useless. Support him. You're a great friend Raphael, don't forget about the comfort talk you had with Magnus." Raphael jumped up from their bed and glared at Simon, "Yes, I heard everything."

"That was a private talk between two friends." Raphael croaked.

"Oh, so you're keeping secrets from me now?" Simon questioned with a tease.

"That's not what I said." Raphael groaned.

"Then lay down and try to get some rest." Simon tried to lightly push Raphael down to the bed back into a laying position.

Raphael complied and quietly laid down, "I've lost him once, I don't want to lose him again. He's family."

"I know what that feels like. If you were in Alec's situation and I was in yours, I probably would have gotten myself drunk." Simon brushed the hair that in Raphael's face, out of the way.

Raphael smirked, "So, now you're lying to me?"

"Probably." Simon stated, clarifying there's only a small likely chance that he would go and get himself drunk.

"How were the kids?" Raphael moved the topic towards a more happier topic.

Simon liked the change of subject, but still a little worried about Raphael, and made sure he was still fine before moving on. "We will talk about our babies once you tell me your next plan."

Raphael smiled up at his Simon. He pulled Simon down, towards him and dragged him in bed with him. Simon whelped at the sudden pull but laid comfortably down next to Raphael. "I love you. You know that?"

"Of course I do. You wouldn't be able to l _ive_ without me." Simon teased.

Raphael chuckled, "Well, I'm going to have to help Alec with his current shadowhunter business. He never could stay out of trouble."

"Runs in the family." Simon and Raphael both laughed.

"That is true." Raphael smiled down at his amazing love. "Really, tell me. How was your day? What did I miss?"

Simon groaned, "You sound like one of those overly protective white fathers." Simon and Raphael both laughed, "Well, if you're wondering, _dad_ , Izzy, eats way too much. I almost _died_ from all the blood she took."

"And Jacob?" he asked, loving all the emphases and drama Simon was adding to his tone.

"He's such an angel. He gets it from me you know."

"Right."

"What's with that? Do you not think I'm such an angel?" Simon pouted.

"No." Simon gasped from the answer and turned his back towards Raphael. Raphael leaned over into Simon's ear, and whispered, "You're heaven."

Simon blushed at the intoxicating voice and how magnificently hot his breath was. "You're just drunk."

Raphael laid down comfortably next to Simon, holding him. Resting his arm around Simon's stomch and pulling him into the warmth of his stomach. "Yeah, drunk in love."

"Did you just Beyonce reference me?" Simon was shocked by Raphael's knowledge of the new world.

"Let's go to bed."

Simon humphed, "Fine."

/

 _One weeks, it's been one week since Alec's been hospitalized, so to speak. One week, he hasn't even flinched. Alec has one of those large tubes entering his body, making sure he's fed properly and doesn't run low on nutrients. Atleast, he's got his color pack, he's not as pale as he was the last time._ "Magnus." Cat walked into the infirmary checking up on her two friends. "You really have to rest, and maybe eat something while you're at it. You're doing things for two now, you know."

Magnus hummed awake, his eyes batting the sleep away, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Cat groaned, "Like I said, you're eating for two, you're sleeping for two, you're life is about two now. So take the responsibility and be mature about it. People are tired of you being all dim, unwelcoming, and gloomy. If you want to help Alec, show him you do fine without him, and you can still carry yourself with no problem. The others are creating a plan to help Alec, you should go help them after you go and eat."

Magnus sighed, and stood up from his seat, stretching his sore, tired muscles. "You're right, I have a family to take care of. I'm going to go and get something to eat."

Cat grinned at her accomplishment, "It's alright, Clary and Jace went to go and get you food. I'm sure they're about here now."

Magnus nodded and smiled at her kindness, "Thank you."

"Anything for a friend." Cat smiled back at him.

/

"Wouldn't it be enough to lock the souls we have now. We can just keep it away from Jonathon, and have it difficult for him to find it." Jace suggested. Magnus in the background, listening to their ideas, and plans. Continued to eat, not really having any taste for food, but forcing it down for his benefit, and his future mini him.

"And if he finds it?" Brian asked.

"Well...then, we'll just have to…" Jace stood there stuttering over his plans and suggestions.

"Yeah, it's not a stable idea." Brian stated.

Jace groaned, "Well, why don't we know where the two...souls are hiding?" Clary asked.

"Alec's the only one who knows." Brian clarified.

"There's always Asmodeus." Ragnor interjected.

Magnus stopped his eating and went wide eyed, noticing that there was a way to get answers. "Asmodeus." he whispered to himself. The other's continued to converse and throw out ideas. Magnus trying to gain their attention, this time yelled it out. "Asmodeus!" The whole room became silent, turning their attention towards Magnus. "Why didn't think of this? Asmodeus has the answers."

"Okay, I'm not understanding this. Why is this _Asmodeus_ so important to everyone?" Jace asked grunting.

"That's not the point. If Alec and Asmodeus know each other, wouldn't it be better to ask someone who can tell us the information we need?" Magnus more stated than questioning the whole group.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure he's a demon. What makes you think he'll want to help us." Isabelle was a little hesitant.

"We have some history." Ragnor added in, knowing Magnus doesn't really like talking about his personal life.

"It better be a damn good history if we're calling him up." Brian commented.

"I don't think it's a good idea to call him up at the institute. We should find a secluded area or somewhere abandoned." Magnus ignored Brian's comment and continued on with his plan. "My apartment should be large enough for his _needs_."

"Wait, we're doing this?" Jace asked, concerned with the idea.

"Why not, it's the only decent plan we've got. We barely know the actual details of this suicide mission. I think it's best if we go to someone who actually knows what we're about to get ourselves into." Clary agreed.

"I agree. I'm in." Raphael added.

Magnus smiled at her, knowing if she agrees then it usually the other two Lightwoods would agree, and now knowing all of them are now somewhat family connected they all have nothing but to agree with their decision. "Fine I'll go." Jace groaned.

"I never disagreed." Brian added.

"If it's for my family, I'll do it." Isabelle joined as well.

"Ragnor?" Magnus asked.

"Only if you finish eating." Ragnor stated, looking up to Magnus who seemed a little cheered up now.

Magnus grinned at his friends, who he considered as family. "Thank you."

/

"Hold my hand." Magnus ordered. The others held each other's hands and stood in a circle in one of Magnus's large study rooms. Magnus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Concentrating on his surroundings, and what he was looking for. He then chanted spells loud enough for the whole room to hear. The ground shook, the windows started to glow bright as the sun, the room started to gain some wind, and doors started to open, windows started to break and out of nowhere a tornado hit the middle of the room and a demonic appearance hit the ceiling but it died down to a regular, sinister middle aged man.

"This is Asmodeus?" Jace questioned.

The man turned towards Jace's direction and glared at him. Jace coward in fear, but tried to hide it, holding his stance. "Kids these days." _Asmodeus_ sighed and walked towards Jace showing off his devilish grin. "They have no respect for their elders."

"Asmodeus." Magnus gave him a stern look with a sharp tone.

"Magnus." he sighed walking towards Magnus with a confident stride. "To be honest with you, I was not expecting a _reunion."_

"We have a few questions, that's all." Ragnor interrupted.

Asmodeus groaned and turned towards Ragnor's voice, "Ragnor, I really don't like you, but I tolerate you. And yes, there's a difference."

"I didn't say anything." Ragnor replied.

"Not you, the idiot." Asmodeus pointed towards Jace. Jace felt all the stares towards him and jumped from the surprise and sudden action. "So, what do you want?"

"We would like answers-" Brian took the lead, but cut himself off noticing Asmodeus was taking no interest in his words.

"Smart." Asmodeus smirked at Brian, and started walking back towards Magnus. "Magnus, called for me. So, _son_ what's lingering on your mind?"

Magnus was a little hesitant and stiff, not liking the way his tongue rolled off with the word son. "What's your business with Alexander?"

"Him." he simply stated, "Well, first things first, this time you picked a good one." he grinned at him.

"My love life is not part of your concern." Magnus snapped back at him.

"I've already given him my blessing. Only, he hasn't asked for it." Asmodeus walked over to one of the desk chairs, getting comfortable in the room.

"Answer the questions, it's the only reason why we've called you out." Magnus gave a hard gaze.

Asmodeus sighed and stood back up from his seat, "You're all know fun. The relationship between me and Alexander, well it's simple. He owes me favors and I owe him favors. We aren't friends, just mere acquaintances needed for business relations. We're beneficial to one another."

"How is it any beneficial working with you? And what favors?" Magnus yelled.

"You're asking me these questions, why? Is he dead, or is he still unconscious?" Asmodeus asked.

"What's it matter to you?" Magnus was out of control, his emotions were running wild.

"That's enough." Ragnor cut in, he held Magnus back from causing any more trouble. "Stop toying with him."

Asmodeus smirked, "Always the party pooper. So, do you want to know why he's still unconscious? When he's going to wake up? Jonathon's travels? The other guardian keys? The gates? What do you want to know?"

"What's the price?" Brian asked.

"I like you. You're very smart. What do you think about my daughter, she's very intelligent. I think it would be a great match." Asmodeus wrapped his arm around Brian's shoulder and acted as though they were such great friends.

"Yeah, a great match to die in my hands." Isabelle glared at Asmodeus, getting protective.

"Tch, Lightwoods." Asmodeus took his arm off of Brian and walked towards the center of the group. "I'll be nice. The price depends on your questions."

"If we ask you when Alec would wake, what would the price be?" Raphael asked.

Asmodeus gave her a sinister smile, "Well, that depends on who's asking."

"How is this fair?" Raphael was now confused, never liking the way Asmodeus made his deals.

"Well, all of you are desperate for my help. If you want my services you play by my rules. After all, you did call me on an unruly time. Understood?" Raphael gritted his teeth, knowing it was reasonable. "And to answer your previous question, one week with your S _imon_."

"Not going to happen." Raphael hissed at him, with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"So, you're not going to ask the question." Asmodeus stated.

"Why is Alec still unconscious? He should be up by now. When will he be up?" Clary asked.

"Oh, you're a brave one." Asmodeus grinned.

"Clary!" Jace yelled in worry.

"Leave it, she asked the question, and she's willing to pay the price." Asmodeus stared down at Clary and Clary stared back. "Why are you asking me such a question that means nothing to you? Why don't you ask me about Jonathan and the outcome of it? Because your friends need to know?"

"From what I know, you don't answer a question with a question." Clary glared at him.

Asmodeus humphed, "Alexander used way too much magic for his own good. He broke his own spell and called me up, which was a dangerous game he played there. He should be barely hanging on, but since I owe him a few favors, he's still hanging on. Immortality has it's cons. Give him a week, he should be fine."

"What do I have to pay?" Clary asked, efficient with the information.

"Until the end." Asmodeus gave her a cheeky grin. "I'd like all of you to stay out of this now. This is a conversation between me and Magnus." He ordered, looking around the crowd. "Now Magnus, what about you Magnus? What's your desperate cry for help? Before you answer that." He cur Magnus off before he spoke. "I'm going to give you a chance. After all, I am your father, I should go easy on my children."

"Since when did you care about being a father figure?" Magnus glared.

"Fair enough."

"Wait." Isabelle interrupted. Asmodeus hummed waiting for the reason to her interruption. "Has Jonathon found the gates?"

"He's figured it out. It would only be a matter of time for him to find everything he needs." Asmodeus gave a tired look towards her. "That was a bonus information. I really want to get to the fun part."

Magnus interjected, "What will happen when Jonathan has all the keys and finds the gates? What happens to Alexander?"

Asmodeus produced a sinister smile, "When Jonathan has all his keys and has them at the spot they need to be, the gates will crack. Nephilims won't have such amazing talents. Hell would be broken loose and it won't be a balanced society. Whatever way the nephilims look at it, it could be a war. I wouldn't know, it's none of my interest. Now, what happens to Alexander?" Asmodeus stopped and gave Magnus a good look, "You better be willing to pay the price for this."

"Just tell me." Magnus gritted.

"Well, he'll lose himself. He won't know who he is. Only to obey and take action. He won't remember anything, he won't have any emotions, no freedom to act on his own, and most certainly the bond you two carry, will most certainly break. A bond with such a being, it breaks, but along the way it shatters his mind, heart, and soul. He won't last long, that's what I'll tell you."

Magnus was in shock, "How do I stop it?"

"That's all I'm answering." Asmodeus stood in the middle of the room ready to leave. "Are you ready to pay the price?"

"You can't just cut a deal like that." Magnus yelled.

"I'm saving your life. Take it or leave it." Asmodeus glared, rising in hostility. Magnus noticed the danger in the situation and stood his ground. "Very well, the price you will be paying is your first born."

Magnus grew in shock and fear. "What?" he asked in a barely audible voice.

"You can't do that!" Raphael interjected, angered in the price.

"Oh, yes I can." Asmodeus quickly leaned over Raphael, continuing to grow in stature. "Just like I can take pieces of Clary's soul. I can do a lot of things Raphael Santiago. Don't question my strength. So, the deal is done." The room went into another mess of wind breaking through, windows slamming open, doors opening and closing, the outside walls brightening up their surrounding. Asmodeus turning back into his usual statue of devilish features, disappeared.

Once the whole mess quieted down, "Magnus?" Raphael slowly walked over to Magnus in caution.

Magnus who was in a fragile state couldn't handle any contact. "Get out!" he yelled.

Raphael winced, taking a step back. "Mag-"

"I said out! Get out!" Magnus couldn't bare to look up at his friends. He tried to hold his tears back. He didn't want to start an outbursts with the others there with him.

Raphael didn't want to make Magnus in anymore discomfort, he showed his friends and himself out. "Let's go." The others made one last look at Magnus, to make sure he was okay and followed Raphael out.

Once Magnus heard the door close waves of tears ran down his face and he huddled himself into a ball comforting himself. "What have I done? What have I done Alexander?"


	20. Chapter 20

Alec slowly opened his eyes, slowly moving his hands, and took in a large breath. "Alexander." Magnus roughly whispered out loudly. He quickly ran over to his side and made sure he was alright. Alec looked up into Magnus's eyes and didn't say anything but moved his one hand up to reach and touch Magnus's soft, beautiful, face. "Alexander?" Magnus was in tears. Happy that Alec was finally up and alive. "Wait, let me get you some water." Magnus hurried over to the pitcher at the bed table and poured it into a cup. He quickly and gently lifted Alec's head and made sure he took some water. Alec sipped the whole cup, Magnus placed the cup back down and gently placed Alec's head back down on the bed of the infirmary. "You gave everyone a scare." Alec tried to say something but nothing came out. Magnus noticed some kind of hesitation. "Alexander? Talk to me." Magnus held Alec's hand in a gentle yet strong hands.

Alec gave Magnus a pained expression, "Alexander?" Magnus was now very worried. Alec, didn't seem Alec. "Just in case, are you perhaps ignoring me because of the incident a few days ago?" Alec quickly shook his head, disagreeing with Magnus ever thinking about such a thing. Alec quickly tried to get up. "Wait, you're still hurt."

Magnus tried to stop Alec from getting up, but Alec ignored him and got up. His feet touching the floor but still sitting on the edge of the bed. "Alexander, you should be back in bed." Alec still looked a little tired but he didn't care. He grabbed Magnus's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Magnus squeaked, but slowly leaned into the warmth of the kiss. Magnus parted his lips letting Alec in. Alec pushed his tongue in and roamed around in Magnus's sweet mouth. Alec leaned in deeper into the kiss, fully missing his lover. Alec broke the kiss, clearly not having the energy to go any further. Alec dropped his head on Magnus's shoulder, nuzzling into the warmth of Magnus's neck, his hands still holding Magnus. Magnus chuckled, tickling him. Magnus was going to say something, but noticing how the silence was comfortable for the both of them left it alone.

 _I'm sorry Magnus, I can't speak right now._ Magnus was shocked by the sudden voice in his head. He thought he was hearing things, but he was absolutely certain it was Alec.

"Alexander? I'm sure telepathy drains more energy than talking." Magnus commented in a worried tone.

 _It's not that I'm tired or anything, but it's just … how do I explain this? Jonathan is about done with his preparations, and it's just one of the symptom I get that times running out._ Alec lifted his head up from Magnus's shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes. Magnus was scared, Alec noticed this, and he quickly corrected his phrase. _Running out of time seems like a terrible phrase to put it._

"Don't. You already said it, there's no point in comforting me like this. You said it, we're running out of time. Are there stages to this?" Magnus asked in a panick. Not liking the sound of any of this, he just got Alec back, and he doesn't want to lose him, not like this, not again.

Alec sighed, he looked around, he noticed he was in the infirmary room. _How long have I been here?_

"Long enough." Magnus gently placed a forced smile on his sad face. "So, answer my question, won't you?" Magnus added a questioning tone at the end, a little hesitant to ask Alec such questions.

 _Anything for my Magnus._ Alec said it in one of those voices. A pleasant, loyal, happy, loving tone. (Just like the one from Princess Bride. _As you wish_ )

"Don't say it like that." Magnus pushed away from Alec. He turned his back away from him, not wanting to show his tears. Alec stood up from his spot and walked over to Magnus. He held him from behind. Magnus slightly turned his head, "You have to stop treating me like this." Magnus quickly wiped his tears away.

Alec turned Magnus back towards his, face to face. Magnus looked away, not wanting to face him. Alec lifted Magnus's chin, _Look at me._ Magnus complied to his wishes. _Don't be so hard on yourself. I understand, you have your reasons. But that was not why I'm like this. It was my choices that caused me this mess._

"Stop!" Magnus yelled, now with tears in his eyes. "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant, Alexander." Magnus said quietly, but loud enough for Alec to hear.

Alec was most definitely surprised by the information, but noticing that Magnus was holding something back. _Magnus._ Alec gently lifted Magnus's chin up to see him up close. _Why are you crying?_

Magnus sniffled, "I...I wanted to know the outcome of this idiotic war, and… I didn't think it through. I should've known the prices and…" Alec was being patient, he gave Magnus his time to finish his sentence, but he's not liking the way this may turn out. "I reached out to Asmodeus."

Alec went wide eyed, _Magnus._ Alec gave a surprised and worried tone.

"I was desperate. I'm sure you would understand that. I didn't want to raise a child without you, without the father. But.." Magnus griped Alec's shirt. Alec made sure he held Magnus up, knowing Magnus doesn't have the strength to stand on his own right now. "He took him. Asmodeus, he took our child...And now we'll never know…"

Alec held Magnus closer., he wrapped his arms around him. Magnus leaned into the warmth tears continuing to stream down his cheeks and quietly crying in Alec's shoulder. _I love you Magnus. We'll get through this together. All this time, you've been trying to help me, and all I've been doing, was overlooking your kindness. You've been carrying these burdens alone, and all because I've been keeping things to myself. I owe you a lot, and I"m sorry this isn't over. But I promise, after all of this, I'll be back in the comfort of your arms, the glitter that's always stuck in my hair after our sensational nights, the warm cup of coffee you make in our mornings together, the constant episodes of Pretty Little Liars. We'll have that all back, and we'll have a family of our own. You deserve it…_ _ **We**_ _deserve it._

Magnus's quiet whimpers died down and slowly looked up to face Alec. Alec tentatively looked down at Magnus, with his beautiful ocean blue eyes staring down at those magnificent yellow green eyes. _Magnus, your compassion, integrity, charisma, stubbornness, loyal, and flamboyant personality; is what I love about you. Your confidence is what makes me drawn to you. Your charisma is something I envy. Your kindness is something I admire. Your stubbornness is what I love, and your determination is something that I'm drawn to. Magnus we'll get through this together. This may sound corny, but...Our love is stronger than our fate. We can change whatever faulty path that's out there. You and me, together._

Magnus was frozen still and all he could do was pull Alec down into a deep romantic kiss. "I love you Alexander, and if I ever lose you, I won't be able to live with myself. So, I believe you, I believe everything you say. I trust you'll keep your promises, I trust you'll come back to me and start a family. I always get what I want, and I want you home. I want you back home, with me, alive. I love you Alexander. I love you as far as the stars reach, as wide as our galaxy, the whole universe. I'll love with you with my whole life, and that means us, together, forever. You're never leaving my side Alexander. I don't know how to say this to you even more clearly. I love you Alexander, as much as I can't explain it, you're the only thing that's keeping me alive."

Alec emitted a glowing smile, he leaned down and gave Magnus a small, yet, deep passionate kiss. _I'm not losing our child Magnus. I'm going to speak with Asmodeus. And of course, you're allowed to come with._

Magnus was shocked, "You can do that?" Alec nodded, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and leaned in for a large hug. "I love you Alexander, and of course I'm following your ass to meet Asmodeus."

/

The others were conversing around the table, arguing more perhaps on the current situation. They were all pacing the floor standing, yelling, arguing, screaming at each other. Brian sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. Isabelle noticed Brian's nonchalant figure and turned towards him, "Why are you just sitting there acting as though it's none of your concern."

"Because, I see no reason as to why we're arguing about this. There is no reason to argue. Jonathan will make his move and it's our job to wait and be ready. All of you are acting no different from the Clave representatives. And you've heard Asmodeus, Alec will be up. He'll know what to do. Right now, we have nothing. Do you suggest we go in blindly? No! Be patient, and be ready for battle, because right now, Jonathan is way ahead of us right now, and we can't close that gap. Argueing won't make it any better." Brian lectured.

"He has a point." Magnus walked over to them. "So, what's the plan Alexander?" he looked back to see Alexander following behind him.

"Alec?" Isabelle was shocked by the light limping figure of Alec behind Magnus.

Alec didn't say anything, he simply looked around and smiled at each of them. "Alec?" Raphael questioned his silence. "Do you have _any_ first words?"

"Umm, I can explain." Magnus interrupted. "Apparently Jonathan is on the move and he's close to claiming he's need to rule the world or whatever. He has about most in position and that affects Alexander's need to speak."

"How do you know this?" Jace asked.

"Alexander can communicate but it takes a large toll on him." Magnus answered.

"Soul mate to soul mate communication shouldn't be that difficult, but if it's telekinesis then yes." Ragnor added.

"So, what does that mean for us?" Clary asked.

"A plan, would be _very_ interesting." Simon interrupted from behind Magnus and Alec. He walked up to the gang and produced his usual grinning smiles.

"Simon?" Raphael quickly walked up to him. "What are you doing here? Where are the kids?"

"Are you saying I have to watch the kids every day, while you're out here having fun?" Simon tilted his head to the side, his arms on his hips, with his dramatic angered glare, and with a small pout on his face. A look Raphael loved, a look that always made Raphael frozen still from the cute state that always blew his mind away.

Raphael stuttered, "O-of course not. But still, why are you here all of a sudden? How are the kids?"

"I can't check on my to be husband, when he hasn't been home for the past two nights? You know, I'm not liking the way I've been waking up to an empty side of the bed. Plus, I made sure the whole Hotel was on alert before I left. And since you've been _missing_ for the past two nights, I brought food." Simon lifted the bag in his hands up in front of Raphael.

Raphael smiled down at his kindness, "What would I do without you?"

"Work yourself to death apparently." Simon simply answered.

Raphael chuckled, "Will the two of you just sit and leave the cuddling at home!" Brian ordered.

"Well, mister, you're just rude. You should be lucky, Raphael is tolerating your shit." Simon glared and sat right down in one of the chair and set the bag down on the table.

Raphael held back his laugh, "I believe it's the first time we met -" Brian cut off.

"You're right, it is the first time we've met. So show some respect, I gave two lives, what have you done?" Simon questioned not liking the man's change in tone's.

Brian was frozen still in his seat, no one has spoken to him like that since he's been here. "You heard the man, show some respect." Clary joined in.

Raphael smiled down and sat next to Simon watching him get the blood packs out of his bag, and pouring them in a cup. "I-I apologize." Brian sputtered.

Simon nodded, "Drink." he handed Raphael the cup.

Raphael took it from his hands, "Yes, Ma'am."

Alec smiled at the two love birds, _Magnus, we should go. Tell them, I have a plan, but I need to get something real quick._

 _Is this about Asmodeus?_ Magnus asked back. Alec nodded, "Okay."

"Why, what'd he say?" Izzy asked.

"He said he had to get something real quick to finish his plan." Magnus replied.

"Good, then we'll come back." Jace took a step forward.

"He said he'd rather do it himself, after all his source is not very fond of _Shadowhunters._ " Magnus informed.

"That sounds all way too familiar." Brian questioned.

"Where's Cat?" Simon asked.

"Europe, they called her back in." Ragnor answered.

"Alexander wants to go now, so, we'll see you later." Magnus tugged at Alec's hand and walked him out of the Institute.

"Do you think it's safe to leave them like that?" Simon asked no one in particular.

"No." Raphael answered, "But it's obvious enough where they're going. Well, at least, who they're going to meet." he drank the entirety of his cup and set it down.

Everyone's head went down, knowing what he's talking about. They all thought about what happened earlier this week. Simon sighed, not knowing exactly the whole idea but not liking the dim room. He stood up and decided to sit down on Raphael's lap, making himself comfortable. Raphael looked up at Simon's sudden insistence. He let him sit down and he held him close to him. Missing the warmth he's left at home for the past two days. Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck. "I miss you. The kids miss you. Our friends miss you."

Raphael sighed, "I know."

"I hope you do." Simon saddened. "I can't go another day not knowing your current status. Check in with me everyday. You're making us worried."

Raphael gave a gentle smile, "I'm sorry, for worrying you." Raphael moved a piece of hair out of Simon's face and softly caressing his face. "I'll make sure it never happens again."

Simon smiled down at him, "So, Raphael does have a sweet side." Isabelle added, while everyone else were just staring at the two couple, fascinated by the transition.

"Why are all of you looking?" Raphael glared at the whole group.

"Because you're showing." Jace smirked.

/

"Are you ready?" Magnus asked, looking towards Alec's direction.

 _I should be asking you that._ Alec forced a small smile down at him.

"I don't see why I can't ask it. I mean, what if-" Magnus was cut off by Alec's thoughts. Literally.

"Magnus, it'll be fine." Alec changed his smile to a genuine comforting one.

Magnus's discomforting face disappeared and was replaced with the reflection of Alec's smile. "I'm ready."

Alec grinned, he pulled Magnus into him, _Hold on._ Magnus held onto Alec's shirt and gripped on. The ground shook, it created the same symbol that lighted up the streets, the clouds thundered, the windows closed and opened. A large gust of wind entered, and bam, the man they were both looking for, stood in front of them, minding his own business, surprisingly.

"Asmodeus." Magnus called out, with his own loud and thundering voice.

Asmodeus sighed, "You, again. Haven't you learned your lesson?" Asmodeus was shaving his scruffy beard in front of them, a mirror following him everywhere. Magnus was getting annoyed with Asmodeus' antics, he snapped his fingers and the mirror was gone, plus the shaving cream that was on his face and the knife he was using to shave it with. "You, know the least you could do, was finish my shave."

"Well, the lea-" Magnus was cut off.

Asmodeus walked straight up to the two, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood. What a pleasant surprise. How have you been?" he asked as though they were long time friends.

 _It's Alec._ Alec glared, not liking how close he is.

"Right. So, if this is our way of communication," Asmodeus gestured with his hands, "is it a two way conversation?" he pointed to both Magnus and him, "Or is it just you and me?"

"It's a two way." Magnus glared, making sure Alec doesn't use too much of his energy through this.

"Well, I don't care about that." Asmodeus replied, "But it's about time. I've been waiting you know." Asmodeus sighed.

"Waiting?" Magnus questioned.

"You ask too many questions." Asmodeus groaned.

 _I've heard about the deal. I can't have you playing such tricks._ Alec spoke up.

"Which deal, I've signed so many." Asmodeus fanned himself with his hand, walking around in circles.

 _You know which one. My only question is this. Why the sudden need you had to drag me out of the open?_

"Excuse me, what?" Magnus asked, confused. He then glared at Asmodeus, not believing that this was his whole plan. But then again, he's Asmodeus, he can get away with anything he wants. _This is going too far, if he hurts any part-_

 _Magnus_ Alec cut him off, Magnus was surprised by the sudden interruption of his train of thought. He looked up to face Alec looking down at him with a gentle smile. _He may not be able to hear you, but I can. Don't worry too much, he's a little dim so he couldn't have planned this whole thing on his own._ Alec gestured a small teasing laugh.

This brightened the mood between the two. Magnus chuckled, "What will I do without you?"

"Well, isn't that sweet." Asmodeus cut in. "But I'd like to finish this part of the favor. Our final and last favor." Asmodeus stood his ground, face to face with Alec.

 _Who said anything about a favor?_ Alec questioned.

"Alec, we all know it's a favor." Asmodeus smirked.

 _Our favors were never like this. Plus you still haven't told me your reason._

Asmodeus sighed, "Fine. If you're in this current state that only means Jonathan has made progress on whatever glorifying mission he's on. He's already super ahead, after all I did set two of them in place. Which was a mistake, but also the safest place to make sure they don't cause any trouble. I can't have that shit running around in my world. He won't be taking control of anything, plus five minions following his lead, that's a no no, and it won't be happening anytime soon. So the deal is, I won't take your first born, or whatever child and whatnot, only if **you** kill him."

"Kill him?!" Magnus interrupted.

Asmodeus didn't reply to Magnus and only took his interest with Alec. Alec thought it through, _That's a large favor._ Asmodeus nodded, _So, I'm going to add one thing for my benefit._

"Well depends on what it is." Asmodeus added.

 _You leave my family alone. And you know family includes people who I consider as family as well. Not just blood, but also through bond._

Asmodeus thought it over, and nodded, "Done." Asmodeus quickly snapped his fingers in a blink of eye and he disappeared just like that leaving no trace of im being there or a sign of him leaving there either. It was just silent, the only two living on the street was the two standing in the middle of it.

 _Mag-_

Alec was cut off with a large jump from Magnus, holding him tightly and tugging him into a large hug. "You did it. You did it. You did it. You did it." He repeated. "You're going to be a father Alexander. Can you believe it? You're going to be a father.'' Alec was shocked by the sudden attack of words, but melted into the warmth of his other and wrapped his arms around his waist holding him tightly in their embrace filling it up with warmth in the middle of their sudden cold gentle breeze of the night.

 _I love you Magnus. You gave me a reason to live, and you're giving me a reason to stay. I like where we are. Here, now, tomorrow, forever. I can't wait for this child to meet the best mother in the whole entire world. It'll feel the same love I feel when I'm with you. It's a lucky child. And I thank you for that._

Magnus was in tears, listening to the words Alec produced. It sounded like just a lyric he was singing in his head, but the words of his lover were truly more beautiful than any love song ever written. _I'm never letting you go._

 _You won't, because home is with you._

/

"You guys are back." Isabelle smiled at the two. "I would've assumed you would've went home to _celebrate. "_ she smirked.

"We would've if I wasn't so worried about Alec's job." Magnus pouted.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked.

"Alec needs to kill Jonathan or the deal is off." Magnus groaned, he sat down in one of the chairs resting his head down on the table. "You know Alexander, if you hadn't ruined the mood, we would've been riding all night long."

"Gross." Jace complained.

"I'm going to assume Raphael left with Simon." Magnus spoke his words muffled by the table.

"Yep." Ragnor sighed. "I swear those two are off to fuck like bunnies."

"Seriously Ragnor, did we ask for your opinion?" Jace groaned.

Isabelle and Clary laughed, Magnus and Alec snickering, while Ragnor trying to hide his grin. It was so obvious they were enjoying his reaction and doing it on purpose.

/

Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Brian, Ragnor and Magnus were all talking about the game plan on how to kill Jonathan. Not really going too far, with Magnus needing to translate everything Alec says, and Alec not really knowing much himself.

"I think that's enough." Brian stood up, "We should all get some rest." the others nodded, they all stood with him and were about to walk off but Alec stood in his spot.

"Alexander?" Magnus noticed this and walked over towards him. "Are you okay?" Alec placed a pained expression on his face, and held his head. "Alexander?" Magnus panicked. "Guys wait!" he yelled towards the group that hasn't gone far. They heard him and ran quickly ran back towards the direction they came from. "Alexander, look at me." Alec tried to hold his balance leaning against the table but fell to the ground with his knees. Magnus quickly dropped down to meet with him. He felt the burning sensation he was feeling but tried to ignore it.

"What's going on?" Brian quickly asked.

"I don't know." Magnus shouted back.

"Don't touch him." Ragnor insisted.

Magnus didn't know what to do, but he heard Ragnor and let go of him and made sure that he wasn't hurting Alec. "Alexander?" he tried to communicate with him. "Alexander?" Alec panted and fisted his hair and punched the floor continuously with his empty hand, eyes wide from terror, gasping for breath. "ALEXANDER!" Magnus was panicking, he wanted to hold him, touch, him, help him. But the others held him back, not sure what was going on, but right now, this seemed to be the reasonable option to most of them. Alec's hand was now broken and bleeding from the many strong impacts to the concrete surface. Alec then suddenly stopped, he froze in that position, and his breathing was barely audible and he looked down and dim, all the energy was taken out of him. "Alexander?" Magnus whispered out.

"He's coming." Alexander poke out with a raspy voice, then he passed out.


	21. Chapter 21

"Gather all the men." Brian ordered. "We're at war."

"I know we're at war." Isabelle followed, "But slow down a bit." she quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him in his haste.

"Izzy." Brian sighed.

"Don't emIzzy/em me." she glared.

Brian looked down at Izzy, noting her hurt expression. He stopped his statement and sighed, "I'll watch myself. I'm worried about you Izzy, and the others, but mostly you." he caressed her cheek.

"I can take care of myself. You sound like the power couples in this institute."

"I thought we were the power couple in this institute." He teased.

Izzy smiled at him, feeling reassured, "You'll come back to me." she stated.

"We'll come back to each other." Izzy and Brian embraced each other and kept their warmth around them, making sure they won't forget that the both of them were there for eachother.

/

"Jace." Clary was walking around the institute looking for Jace, it was quite the difficult feat, knowing how large the place is and how everyone was preparing for the war up ahead after the incident with Alec.

"Clary." Jace spotted Clary quickly walking up to him in relief. He hugged her in his arms. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be -"

"Don't give me that shit Jace. I've been looking for you. Where have you been? I'm sure it doesn't include … this." she flared her arms at his whole entire being.

"Rude." he simply stated.

"Hey war does that to me." Jace and Clary laughed together, knowing they needed that.

Jace sighed, Clary simply gave him a small smile and caressed his cheek, "It's like Valentine, it'd be done in a quick speed of light."

"Did that feel like a quick speed of light? If so, we both need help." Jace groaned.

Clary laughed, "Just, come back to me, just like you always do."

"I will." he smiled.

/

"Raphael!" Simon quickly ran up to him and embraced him.

Raphael turned around and welcomed the embrace and held him in his arms. "Simon." he whispered into his hair, as though it was a sacred word and it will be the death of him if he ever let that word fall from his lips.

"I'm going with you." he tightened their hold and whispered the words on his neck, not wanting to let him go.

"What?" Raphael questioned, still not breaking their state of comfort.

"I'm coming with you." Simon restated this time loud enough for only the both of them to hear.

"Simon." Raphael was pained at this statement. Of course Simon wanted to go.

"Don't say otherwise, the institute already called for me. I'm coming with you."

Raphael groaned. "The-"

"The kids will be safe. They will have strongboth/strong their parents, and everything will go back to normal." Raphael was still a little iffy on this subject. Simon released their tight hold and looked into eachother's mesmerizing eyes. "Raphael, I love you."

Raphael smiled down at his love, "I love you to, mi amor."

Simon returned the smile and tip toed leaning in closer and gave Raphael a soft warm kiss. "No worries, I'll be here, there, wherever, if it means you and me and our little babies."

/

"Jace, have you seen Alexander?" Magnus asked, walking around in a hurried pace.

"Last time I checked, I think I saw him in the training room." Jace pointed.

"Thanks." Magnus quickly ran over towards the direction of the training room.

He ran through the room looking around the room, looking for his beloved. After noticing Alec was nowhere near to be found, he roamed around the room, just in case… but then suddenly, Magnus got stuck. "What's going on?" He tried to move around and he only got to a small minimum point of where he was standing.

"Well, well, well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Magnus quickly turned to the voice, and growled at him. "Jonathan, how did you get in here?"

He grinned, "This dump? Well, it lacks...power."

"Right, and you didn't get any help." Magnus glared at him, keeping his distance. His current situation, does not place him under a favorable position.

Jonathan slowly walked up to him, circling around him, "Aren't you a little bit curious."

"About what?"

"Why I'm here. Why your here, why I came after you." he replied.

"To get to Alexander." Magnus answered with a growl under his breath.

"Smart boy. I can see why Alec fancies you."

"What's your plan?"

"Thank you. I thought you would never ask. I mean, I can't tell you everything, but I will tell you your current situation." Magnus glared at him as his reply. "I'm fine with this relationship we have here. Let's get to the point, How did I know you were going to be here? In this specific room, in that spot?" Jonathan grinned. "It's simple."

/

emHey Jace./em Alec walked over to Jace, emHave you seen Magnus, I've been looking for him and I can't see him anywhere./em

"No, have you asked Izzy, those two are usually together." Jace answered.

emThanks./em Alec was about to walk away when Clary stopped him.

/

"That was you." Magnus went wide eyed.

Jonathan grinned wider. "Shapeshifting, is quite the trait. Don't you think?"

"I swear, if you hu-"

"Hurt?" Jonathan interrupted, "Now, why would I do that? I need Alec alive. Or the spell wouldn't be complete."

"Spell?"

"Yes, spell."

"That could kill him." Magnus's voice rose an octave higher, expressing his fears.

"Oh, no emMr. Bane/em, You're going to kill him. If you two haven't met in this first place, we wouldn't be in this mess. And his end result wouldn't be such horrid death. What a miserable way to leave this cruel world. Death by the woven soul. Has a nice ring, does it not?"

"You're a monster." Magnus tried charging at him, but he couldn't go far, he got blocked by the force field around him.

"Thank you, it's not that difficult. You should try it, it would be quite fitting for you. It's too bad you couldn't join us, you would've been quite the asset, but alas there are wasteful things in this world, and you can't do anything about it."

/

"Izzy." Jace walked up to her, "Have you seen Alec or Magnus?"

"No, I was just about to ask you."

"Where the hell could they be?"

"Making out." Jace replied with a joke.

"That's not funny."

"But it's more realistic than anything."

"I think we should still go and find them."

"Alright, I'll go and get Clary."

"Okay."

/

Alec knocked on Isabelle's door, when he didn't hear a reply, he wasn't sure what to do, but needing to see Magnus he went in, as it is an urgent matter. He walked through the door, and walked in closing the door behind him.

emIzzy?/em he asked, emMags?/em he asked again walking around her room. He froze still in his spot and slowed his breathing. "Jonathan." he whispered and slowly turned around and faced the door.

"Hello, old emfriend/em." he grinned at him.

"How'd you get here?"

"Through the door." he smiled and walked towards him.

"This is no time for any jokes."

"You're right. Your talking now, how fortunate I am, I'm here to pick you up in person."

"I don't need a voucher, thanks." Alec glared down at him.

"Well, then we should go then, there are a lot of busy plans on our schedule." Jonathan turned around and was about to open a portal and Alec stopped him.

"I'm not going with you."

Jonathan sighed, and turned around to face him again, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"No, I believe I heard wrong. What was that again?" Jonathan voice turned from commanding friend to leader like seriousness.

"I won't go with you."

"Well, I'm sorry Alec, but there is no way in any universe, says that you have a choice."

"I chose to stay. And I will do anything to keep it like this."

Jonathan's form broke down, and his sinister pissed off face was plastered on. "You are coming with me Alec, whether you like it or not."

"No."

"I will not turn this into those cliches. But, since I was prepared for this outcome…" Jonathan snapped his fingers and showed a emscene/em from their reality.

"Magnus." Alec panicked and went wide eyed. "What have you done?" he fisted his hands and growled at him, ready to pick a fight.

"Nothing. Yet." Jonathan grinned.

"Let him go. He has nothing to do with this." Alec gritted his teeth.

"Well, there have been rumours, the great Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, is with child." Alec lost it, he threw the hardest fist he ever exerted and flung it at Jonathan's face. He took the hit and knocked down to the floor. He coughed out some blood and wiped it off his face. "It's great to know you have some juice."

"And it would also be great to know when you would be out of my life."

"Alec, are we not family?"

"Let him go." Alec glared.

"I don't know, I kind of fancy him. He's quite the looker."

Alec grabbed Jonathan and held onto his church bringing them face to face, "You touch him, I will take you to hell myself."

"What effect will that do? It's boring down in hell, and it's not real pain."

"If it's pain you want you masochistic bitch I will double it."

Jonathan hummed, "I really have no time for this. I lied, you have a choice, we leave here the easy way or.." Jonathan snapped his fingers and Magnus was slightly hanging off the floor and gasping for air.

"Stop it!" Alec yelled.

"Why should I?" his sinister grin returned.

"Stop! I'll Go! But you have to promise me not to hurt him!" Alec panicked, the sight of his Magnus in pain, was heartbreaking to endure.

"That's more like it." Jonathan rolled his neck and cracked it, "But, I'm enjoying myself way too much right now. I don't know, if I..."

"Stop it!" Jonathan continued to strangle Magnus in front of Alec's view. "You monster! What do you want?"

"You ask that question as though you don't know." Jonathan looked over, loving the view of Alec in a horror state.

"I don't! You asked for me to follow you without a hassle and here I am willing to give myself up to you, and now you're playing with me! What. DO. YOu. WAnt!" Alec panicked at the state of Magnus, he didn't know what to do, he can't do anything. Jonathan has this place runed and he can't get to his loved one.

Jonathan hummed, he placed his hand down, Magnus now on the ground gasping for air. Alec's look of relief passing by his face, "The deal is still set on foot. You are still to come with me willingly," Jonathan slowly walked over to Alec, with a serious gesture, "And you will tell me where my vampies went." Jonathan stopped in front of Alec's personal space and gripped his face, forcing him to look at him straight in the eyes. "Is that understood." He stated more. Alec was silent. "Is that understood." he spoke louder.

"Yes." he spoke weakly.

"Good." he grinned. "Let's go." he opened a portal and waited for Alec to follow.

Alec looked back at the large screen of Magnus on the floor. And whispered low to himself. emI'll Be back/em.

/

"Jace!" Isabelle yelled across the institute. "Jace! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, what's the huge problem?" he asked, Clary following behind him.

"The door won't budge." Isabelle pulled on the door to the training room.

"Move back." Jace ordered Isabelle. Isabelle moved out of the way for Jace and watched him charge at the door.

/

"What are you going to do to him?" Magnus asked, in a calm steady tone, concealing his fear.

"You're smart, you'll figure it out." Jonathan walked past Magnus and around him, observing his every move. Magnus returned the look over, watching his every sudden move. "You know, I would expect a lot more questions from you."

"And?" Magnus glared.

"You know…" Jonathan stood from his spot and quickly grabbed Magnus's arm and spun him around twisting his arm pulling him back not to a point where it broke. Magnus screamed in pain, "I haven't like the way you've been speaking to me since the beginning."

"And you think I give a fuck." Magnus gritted out.

Jonathan sighed, and twisted further more, Magnus screamed louder in pain, it was close to a snap until Jonathan let him go and let him fall forward toward the ground. "That was close."

"Why didn't you snap it?" Magnus groaned comforting his arm.

"Did you want me to?"

Magnus observed his movement, and the way he spoke, "You're afraid of him."

"Oh, and what makes you say that?"

"You could've killed me here right here and now, that would make it one less of a threat."

"That doesn't prove anything." Magnus continued to glare up at him, not wanting to poke at the bear any further. "But, I'll let you in on a secret." Magnus didn't reply, "Alec thinks I still need more time to open the gates, but that's a lie." Jonathan leaned down towards Magnus and whispered into his ear, "He's the last one I need." Jonathan walked off, "I would hurry if I were you. You haven't got much time. Oh and one last thing," Jonathan turned around, and faced Magnus, "Once the gates are open, Alec would be dead, and you will have nothing." Jonathan grinned, "Bye." and like that Jonathan disappeared.

Magnus was wide eyed, "He was stalling."

The door was quickly blown open and finding Jace, Isabelle and Clary running through the room. "Magnus!" THey all ran quickly towards him, and helped him up.

"Magnus, you okay?" Clary asked.

"No." Magnus replied, "He was stalling." he whispered out.

"Stalling?" Isabelle asked, clearly hearing what he said, "Who was stalling?"

"Jonathan. He was just here. Well, sort of, it was like a clone. Apparently, and then he disappeared. Alec, Where's Alec?!" Magnus suddenly grabbed onto Jace and grabbed his shirt anxiety hitting him.

"Umm…" Jace replied not knowing what to say.

"We haven't found him yet. We found you first." Isabelle answered for him.

"Well, find him! Jonathan is somewhere here, and either he's got him already or we're...we're..." Magnus shook in fear, not able to hold him together.

"Izzy." Jace held Magnus up, "Take him somewhere he can … be calm or something, I'll find him."

"No, I'm going with you." Magnus cut him off.

"Not in this mess you will." Magnus looked away not wanting to argue with him. "You're arm looks fucked and you can barely stand on your own, if I find anything you will be the first one to know. Alright?" Magnus didn't reply and balled his hands into fists and stood there. "Izzy." Isabelle nodded and helped Magnus out the room and towards somewhere they can feel safe. "Clary, do you have any idea where Alec can be?"

"Well, where are the places we haven't been to?" she asked.

"We should start off with the rooms."

"Good, then I suggest we hurry, because Magnus is really anxious, and it's best not to keep him waiting." Jace nodded.

/

"Jace!" Clary yelled across the hall.

"Move out the way!" he yelled giving a running start.

"You can't be serious." she told herself.

Jace ran towards the door and knocked it down, well, tried to knock it down. "Damn, that hurt like hell."

"I bet it did, you idiot." Clary rolled her eyes at him.

"The support." he winced in pain.

Clary sighed and helped him up. "Well, this has to be where he is."

"You think you can blow it up?" he asked.

Clary thought about it for a second, "What could hurt?" Clary drew a rune on the door. "We should move out the way.

Clary was pulled by Jace in his arm, his back shielding her from the bomb that was about to blow up. Then a few seconds later the door blew up, and it was blown open. "It worked."

"Yeah it worked. Come on." Jace pulled Clary along and entered Isabelle's room. "We're too late." Jace growled and punched at the wall.

Clary noticed the portal and the empty room, in a few seconds that portal closed and nothing was to be found, but a smoke screen in front of them of a Magnus in pain. "An illusion." she whispered to herself.

"What?" Jace heard.

"Looks like an illusion." she pointed at, Jace looked at the screen and saw what Clary saw, "We just got Magnus out of the training room, this smoke screen should be empty. Yet Magnus is still there, Alec got tricked."

"All the more reason to kill the bastard."

"Let's go, you promised Magnus." Clary pulled on Jace's arm and headed out the door.

"Clary, call them." Clary nodded.

/

"I just got a call." Isabelle walked over and set a cup of tea down in front of Magnus. "They're on their way."

Magnus sat there cuddled up in a ball. "Thank you." he whispered not trying to pick up the tea.

Isabelle sighed and sat down next to him, "How's your arm?" Magnus didn't answer. Isabelle sighed, "What happened?"

"I was an idiot, that's what happened. I should've… I should've noticed the signs. I should've known he had Alec all along." Magnus whimpered in his arms.

"Woah, Magnus, don't say that about yourself. know one could've had known what was going to happen. I mean we all thought you two were making out." Magnus glanced up at Isabelle. "Sorry, bad joke."

"Sounds like something Jace would say." Magnus gave her a light smile.

"How did you know?" Magnus let out a small laugh, and Isabelle smiled at this, finally cheering him up a little at a time. "They should be here any moment."

"You mean my prowess." Jace grinned while walking in.

Clary sighed, "Was Jace always this dumb?" she asked, to no one in general.

"You tell me, you're dating him." Isabelle pointed out.

"Hey." Jace glared.

"You've lived with him." Clary walked past Jace and sat across from Magnus and Isabelle.

"Hey, I'm right here, don't act as though I don't exist." Jace grunted and sat beside Clary.

"Any news?" Magnus asked worried, unfolding himself from his huddled position. Clary and Jace's expression was enough for Magnus to know what happened. "If you look like that, there's nothing to tell. Is there."

"From what we found…" Clary tried to put it easily, but Jace cut her off.

"Jonathan has Alec, and he was an ass about it to. He trickced him into going with him, and now we don't know where he is. We're sorry Magnus."

"Tricked? What do you mean by tricked?" Isabelle asked.

"We don't know specifically, but judging by the mess, he tricked Alec into thinking Magnus was being hurt, he had no choice but to follow." Jace answered.

"He was being hurt." Isabelle retorted.

"Well, yeah, bu-" Jace was cut off by Magnus's outburst.

"It doesn't matter how it happened. All that we know is that Alec's gone and he's with some psycho maniac trying to murder the whole entire universe. And we're sitting here doing nothing, just like the time I did nothing when Alec was in pain, when he helped us, when he needed our help, when…" Magnus broke down in tears, not being able to hold anything back anymore.

"Magnus." Isabelle tried to comfort Magnus. "We'll find him."

"I'm going to kill that bastard to shreds when I find Jonathan." Jace gritted.

"Jonathan." Magnus wiped his tears away, and under his breath, he said, "Jonathan said we're running out of time."

"Running out of time?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, ummm… he said that after he get's Alec, he can open the doors and it'll be all over."

"Why would he tell you that?" Isabelle asked.

"What do you mean why?" Jace asked, "That asshole is being cocky and he thinks we won't get to him in time."

"It's probably a bluff." Clary added.

"Probably." Magnus repeated.

"Is there something that tells you it's not all just a trick?" Isabelle asked.

"I-" Magnus froze in his seat.

"Magnus?" Isabelle asked. His breathing got heavy and all he could do was sit there and not make a sound. "Magnus?" Isabelle got worried and hurried over to him and crouched down next to him, Jace and Clary followed suit and looked him over.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Clary followed.

"Alexander?" Magnus whimpered out, tears in his eyes.

"Magnus?" Isabelle asked.

/

"Where are we?" Alec asked, once he was out the portal and took in his surroundings.

"We, are in a place, where you will feel safe." Jonathan answered.

"Why would I need to feel safe?" he asked, standing in his spot, not wanting to move any closer towards him.

"Well, I'm certain this will sting...a bit, once we start the process." Jonathan turned to face him, "Shall we move along, I'm sure the others are waiting."

Alec didn't say anything, knowing that Jonathan was waiting for him to follow along, and which he did. He followed him down the steps to the basement of the raggedy old building, a place where no one was any likely to find anything. No reason to come in or out through the door, a perfect place for a mad man to conduct his experiments.

Once he was down the stairs into the basement, it was all cleared out, nothing to be seen, just plain empty. But two chains from individual sides of the wall, lying on the floor. Alec took in a breath, knowing that he'd be here for a while. "Come on. It'll be fine, I promise it won't hurt a bit. But if it does, you're a big boy, you can handle it." he smiled while he walked past him and walked over towards the chains and gestured Alec to walk over. Alec couldn't exactly say anything against his words so he walked over towards him and stood right in the middle of the room and let him do his dirty work. "Good boy." em Fucking hate it when he treats me like a dog./em

Jonathan locked the chains on both Alec's wrists and tightened the restraints on him and walked over to the chains and pulled on them so it was tight to a point where he couldn't move around in any position at all. He was in total restraint from his movements. "Comfortable?" Jonathan asked in one of his friendly tones. Alec didn't reply and glared at him for acting fake. "Good."

Jonathan stood in front of Alec's view and focused his magic in the center of the room. A circle was being drawn and it was large around Alec's area, never touching Jonathan. Knowing what does circle does Alec was prepared for the worst. "You know, I really do hope your comfortable, because this might be a pain."

Alec glared at him and spat on the floor. Jonathan scoffed, "I'll see you at the end." Jonathan walked off and left Alec waiting for his upcoming pain.

…

Alec watched Jonathan walk back up the stairs to leave him writhing in his next turning of agony. em"Magnus."/em He watched the circle be drawn and waited until the two ends meet each other and his screams of terror were heard throughout the room of the sleepless night.

/

"Alexander?" Magnus spoke up loudly standing from his sitting position.

"Magnus?" Isabelle followed suit, "What's wrong?"

"Alexander. I hear him." he replied.

Jace looked over at Isabelle asking if he's crazy or something. Probably needing more sleep than he thinks.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, thinking about her brother's thought process, "Magnus, what do you mean you hear him?"

"He's…" Magnus was trying to figure out the voice in his head, but he suddenly collapsed to the floor and was knocked out unconscious.

"Magnus!" from all three of his friends were the last thing he heard until he blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Magnus woke up in a start. He observed his surroundings and...nothing, there was nothing. It was all black. "Ironic"

"What is?"

Magnus jumped slightly in his position and quickly turned his head. And to his surprise he found his lovely blue eyed, ivory haired handsome shadowhunter in front of him. "Alexander" he said under his voice.

Alec plastered a small smile towards Magnus and gently pulled him towards his chest, "As much as I-" Alec was cut off with warm lips glued to his own lips. It was quickly heated and messy here and there, but it was still perfect. Alec followed his pace and broke the kiss, both Magnus and Alec in a panting mess. Alec leaned in placing his forehead on Magnus's. "As much as I want to continue, I don't have any time."

"Before you say anything." Magnus started, "You have to promise me, that you'll come back to me." Magnus was close to tears.

Alec was hesitant,"Ma-"

"Promise me!" Magnus cut him off knowing what Alec was going to say, and started to cry his tears. He balled his hand into a fist and hit Alec against his chest and continued to cry, "Promise me, please. For your friends, family, me, and our baby. Please come back to us."

Alec brought his hand up to Magnus's face and wiped away his tears and cupped his cheeks. "I promise." He gave him a gentle look but also displayed a look of emI will always come back to you./em He gave Magnus a gentle slow kiss. "But I really have to go soon."

Magnus looked Alec in the eyes, and allowed him to continue. "Jonathan still needs to find one last thing. Jacob."

"You said he's dead."

"His soul isn't. Find his soul and you will buy yourself some time."

Magnus was slightly shaking in his position, "Alexander, you fading." he said in a very inaudible whisper but Alec caught it.

Alec looked down and noticed his bottom half was slowly disappearing. "Find Asmodeus. I can't tell you exactly where it is, because even from here I'm being watched, but I can tell you this, if you look carefully, the answer was always right in front of you." Alec was quickly fading now past his torso. "

"Alexander." Magnus pankicked.

"Be careful, Jonathan knows you're the only one I would entrust to keep it hidden." Alec was now fading away, disappearing. Only a silhouette in place.

"But Alexander I don't know, I don't remember anything. When did you ever tell me this? Don't leave me. Not yet." Magnus was in tears again.

"You are my star Magnus, I will always follow you, and see your beauty from afar. I am always with you." Alec leaned into Magnus's touch, "Shine bright for me Magnus, I'm afraid of being lost without you."

"Alexander." Magnus whispered for the last time in their small void and like that, they disappeared.

/

Alec slowly opened his eyes, and found himself still tired and dangling from the floor and looked up to find a grinning Jonathan. "That's definitely not creepy at all." Alec started with a dried voice looking up at him with tired, dark, dangerous eyes.

"I would say." Jonathan walked up to stand in front of Alec's hanging form. "You passed out after one shock. One hell of a trip." Alec continued to glare at him. "Oh if you were wondering, I wasn't listening to the whole conversation. But it was quite heartbreaking how it ended and...well, people would say touching, right?"

"Forgot you had a heart. Actually didn't even remember you having one."

"Oh don't lie, you missed me."

"Not you, I miss the old you."

Jonathan glared at him, clearly hitting a spot, "It was bound to happen."

"Not like this."

"Stop it! You're just afraid of me."

"No, I'm afraid for you."

"Don't act like you care." Jonathan gritted.

"I'm not acting, but it doesn't mean I care. I care for my family, and you stepped out of ours when you decided to lose yourself in the process."

"I thought about others. And I knew that if I was to save anyone, my father, I would have to become stronger, because if I wasn't able to save my own blood, how can I ever save my own friends. I thought about all of that!" Jonathan lashed.

"No! You thought about the past. We thought about our future and paid attention to the present." Alec rose his voice. "Look at yourself, you're so self absorbed about yourself and clouded by revenge and death, you don't even know what actually happening in front of you."

"And what emis/em happening my dear Alec."

"The world is in chaos and all you're doing is feeding the flame."

"Well then I'm doing a very good job."

"Don't do this Jonathan, nothing good will come out of this. You won't make this out alive." Alec gave a saddened look towards Jonathan.

"What, your little crew is going to assassinate me now? What will they do against power such as mine. They're weak, just like you."

"They're invincible together."

"Weren't you part of their emtogether./em" Jonathan smirked.

"Weren't you part of mine?" Silence consumed the walls, Jonathan turns to walk out but was stopped by the words that Alec threw out. "A person is weak when they're alone. Loneliness feeds the weak."

Jonathan opens the door of Alec's holding, "Before you go out assuming whom the weak is, I would ask yourself, who's the one in chains and out making a difference."

With that Jonathan left leaving Alec consumed by his thoughts. "Why won't you see that Valentine has his rope tied around you and the only difference you're making is the increase in body count." he whispered to himself.

/

Magnus woke up in a panting fit, "Magnus." Isabelle tried to calm him down. "It's just us." Magnus stared up at Isabelle and Jace. "Are you alright, you continued to call out Alec's name."

"Alexander." he whispered.

"What about him?" Jace asked.

"He told me to find Asmodeus."

"We are already facing a real life angelic devil who may or may not be the devil himself." Jace pointed out.

Isabelle glared at her brother's outburst, "He said if we want to buy any time, we have to find Asmodeus and find Jacob's soul."

"I thought he was dead." Isabelle stated.

"His soul isn't. We have to find his key or…"

Isabelle and Jace nodded, "We have to tell the others." Jace said.

"Meet us at Magnus's." Isabelle said, Jace nodded and left the room looking for the others.

/

"Where's Brian, Cat and Ragnor?" Isabelle asked.

"They said if it's searching for something then they would hold down the fort, saying they still need men protecting each other." Jace answered.

"What exactly is going on, all we got from Jace is we need to find a key to buy us some time." Raphael asked.

"That's basically it." Magnus answered.

"You're kidding." Clary spoke up.

"No." Magnus answered.

"Indeed it's quite vague." all the bodies turned to face the man who spoke up out of nowhere.

"Asmodeus." Magnus glared, while the others got into battle position.

"No need to fret, I'm only here because I knew I would be needed soon. So I thought, out of the kindness of my heart, I would save you all the trouble."

"Since when." Raphael hissed.

"Since I started to get tired of this back and forth game of hot potato. Really, I have better things to do."

"I rather thought you would enjoy all the death." Simon sassed.

"Since when did vampires have so much to say?" Asmodeus walked around the house. "Look, these deaths, they don't go to hell and become demons, they don't go to heaven and become disciples. They go to purgatory, and I don't waste time for the middle. There is an up and down, and they don't go any other way."

"So, you're sad that your population isn't growing." Isabelle spoke up.

"On the contrary, I'm glad it isn't, that would mean too many mouths to feed and so little lives to take. Don't you think?"

"I want to-" Isabelle was interrupted with Asmodeus shushing her.

"Easy there tiger, wrong step and you will regret it."

"I regret nothing."

"You will regret it when you're helplessly lying on the floor when you could've been out there saving your brother." Isabelle couldn't say anything, she stood and grunted and glared knowing he was right.

"Now, back to business." Asmodeus clapped, "I don't understand why you're all here. I'm sure Alec said Magnus is the only one who can find where it is."

"We're going to help." Clary spoke up.

"Love the enthusiasm, but all you're going to be, is a nuisance. But you can always try." Asmodeus replied, "Now are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Magnus quickly answered.

Asmodeus grinned, "Then we go." with a snap of his fingers they all vanished from Magnus's apartment.

/

"Where the hell are we?" Jace asked, taking in his surroundings.

Simon was about to walk up to a table and touch a small little figurine type of thing, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Asmodeus looked over at Simon, "Those can kill." Simon quickly ran behind Raphael and hid. "Is there a reason why he's hiding?"

"A man can hide if he wants." Simon retorted.

Asmodeus sighed, "Vampires." Raphael hissed at him. "Now don't touch anything that can break, or destroy the world, or create a stupid curse, or anything that can kill, and this area here," Asmodeus pointed towards a door, "is off limits."

"You still didn't answer the question." Jace spoke up, "Where are we?"

"His house." Magnus answered.

Asmodeus grinned, "Now get to searching, I have places to be."

"Wait, you aren't going to give it to us?" Jace asked.

"Why would I just give it to you?" Asmodeus slightly laughed.

"Do you even know where it is?" Isabelle asked.

"No, Alec didn't trust me that easily for him to hand me down his secrets. I would be surprised if he did. And if he ever did, I would question his motives."

"Then what makes you so sure that what we're looking for is here?" Clary asked.

"I'm not." Asmodeus replied.

"Great, this is going to be a waste of our time." Raphael commented.

"Giving up already." Asmodeus smirked. "What about you Magnus, what will you do? After all, fate is in your hands."

"I think, you know something, and I'm going to trust you on this." Magnus answered.

"Then I would go already." Asmodeus said and walked off in a different direction, leaving the group alone.

Jace quickly ran up to Magnus's side, "We're really in the devil's home?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't question it." Magnus answered.

/

Jace groaned, "It's been two hours. What exactly are we looking for?"

"An old rusty key looking thing, I thought it was obvious." Simon answered.

"Simon, that's like saying Alec is an emold rusty key looking thing./em" Isabelle joined in, going through shelves of objects.

"Oh, then what are you looking for?" Jace asked.

"I don't know really, just something that calls out to me."

Jace seemed to understand, "What about you? You've been sitting there for the past two hours reading books." he asked Raphael.

"I'm sorry that reading about tracking spells are such a waste of time." Raphael glared.

"Shouldn't that be Magnus's job?" Jace asked.

"Didn't you listen to Asmodeus?" Raphael groaned, "Magnus is the only one that can find the key or what not, and by any chance he can't might as well have a plan B up our sleeves."

Asmodeus was in the other room listening to their conversation and grinned, "Well look at that, the Vamp has a brain." he whispered to himself.

Asmodeus turned around and saw Magnus going through boxes of objects while pacing across the floor looking around the room for any clues. "You know, you won't getting anything done if you look through every magical object in here because for one, what you're looking for is highly magical that you won't be able to find it in this mess."

"I have no choice do I." Magnus sighed. Continuing to look through a pile of objects analyzing it carefully.

Asmodeus grabbed a chair and leaned against the table, "What were the exact words Alec said to you, that brought you here."

"Are you trying to help me?" Magnus asked.

"Every minute you spend staying in this room looking for an object that you don't even know what to look for is a minute out in the real world, where Jonathan is alive. And I want him gone, and Alec decided that you are the best bet in saving your friends. So let's get this over with." Magnus nodded, "Okay, go over your last conversation with him, because he should have left a clue here and there, after all, he wouldn't leave you stranded on an island."

Magnus took a deep breath and thought back to their last conversation. …

…

em

"Ironic"

"What is?"

"Alexander"

"As much as I want to continue, I don't have any time."

"Before you say anything. You have to promise me, that you'll come back to me."

"Ma-"

"Promise me! Promise me, please. For your friends, family, me, and our baby. Please come back to us."

"I promise. But I really have to go soon."

"Jonathan still needs to find one last thing. Jacob."

"You said he's dead."

"His soul isn't. Find his soul and you will buy yourself some time."

"Alexander, you fading."

"Find Asmodeus. I can't tell you exactly where it is, because even from here I'm being watched, but I can tell you this, if you look carefully, the answer was always right in front of you."

"Alexander."

"Be careful, Jonathan knows you're the only one I would entrust to keep it hidden."

"But Alexander I don't know, I don't remember anything. When did you ever tell me this? Don't leave me. Not yet."

"You are my star Magnus, I will always follow you, and see your beauty from afar. I am always with you. Shine bright for me Magnus, I'm afraid of being lost without you."

"Alexander."

/em

...

Magnus groaned, "I don't know."

"You're over thinking it." Asmodeus spoke up, "What stuck out to you?"

"Nothing, other than the fact it was dark."

"What was?"

"The room, where we were."

"And why did that seem strange to you?"

"Because...Alexander would make sure there was some sort of light that would show me that I'm okay, but instead he was there, with me, like he was waiting."

"So Alec was waiting in the darkness. What's so odd about this?"

"Ugh I don't know, this isn't working."

"It's not a magic trick Magnus. You should've watched enough shows to know what we're doing." Asmodeus observed, "And we're making progress."

"How, I'm just standing here answering your questions when you should be answering mine."

"Well, for one, Alec was already unconscious when he did this, and he most probably planned it, but didn't get his timing quite right, and that he's most probably staying in a dark room with no windows if there was no light to show any surroundings at all. And you're allowed to ask any questions."

"You got all that from a dark room?"

"Yes I did. Your old man knows his shit." Asmodeus grinned.

"Please don't say that again. It's not even funny."

"Were you ever going to tell me that I was going to be a grandfather?" Asmodeus observed.

"I thought you already knew." Asmodeus gave a small look saying emYeah I figured that was going to happen/em. "Anyway, back to business." Magnus nodded, "Anything else besides where you were?"

"No, it just feels … normal."

"Normal?"

"Like DeJa Vu, we've had so many of these constant promises. Like we have to remind ourselves the same thing every time, that you aren't alone, that we're waiting for each other."

Asmodeus stood up from his seat, "Walk with me." Magnus gave a wary look but followed anyway.

"Where are you taking me?"

Asmodeus and Magnus were walking down the hallway of the house in a steady pace, nothing rushing them whatsoever. "When you were a little kid, do you remember walking down these halls with your hand in mine?"

"I get it, DeJa Vu, it feels normal but it isn't."

"This feels normal to you?" Asmodeus asked. "If normal feels odd then yes it's normal, but if I was sane, I wouldn't like this odd feeling, it's unfitting."

"So the conversation I had with Alec wasn't a normal conversation?"

"What bothered you the most about your conversation?"

"That he was being watched."

"What did he say after he said he was being watched?"

"That the answer was always right in front of me and I'm the only one who can find it." Asmodeus nodded and opened the doors and found them in a greenhouse. "What are we doing here?"

"It helps clear the mind. Now come sit with me." Magnus followed behind Asmodeus and sat across from him on a small round table. "What did he say after that?"

Magnus was going to answer but stopped for a second and wrinkled his brows together and thought about it for a second. "Why would he say that?" he whispered to himself. But Asmodeus heard the words that came out his mouth and smirked, knowing he'd have to just watch.

"That doesn't make any sense. There's no reason he would say that." Magnus continued to ponder over the words that came out of his Alexander's mouth.

em "You are my star Magnus, I will always follow you, and see your beauty from afar. I am always with you. Shine bright for me Magnus, I'm afraid of being lost without you."/em

"Why don't you just tell me you're afraid, why do you have to tell me why….."

em Star

Follow

Beauty

Shine

Afraid

Lost/em

"In between." he whispered. "Where are your books about astrology?" Magnus abruptly slammed against the table.

"Probably in the room where your friends are in."

Magnus started with a run towards the exit and ran straight down the hall where his friends were searching.

He slammed through the doors and found himself panting not knowing he was running that fast down the hallway. "Find me an astrology book now." he ordered. The gang just looked up at him and all they could do was stare from the sudden outburst. "We haven't got all day."

They all nodded and went towards the shelves and tried to look for an astrology book.

Asmodeus slowly walked in through the door looking at the group looking for a book. "You know with all the free time you have, I would have assumed you would have memorized quite a lot of information by now."

"Are you really going to be a father at this moment."

"Just wondering."

Raphael walked up to the two standing, "There better be a good reason for this." Raphael handed him a book.

Magnus looked over it and his eyes shined with adrenaline. He quickly then ran again down the hall towards the greenhouse, the others startled by the sudden dash, but followed him down the hall.

"There better be damn good reason why I just ran down this hall with these heels on at my max speed." Isabelle groaned.

Magnus ignored Isabelle's comment and opened up the book and went to find the page about constellations. "This one, Beta Librae."

"What about it?" Simon asked.

"It's the brightest star in the constellation." Magnus answered.

"The libra constellation?" Raphael asked.

Magnus nodded, "How do you know that?" Simon asked.

"I'm centuries years old."

"See, he knows." Asmodeus commented.

"But what about it?" Clary asked.

"The last thing Alec said to me was em "You are my star Magnus, I will always follow you, and see your beauty from afar. I am always with you. Shine bright for me Magnus, I'm afraid of being lost without you."/em

"That's cute, but I still don't get it." Jace commented.

"It's a clue you idiot." Clary groaned.

"What, look up at the stars and find the brightest one?" Jace questioned.

"I question your abilities as a shadowhunter at times." Clary commented.

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"When it comes to your stupidity, I'm on the side with the winner."

Isabelle and Simon tried to hold back their laughter after all, they're in a serious situation. "So, Alec told you to look up at the stars, but specifically in the category of beauty."

"So the Venus constellations." Simon added. Magnus nodded, "I only know the possible three, but they're zodiac constellations."

"Well, if we use those possible three, I would choose…" Raphael thought for a bit.

"It's not something you would choose, it's something Alec would choose." Magnus interrupted and looked up at the stars and searched for his constellation. "That one." he pointed.

All the others looked up at what he pointed, "the Libra constellation." Raphael looked up.

"Because it looks like a bow?" Jace asked.

Even the others were confused why he would specifically choose the one with the bow.

"Not because it looks like bow, but because Maryse gave Alec his identity back. All those years away from his family, he lost his way, and he was afraid."

"So you think that star is the key?" Isabelle asked.

"It has to be."

"You don't sound so certain." Jace commented.

"Well, fate lies in my hands, I have to be certain before I pick a star from the sky." Magnus jittered.

"Can you even pick a star out of the sky?" Simon asked.

"We're not taking the star." Asmodeus interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked.

"Look, Alec didn't make that star, so there's no point in taking the whole thing. Just take what you need. Don't ruin the sky." Asmodeus added.

"Great, so how do we do that?" Jace asked.

"You're talking to strongthe/strong Asmodeus." He smirked and walked to the front of the group, and gave himself room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Concentrating his power towards the center of his target, his fingers created small electric waves which later wrapped his entire body with. He then raised his arms and moved his fingers, similar moves to when Magnus uses his magic. He created a small orb shape flame ball, which he continued to grow while he continued his spell. And all of a sudden he raised his body towards the sky and aimed towards the star and the large amount of magic surged out of him and up towards the Beta Librae.

Asmodeus slowly came down from his heightened magic and looked back down towards the ground and faced the small flame ball in front of him. "This my friends, is what I believe what you are looking for."

"I'm sorry, you poured that much magic, and you look fine." Simon gaped.

"I do work out." Asmodeus grinned. "But you know, if Rafe here doesn't treat you well," he popped up behind Simon, "You can always come and find me." He whispered seductively into Simon's ear.

Raphael quickly tried to fly a punch towards Asmodeus and grabbed Simons wrist and pulled him behind him. "Stay away from him." Raphael bared his fangs at him.

"That's Simon's choice."

"Hey." Simon smiled innocently at Asmodeus and gestured him to come closer, which Asmodeus reluctantly did.

Once Asmodeus was close enough, Simon slapped his hard against his cheek, which none of the others saw coming. "I only get to call him Rafe." he continued to smile at him with an innocent smile as though what just happened never happened.

Asmodeus composed himself, ignoring the small chuckles behind him. "The flame is yours."

Magnus took the flame that was out in front of him and held it in his hands. It didn't hurt, it was cold. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I can make your life a living hell."

"I lived with hell, it can't get worse than that." Magnus slightly joked.

Asmodeus gave an innocent grin, which wasn't fitting even for him. "When you find Alec, deliver a message for me."

"What am I, a messenger?"

"You will really want to hear this." Magnus gave a look like he was listening. "Alec Lightwood is not allowed to marry Magnus Bane without my consent. Understood?"

Magnus was startled by the proposition. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm only telling you once, and if by chance you forget, well, there's no way in hell you would, because if by chance you do get married without my consent, Alec's life will be a living hell. Got it?"

Magnus glared at him, "Got it."

"Good." Asmodeus smiled, "Now leave." with a snap of his fingers they were all gone.

"Kids." he sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

Alec screamed from the electricity coursing through his body.

A small laughter in the background. "So, you think you can get a step ahead of me." Jonathan stated.

"Like I'm smart enough to do that." Alec replied with a rough, weak voice.

Jonathan sighs, "Sadly, I'm afraid you are. You would do anything _heroic._ "

"I must really be something for you to admit a compliment."

"Yes, quite something." Jonathan slowly walked up to Alec's hanging figure and caressed his cheek. Alec moved away from the touch, "It's also something, to see you in chains." he smirked.

"So, _Alec_ what did you tell them? Or, should I say, what did you tell Bane." Jonathan ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jonathan dropped his smirk, "And a time like this, I'm losing my patience." Jonathan walked back to the volt switch, and turned it on. Alec gritted in pain. "It wouldn't be this difficult if you would just tell me the information I want."

"Then I better stay silent."

"Would you stay silent if I went to greet Magnus myself." Jonathan stated.

"I will kill you myself."

"Not while you're in chains." Alec screamed from anger, everything in that room crashed and spun, aiming right for jonathan. He tried dodging the hits, but got a few cuts here and there. "As expected from the mighty Alec. You still have some juice in you."

"I will drag you back to hell. Just like I did with your father."

"You will do nothing. Just like the time you did nothing when you killed those innocent men the day you found comfort in **our** family."

"I gave them mercy."

"Mercy. That's what makes you weak _Alexander_ ."

"You have no right to call me that."

Jonathan sighs, "I'll step down to your level for a few seconds." Jonathan faced Alec's death glare, "I'll give you a second chance. Join me, again. We will rule this world together, and bring my father's name honor."

"I'd rather die." Alec spat.

Jonathan smirked, and turned to leave, "Live Alec, live, and make sure you watch me take the life of your lover, Magnus Bane. And remember, you had a chance to stop this."

"Wait." Alec whispered out. Jonathan hummed, "I will live, but for my family, not for your cause."

"We'll see."

/ / /

"So you're telling me that this...thing is gonna help us win this fight?" Brian asked.

"Well, technically...No." Magnus replied, jumping from his spot.

Everyone eyed him carefully, "It just means we're one step ahead of the game." Ragnor added.

Brian sighed, "Alright, so what do we do with it?"

"I don't know." Magnus answered. "Alexander said it would buy us time."

"So, we set up a meeting with the big guy and kill him on sight." Jace simply stated.

"It's not that simple." Raphael added.

"Then what should we do? It's not like we have any time at all. He'll find out we have it and be on our ass for it." Jace grew impatient by the second.

"Alexander said he can kill him." Magnus replied, then all of a sudden he jolted in his position.

"Are you okay Magnus?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a reaction I guess."

"To what?" Brian asked.

"To… anything."

"Huh…" Brian observed Magnus's reactions closely and never left his sight.

"Well, I don't want to be rude-"

"Then don't say anything." Raphael glared.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I think Magnus should sit this out."

"We already went through this, no I won't."

"Is there a way… to destroy it?" Clary asked.

"That will take time, going through book after book." Magnus replied.

"What if…" Clary was about to suggest something when a fire message was placed in the middle of the room. The room became silent.

"Anyone want to take it?" Simon asked.

"Oh for god's sake." Isabelle took the letter and opened it.

"What's it say?" Jace asked.

"Let's talk. And there's an address." Isabelle replied, showing the letter to everyone else.

"Does it have a sender?" Ragnor asked.

"Nope." Jace took the letter and skimmed the paper.

"No date or time. Is this some kind of sick joke?" Raphael asked.

"It could be a trap." Jace commented.

"Of course it's a trap, but we should go. What if they it's Jonathan wanting an exchange?" Magnus asked.

"Obviously it's Jonathan, but the exchange part is what's worrying me." Brian added.

"But, we're going." Magnus added.

"Not without a plan." Brian argued.

"Who said we wouldn't have one?" Magnus slowly grew impatient, knowing this is a chance for him to get his Alexander back.

Brian sighed, "Magnus, we cannot rush into this. With you being personally close to this makes you a larger target, and can get you hurt. You're jolting at random intervals. We need a lot of manpower for this war, and with you down, Alec cannot be brought back safe. So please, calm down, and let's think this through."

"You think I would run in without a plan." Magnus stated.

"I think your heart will rush into things."

"What's the plan." Magnus knew he was right. If he was going to see Alec again, alive. He would have to do this where everyone would be brought back alive.

/ / /

"Everything is clear." Isabelle walked in.

"Same goes here. It's like it's abandoned." Brian commented.

"All the more reason to make a scene."

"Izzy, as much as I think this is a terrible plan, but … if anything, and I mean anything, goes wrong here, run." Brian held onto Isabelle like his life depended on it.

Isabelle gave him one of her warm, sympathetic smiles, that brings anyone hope and love from the gesture of it. "I will leave, only with you." she caressed his face and leaned in for a kiss. Which Brian happily followed.

"You ready?"

"When I'm with you."

Brian smiled into her words, and walked into the doors waiting for their host.

…

A few hours ago…

A knock was heard at the door. "Come in." Brian answered. "Isabelle? Do you need something?"

"Let's just say, you would've done the same thing."

"Done what?" Isabelle handed him the letter they received earlier that day. Brian took it from her hands eyeing the letter and her while reading over the letter again. "So, what trick did you pull?"

"I am hurt, my own lover, thinks I pulled an evil trick." Isabelle pouted.

"Izzy." Brian teased. Isabelle sighed, she walked over to his side and took her stele out creating a rune that showed the full context of the letter that was hidden. Brian looked up at Isabelle, "I gotta say, I would've done the same thing." On the letter was inscribed the date, time, and who it was addressed to. "If this is addressed to Magnus, shouldn't it have been sent to him in person?"

"Already right ahead of you." Isabelle pulled out another letter from her open chest and handed it to Brian.

"God I love you."

"I know."

"When did you have the chance to do all of this."

"When all of you start arguing, I have my fun."

"Don't ever do this again."

"I wouldn't have to if it wasn't so complicated."

"I'm serious Isabelle, I'm worried, about everything. I can't protect you or everyone else if you all go on your own." he stepped into her space and leaned into the warmth.

"Youre no hero Brian. You can't save everyone. You do everything you are able, and that's why I love you. You exceed your limits even if you brings you down and everyone else walking ahead of you. But, you have me now, so let's go at it together."

"What would I do without you?"

"Nothing."

Brian sighed, leaving the warmth, "Let's make our plan."

Isabelle eyed Brian worried, "Magnus is going to hate us."

"Izzy."

"Don't Izzy me. I went out to hide this information, because I can trust you to make the right decision, and do not go back on your words. You will not enter this trap with a plan or backup."

"I'm assuming you already had a plan in mind."

"No, actually, that's your job."

"Right." he smiled, and Isabelle returned it.

/ / /

"If you walked right in, I'm assuming this is all I'm receiving." Jonathan grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Isabelle responded.

"So, Magnus is in hiding, like a coward he is."

"He is no coward! He is way more of a man than you are!" Isabelle yelled in anger.

"Then where is he? I see no proof."

"What did you want with him here?" Brian asked.

"That is between Me and him."

"We can send a message." Brian answered calmly.

"I highly doubt that, after all I did send this letter to the institute just in case Magnus didn't receive mine at his address."

"He got caught up with a few things." Brian added.

"Right, important enough to escape my plans."

"And what plans are those?" Isabelle asked.

"Let men do the talking sweetie, I'm sure you're tired from running around those heels all day."

"Yeah tired, that I have to continue running around so you would get in shape and you have something to chase in the meantime. And judging by your figure, you may need longer hours."

"Your girl needs to learn how to shut her mouth."

"She needs to learn nothing." Brian replied, "And _she_ has a name, use it kid."

Jonathan smirked, "You wouldn't be idiots and come alone."

"But you did." Isabelle spoke up.

Jonathan hummed, "So, will I not be seeing the Great Magnus Bane."

"What do you want with him?" Brian asked.

"To talk."

"About?"

"A private matter."

"Must be important if you had to come alone." Isabelle interrupted.

"Where's your backup?" Jonathan asked, walking steadily over to where they were standing.

"We don't need any."

"Don't get cocky, I know how you shadowhunters work. There's no way you arrived here without a plan. So, won't share some information to a _friend_? "

"Didn't know you knew what a friend was, since you lack any." Isabelle gripped her whip tighter, getting ready for anything.

Jonathan continued to walk closer towards the two. "So, which one will I have today."

"Excuse me?" Isabelle was confused.

"I would like you." Jonathan stretched his arm out to Isabelle but Brian stopped him, "But, the grip on this one." he grinned sadistically and used his other hand and twisted Brian's arm and flipped him over towards the ground. Isabelle quickly struck her whip at him and caught Jonathan's arm before he could do any further damage. "You're quite the intriguing couple, and daring, but that's not what I'm looking for."

"What do you want?"

"You want a hint?" Isabelle stood her ground.

"Well, you'd have to be quicker than that." Isabelle was confused, and in a matter of seconds they disappeared.

/ / /

"What do you mean, they just _disappeared_ ?" Magnus asked, irritated by the sudden information.

"It means exactly what it means, they dis-a-peared." Isabelle hardened her gaze.

"Who's idea was it to go alone? You told me not to be an idiot and leave without a plan, and you leave without backup!" Magnus was losing his breath.

"It was a plan at the time."

"At the time! That's all you have to say? You could've gotten yourself killed. Your lucky that he let you go." Magnus paced, frustrated.

"Magnus, let her down a bit easy." Clary interfered.

"No, she also needs to learn a lesson. I learned mine, and you need to learn yours. Do not tell me what to do, if you yourself will not heed your own warnings. Think of yourself before you think of others. You could've gotten yourself killed and one going behind my back, providing with misleading information. Jonathan could have wanted to meet to talk about Alexander and now I will never know!"

"Magnus-" Clary tried to calm him down.

"No, don't Magnus me, I'm too stressed out and pregnant for this!"

"He has Brian." Isabelle stated, she lost her voice, and was consumed by sadness and worry.

Magnus turned to her and his anger slightly dissipated, "We'll find him, but next time, we all do this together. I'm still mad at you though."

"Same goes here." Jace added, "If something were to happen to you I will kill of any species to extinction and make sure they regret ever hurting you again."

"I'm so sorry." Isabelle wiped her tears away, "But what about Brian, I can't feel any pain from him, so I think he's okay. Or maybe our bond doesn't work like that so…" Isabelle broke down.

"Oh, sweetie." Magnus walked over and cuddled down next to her. "I'm sure he's okay, at least we know he's alive."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Isabelle asked.

Jace and Clary looked at each other and were a little wary about the subject. Magnus glared at the two and made sure they didn't think of the subject again.

/ / /

Brian woke up with a panting start. "Easy there tiger." a gruff voice responded.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Brian asked with a dried voice.

"I would stay down, they'd probably make sure you won't be much of any trouble to them."

"Meaning?"

"They'd beat you senseless."

"Where am I?"

"I don't know."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know."

"You look familiar."

"Funny, I was going to say the same."

Brian squinted his eyes to observe closely in the dark room. "What's your name?"

"I believe you should introduce yourself first, after all, technically this is my room."

"Brian."

"Well, Brian, what did you do to get yourself in this mess?"

"Name."

"Commanding much." Brian didn't say anything, and the stranger sighed, he whispered in a low voice but clearly heard with the echo through the walls, "How's Magnus?"

"Alec?" Brian questioned trying to get himself up, noticing he's quite tied up.

"Yeah, is he safe?"

"Safe? Not until you get your ass back home. He's paranoid about everything."

Alec chuckled, "It's probably not that bad."

"All he does is worry. But it's not a bad thing, we need a mother goose now and then."

Alec smiled, "So what got you here?"

"An idiotic plan to meet with the devil."

"Was there really a plan?"

"Well, the plan was not for me to end up here."

"Ouch, it's not like I asked to be here."

"Speaking of which, what's your case? I'm tied up."

Alec laughed, "At Least you're comfortable. I'm chained up."

"Thank god I'm not you."

"You wish to be me."

"I wish to get out of here."

"Why are you here?" Alec asked.

"I don't know."

/ / /

"We should head back to that warehouse where you met Jonathan." Jace suggested.

"Not tonight, we've had a long night." Clary advised.

"Clary's right, let's take some sleep and look at it in the morning." Magnus helped Isabelle up and took her to the guest room. "I'd advise all of you to rest."

…

"You should get some sleep." Clary walked out into the balcony keeping Magnus company.

"And so should you." Magnus replied in a more friendly manner.

"I got worried."

"Care to share?"

"I will, if you share your worries."

Magnus chuckled, "That's not how it works."

"And since when were there rules as to how this conversation goes?" Clary teased.

"You've grown."

"And you're still the same."

"Just because I'm a warlock-"

"Just because you're a warlock, does not give you the right to keep everything to yourself. Now spill, it helps. It's good for the baby. Let her know that her momma is keeping it together." Clary replied with a teasing baby voice.

"Barely." Magnus sighed.

"She doesn't know that."

"It may not be a she."

" She doesn't know that either."

Clary and Magnus both laughed, "I wish it could be this simple."

"It's never simple, dating a shadowhunter."

Magnus sighed, "He's alive, that's all I need."

…

"Here." Isabelle stood in front of a building and stared at it, ready to fight whatever being that might pop out of nowhere.

"You went to an abandoned building alone?" Jace questioned, worried, that she might've gotten hurt.

"I can take care of myself." Isabelle stated.

"I don't care. You're still my sister." Jace rose his voice. Isabelle didn't respond but stood face to face with him and let him take the win.

"We should head in." Magnus cut in and walked towards the building and into the doors.

"What are we supposed to look for in here. He was only here for a few minutes." Jace complained.

"So we can't just give up." Isabelle stated.

"I didn't say we should. Maybe a few downworld friends would've been easier."

"Oh the great Jace Wayland asking for help. I thought this day would never arrive." Isabelle teased.

"Call for some help." Magnus agreed, "But look for something useful." and with that Magnus left to explore the building and look around, leaving the others to do the same.

Magnus walked around scanning the rooms, walls he walked through with his magic, to find any trace of something that ticks. Right when Magnus was about to leave to head back to the others, he stopped and turned around, and decided to walk back to where he was and continue further down, looking for anything he missed.

Magnus continued walking and found an unusual door that wasn't there before he checked these halls. The door was rusty, metallic, and heavy. Yet his mark burned, urging him to open the door, and Magnus quickly pried the door open and found stairs that lead down, he slowly walked down bringing his magic up and protecting himself from whatever evil out there.

The stairs led him to a basement and was found messy and disorganized, something that hasn't been used in a long while. Magnus continued walking around, taking in his surroundings and finding anything out of place. The mark continued to burn and he followed the increasing pain towards its source and found himself in a dark portion of the basement. He used his magic and lit up the whole room. In front of him was a sight he wished he had never seen.

"Alexander?" Magnus shivered from the sight and quickly ran towards him. "Alexander?" he asked again.

"Magnus?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Magnus comforted, watching his lover hanging midair chained across walls and blood dripping from his body was nothing he would ever want to relive ever. Magnus was holding his tears back, "Hold on, let me get you out of here." Right when Magnus touched the chains, he disappeared. "What?" Magnus panicked, searching his surroundings where Alec might have went.

"Pity." he said, "to watch such an influential being to have fallen because it couldn't control its emotions."

"Jonathan." Magnus glared, quickly bringing his magic back up.

"Magnus Bane. We meet again, and in such conditions."

"Let Alexander go."

"I don't want to."

"But you will." Magnus threw a fireball at him, and Jonathan quickly stopped it with all ease.

"Let's make a deal."

"Never."

"Oh, but you will." Magnus stood his ground, not backing away from whatever many steps Jonathan took forward. "You see, Alec will die, one way or another. I will have him dead, I don't care if he dies after the ritual. I don't care if he won't be able to see the chaos we've created. I don't care at all at what happens to him. I will kill him myself just for the fun of it."

"You will not!" Magnus gritted.

"I still don't care. You can try and stop me, or….we can make a deal."

"Like that deal would be fair."

"I find it fair."

"Your definition of fair and the normal definition of it is very different."

Jonathan smirked, "I'll let you see Alec, do whatever you want with him, but after you come with me, and either you work for me or I'll have you dead."

"You'll probably work me to death."

"What's your answer?"

"No." Magnus stated.

"No?" Jonathan was surprised by the answer.

"Alexander would never want my life on the line. We made a promise to never risk our lives for the other if it's one sided, and this …. This is one sided, I would never have Alexander come back to the living and have sorrow consume him. He has a family waiting for him, and I will be there when he comes back. I will not risk my life to be with Alexander for a few minutes if I can be with him my whole life."

"Hmmm, I was not expecting a no, or a speech. But if this happened I had a plan B." Magnus gave a confused look. Jonathan snapped his fingers and suddenly they were transported somewhere else. Magnus panicked, "Welcome to your grave."

"Where am I? Where did you take me?"

"Do you see this door?" Magnus continued to stare at him angrily, Jonathan knocked on the door, "I'm coming in, I hope I'm not interrupting." Jonathan opened the door, gripping Magnus's arm and dragging him into the room. Magnus hissed at the sudden death grip but followed into the room. Having no magic available, assuming Jonathan warded the place. "Chris, meet Magnus." Chris was hanging exactly the same as Alec was but he was hanging there, crucified, nailed in midair, no wood holding him together, just air. "Magnus meet Chris. Get better acquainted won't you. We still have a lot to do." And Jonathan left.

"I would save your energy if I were you." Chris spoke up. Magnus recognized him as one of the officials back where he went undercover for the institute.

"I would say the same to you." Magnus replied.

Chris made a dry laugh, "So, if you're staying might as well get comfortable."

"There's nothing comfortable about this."

"I got a snappy one." Magnus sighed, and sat down feeling a little tired, "So how did you get here?"

"Through the door."

"Will it help you if I told you that we will both die." Magnus observed Chris from where he sat, "Might as well make the best of it." Magnus sat in silence thinking of a plan, Alec could be here if Chris was here. Find Alec and leave. "Trying to make an escape plan. Not going to work, no one's going to help you."

"Alexander will." Magnus whispered, but Chris heard this.

"And who is this Alexander? "

"Alec, you call him Alec."

Chris brought his head up and finally faced Magnus, "He's alive?"

/

Alec woke up with a loud gasp that woke up Brian as well. "What the hell? Are you alright?" Brian asked.

"Jonathan." he panted.

"What about him?"

"He has Magnus."

"How do you know that?" Brian asked, panic rising through his body.

"Chris, he tapped into my head. And asked a few questions here and there. God, its a pain, tapping into an unconscious head is like breathing shallow, like drowning."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"A plan."

"Well, aren't you the one who told me we couldn't make a plan, it'll only get us killed."

"Then we have to make a plan that will get us out alive."


	24. Chapter 24

"Maryse!" Isabelle walked with a strong gait quickly following behind her. "Maryse!"

She quickly spun her body facing her, "What, we are in the middle of a crisis and I need to get things in check."

"But-"

"No! We have priorities. And I will not be having a mass search party for two people when there are thousands of people about to have their lives on the line."

"But if we search for them we could stop it from happening!"

"You don't know that. Get your priorities straight Isabelle. I can't risk all these ifs, we have thousands of lives at stake. I'm sorry, if they're smart, they'll figure it out themselves. And don't think about going out yourself we need as many men out there in the front."

"But-"

"I've already lost one of my children, I can't lose another." Maryse said quietly but Isabelle heard her and watched her quickly walk away.

"I'm sorry mom." Isabelle turned around and walked quickly down the hall.

/ / /

"That looks like a no." Ragnor watched Isabelle walk over.

"You think."

"No, I know sweetie."

"So, what's the plan?" Clary asks.

"We have no lead." Raphael added.

"Could we track Brian?" Simon asks.

"We already did." Isabelle answered.

"So nowhere." Simon commented.

"No, it led me to darkness." Ragnor commented.

"So it led you somewhere?" Raphael questioned.

"I guess it did. Somewhere dark though."

"It's a start." Simon stated.

"We're running out of time, we can't just dig through every dark place on this planet. They could be anywhere." Jace commented.

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing." Raphael added.

"Is there a way we can communicate with Alec? I mean he did it with Magnus a couple of times. Can't we reach out to him?" Clary asks.

"Wouldn't you need a soulmate bond to do that?" Simon asked.

"Not, necessarily." Ragnor brought up, "The closest thing to a soulmate bond would be a parabatai bond."

"He doesn't have a parabatai. And if he did, we can't just go searching the whole globe for one man." Jace added.

"Well, we are standing around in this room, searching for three. We have time." Isabelle glared.

"No, but wouldn't Raphael be the closest to Alec to have a parabatai bond with him?" Ragnor asked.

"But isn't that a shadowhunter thing?" Simon asked.

"I have heard of cases where Shadowhunters have been parabatai-ed to downworlders." Ragnor replied.

"Some. Cases." Simon repeated.

"Yes, some."

"You can't just force a parabatai bond." Clary commented, "Can you?"

"Its unheard of." Ragnor stated, "But we're not forcing anything, just simply unlocking something that has already been there."

"You think they're parabatai?" Jace asked.

"The shadowhunter is immortal for christs sake. He's bonded with the high warlock. He is practically the adopted son of Valentine. He is considered everything that goes against the shadowhunter. I wouldn't be surprised if his parabatai was a downworlder." Ragnor commented.

"How does it work?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know, it was just a thought. We could just try to find a connection you have with Alec and work from there."

"I thought you knew how to create a parabatai bond." Jace said.

"It's a sacred ritual, not something I dig into either."

"Find a connection, but don't create a bond. We will need Raphael for the fight we have. Jace is right, we are running out of time and we need all the help we can get. Mom is right as well, if Alec is with them they will figure it out." Isabelle spoke up.

/ / /

"This can't work." Brian took his position against the wall.

"It has to work." Alec readied.

"I thought you said this as suicide."

"It is suicide, but rather go down trying than sitting."

"What would Magnus think?"

"He would think emyou came for me?/em Then I would kiss the shit out of him, and you would feel so uncomfortable that you want to go out there and kill some demons."

Brian scoffed, "Fuck you."

"I have someone else to do that for me." Brian rolled his eyes.

"You ready?"

"Obviously, I have to go find Isabelle and kiss the shit out of her and make you feel uncomfortable."

"Fuck you." Alec smiled.

"I got someone else to do that for me." They both grinned.

"They're coming."

Brian hid between the dark of the wall. The door opened and two men entered, the other with food and the other just followed. Alec glared, at both of them, "Morning beauty." the one empty handed greeted, "Your food. Where's your friend?"

Alec pointed to the other wall, opposite from where Brian actually is hiding, the guy walked over to where Alec glared toward. The big pile of clothes is what Brian and Alec actually planned, cliche but had to be done. Brian quickly locked the door behind them and went straight towards the guy who just sat the food down, took his blade and stabbed in the back. He charged towards the other one, but he blocked the attack.

"You crazy bastard. We will have your head for this!"

"I'm already a dead man in its cave. Might as well go down swinging." Brian attacked back. He got him on his knees quickly, "That was rather quick. I assumed a big guy like you would last longer. Didn't you think so too?" Brian gave him a cheeky grin. Alec continued to glare. "Fine big guy, just remember you're in chains and I'm down here, I could let you go if you want. Or not." Brian grinned down at the guard, "Not so tough when you're on your knees."

Brian was gonna finish him off when suddenly he felt electricity running through his body, and collapsed. "A lot of mouth for someone on the ground. Don't you think?" He looked excited asking Alec.

"Coward." Alec simply stated.

"Me? You're the one who saw everything. Aren't shadowhunters supposed to work together?"

"Aren't you a shadowhunter? Where's your family?"

He looked grim after that, "They disowned me."

"Same goes for me."

"Don't lie! I know you have some downworlder as your little bitch. And now you're the head of the New York Institute, you just have it lucky."

Alec held back his outburst, "Now I'm here." he grunted.

"Like you should be."

The guard walked out, dragging Brian behind him. Locking the door and leaving Alec alone in the dark, once again. "You have one hour Brian." he whispered.

/ / /

"He said wait," Chris stated.

"I can't wait. When I wait, he do something reckless, then I get a heart attack." Magnus walked around the room looking for a way out.

"How long have you known him?"

"Months."

"And you know him that well?"

"Let me tell you a story. It will help with the anxiety. Surely, your jitters aren't healthy for the baby."

"Will the story really help?"

"No, but it'll help pass time." Magnus was still a little anxious, "Alec will be here safe, and the both of you will live happily ever after."

"You will be free."

"I can never be free."

"No, Alexander can get you out of here."

"I'm a lost cause. Once you've given up something that Jonathan wants, I became one with the bond and I can never leave it." he rattled his chain to show proof.

"Bonds can always be broken."

"Through death."

"Alexander will find a way."

"To get you out of here, he will do anything I presume."

"Why can't you believe Alexander will get you out of here?"

"Because we are hell's trophies." Magnus was confused, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"If Alec is always the one saving you, who is saving Alec?"

/ / /

Brian woke up with a gasp. "What the fuck?" He was strapped down to a chair, he tried to get free but found useless. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Hey there pretty." the guard from earlier entered.

Brian groaned, "I guess your loss didn't teach you a lesson."

"Mine? Don't underestimate your opponent."

"Are you teaching me how to fight?"

"I'll be back."

"You? I thought we were getting things started."

"See you around." he walked away and left Brian alone. emHow the fuck is this plan going to work?/em

/ / /

Jonathan walked into the cell where Alec was placed in. He had his usual sinister smile on him. "You know you can't get out of here unless I let you go."

"You're wrong, I still have the upper hand," Alec smirked.

"And how is that? I have your Magnus, and all the other ingredients to open a large amount of power you will ever see. This world is mine."

"You don't have my approval," Alec stated.

"I don't know how you got the others to say yes to your insane goal-"

"It's because they've always been with me the whole way. They're loyal."

"Jacob?"

"His cell is getting sorted out."

"Right."

"What was the plan, Alec? I don't see any other way out for you."

"A deal."

"I'm intrigued. Why now?"

"Does it matter?"

Jonathan sighed, "Magnus. And you risked a friend for him. I gotta say, I'm impressed."

"It was only to catch your attention. Which I have successfully done."

"Then what's the deal."

"These chains mean nothing to me and you until I accept your proposal." Jonathan nodded, "I'll hand you my blood for leverage. But you will let me escort Brian and Magnus out of here to safety, and I will hand you Jacob, and the rest from there, well, you have what you want."

"If I agree to these terms, in the end, Magnus and your friends will all be dead, why are you trying to lead them to safety?"

"You wouldn't know what love is, you lack the heart for it. And to know, that someone will stop you."

"Hmmm, Jacob's soul is dying out. Find me a vessel, and then we have a deal."

"What do you mean his soul is dying out?"

"I can't kick start the ritual without a proper sacrifice."

"He's already dead."

"Physically." Jonathan sighed, "I don't think you understand...the purpose for these somewhat mortal cellmates."

"Looks like a ritual to me."

"A calling ritual."

"Jacob?" Jonathan nodded, "If you were gonna pull a calling ritual on Jacob, why do you need a vessel?"

"It's easier on my part."

"Then you'll let the others go."

"Well, not emmy/em friends of course."

"Where do you fit into all of this? After all, you're one of us."

Jonathan smirked, "The middle. So, do we have a deal?"

"What happens after everything? After you finish this ?"

"Does it matter? You're about to give up your life for the ones you love, does it really matter?"

"I promised Magnus I would come back to him."

"You should know, not all promises can be kept."

Alec hung in silence, "What kind of vessel do you need?"

Jonathan grinned, "Vampire."

/ / /

"Can I ask a question?" Magnus asked Chris.

"It's not like I have anything else to do."

"What happens once... this whole, opening gates to hell, works?"

"For one, Heaven's gates close. Your shadowhunter friends...either go extinct or turn demonic. Jonathan, well, his father might crawl out of hell and rule this chaotic world."

"What happens to you?"

"What happens to me? Or what happens to Alec?" Magnus didn't answer. "We'd become pets."

"Pets?"

"These chains." he rattled them. "Are not just to keep us tied to this room, but to the owner. Basically walking zombies. Alec may be a different case."

"What do you mean different?"

"Alec...is already tied to you, to break that bond…"

"Will he be okay?"

"Let's just hope, for both yours and his sake, that he will be okay."

/ / /

"Hey there big guy." the guard walked in smirking.

"What do you want now?"

"Jonathan wants to see you."

"Great, I'll just wait here and figure out a way to escape." The guard worked on the restraints, "Thanks, I'm very comfortable."

"Will you shut the fuck up."

"Hmmm, if I knew how." The guard roughly dragged Brian out of the room and lead him to wherever Jonathan wanted to meet up with him. "Is this how you treat all your one night stands?"

"Brian." Alec stood next to Jonathan looking blank yet serious.

Brian observed the two. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jonathan."

"Your friend's got manners," Jonathan stated.

"Jonathan, we made a deal." Alec was tired but ready for whatever.

Jonathan sighed, "The exit is that way."

"A little help." Brian shook his handcuffs. Jonathan motioned for the same guard and Brian was roughly uncuffed. "You should train your servants."

"Brian let's go." Alec walked ahead.

Brian quickly caught up to him. "So, he really did just let us leave."

"Well, not exactly."

"Don't tell me we have to go back there."

"You see that door ahead of us?"

"Yeah."

"It's a transporter. Everything past that doesn't know Jonathan let us go."

"I knew it wouldn't be this easy. We have to fight through Jonathan's minions to get out of here."

"And also find the exit."

"So basically we can try to get out of here, or die trying."

"Don't worry. We'll get out."

"Or die trying," Brian repeated.

/ / /

"If we get out of here will Alexander be … safe?" Magnus worried.

Chris sighed, "I'm going to be completely honest with you, knowing Alec ... he won't be." A lot of running and shouting was heard outside their door. "In fact, that might be him right now."

The door burst open and Brian ran in, "Brian?" Magnus looked confused.

"Hey, can you warlock your way out of here?" he had his seraph blade out and ready to fight.

"If I could I would have done so myself." Magnus sassed.

"Well Princess, I thought you were waiting for Alec."

"Excuse me." Magnus was offended by the accusation.

"I apologize, that was rude of me."

"It was. How'd you find me?"

"Something about telepathy…"

"Did you find them?" Alec ran in sweaty and tired.

"Alexander." Magnus ran up to him, Alec caught him in an embrace. "How did you escape?"

"Tricks, deaths, and more tricks."

"Nice seeing you again too." Chris interrupted the moment.

Alec looked up to see his old friend, "Thank you."

Chris shook his head, "He didn't deserve to be here."

"You don't either."

"You better hurry before Jonathan changes his mind."

"We really have to go, it's chaos." Brian interrupted.

"I'll see you on the other side." Chris nodded and Alec lead Magnus out the door and Brian lead the way.

"Thank you." Magnus smiled at Chris and left.

"Do you know the way out?" Magnus asked.

"We'll get there," Alec answered.

"I can't open up a portal, he has some kind of barrier around this place."

"I have a vague idea of where it is." Brian brought up.

"A vague idea?" Magnus questioned.

"While looking for you I found a map." Brian grinned, taking the map out.

Alec grinned back, "A vague idea." Brian smirked.

/ / /

"Izzy!" Clary ran up to her.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

Clary panted, "Brian, Magnus, and Alec are back."

"What?! Where?! Where are they?!"

"Clinic." Izzy ran past Clary and ran straight to the clinic.

Clary ran with Izzy to the clinic and burst through the doors, "Brian!" She quickly ran up to him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Jace interrupted, "Let's talk about what's at hand."

"They can have their moment." Alec smiled at the two couple.

"You just want an excuse to go make out with your lover," Ragnor commented.

"And what's the problem with that?" Alec held Magnus closer to him.

"They're right, we should talk about our next step." Magnus cuddled closer to Alec.

"See I'm right," Jace commented.

"Does it really matter," Raphael added.

"Alright, so did you find Jacob's soul." Alec got straight to business, Magnus still in his arms.

"We did." Magnus answered.

"Is it in safe keeping?"

"Yep," Jace answered.

"Alright, we have to make this bargain work."

"But wouldn't he want you as part of the bargain," Simon asked.

Alec was hesitant, "He already has me."

"What do you mean he already has you?" Magnus frowned.

"To get you and Brian out of there I made a deal. And of course, Jonathan needs the upper hand, so I gave him a bag of my blood so that … well, giving him a bag of my blood, he is able to summon me."

"Summon you?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah there's a process to summoning someone, but I was able to get Brian and you out by telling Jonathan that I could get Jacob's soul in a vessel, and hand it to him."

"Well, we can't do that," Raphael said.

"I kind of thought that we should," Alec replied.

"Have you lost your mind?! Why would we do that?" Brian questioned.

"So we can stop this once and for all," Alec answered.

"You have a plan," Ragnor stated.

"No." Magnus interrupted, "Every time you come up with a plan you find a way to get yourself killed."

"Probably...one week?" Alec argued.

"One week? What do you mean one week?" Magnus questioned.

"I might be dead for one week?"

"What do you mean you emmight/em be dead?!"

"I have an idea how to stop it."

"That doesn't explain how you emMight/em be dead?!"

"Stopping it before it happens is the best solution."

"Again...explain dead."

"When we follow through with this plan-"

"If we follow through with this plan."

"emIf/em we follow through with this plan...someone will tear a piece of my soul that connects a part of me to the ritual … but there's a severe consequence to breaking a bond."

"Death is permanent Alexander." Silence enveloped, "And I can't risk the chance of losing you again. Just the thought of it I'll lose myself."

Alec held Magnus in his arms, "I'll be placed in a coma until you find a piece of a soul to fill mine to its original state."

"What happens if we don't find it in time?"

"Nothing."

"Then when you said temporary death…" Jace interrupted.

"I feel like you forget the fact that I'm immortal and I'm immune to it."

"Immortality has its weakness," Ragnor added.

"It does, but I'm hell's bitch."


End file.
